No matter what, I'll find you
by little-chocolatecosmos
Summary: It doesn't matter what world I end up in. I'll always find my way back to you, Tsukuyo.
1. Chapter 1

***A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I had so much fun with GinTsu week I decided to start a longer story. My writing isn't the best, but I hope you enjoy it. If you are NOT caught up with the manga I must warn you there are spoilers ahead, so read at your own risk. Feel free to let me know what I can improve on. Without further ado here's my story, _No matter what, I'll find you_. Enjoy! ^^**

 **PS: Btw I own none of the characters**

* * *

Chapter 1

The war was finally over. Everyone in Edo was working together to repair their beloved town. In the midst of the reparations Gengai finished fixing all this creations. Unfortunately he was unable to fix one machine. He had asked a certain reliable person to help him out.

 _When is he going to get here?_ He thought. Just then he heard a voice.

"Yo old man. What do you need help with?" The voice asked.

"Oh, you're finally here yorozuya." Gengai said with a smile. "I called you here because I need you to step into my time machine and grab some items for me from the future."

"Hah? No way old man. I don't want to go to the future again. It's such a pain." Gintoki replied.

"I need you to go please. Need to repair her." Gengai said seriously.

Gintoki knew what he meant. He sighed in resignation. "Alright, alright I'll do it old geezer. Where's the damn machine?"

Gengai took out the time machine saucer. "Here you go just stand on it. I'll send you about ten years in the future just incase. Just try to find and grab the items for me." He gave Gintoki a slip of paper. "Here's the list of items I'm going to need. Ask the future me for any kind of help. Feel free to browse around. Just make sure you don't do anything to alter the past. This saucer will be going with you and will close by itself. It'll turn into a small puck, so you can come back whenever."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Gintoki stepped on top of the saucer and a bright light emerged. Soon after Gintoki and the saucer disappeared.

"Thanks." Gengai said. He then went to look at all the machines he had repaired. _Just you wait a little bit more. I'm doing everything in my power to get you working again...Tama._ Just then something caught his attention. A saucer was glimmering and he approached it. "Wait…" He then looked under the saucer and it was labed 'time machine'. "Uh oh." Gengai said. "If the time machine is here that means he went on the alternate universe saucer." Gengai laughed. "There's no need to worry. It's him we're talking about, he'll find a way."

xxxxxxxx

A bright light shone in the alleyway of the streets of Kabukichou. Thankfully no one noticed it. Gintoki came out of the bright light. He got off the saucer and it retracted itself into the a puck. Gintoki picked up the puck and put it somewhere safe. He stepped out of the alleyway into the lively street.

"Huh that's weird. I'm ten years in the future and things look exactly the same it did before the war." Gintoki said to himself. Gintoki decided to step into the convenience store to get some strawberry milk and take a look at JUMP. After grabbing a carton of strawberry milk he saw the section where he picks up JUMP was too crowded. _Ah it's too much of a pain in the ass to go through that crowd of people. I think I'm just going to buy this and leave._ Gintoki walked up to the cashier to pay and the newspaper caught his attention. 'Shogun made an appearance unexpectedly!' is what the title said. _Huh? Shogun? Do we end up having a new shogun in the future?_ Gintoki picked up the newspaper and checked the date. _Areh? Why is it the same date as I left?! Wasn't I supposed to go ten years into the future?!_ Just then a kid a bumped into him hard. The retracted machine fell out and crashed onto the floor. _CRAP THE MACHINE!_

"I'm sorry mister!" The kid profusely apologized.

Gintoki crossed his arms and started lecturing the kid. "You know kid you should watch where you're walking. You just broke an important item of mine. What are you going to do about it?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Tears started forming in the kids eyes.

Gintoki internally sighed. "I'll let you off this time kid. Before I let you go what happened to the war?"

The kid had the most puzzled look on his face. "War? What war?"

Gintoki was shocked. _Huh? Did he just ask me what war?_ "You know the huge war where every citizen had to be taken to Yoshiwara for safety."

"Uh...Mister I have no idea what you're talking about." The kid replied with a serious expression.

"Er. Nevermind. You're free to go kid. Remember to watch where you're walking." Gintoki said as he shooed the kid away.

"Thanks mister!" The kid bolted out of the convenience store.

Gintoki paid for the strawberry milk and stepped out. As soon as he stepped out he saw Otae and Kyuubei walking together as usual. They spotted him also.

Kyuubei pointed at Gintoki. "Look Tae-chan that's where Gin-san was."

"Ara? Gin-san that's where you were?" Otae asked him with a smile that was hiding anger.

"Huh? What do you mean this is where I was?" Gintoki was confused.

Otae got slightly angry. "What do you mean? You were gone for a week without telling anyone! Do you know how worried everyone was?"

"Eh? What? I was gone for a week?" Gintoki asked.

Kyuubei nodded. "Everyone was looking for you for a week."

"You get back to the apartment right now! Shin-chan and Kagura-chan were so worried about you!" Otae demanded and pushed Gintoki towards the direction of the apartment.

"Alright, alright. I'm going sheesh." Gintoki walked all the way back to the apartment. "I'm home." Gintoki said aloud. He heard footsteps running towards his way.

"GIN-CHAN!" Kagura yelled out while running. She kicked him in the stomach. "Where were you-aru?! Do you know how worried me and Shinpachi were-aru?!" Shinpachi was standing behind Kagura.

"Kagura-chan's right Gin-san. How can you just leave us for a week without a word?!" Shinpachi yelled.

Gintoki coughed. "I-I'm sorry Shinpachi, Kagura. I can explain the situation." The both of them calmed down and Gintoki sat them down. Gintoki explained what had happened so far. He showed them the broken machine. "So yeah, this is what I came into this world with."

"Hm, I see." Shinpachi put his glasses up. He took a closer look at the broken machine. "Gin-san I can see why you didn't go ten years into the future." He pointed at the bottom of the retracted machine with small print. "It says alternate-universe machine."

Gintoki froze in place. "Are you kidding me?! That old man sent me to an alternate-universe instead?!"

Shinpachi nodded. "It seems so."

"I can just get the damn machine fixed and go back to the world I came from, right?!" Gintoki asked.

Shinpachi gave him an anxious smile. "Actually Gin-san you can't because…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gintoki was in disbelief. "Oi, Pachi-boy. Repeat what you said again. The old man's what?!"

Shinpachi cleared his throat and repeated what he just said once more. "Gengai-san is not here as of now. He said he was going to go look around for parts for his new machinery…"

"So I can't go back to where I came from?!" Gintoki shouted.

"Unfortunately not...You're going to be stuck in this world for now." Shinpachi said calmly. "So how different is this alternate universe than the one you came from?"

"Yeah I want to know too-aru!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Well, in the world I'm from we're recovering from a huge final war we had. Progress is going smoothly," Gintoki said with his hand on his chin.

"Woah a war-aru?!" Kagura asked.

"Yeah a war?! Are the alternate us okay?!" Shinpachi shouted.

"Yeah you guys are all fine. You guys were pretty badass actually," Gintoki said with a proud smile. "You know this world actually looks nothing different from my world before the war. I still want to look around to see if anything's different though."

Shinpachi understood how Gintoki felt. "Feel free to go visit places and check things out Gin-san. Kagura-chan and I will be here."

Kagura nodded. "Unless you want us to go with you Gin-chan?"

Gintoki waved his hand in objection. "I'll go check out this alternate universe myself." He got up and made his way to the door. "I'll be back soon you guys are free to do whatever today." Shinpachi and Kagura yelled in excitement. Gintoki smiled and left the apartment.

Gintoki was walking and taking a look around at the alternate Kabukichou. Nothing much changed. _Eh it's the same. Did I really go to an alternate universe?_ All of a sudden he heard a scream.

"AH GIN-SAN THERE YOU FINALLY ARE," the voice screamed.

Gintoki gulped. _I know this voice too well._ He didn't have to turn around. The person latched onto Gintoki. She had glasses and purple hair.

"Gin-san! Where were you?! Do you know how long I looked for you?~" Sachan asked.

Gintoki freed him himself of her. "Haha, well you saw me now, right? BYE!" Gintoki ran away as fast as possible to lose himself of the purple-haired ninja. He turned onto a corner and crashed into someone.

"AH DAMMIT!" Gintoki yelled as he was rubbing his head.

"Ack, who the hell was running at such speed?!" the voice groaned.

"I'm so-." Gintoki stopped mid-sentence. "AH it's you!" Gintoki pointed his finger at the person he collided with. "MAYORA!"

"OIIII. IT'S NOT MAYORA, IT'S HIJIKATA," Hijikata yelled back. "I see you're finally back after being gone a week." Hijikata put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"Uh yeah. I'm back alright. I gotta go now. See ya." Gintoki quickly got up and ran away once again.

"WAIT! What's wrong with him?" Hijikata questioned to himself while smoking his cigarette.

 _I want to pretty much avoid everyone right now. Where can I go where I can be at peace?_ Gintoki thought for a little bit. _Aha! I know the perfect place to go!_

xxxxxxxx

Gintoki got on the elevator and pressed the button. The button started going downwards.

"This is the perfect place to be, plus I get free drinks!" Gintoki said to himself. The elevator stopped and the door open. Gintoki stepped out of the elevator. He finally arrived at Yoshiwara. _While I'm here I think I'm going to go check how Tsukuyo's doing._ He started making his way to the all familiar tea shop. Yoshiwara's top courtesan and her son were within his sight.

"Yo. Hinowa, Seita how are you guys doing?" he asked nonchalantly with his hand up in the air.

"Ah Gin-san! It's been awhile how have you been doing?" Seita asked. Meanwhile Hinowa went to get tea and dango for Gintoki.

"Sit down!" Hinowa said with a smile. She handed Gintoki dango and the cup of tea.

"Yeah it's been awhile," Gintoki said as he popped a dango into his mouth. One person's presence was noticeably missing. He came all the way to see how she was doing and she wasn't here. _I wonder if she's busy working._ Gintoki swallowed the dango down and took a sip of the tea. Afterwards he spoke up. "Hey where's Tsukuyo?"

Hinowa and Seita had the most dumbfounded expressions. "Who?" Hinowa asked.

"What do you mean who? I'm talking about Tsukuyo. You know kashira of the Hyakka," Gintoki replied.

"Uh Gin-san. What do you mean? What is a hyakka? Who's Tsukuyo? There's no one like that here," Seita replied.

"Quit kidding around Seita, you call her Tsukuyo-nee all the time. Remember when she pretended that I deflected all the kunais to save you? She bought us time to let us escape too? You know we even taught you history together." Gintoki started to feel nervous. _Are they pranking me or are they being honest? I CAN'T TELL!_

Hinowa's expression grew serious. "Gin-san we're being serious. No person by the name Tsukuyo exists here."

"Huh you guys are for real?" Gintoki asked to make sure.

"Yeah we're completely serious. Did you eat something wrong Gin-san?" Seita asked in a concerned tone.

"Er, I didn't. I was just kidding haha! It was nice seeing you guys. I gotta head back now. I'll come by next time see ya." Gintoki quickly got up and started making his way back to the elevators. _They were being completely serious! They have no idea who Tsukuyo is!_ A knot formed in his stomach. _This means...Tsukuyo isn't in this world. She doesn't exist...I have to get this confirmed!_ He ran back towards his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gintoki finally made it back to the apartment in what felt like forever. He ran in and saw Shinpachi and Kagura were still there just hanging around.

"Gin-chan you got back fast-aru," Kagura said with a deadpan expression while picking her nose.

"Gin-san that was quick. Did you find anything different?" Shinpachi asked.

Gintoki was out of breath. "Do you guys know where Tsukuyo is?!" he asked in a hurry.

"Huh?" The both of them said.

"Who's that-aru?" Kagura asked.

"Who? I've never heard of that name before," Shinpachi replied.

 _They've got to be kidding me._ Gintoki was in disbelief. He was hit by the reality that Tsukuyo did not exist in this world. Everyone else remained. Everything stayed the same as before, but she wasn't in this world.

All of a sudden Sachan popped from the ceiling. "GIN-SAN WHO'S THIS TSUKUYO?!" she yelled as she lept down.

Gintoki grabbed her by the shoulders. "You remember Tsukuyo right?! Please, tell me you remember Tsukuyo!"

Sachan was happy that Gintoki was touching her shoulders. "Ahn~ Gin-san you can be rough on me all you want~" Then she got angry. " WAIT, WHO'S THIS TSUKUYO YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT?! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH ANOTHER WOMAN GIN-SAN!"

Gintoki let go of Sachan's shoulders from shock. He refused to face reality. He ran out of the apartment. Much to his luck he saw Otae and Kyuubei walking by once again. He called out to them. "Otae, Kyuubei!" The two ladies turned their heads to his voice and walked towards him.

"Oh Gin-san we meet again," Kyuubei said.

"What do you need Gin-san?" Otae asked.

Gintoki took a deep breath and calmly asked, "You guys know who Tsukuyo is, right?"

The both of them looked at each other with bewildered expressions. "Who's that?" they both asked.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Gintoki was crushed.

"Are you okay Gin-san?" Otae asked with a concerned expression.

"Yeah, are you okay Gin-san you don't look good," Kyuubei added.

Gintoki waved his hand back and forth. "Yeah, I'm good. I'm gonna go chill out somewhere for awhile. Later." Gintoki walked away from the ladies and made his way to his all time favorite pachinko parlor. He sat down down in front of a machine but didn't pull on the lever to play. He was lost in his thoughts. _What is this?! This is a repeat of the Kintoki arc! Back then nobody remembered me, but at least I existed. Now no one remembers who Tsukuyo is and she doesn't even exist here._ His thoughts stopped when he heard someone talk to him. He looked up to the person who was talking to him and it was none other than Hasegawa.

Hasegawa nervously laughed. "Gin-san there you were. Heard you were gone for a week."

Gintoki gave him a deadpan expression and started laughing. "Please. At least you tell me you remember the hot babe from Yoshiwara."

"Woah you know a hot babe from Yoshiwara?! Good for you Gin-san! How are things with her going?" Hasegawa asked.

Gintoki started rubbing his temples. _Of course he wouldn't know. Everyone else doesn't remember her, how could he possibly remember her?!_ Gintoki let out a deep sigh. "It's nothing nevermind. I'm going to go." Gintoki got up and started walking about the the pachinko parlor.

"Oh? You're not going to playing today? I feel like we'll have really good luck today!" Hasegawa shouted at Gintoki as he kept walking away. "Guess he's not feeling it. That's rare." Hasegawa said as he sat down in front of the machine to play.

xxxxxxxx

Gintoki was walking back towards Otose snack bar. _Damnit. Why doesn't she exist in this world?! It feels weird without her._ Gintoki sighed out loud. _I need to cool my head._ At the moment the only person he felt like talking to was Otose. He stepped into the familiar bar. Everything was the same even Tama was back. He was happy to see his friend existing in this world but he couldn't shake off the feeling of sadness. Otose eyed Gintoki and noticed he looked down in the dumps.

"What's wrong with you?" Otose asked as she blew smoke out of her mouth.

"Gintoki-sama is something the matter?" Tama asked.

"When is he ever normal?" Catherine joked.

 _Huh? How come they're not asking me why I was gone for a week?_ Gintoki thought to himself. Gintoki's face turned into a puzzled expression.

Otose saw his face expression change decided to tell him. "We know you're not the Gintoki from this universe. That's why we didn't question you. Shinpachi and Kagura told us the whole story. You're still you nonetheless."

"That explains a lot." Gintoki smirked.

"So explain yourself now. Why do you look like someone who's lost someone near and dear," Otose said looking directly into his eyes.

Gintoki's eyes became empty. "Give me a drink first baba. I want to forget everything that happened today."

Otose passed a drink to Gintoki while Tama stood next to Otose. They were both concerned. They never saw him this dispirited.

"Gintoki-sama…" Tama said with a sad expression.

"Hahaha…" Gintoki let out a small laugh. He took a sip of sake. "She doesn't exist in this world. How does she have such an impact on my life? Life feels boring, weird, and empty without her. I went all the way to see her, but she isn't even there."

Otose and Tama looked at each other then looked back at him. "Who are you talking about?"

Gintoki stared down into his cup. "This idiot woman I know," he said with a sad smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tama spoke up. "There may be a chance she still exists in this world Gintoki-sama."

Gintoki looked up to Tama. "Huh? There's a chance she still exists in this world? How?"

"Since she existed in the world you came from, she most likely exists in this world also. She's probably just living a different life than the life you know of in your world. It's simple really. All you have to do is find her." Tama explained.

Gintoki groaned. "That's such a pain in the ass. I have no idea where to start looking for her. Nobody knows or remembers her." Gintoki put his head down and buried his hands into his hair.

Otose breathed out smoke and had one eye open. "If she's that important to you, don't you want to find her?"

Gintoki put his head up and had a soft expression on his face. "Yeah, I want to find her."

Otose smiled. "Then you'll find her. It's you we're talking about afterall."

xxxxxxxx

For the next several weeks he went all around Edo trying to find a clue about where to find Tsukuyo. Unfortunately much to his hard efforts there were no results.

"AH! WHY IS IT SO HARD TO TRACK DOWN ONE PERSON?!" Gintoki yelled to himself. He walked back to his apartment and called it a day.

"How did the search go Gin-chan?" Kagura asked while she was watching television.

Gintoki let out a deep sigh. "Not well Kagura. Why is it so damn hard to find a single woman?! She's not generic looking either!"

"Maybe she's trying to hide from you in this world-aru," Kagura said teasingly.

"Tch. You don't know a thing about her Kagura. We've been friends for so long now, no way she would want to hide from me. I'll definitely find her." _Ah, I need a break. I feel like going back and just visiting the countryside again._ An idea popped up in his head. "Oi, Kagura. I'm going to go to the countryside. Just to refresh and clear my mind."

"Huh? Why the countryside-aru?" Kagura asked.

"Just 'cause. I just want to check things out and see if anything changed in that specific area," Gintoki replied.

"Hmmm. Okay Gin-chan. Shinpachi and I will cover things over here-aru," Kagura said with a grin.

"Thanks. I know I can rely on you guys," Gintoki said.

xxxxxxxx

The next day arrived. Gintoki was ready to leave to the countryside. He turned back and saw Shinpachi and Kagura one last time.

"Oi. I'm going to be on somewhat of a vacation so you guys hold the rest of this place up, alright?" Gintoki said to the two.

"You got it, Gin-chan!" Kagura yelled with a fist in the air.

"Have a safe trip Gin-san," Shinpachi said as he gave him a thumbs up.

"I'll be off then." Gintoki walked away from the apartment as he gave them a wave.

xxxxxxxx

Gintoki arrived to the countryside within a few hours. The place was very near and dear to his heart. This is where he grew up with other orphans and alongside Katsura and Takasugi. The place felt nostalgic. He started walking around and just viewing the countryside of this world. Everything looked pretty much the same. He finally stumbled upon his old temple school. It was no longer there of course, but a new temple school had been built in its stead.

"So a new temple school's been built huh?" Gintoki said to himself. He walked around the temple and saw that a class was going on. _Eh? A class is going on. I want to take a peek._ Gintoki hid himself and peeked into the classroom. He saw young children all excited to be learning. _Cute kids._ Then he heard the teacher's voice. _Huh? That voice...It couldn't be._ Gintoki was shocked at who was teaching the class. _It's her…_

"An' that concludes today's class. Did anyone not understand anythin'?" The teacher asked the students.

"No! Thank you sensei!" The children yelled back excitedly.

The teacher smiled. "Alright, good job everyone. Ah'll be seein' y'all tomorrow alright? Class dismissed."

"Yes sensei!" The class replied. The children got their books and left the classroom to go onto other activities.

"Tsukuyo sensei!" A voice called out to the teacher.

"Ah, Yuna-san hello," Tsukuyo responded.

"Thank you so much for always taking time out of your busy schedule to teach these children. Sorry to burden you with such a task. No one really wants to teach without pay…" the older woman said.

Tsukuyo shook her head. "It's no burden at all. I was an orphan ta. These children deserve ta get tha education they need." She took out a thick envelope from her sleeve. "Yuna-san please use this fer tha kids. It should be enough ta give them new clothin' an' toys they want."

Yuna was speechless and refused to take the envelope. "I can't take this Tsukuyo sensei! You already do more than enough by teaching the children. Besides you constructed this whole temple for us!"

Tsukuyo wouldn't take no for an answer and firmly planted the envelope into her hands. "Yuna-san please. Take this. It really ain't much. I wanna support tha children as much as I can."

Yuna was so moved to the point tears started flowing from her eyes. "Thank you so much! Thank you so much, Tsukuyo sensei!" She started bowing her head down repeatedly to show her gratitude.

Tsukuyo gave a small smile. "It's really nothin' much Yuna-san. I have ta go early today, so ah'll be takin' mah leave now."

"Oh yes of course! See you again tomorrow!" Yuna said to Tsukuyo.

"See ya tomorrow." Tsukuyo exited the classroom.

 _She's here. I just saw her with my own two eyes. She teaches orphans here. She's still just as kind in this world too. She only looks slightly different. She's not wearing the usual kimino and she has longer hair. I've finally found her. I've finally found you, Tsukuyo._ Gintoki was relieved to have finally found her after weeks of trying to get information about her. _I need to get more information about her._ Gintoki called out to Yuna. "Excuse me miss."

Yuna turned around and saw Gintoki leaning on top of the windowsill. "Oh yes? Can I help you?"

"Can I ask you what this temple's exactly for?" Gintoki asked.

"I'll be more than glad to!" Yuna said excitedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yuna brought Gintoki into her office.

"Come sit, make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea, uh…" Yuna stopped talking because she didn't know Gintoki's name.

Gintoki realized she didn't know his name. "Gintoki's my name. Feel free to call me Gin."

"Ah, okay. Would you like some tea Gin-san?" Yuna asked the question properly with his name this time.

Gintoki waved his hand back and forth. "I'm fine Yuna-san."

Yuna sat on the sofa opposite from Gintoki. "So Gin-san to answer your question this temple is an orphanage. There are so many children in this area that lost their parents or were abandoned. There was a burned down temple previously. I heard that the previous temple also sheltered orphans."

Gintoki remembered too well the temple he grew up in. He pretended not to know. "Is that so? Why and how was this new temple rebuilt?"

Yuna clapped her hands together. "Actually we have a sensei in this temple. She teaches the children and her name is Tsukuyo. The children and I initially were in the burned down temple. We tried renovating things to the best of our abilities and survived that way. One day Tsukuyo was visiting town. She saw us in the poorly renovated temple and she asked me what we were doing here. I told her that I was trying to give these orphans a place of shelter. She was heartbroken over our story and decided to help us out. The rest is history." Yuna broke out into a soft smile. "Without her generosity we wouldn't be living in this kind of a wonderful place right now. I'm certain she lives far away, but there is not a single day she doesn't come to teach. Not only does she teach, but she also financially provides for all the children too. Unfortunately I no longer have a source of income so she provides for them instead." Tears started to swell up in her eyes. "The children and I are so grateful to her. She is an absolutely precious person to us. She changed our lives."

 _She has a huge impact on other people's lives even in this world._ Gintoki had a smile on his face. "She sounds like an amazing person."

Yuna nodded. "Indeed she really is. She paved a way for us to be able to survive. Come to think of it, I've never seen you around before. May I ask for what reasons did you come here for and how did you come upon our temple?" Yuna asked while wiping her tears away with her handkerchief.

Gintoki put his hand in the back of his head and started ruffling his hair. "I came here just to look around I guess. I was just walking around looking at things and I just happened to hear a class being taught. That's how I stumbled upon this temple."

Just then a child bursted into the office with tears running down his eyes. The boy didn't appear to look any older than 6 or 7 years of age. He looked completely disheveled and he had the most frightened look on his face.

Yuna immediately stood up and ran up to the boy. "Kei-chan what's wrong?! What happened?!" Yuna asked frantically.

The boy couldn't stop crying and spoke in between sobs. "K-Karin-chan" ***sobs*** "We were playing together and, and, and" ***sobs*** "We were playing in the playground and some man came and took Karin-chan saying that he's her father. I tried my best to keep Karin-chan by me, but he was too strong."

"First of all Kei-chan calm down. It isn't any of your fault you did your best." Yuna said to console the boy. "First tell me what the man looked like."

Kei took in a deep breath and calmed down. "He looked like a man in his mid 50s. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He looked kind of chubby, but was still fit."

Yuna wrote down all the details that Kei described. "Thank you so much Kei-chan. You were a very good and brave boy. You did well. Now go get some rest in your room alright?" Yuna said as she gave Kei a hug.

The boy nodded and ran out of the office. Yuna let out an audible sigh. She turned back to Gintoki and said, "I'm sorry that you had to see that Gin-san." She cleared her throat. "There's a big problem and I must take my leave. I know we just met and I would like to apologize, but I was wondering if you could do a favor for me."

Before Yuna could ask her favor Gintoki spoke up. "Yuna-san stay here. I'll go look for the guy. Do you have a picture of the girl named Karin?"

Yuna was taken back by his offer but shook her head. "Gin-san I couldn't let you do that. You're an innocent bystander. That would be improper of me!"

"No it's okay. Doing all sorts of odd jobs is my job actually." Gintoki stood up. "So do you have a picture of Karin?"

Yuna went over to her desk and opened up a drawer. She went through numerous files and finally managed to find Karin's file. She took out the most recent photo of her and handed it over to Gintoki. "This is Karin. Please I'll be putting Karin in your hands." Yuna bowed her head deeply.

He looked straight into Yuna's eyes. "I promise, I'll bring her back at all costs." Gintoki sprinted out of the temple.

xxxxxxxx

Tsukuyo was sitting down against a tree in a secluded forest. She liked being alone and just taking in the scenery. It was such a nice day. The sun was shining down on her skin and it felt so nice. Today's been another successful day of teaching. She was coming up with tomorrow's lesson plan in her head. Her thoughts came to a halt when all of a sudden she heard a child crying. She heard it coming from her left and she cautiously walked up to the bush. She quietly pushed the bushes aside and saw her student Karin.

Karin was weeping uncontrollably. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying she had done. "W-What are you going to do to me mister?!"

 _That's Karin! What's she doin' here so far away from tha temple?!_ Tsukuyo thought to herself as she was looking at the situation. She noticed that a man about 6 feet tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was in front the child and holding onto her arm so she wouldn't be able to escape.

"Heh. What do you think I'm going to do to you kid? I told you your father was in deep debt and he ran away without paying me back. If he can't pay it, you as his only family should. It's a shame really. But don't worry, you have a pretty face. You'll be able to pay back the money with your body in no time." The man was inching closer to Karin. Just then a couple of men showed up. "Ah you guys are here. Good timing, we got fresh meat." He pushed Karin towards the men.

"Ah, she's a real beaut. She will be worth a very high price," the first man said.

"Hehe, can't wait to see all the things she can do," the second man said with a disgusting smile. The second man was just about to grab Karin's wrist when a small dagger flew past his face and hit the tree next to him. "W-Wha?!" He looked at the direction where the dagger came from.

"Unhand her ya disgustin' bastards," Tsukuyo said coldly.

"Ho? Well, well we got ourselves a hot babe." The man who kidnapped Karin said.

"T-Tsukuyo sensei!" Karin cried out.

Tsukuyo flashed a reassuring smile to Karin. Her smile quickly changed to a furious expression when she looked back at the men. "Ya men are disgustin'. Ya outta be ashamed of yerselves. This is yer last warnin'. Unhand her. Now."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Heh. Look lady this is none of ya business. Ya should go back from where ya came from," the first man said.

"Now hold on a minute. Let's see what this babe wants," the dark haired man said. "By the looks of what this little brat said your name is Tsukuyo? The name's Nara. Pleasure to meet you." He flashed her a grin.

Tsukuyo kept glaring. "Hah. This ain't tha time ta be introducin' yerself. Ah'm tellin ya ta let go of tha girl."

"How about we make a deal then? You take the debt in place of the kid." Nara said as he approached Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo was unfazed and looked him back into the eyes. "Fine. Let her go. How much money is it that ya need?"

Nara smirked. "Oh I changed my mind. We're not accepting money as a method of payment anymore. You change places with the kid." He faced the second man that was standing in front of Karin. "Yo, let her go. We're taking this babe with us." Nara grabbed Tsukuyo by the wrist.

"Tch. What a shame." The second man pushed Karin out of the way.

"Ow!" She fell to the ground. "Wait no. Don't take sensei from us! She's important to us!" Karin yelled at the men. She ran to Tsukuyo and tried freeing her from Nara's grips.

"Makes me want her even more. I like taking important things away from people. Get lost kid. Your debts have been paid off by your gracious sensei." Nara kicked Karin in the stomach.

Tsukuyo's face turned into utter shock. "Karin!" She turned to face Nara. "Ya jerk!" Tsukuyo tried running towards Karin, but Nara yanked Tsukuyo close to him.

"Hush up lady." Nara put a cloth soaked with chloroform over Tsukuyo's nose and lips and kept it there until she started to pass out.

"K-Karin…" was the last thing Tsukuyo managed to say before she totally lost consciousness.

Nara put Tsukuyo over his shoulder. "Get the car ready guys. We're ready to go," he ordered the two men. They quickly ran out of the forest and got the car ready. "You're free to go kid." He spat on the ground and was out of sight.

"Sensei…" Karin cried out for Tsukuyo as she was on the ground from being kicked.

xxxxxxxx

 _Ah damn where could that kid be?!_ Gintoki thought to himself as he was running around. _Well let's see according to people in town they said a lot of people were starting to disappear in this forest. Hopefully she's still there._ Gintoki finally made it to the entrance of the forest. A little girl limping while holding her stomach was within his sight. _Could that kid be Karin?_ He ran up to the little kid and shouted, "Hey kid!"

Karin saw a man running towards her way. _Could he be with the other guys?! I need to run from him!_ Karin started limping her way away from Gintoki, trying to escape.

Gintoki stopped chasing after her realising she was scared and was trying to run away from him. "Oi kid wait! Your name is Karin right? I came to take you back to the temple! Your friend Kei told director Yuna what's going on!" Gintoki shouted. _That should get her attention!_

Karin stopped walking as soon as she heard what Gintoki yelled at her. Tears started to swell up in her eyes once more. "K-Kei...Director Yuna…"

Gintoki carefully approached the girl. "Hey everything's alright, okay? I'll take you back home." He noticed that there were scratches all over her body and she was holding her stomach. "Oi kid are you okay? You don't look so good."

Karin shook her head. "The bad guy kicked me."

 _What kind of sick bastard kicks a kid?!_ Gintoki immediately scooped up Karin. "Karin, right? I'll get you back to everyone else in a jiffy just hang in there alright?"

Karin nodded her head and buried her face into his chest. The poor girl was shaking.

 _If I ever find the bastard who did this to a kid. He's dead._ Gintoki thought to himself as he started running back to the temple.

xxxxxxxx

Nighttime finally approached. Yuna was pacing back and forth in front of the temple gates. All of a sudden she spots a dark figure running towards the temple. _Could it be?_ The figure got closer and closer. Finally the lamps from the gate revealed the person. It was Gintoki with little Karin in his arms.

"Oh Gin-san! Karin-chan!" She hurriedly guided Gintoki to Karin's room. He gently lay her down on the futon. "Gin-san what happened to Karin-chan?! Why is she in such condition?"

"I was trying to gather information in town all day long and found out that a lot of people have been disappearing from the secluded forest. She was limping at the entrance of the forest." Gintoki said as he kept his eye on Karin. "It looks like she took a hit from the guy."

Yuna was heartbroken at the news she had just heard. "Oh dear this is not good. I'm going to have to go bring the doctor in from town. Gin-san I'm really sorry, but do you think you can briefly look after the temple while I fetch the doctor?"

Gintoki nodded. "I can handle the temple."

"Thank you so much Gin-san!" Yuna quickly got up and ran out the temple.

"You did well to survive kid," Gintoki said softly to Karin.

All of a sudden Karin whimpered in her sleep. She unconsciously grabbed onto Gintoki's yukata. Tears started falling down. "S-Sensei…"

 _Areh? Did she just call out for sensei? Is she looking for Tsukuyo?_ "Don't worry kid. Tsukki's going to come back tomorrow. Just hang in for the night," he whispered as he gently patted Karin's head.

xxxxxxxx

The sun rose up. Gintoki was offered to spend the night at the temple in a spare room by Yuna. She was so grateful that Gintoki was able to find Karin and bring her back safely. Yuna made sure to lock the temple gates to prevent any intruders from coming in. Gintoki played with the kids, had breakfast with the kids, and ended up in Yuna's office again afterwards.

"Gin-san I just want to tell you how grateful we are." Yuna took out an envelope and pushed it towards his way. "This may not be much, but I hope you can accept our gratitude."

Gintoki waved his hand back and forth in rejection. "I can't accept this. This is for the kids, right? Just use it on them."

Yuna tried reasoning with him. "But Gin-san you went through so much for us."

"It's nothing really. It wasn't any hassle at all. I rather you spend it on the kids." Gintoki insisted.

Yuna couldn't object his offer and took the envelope back. "T-Thank you so much."

Gintoki looked out the window and saw the kids were playing with each other. "So what do they do after playing for a little bit?" he asked.

Yuna also looked out the window and smiled. "They have class with their beloved Tsukuyo-sensei. They really adore her. Speaking of which." Yuna looked at the clock on the wall. "She should've been here thirty minutes ago...I wonder if something's up."

Then the both of them heard a voice from the door. "Director Yuna...Gin-san...There's something I have to tell you."

They both turned to the door and saw Karin timidly standing by the door.

"Ah Karin-chan come sit with us." Yuna patted on the seat next to her.

Karin sat down next to Yuna and was fidgeting with her fingers. "I have to talk to you guys about yesterday."

"Yesterday? What happened yesterday?" Yuna asked.

"It's...it's about Tsukuyo-sensei," Kirin said as tears started falling down her eyes.

"What?" escaped from Gintoki's lips unconsciously. His heart started pounding. _I'm not getting a good feeling about this. Why is she crying? What does she have to say about Tsukuyo?!_


	7. Chapter 7

***A/N: Hey guys! Before you read I must warn you the story takes a pretty dark turn, so if it makes you feel uncomfortable or if it upsets you I apologize in advance! Thank you for reading and feel free to always leave a review (:**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Karin-chan please calm down." Yuna set down tea in front of Karin. "Tell us what you have to say."

Karin took a sip of the tea. "Tsukuyo sensei...she got taken by the bad guys. It's all my fault. She took my place to protect me."

"She what?" Yuna was horrified.

Gintoki froze. _What? What is Karin saying? Tsukuyo got what?_

Karin continued. "Tsukuyo sensei found me in the forest and she stopped the bad guys from taking me away. The guy who kidnapped me goes by the name Nara. He proposed that Tsukuyo sensei takes my place instead, if she wanted me to be freed. I'm sorry it's all my fault!" Karin bowed her head down.

Yuna gave Karin a long hug and rubbed her back. "It's not your fault at all Karin-chan. Don't blame yourself. Tsukuyo sensei wouldn't want you feeling this way. Thank you for telling us this. We'll definitely get Tsukuyo sensei back don't you worry, alright?" Karin nodded. "Don't tell the other kids this."

Karin agreed, "I won't."

"Good girl. Now go on and play." Yuna gave Karin a smile. Karin bowed and left to go play with her friends.

"Well, thank you for everything you've done for us." Yuna bowed and then lifted her head. "Please don't mind anything Karin has said. This is something I'll work on myself."

Gintoki was at a loss for words, but the words just came out of his mouth. "I'm going to help you find, Tsukuyo." His expression grew serious.

Yuna was surprised at how determined he was. "It's okay Gin-san. I've already asked too much of you. I don't want to keep you here any longer than you have to be."

 _I can't lose her. After looking for her for weeks, I've finally managed to find her. I can't let her slip out of my hands._ Gintoki started to get desperate. "Please let me help you find her. I need to find her," he croaked.

Yuna started to get curious. _Why is he so insisting on finding Tsukuyo?_ "Gin-san. If you don't mind me asking what is your relationship with Tsukuyo sensei? Do you know her?" she asked.

 _How do I explain this to her?_ Gintoki exhaled. "Let's just say I do know her. Even though we're from different worlds I know her. She's someone important in my life. That's why I need to find her. Let me help you Yuna-san." Gintoki bowed his head.

 _Could this man be…? Her lover?_ Yuna gave him a small smile and bowed her head down also. "Then I'll be counting on you again once more, Gin-san."

Gintoki smiled. "You can always count on Yorozuya's Gin-san."

xxxxxxxx

Tsukuyo finally gained consciousness. What she woke up to was a horrible image. She was in some kind of prison. In each cell there was a naked woman or an almost naked woman chained up like animals. Most of them looked like they were doped on some kind of drug that made them look lifeless. The way their eyes were void of any life stuck in her mind and sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't imagine what kind of traumatizing experience these women could've been through to look like this. She heard the door open and close.

"Ah, which girl should we send out? Dude's looking for a hot girl with a banging body." One man said.

The other man said, "Let's send out that hot chick we just snagged. I wonder if she's awake now."

"Nah dude. Nara said to leave that one alone. Pick a different girl," the guy replied back.

"What a bummer would've loved to see her in action. Let's go with that brunette then." The other man pointed to the cell across from Tsukuyo.

The two men walked up to the cell across from Tsukuyo. Like her the girl must've been new. She was fully clothed and was terrified of what was going on. The man opened up the cell and entered while the other was guarding the cell so the woman couldn't escape.

"Heya there girlie. You ready to have some fun?" the guy asked with the most twisted smile.

"N-No please. I just want to go back home to my daughter. Please just let me go," the brunette pleaded.

"No can do ma'am. Do you know what kind of business we run here? There's no way we can ever let you go. You'll be working here until we find you useless," the man replied as he started caressing her cheek. "You've got such beautiful skin. Your body is smoking hot. It's hard to believe you had a child." He ripped off her clothes. "Your clothing's in the way." He took out a needle and grabbed the woman by force. He stabbed the needle into her arm and proceeded to insert the fluid into her system. Couple of minutes later her eyes turned lifeless. She was no longer pleading to be released.

 _S-She was drugged!_ Tsukuyo was petrified at what she just witnessed.

"Atta-girl. You're ready. Let's go put you on display now." The man took the brunette by the hand and she followed without uttering a single word. The two men left with the girl. Laughter and shouting could be heard when the girl exited the prison.

 _Those bastards. How could they do this?!_ Tsukuyo thought to herself.

Someone said, "You shouldn't be that shocked pretty girl."

Tsukuyo turned to see the woman in the cell next to her was talking to her.

"The name's Mia. They're sex traffickers," the woman said plainly.

"Tha name's Tsukuyo." Tsukuyo frowned. "That's awful."

"Heard you're a special case. No one's allowed to touch a hand on you," Mia said.

"Ah'm a special case? Why is that?" Tsukuyo asked.

Mia shrugged. "Beats me. Only the boss Nara is allowed to touch you and stuff. It's what I heard. You might be lucky or unlucky, can't tell."

Tsukuyo gritted her teeth at the mention of Nara. "That bastard. He's gonna pay fer this!"

"Oh? So you've met Nara face to face before? That's rare. How did a girl like you end up here?" Mia asked.

"I have mah own reasons why ah'm here. What 'bout ya?" Tsukuyo asked back.

Mia smirked. "You're a mysterious one aren't you." She put her arms behind her head and leaned against the stone wall. "My so-called boyfriend turned out to be a trafficker. That's how I'm here. That dickhead drugged me and next thing I know I'm here."

Tsukuyo felt sad for all the women here. She wanted to protect them and free them somehow. "Ah'm sorry," was all Tsukuyo managed to say.

Mia waved her hand back and forth. "Don't be it's not your fault that I'm here. Most of us have been here years now. We just lost count how many. If you're thinking of a way to escape, don't. There's no way you can escape."

Tsukuyo wasn't willing to give up. She looked straight into Mia's eyes. Her beautiful violet eyes were unwavering. "I promise ah'm goin' ta get us all outta here."

Shivers were sent down Mia's spine. _Those eyes. They tell me she's not lying. Just who the hell is she?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I apologize I don't know anybody by that name," the old lady said with her hand on her cheek.

"Ah thank you." Gintoki bowed his head and left the shop. _Ah this is a pain. I've basically asked around everywhere if they know anybody with the name Nara. So far no one knows._

"Psst," someone whispered to him.

Gintoki looked around and saw a man wearing a robe was gesturing to him. _Huh? Is that guy referring to me?_ Gintoki pointed at himself and the mysterious man nodded and motioned him to come to him. Gintoki reluctantly walked up to him.

"I heard you're looking for Nara," the man said.

"Yeah I am. Do you know of him?" Gintoki asked. _This guy...His voice sounds familiar._

The man slipped a piece of paper to Gintoki's hand. "Come to this place by 7 PM. I'll tell you more about him." The man quickly disappeared afterwards.

"That man he sounds so familiar," Gintoki said to himself. He unraveled the paper and took a look at the place he was supposed to meet the man. _Huh? This place is…_

xxxxxxxx

 _I-I'm back here._ Turns out the place the man wanted to meet up with Gintoki was the very temple he left days ago. _Here goes nothing._ Gintoki knocked on the wooden gate. After a few seconds the door slightly opened.

"How can I he-. Ah, Gin-san!" Yuna said.

"Haha...Hey there Yuna-san. This may sound weird but I met someone on the streets earlier today and they told me to come here…" Gintoki said nervously.

"Oh, so you're the one! Come on in!" Yuna opened the gate.

Gintoki stepped in and followed behind Yuna. She was taking him to a more quiet and reserved part of the temple. _Hm, I don't think I've seen this side of the temple last time. It's a completely different atmosphere._

Yuna spoke up. "This isn't part of the main temple. This place is more of a quiet and reserved place. Actually I let people hang out or hold meetings in this part. The man you're meeting actually saved my life once, so I'm indebted to him. He's a nice young man. He comes to play with the kids and teaches them how to defend themselves time to time." Yuna stopped in front of the door. She started to slide the door open and announced Gintoki's arrival. "Here's your guest Katsura-san."

"I'm leaving." Gintoki turned around to leave with a deadpan expression.

"WAIT GINTOKI DON'T LEAVE," Katsura yelled from the room.

"Ara? Do you two know each other?" Yuna asked.

Katsura smiled and nodded. "You could say we're childhood best friends."

"OI SINCE WHEN ARE WE BEST FRIENDS. BEST FRIENDS MY ASS," Gintoki yelled.

"Don't be like that Gintoki. You came here to find out more about Nara, no?" Katsura said as he was sipping tea.

 _Dammit he got me good._ Gintoki turned around and started walking into the room.

"Ah well then you two enjoy your time," Yuna said as she was sliding the door shut.

"Thank you Yuna-dono," Katsura replied.

"Oi, Zura you better not be lying. Do you really know anything about this guy?" Gintoki said with his dead fish eyes staring at Katsura.

"Zura ja nai. Katsura da. And to answer your question, yes. Why are you trying to find him Gintoki?" Katsura asked.

Gintoki replied seriously, "He has someone important."

"Someone important? Not you too…" Katsura said with his hand on his chin.

"What do you mean not me too? Your men got taken by that guy also?" Gintoki asked.

Katsura nodded. Katsura told Gintoki what had happened. "That's how they got taken. Nara's a dangerous man, Gintoki. He's not someone you can take on by yourself."

"I don't give two craps. That bastard is going to pay for taking her away," Gintoki said in a low voice.

 _Her? Could it be Gintoki has a girl he likes?!_ Katsura was confused. "Her? Who's her?"

"Ah." _CRAP I ACCIDENTALLY SPIT IT OUT._ Gintoki cleared his throat. "She's a sensei in this temple. She's very important to everyone here, so that's why I'm looking for her."

"Ah! You must be talking about Tsukuyo-dono," Katsura said with a surprised expression.

"Ha? You know Tsukuyo?" Gintoki asked.

Katsura closed his eyes and triumphed a smile. "Of course I do. Tsukuyo-dono rebuilt this entire place for Yuna-dono and the kids. Tsukuyo-dono is a very beautiful person inside and out. Come to think of it Gintoki. I didn't know you knew Tsukuyo-dono. How do you know her?"

"I, uh, it's a long story," Gintoki said as he was ruffling his hair.

"Do tell," Katsura insisted.

Gintoki told Katsura the whole story he told Kagura and Shinpachi.

"I see. That's why you know of Tsukuyo-dono. I thought it would be odd of you to know her, since you haven't come back here in a long time. Gintoki do you perhaps like Tsukuyo-dono?" Katsura asked.

Gintoki felt a bit embarrassed but hid his feelings. "Zura stop joking around. I don't have any feelings for that stubborn woman. My life just feels kind of weird and lonely without her that's all!"

Katsura held back a smile. _Was Gintoki ever a tsundere before?! He likes her. He so likes her!_ "Whatever you say Gintoki. Well it's a good thing I've been working on tracking down Nara. Elizabeth should be here soon with the information."

Just then the door slid open and Elizabeth walked in.

"I found information about Nara!" the cardboard read.

"Oh good job Elizabeth. Where is he?" Katsura asked.

"He's in Shimabara," Elizabeth wrote on the cardboard. He noticed Gintoki and scribbled, "Oh it's you!"

A vein popped in Gintoki's face. "Oi don't 'oh it's you' me!" Gintoki calmed down and took a deep breath. "Shimabara huh. Wait, that's a red-light district!"

Katsura wasn't surprised. "Yeah. He's a trafficker Gintoki. He's a disgusting man that exploits any person regardless of gender." Katsura stood up. "Looks like it's time to visit Nara a visit, right Gintoki?" Katsura asked while looking at Gintoki.

Gintoki smirked. "Yeah, time to get back the people important to us. Looks like my mission will be easier with you Zura."

Katsura closed his eyes took a deep breath and exhaled. "Zura ja nai. Katsura da."

The both of them left the temple with frightening smiles on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A week had gone by since Tsukuyo was in the prison. She was never taken out of her cell, but she saw all the other women be taken out of their cell multiple times a day. She filled her heart with determination to help free them. As she was deep in her thoughts her cell door unlocked.

"Yo blondie get up. Nara wants to see you," a man said while standing in front of her cell.

Without a word Tsukuyo got up and walked out of her cell.

The man whistled. "What a fine ass body. What I would do to get a taste of you."

Tsukuyo's face remained emotionless. _Don't say anythin' Tsukuyo. Ya'll only be givin' inta him."_

The guy snickered. "Giving me the cold shoulder eh? Makes me want to make you cry and beg for me."

Tsukuyo and the guy walked out of the prison. As soon as they exited they were in a small room with no doors or windows. The guy whipped out a remote from his pocket and clicked a button. Suddenly the wall in front of them slid open. The small room led to what appeared to be a basement. There were tables everywhere and men were being forced to create drugs. A lot of the men looked either malnourished or seriously injured. They were chained to the floor to prevent them from running away, not that it mattered anyway. The man guided Tsukuyo out of the basement. Outside the basement was a narrow hallway that led to an elevator. The elevator was the only way to be able to leave the basement. The guy inserted a card into a slot and the elevator door opened. Tsukuyo looked over to the buttons and the third level was the highest. The guy pressed on the button that led them to the third floor. ***Ding*** The elevator stopped at the third floor and the doors opened. The third floor was a long and wide hallway. There were many doors. Loud music, sounds of moaning and screaming could be heard. The guy and Tsukuyo stopped in front of a grandiose door.

The guy knocked on the door. "Enter," could be heard from the inside. The guy opened the door. "Boss, here's the girl you requested."

Nara turned around in his chair. "Good, leave."

The guy bowed his head quickly and left closing the door behind him.

Nara motioned his hand to sit on the couch. "Have a seat miss."

Tsukuyo refused to sit and stood there.

"Very well. Suit yourself. There's a reason I brought you here." Nara stood up from his chair and leaned his body against his desk. He looked Tsukuyo straight into her eyes and said, "I found out about you Tsukuyo-san. Are you Miyoshi Takuma and Miyoshi Ayaka's adopted child?"

"It's none of yer business," Tsukuyo spat back.

Nara broke out into laughter. "Ahahaha. You talk just like her. You two may not be related by blood but you sure talk just like her."

Tsukuyo kept on giving him a cold look and didn't speak.

"Relax Tsukuyo-san. I'm not here to harm you. I actually need to keep you safe from harm and make sure no one is able to lay a finger on you," he said as he lit a cigarette. He inhaled the cigarette and exhaled smoke. "I just need to get revenge on your adoptive father. That damn bastard took away my woman. She was perfect. I almost was able to make her completely mine, but she was damn lucky to have found a way to escape. Heh. He happened to be nearby and ran to him for help. He ruined everything. I found a way to pay him back. You." Nara threw the cigarette to the floor and stomped on it to put out the fire. He had an abnormal aura. He flashed Tsukuyo a twisted smile as he started walking towards her.

Tsukuyo didn't even flinch. She spit at his face once he was close enough to her.

"You whore!" Nara yelled out. He flashed a small knife and was about to stab her. Just then an ear piercing shriek could be heard clearly amidst all the noises. "What the hell?" Nara was distracted.

Tsukuyo quickly took this opportunity and punched the air out of his lungs.

"Ack!" Nara dropped the knife, clutched his abdomen and fell to his knees.

Tsukuyo quickly swiped the knife and grabbed Nara by the neck from behind. She flashed the knife towards his neck. "Where are ya keys an' card?"

"Hah. As if I'd tell you," he retorted.

Tsukuyo slowly pressed the knife into his neck a little and started squirming around the knife so he would be in pain. "Ah'm not afraid ta stop."

"AH! THAT HURTS YOU SADISTIC SLUT," he yelled.

"Ya took away these women an' men's valuable lives away. Yer disgustin' an' don't deserve ta be called a human." Tsukuyo pressed the knife deeper into his neck. More blood started trickling out of the cut. "I won't be askin' fer tha third time. Where are tha keys an' card?"

Nara was in excruciating pain. _Damn she's stronger than I thought. If this keeps up, I'll lose my life. Heh. This is so pathetic. I entered the trafficking business just because I couldn't grab a hold of the woman I obsessed over. What have I become of?_

 _Flashback to 20 years ago_

A young woman was frantically running through the woods trying to escape the man who was chasing her. Her clothes were torn apart and she looked like she got beaten up pretty badly.

"Ayaka-san! Ayaka-san! Please don't run away from me! I mean no harm!" the man yelled at the woman.

"G-Get away from me you monster!" the woman yelled back. _How can I get out of this forest?! I'm starting to run out of stamina at this rate he'll catch me. Who knows what he could do to me?!_ As she was running she saw fire softly glowing in the area ahead of her. _There's light! Someone must be there._ She mustered all her strength and ran towards the fire. "HELP ME PLEASE IS ANYONE THERE?" she screamed out. A figure of a man could be seen as soon as she yelled. She ran towards the man. "Please help me!" she begged the man.

The man could tell she was trying to run away from danger. She looked like she needed medical attention. "Come stay by me." He outstretched his hand towards her and she took his hand. He gently took her hand and led her to his camp. He hid her in his tent. "Stay here. You'll be safe here." Then someone bursted into the camp.

"Hand over the woman!" Nara yelled.

The man stood in front of the tent. "I don't know what your relationship with the woman may be, but you need to leave." The man drew out his sword letting Nara know he was willing to slice him down if he needed to.

"Tch." Nara had no weapon on him and had to run away for his life.

"He's gone," the man said.

Ayaka stepped out of the tent and bowed her head. "Thank you so much uh…"

"Miyoshi Takuma. My name is Miyoshi Takuma. What is your name?" he asked.

"Iwanari Ayaka," she replied softly.

"Iwanari Ayaka. That's a pretty name. Do you have a place to stay?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Let's go get you to a hospital first. We'll discuss things afterwards."

She nodded and said, "Thank you Miyoshi-san."

Couple of years went by and Nara found out that Ayaka had gotten married to the man he encountered in the forest. He felt furious and an unexplainable darkness just snapped inside of him. In the corner of his eye he saw a pretty young woman walking by herself. A dark smile formed on his face and he made his way towards her. She was his first victim for the business he was about to enter. This was only the beginning.

 _End of flashback_

"In the end I lost everything." There was a bitter smile on his face. "You win." He tossed the keys and card onto the floor. "Before you go kill me. There's no point of me living this kind of life anymore."

Tsukuyo took the knife off his neck and picked up the keys and card. She made her way to the door. Before she left she turned back to him and said, "Ya don't deserve such an easy death."

"Hah. You two don't even have a single drop of blood mixed together, but why? Why do you remind me so much of her?" Nara lied down on the cold and hard floor as blood was slowly spilling out of his neck.

xxxxxxxx

Gintoki and Katsura were finally in Shimabara. After being in Shimabara for a couple of days they were able to pinpoint Nara's exact location. They were staking out in front of a high class restaurant.

"Oi Zura. Are you sure that's where Tsukuyo and your men could be?" Gintoki asked while looking through binoculars.

"Zura ja nai. Katsura da! And yes, I'm pretty sure Tsukuyo-dono and my men are in the establishment. We just don't know exactly where," Katsura replied.

Gintoki stood up. "Yosh let's go."

Katsura and Gintoki were making their way to the establishment when all of a sudden bunch of men and women came running out. One of the men running out noticed Katsura and Gintoki.

"Oh Katsura-san! You came for us after all!" he yelled.

"Oh Katsuie-san, Elizabeth and I were just on our way to break you guys free. What's going on? Why is everyone running?"

"This lady with blonde hair beat up a ton of guys and freed all of us. She's fighting with the boss's son in the basement right now. He won't let go of one of the women," he said.

Katsura turned to Ginoki. "Gintoki that must be Tsukuyo-dono!"

Gintoki nodded. "It sounds just like her. Where's the basement located?" Gintoki asked.

"When you enter the restaurant head straight into the kitchen. Once you're in the kitchen go all the way to the storage room, you'll see an elevator. It'll take you to the basement."

"Got it. Zura stay here with your men, I'll go get Tsukuyo." Gintoki ran inside the restaurant. He followed Katsuie's instructions and he finally made it to the basement. There were bodies all over the floor. _She kicked all these guys' asses! S-She's still a badass!_ He saw Tsukuyo bloody and breathing heavily. She looked tired from all the fighting she had done. Couple of meters away from her was a built man holding onto a woman by the neck.

"Heh, you're pretty strong for a rich girl," the built man said.

"Let go of Mia. She ain't yer woman anymore. A coward like ya don't deserve a strong woman like her," Tsukuyo said while panting.

"Mind your own business. Mia is my property I do whatever I want."

"Tsukuyo-san leave me...You've already done so much," Mia said softly.

Tsukuyo looked at Mia and said, "I promised ya ah'm gonna break everyone outta here. That includes ya," she said with a confident smile. She glared back at the man. "Ya're just as much as a coward as yer boss. Men like ya disgust me."

Something snapped inside the man. He threw Mia to the side and he gripped his sword hard. _How dare she badmouth father. She's the one that did that to father. It's all her damn fault! She's going to pay for this with her life._ "You bitch. You can talk crap about me all you want, but don't you dare badmouth my father." He yelled and ran to Tsukuyo with his sword up in the air.

 _He's comin' right at me! I needa dodge that attack._ Tsukuyo thought to herself. Just as he was about to strike Tsukuyo down, a wooden sword met his face and sent him flying. _What?!_ All of a sudden a silver-haired man stepped in front of Tsukuyo.

"Yo Tsukuyo, sorry I took so long," he said.

 _How does he know my name? Who is this man?_ "I, uh, thank ya," she said. She came back to her senses and ran towards Mia who was finally free.

"Tsukuyo-san," Mia said.

"It's alright. Ah'm here. Let's get ya up." Tsukuyo put Mia's arm around her shoulder and helped her get up.

"Tsukuyo take the woman and get out of here! I'll hold this guy up!" Gintoki yelled.

Tsukuyo couldn't explain why, but her heart wanted to stay by this man's side. She shook her head. "I can't leave ya alone with this man!" She turned to Mia and asked, "Mia-san are ya able ta walk outta here?"

Mia nodded. "I'm good. I wasn't hurt anywhere I can get out of here. What about you?"

"Ah'm gonna stay here an' help take this guy down. Ya get outta here, ya hear?"

Mia nodded. "Stay safe Tsukuyo-san!" She ran out of the basement to escape.

Tsukuyo stood next to Gintoki.

"Oi, oi. I told you to escape with her not stay by me. What am I going to do with an injured woman by my side? Get going," Gintoki said lightheartedly.

Tsukuyo readied her small knife. "Let me stay by yer side, please. I wanna help ya out as much as possible."

Gintoki smiled when he heard her say those words. _Heh even in a situation like this you still think of others._ "Yosh, playtime's over mister son," Gintoki said with a sadistic smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The police came and surrounded the restaurant. They found Nara and he was still alive. They took him into custody and aided the victims. Finally Gintoki came out with Tsukuyo in his arms. Her face was bright red.

"P-Put me down. I can walk ya know!" she said.

"Nope. I can see you hurt your leg somewhere along the way. You were limping very slightly you know. I can tell you were trying to hide it. Just let me carry you stubborn woman," he replied.

"Gintoki, Tsukuyo-dono," Katsura called out to them.

"Yo Zura!"

"Katsura-san!"

"I'm glad you two are alright! My men told me how courageous you were Tsukuyo-dono. I greatly appreciate what you've done." Katsura bowed his head down. When he put his head back up he noticed she was in Gintoki's arms. "Oh I'm sorry for interrupting such an intimate moment between you two."

Tsukuyo blushed even harder. "Let me down right now!" she hissed.

"I'll let you down once we get you to a hospital," he said with his dead fish eyes.

"Oh no are you hurt somewhere Tsukuyo-dono?" Katsura asked.

"She hurt her leg during her battles and was trying her best to hide it. I'm going to get her to a hospital. Let Yuna-san know that Tsukuyo's safe for me." Gintoki left Katsura behind and took her to the hospital.

It took quite awhile for Tsukuyo to be taken to the hospital. Since they were in Kyoto, they both didn't know the way very well. Gintoki asked around and they finally managed to find a hospital.

"Excuse me my wife needs some medical attention," Gintoki said to the receptionist.

"W-What do ya mean wife?!" Tsukuyo whispered to him.

"Calm down if we say we're husband and wife they won't be suspicious at all!" he whispered back.

"Sir, what happened to your wife she doesn't look so good…" the receptionist said.

"Ah, we were having some lovey dovey time in a hallway and she fell down the stairs."

Tsukuyo lightly punched his shoulder. "What kinda weird things are ya insinuatin'?!"

"It must've been a pretty bad fall…" The receptionist picked up the phone and dialed to someone. Moments later two nurses came with a stretcher. They instructed Gintoki to lay her down and the stretcher and he did as they said. They took Tsukuyo into a room and he followed.

"A doctor will be here soon please wait. As for the husband you can sit next to your wife," the nurse said.

"Thank you." Gintoki sat down next to Tsukuyo and looked around the hospital room. _Woah these rooms look better than the ones in Edo._

"Um 'scuse me."

"Hm? What is it Tsukuyo?" Gintoki asked.

"How do ya know mah name?"

 _Crap I forgot she doesn't know me in this world. I kept calling her by her name unconsciously._ "Uh, I heard about you from Yuna-san and Zura."

"Yuna-san and Katsura-san? Wait! Is Karin okay?!" Tsukuyo asked filled with worry.

"Yeah Karin's fine. Instead of worrying about other people you should worry more about yourself." Gintoki said with one eye open and eyeing Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo was surprised. "I, uh. Thank ya fer helpin' me back there. May I ask ya what yer name is?"

Gintoki had a small smile on his face. "Gintoki. Sakata Gintoki. Feel free to call me Gin-san though that's what everyone usually calls me."

Tsukuyo smiled. "Thank ya Gintoki."

Gintoki could've sworn he felt his heart stop beating for a second. _Dammit here she goes again. She still calls me by my full name. Why does it feel so nice when she calls me by my full name?_

There was a knock heard and the door slid open and closed.

"Hi, Tsukuyo-san I'm the doctor. My name is Takeshi Ueda. I'll be taking a look at you."

"Hello sensei. I put my wife under your care," Gintoki stood up so the doctor could take a good look at her.

The doctor did all kinds of test on her and took x-rays of her arms and legs.

"Alright, it seems like you have a tibial shaft fracture on your left leg. The good news is that it's a stable fracture meaning you won't have to undergo surgery. The bad news is it may take 4 to 6 months in order to fully heal. Three months if you're very lucky. For the first couple of weeks you'll be wearing a splint incase your leg were to swell up, you can adjust it freely. After the swelling period is finished, I'll switch you into a cast and then a functional brace when you're nearly done healing. It is absolutely crucial you do not put any weight on that leg or you will prolong the healing process. Mister husband, I'm going to need you to put your wife in a wheelchair for the first month. Don't let her out of your sight. Make sure she doesn't do anything that will cause more stress on her leg."

"Understood," Gintoki and Tsukuyo said.

"Good. Now let me put on a splint on your leg and you're good to go Tsukuyo-san. Come back in a month for a follow-up, alright?"

Tsukuyo nodded.

After twenty minutes or so Tsukuyo had a splint on her lower left leg. She was discharged from the hospital and was free to go back home.

"Alright I'll pick you up." Gintoki was about to pick up Tsukuyo.

"W-Wait! Ya don't needa pick me up!" she said, embarrassed.

"Hah? What do you mean I don't need to pick you up? Didn't you hear what the doctor said? You can't put any weight on that leg until it heals a certain amount. Don't be such a stubborn woman." Gintoki scooped her up into his arms. _She's still light._

Tsukuyo couldn't say anything back because he was right.

They walked down the streets of Kyoto, Tsukuyo in Gintoki's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Oi where do you live?" he asked.

"I live in Edo," she replied.

"Edo huh? Where in Edo do you live?"

"Aoyama."

"Aoyama?! That's where all the wealthiest people live!" _In this world she's rich?!_

"It's not all that nice ya know."

Gintoki looked down at her and noticed she looked a bit sad. He put his eyes back on the road. "If you don't mind me asking why do you teach those kids all the way in the countryside? It's not easy to go from Aoyama all the way over there everyday." He saw her smile. It made him feel all warm in the inside and his heart started picking up the pace.

"I ended up in tha countryside while I was travelin'. I happened ta see Yuna-san an' tha children livin' in tha burned down temple. Mah heart ached 'cause I was able ta sympathize with tha kids. I was an orphan once just like them."

 _Guess her history of being an orphan didn't change much._ "You were an orphan?" Gintoki acted like he was surprised.

Tsukuyo nodded. "I was about ta be sold inta Yoshiwara, but I was saved by mah shisho."

"Shisho?"

"Yeah I had a shisho. He was basically a father ta me. He taught me how ta fight from a young age. He risked his life so I could live."

 _The only major difference is that she was freed and got adopted into a wealthy family instead. I wonder why though. Why she still has those scars on her face?_ "I lost my shisho too. I understand how you feel." Gintoki gave her a weak smile. _Areh? Did I just open up about my shisho? I mean Tsukuyo from my world already knows about it, but why did I just say it to this Tsukuyo without a second thought? It just came out naturally._

 ***Thump, thump*** _My heart! Why is it thumpin' this hard?! Is somethin' wrong with me?_ "Gintoki…" Tsukuyo gave him a warm smile. Her smile made Gintoki's mouth drop mentally. "Gintoki, our shishos may no longer be with us but let's continue ta grow stronger. Let's grow strong enough ta shoulder our shishos."

 _Heh she said something similar before...She's saying it again. You're so admirable, Tsukuyo. Brave and kind._ Gintoki smiled. "Yeah, let's grow stronger together."

They finally found the main road. Tsukuyo stuck out her hand to catch a taxi because Gintoki's arms were holding her. She finally spotted a taxi and waved her hand back and forth. The taxi stopped right in front of them. The driver came out to open the door for them. Gintoki gently put Tsukuyo down onto the seat and closed the door. He ran all the way to the other side and sat next to Tsukuyo.

"Where should I take you guys?" the taxi driver asked.

"Ah, Gintoki where do ya live?" Tsukuyo asked.

"Eh? I live in Kabukichou why do you ask?"

"Mister, please take us ta Kabukichou," Tsukuyo said to the driver.

"Yes ma'am," the driver responded.

"Eh? Eh? What? Tsukuyo why are you dropping me off first?!"

"It's ta show ya mah thanks. Let me do this much at least."

As they almost made their way back to Yorozuya Gin-san's place the taxi driver got a call. "I'm sorry but can I pick this up quickly?"

"Sure we don't mind," Gintoki replied.

The taxi driver pulled the car to the side and picked up the phone call. "What?! Really?! You're about to have the baby?! Okay I'll be right there! Which hospital? Alright okay wait for me!" The taxi driver hung up. "Um I know you two are getting off at two different locations, but I think I can only drive up to Kabukichou. My wife is about to go into labor."

"That's alright mister," Tsukuyo said.

"Really?! Oh thank you so much! This ride is free of charge no need to pay!" The driver stopped in front of Otose snack bar. Gintoki got out and ran over to Tsukuyo's side to pick her up.

"Congratulations hope you're/yer wife has a safe delivery," they said.

"Thank you once again. Goodbye!" The taxi driver sped off.

"Well I have a scooter. I need to go get the keys and helmet you mind just stepping into my place for a little bit?" Gintoki asked.

Tsukuyo shook her head, "It's no problem at all."

Gintoki walked up the stairs carrying Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo opened the door and they heard footsteps coming their way.

"Gin-chan, we-," Kagura stopped mid-sentence. "Gin-chan what are you doing to the poor woman-aru?!" Kagura ran up to them. She looked at Tsukuyo with worried eyes. "Are you okay-aru?! Did Gin-chan do anything to you-aru?!"

"What's with all the ruckus Kagura-ch-." Shinpachi soon followed Kagura and saw what she was yelling about. "Gin-san...WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT INNOCENT WOMAN?!" Shinpachi yelled.

"Oi Kagura, Shinpachi, calm down will you?!" Gintoki stepped into the room and gently seated Tsukuyo down on the sofa. Shinpachi brought out some tea and Kagura sat down next to Tsukuyo to protect her from Gintoki. Kagura couldn't explain it herself but she felt immediately connected and attached to the older woman.

Tsukuyo spoke up to explain the situation. "Gintoki, didn't do anythin' wrong. This leg injury didn't happen 'cause of him. He saved me actually. Ah my name's Tsukuyo by tha way. Pleasure ta meet ya."

"Ohhh. I thought Gin-chan might've done something bad to you because you're really pretty Tsukki. Is your leg feeling better-aru?" Kagura asked.

"Kagura-chan it's not nice to go around giving people nicknames," Shinpachi said.

Gintoki scowled at Kagura's remark. "What do you mean?! I wouldn't do anything to anyone!"

Tsukuyo let out a small laughter. Everyone was surprised and they all let out a small laugh too. She could tell the three of them love each other so much. They look like a family to her. "I don't mind tha name Tsukki. It's a beautiful nickname thank ya Kagura."

A big smile formed on Kagura's face after hearing Tsukuyo's approval on the nickname. She gave her a giant hug. Tsukuyo was shocked at first because she never gotten hugs before and ended up smiling.

 ***Ding dong* *Ding dong*** The warm atmosphere was shattered by reality.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Who the hell could that be?! It's already night time! Oi, Shinpachi check out who it is. I need to look for my keys," Gintoki ordered Shinpachi.

"Yes, yes." Shinpachi made his way to the door and opened it. "How can I hel-. Oh Hijikata-san. Come on in."

"Is he in?" he asked.

"Yeah he's finally back," Shinpachi replied. "Gin-san, Kagura-chan Hijikata-san's here."

"Oi, oi, oi. Why is the damn tax-robber here? Shinpachi send him away," Gintoki said.

A vein popped in his face. "I waited a damn week f-." Hijikata stopped talking once he entered the room. He saw her and ran towards her. "Tsukuyo-sama!"

Tsukuyo's eyes widened. "Toushirou-san!"

 _Eh? Did she just call him by his name? Were they ever this close?! Why am I freaking out over this?!_ Gintoki thought.

Hijikata got on his knee and gently took Tsukuyo's hand.

 _What the hell? He's touching her hand! HE'S HOLDING HER HAND._ Gintoki had a sinking feeling in his heart. He couldn't put his finger on it. _What kind of relationship do they have?!_

"Mayora what are you doing to Tsukki!" Kagura yelled.

Shinpachi was too shocked he was at a loss for words.

Tsukuyo was surprised. "T-Toushirou-san!"

"You were gone for a week do you know how worried everyone was? Do you know how worried I was?" Hijikata said in a low voice. His face clearly expressed how worried he was over her.

Tsukuyo felt guilty for making everyone worried. "Ah'm sorry Toushirou-san. A lotta things happened. One thing led ta anotha."

He let out a sigh and shook his head. "It's fine. As long as you're here safe and sound, everything's alright." He noticed the splint on her left leg. "What happened?"

"Oh, this. It's nothing!" Tsukuyo gave him a smile to reassure him.

Hijikata frowned. "Tsukuyo-sama this isn't just nothing. You look like you fractured your leg."

 _...Is this the same Mayora? How is he so different in this world?! WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IS THIS DAMN ATMOSPHERE._ Gintoki coughed to break up the atmosphere. "Oi Mayora what are you doing here?"

Hijikata faced Gintoki. "Actually I was going to ask your help in finding someone, but I just found her." Hijikata faced Tsukuyo. "Tsukuyo-sama, Miyoshi-sama have been looking around for you. I'll escort you back. Can you get up?"

Tsukuyo nodded. "I can walk fine."

"That's a lie," Gintoki said. "Doctor said she shouldn't put any weight on that leg until the next checkup."

Tsukuyo scowled at Gintoki for telling the truth. She didn't want anyone to worry about her.

Gintoki pretended not to hear her scowl. _She doesn't want anyone to worry about her. Idiot woman. Allow other people to worry about you._

"Is that so?" Hijikata swooped up Tsukuyo. "Tsukuyo-sama please hold onto me for a bit, I don't want you falling and injuring yourself further."

Tsukuyo wrapped her arms around Hijikata's neck. This irritated Gintoki for some reason, but he didn't say anything. It isn't his place to say anything. It's not like they're even friends in this alternate world. So why? Why was them being close getting under his skin?

"Thanks for looking after her. I owe you one." Hijikata and Tsukuyo then left.

Kagura pouted. "That Mayora! How could he be close to someone as pretty as Tsukki?!"

Shinpachi tried calming Kagura down. "Now, now Kagura-chan we don't know the full story yet, so calm down."

Gintoki walked past the two and headed for the door.

"Eh? Gin-san where are you doing?" Shinpachi asked.

"Just gonna go get some strawberry milk. Be back later." Gintoki waved his hand around lazily.

xxxxxxxx

The following day.

There was a loud knock on the apartment. Gintoki awoke from his slumber. He was pissed off from the events of the night before and because he was being woken up at 6 AM.

"AH WHO IS KNOCKING SO EARLY THIS MORNING?!" Gintoki kicked off his blanket and stomped to the door. He was ready to yell at whoever was at the door, until he opened it. He saw Otose standing in front of his door. "Do you know what time it is?! Why are you here so early in the morning?!"

Otose exhaled smoke. "I need this month's rent and a woman's looking for you."

"A woman? Who?"

Otose stepped aside and pointed her finger and pointed downwards. Gintoki walked out and saw Tsukuyo sitting in a wheelchair. Gintoki was shocked to see her again. Otose saw how surprised Gintoki was and smirked.

"Is that the important girl from the other world? She's a beauty. Are you sure you aren't lying? Are you two really friends in your world?" Otose asked teasingly.

"We're very good friends. Well, time to see what she wants." Gintoki started walking down the stairs with Otose following closely behind him.

"Thank ya Otose-san," Tsukuyo said.

Otose smiled at her. "It's no problem. Come by again." Before Otose walked back into her bar she whispered to Gintoki, "Introduce her to me formally next time."

Gintoki ever so slightly blushed. He was about to tell the old hag off but now was not the time. He turned to Tsukuyo and squatted. His crimson eyes met her violet eyes. _Ah damn it's her violet eyes. Why did I squat to look her in the eyes?! I'm about to get sucked right in!_ "What can I do for you this morning Tsukuyo-sama?"

Tsukuyo felt a pain in her chest. _He seems kind of distant. I wonder if I did anythin' wrong._ "I just dropped by ta thank ya once more." She picked up a box and a fruit basket that were next to her and handed it over to him.

Gintoki accepted the gifts that were being given to him.

"It's kobe beef an' wagyu beef inside tha box," Tsukuyo explained.

"Woah that must've been expensive. I don't know if I can really accept this…"

"Please accept it. I bought it fer ya, Shinpachi an' Kagura. Thank ya fer everythin' once again. Ah'll be takin' mah leave now." She started wheeling herself to take her leave.

"Wait Tsukuyo." Tsukuyo stopped and turned her head to look at him. "Are you going to go teach the kids right now?"

"Yeah," she said.

Gintoki sighed. "Even though you're in that condition you're going all the way to teach?"

"Yep," she responded.

Gintoki scratched his head for a couple of seconds. "Wait for me. Let me put these away and change. I'm going to go with you."

Tsukuyo was surprised. "Gintoki, ya don't have ta."

"Just say okay for once stubborn woman. Wait right here. I'll be quick." Gintoki carried the items back to the apartment and quickly changed. He ran back downstairs. "Yosh, let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As soon as Tsukuyo and Gintoki entered through the temple gates the children ran up to them. They huddled around them and started crying.

"Tsukuyo-sensei!" they cried out.

Tsukuyo gave them a smile. "How is everybody doin'?" she asked as she patted some of the children's heads.

"We missed you so much! How are you doing sensei?! Are you in pain?" the children voiced their concern for their beloved sensei.

Tsukuyo let out a small laugh. "Ah'm alright. No needa worry 'bout me."

"Sensei come into the classroom we have something prepared for you!" The children ran ahead of Tsukuyo.

"Looks like the children really like you, sensei," Gintoki said teasingly.

A tinge of red appeared on Tsukuyo's cheeks. "T-They're just good-hearted kids!"

 _Heh she still gets flustered over these things easily._ Gintoki wheeled Tsukuyo to the classroom.

Upon their arrival they were both surprised at what they saw. The classroom was filled with balloons and there was a banner that read 'Welcome back sensei'. Kei and Karin came up to Tsukuyo and handed her a bouquet of flowers to her. "Sensei this is for you!" they said.

"Thank ya! Karin are ya okay?" Tsukuyo was worried about her after all that had happened.

Karin nodded and tears started flowing down her eyes. She hugged Tsukuyo and Tsukuyo hugged her back. "I was so worried about you sensei. Thank you for protecting me!"

"I would protect ya guys with mah life."

"Tsukuyo-sensei/Tsukuyo-dono," Yuna and Katsura called out to her.

"Yuna-san, Katsura-san," Tsukuyo replied. Kei and Karin pushed her wheelchair towards them.

"We tried our best to make you a welcome back cake," Yuna said. She showed Tsukuyo the cake. Meanwhile Katsura walked over to Gintoki and stood next to him.

Katsura coughed and whispered, "So did you do ********* with Tsukuyo-dono?"

A vein popped on Gintoki's face, he widened his eyes and quickly spoke. "I didn't do *********** and ********** with her what are you saying Zura?!"

"Zura ja nai, Katsura da. Besides Gintoki I didn't say anything about doing ******** and ******** with her." Katsura smirked.

"Tch."

Katsura changed the subject after victoriously teasing his comrade. "This kind of takes us back to the good old days eh Gintoki?"

Gintoki was looking at Tsukuyo being surrounded by the kids. "This is a lot better. They don't have someone as annoying as you in the class."

"Gintoki what ever could you mean?! How could you say that?!"

"I said what I said," Gintoki responded nonchalantly.

Yuna walked up to them. "Gin-san, Katsura-san come and have some cake with us!" She pulled them towards the table. She handed them each a slice of cake.

All of them ate cake and enjoyed their time with each other. Nighttime came and it was time for Tsukuyo, Gintoki, and Katsura to leave.

"Sensei, sensei! Will you be coming back tomorrow with Gin-san?" the children asked.

"Eh? You kids want me to come back with her again?" Gintoki asked.

The children nodded.

"Oi, oi, oi. You kids are troublesome." The children started having a sad expression on their faces. "I guess I'll come back again tomorrow."

"Yay!" the children screamed.

They exchanged their farewells with the children for the evening and left to head back to Kabukichou.

"Well, I'll be off Gintoki, Tsukuyo-dono," Katsura said. "If Gintoki ever does anything to you, let me know Tsukuyo-dono." Katsura separated from the two.

Gintoki hissed. "That damn Zura saying weird things."

"How long have ya two known each other?" Tsukuyo asked.

"We used to be in the previous temple that burned down."

"Oh, I see…"

The two of them started making their way towards the train station. They finally made their way to the station and to the platform that would take them back to Kabukichou.

"Do you want me to wheel the chair for you?"

"No, ah'm fine. Thank ya fer askin'."

 _Rely on me for once damn woman._

The train back to Kabukichou arrived and stopped. The doors opened and Tsukuyo and Gintoki went in. Since it was pretty late in the night, there wasn't anyone on the train. It was just the two of them.

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd you get the scars?"

Tsukuyo put her hand on the scar on her left cheek. "I made these scars mahself. I did it so that no man would approach me. Mah shisho risked his life ta save me from bein' sold inta Yoshiwara, so I vowed ta keep maself outta there." She put her hand down on her lap and looked down. "I wonder...I wonder if I would've lived a different life if I didn't have these scars."

 _Damn woman. Why can't you see how beautiful you already are?_ He sighed internally. It wasn't a 'not this again' sigh but a 'you silly woman' sigh. "You wouldn't have been any different. This is the path you decided to walk on, so stand straight and puff out your chest. Be proud of who you are. Your face isn't ugly. It's a beautiful face with a scarless soul."

Tsukuyo was initially shocked but she ended up having a small smile on her face. "Gintoki, ah'm glad I met ya."

He gave her a thumbs up. There was something that's been bothering him for a long time and he decided now would be the perfect time to ask her since it's the two of them alone. "So, uh, I've been kind of wondering what is your relationship with Oni-, Hijikata-kun. Feel free not to respond if you don't want to." _Please respond I've been wanting to know what you two exactly are._

"Ah Toushirou-san. We're just friends."

 _Friends? They're just friends?! I have a hard time believing this! What kind of friend looks at his friend that way?!_

"But ta be entirely truthful ah'm betrothed ta him."

"Eh?"


	14. Chapter 14

***A/N: Hey guys! Happy Sunday. (: Saw the latest Gintama episode and felt pretty good so I managed to write up two chapters. Double chapter woohoo! :D Just wanted to thank you guys for reading and dropping reviews. Every single review means so much to me so thanks! Hope y'all have a wonderful day/night wherever you may be.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"You're what? You two are what? You two are engaged?!" Gintoki couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Yeah. Honestly ah'm not interested in stuff like marriage. Ah'm completely content with tha way things are right now." Tsukuyo looked out the window. "Mah father really wants me ta get married an' have kids. He incidentally met Toushirou-san and he really liked him so he requested fer a meetin' fer tha two of us ta Matsudaira-san. I don't think a woman has ta go through all of these things ta be happy, but mah father disagrees. I can't go against mah father. He took me in, it wouldn't feel right."

 _She's still willing to give up her happiness for the sake of the other person's happiness._ "Don't you want to fall in love? Get married to the person you love?"

"Ah've never fallen in love romantically, so I don't know what that feels like. I don't think ah'm cut out fer that kind of thing. But if this makes mah father happy, ah'm willin' ta go through with it. One thing I absolutely cannot give up are tha kids. I don't care what mah father has ta say 'bout it. Ah'm never leavin' tha kids behind."

A smiled curled on his lips. "Well at least there's one thing you can't completely give up." _Still shouldering everything alone like usual._ You know you're not alone. If you ever need help scream my name. I'll run to your aid. Don't try to bear the burden alone. Don't be a stranger to me. Lean on me. Rely on me. Don't be afraid to do so since we're friends, right?"

"Yeah, we're friends."

"You know it's okay not to obey your father 100%. I am fully aware of how grateful you are towards him, but don't force yourself to do everything he wants you to. It's not selfish of you to put yourself first. It's much better to die living a dirty life full of happiness, than a clean life without any meaning behind it."

 _Is it okay? Is it really okay fer me ta live a carefree life like that?_ "Ah'll keep that in mind."

For the rest of the ride back they sat in comfortable silence enjoying each other's company. The train finally arrived at Kabukichou. They got off the train and made their way towards the exit, then they spotted Hijikata standing and smoking. He noticed them and made his way towards them.

 _He looks grumpy as usual. Wonder what he's going to say this time._

"Tsukuyo-sama, you were instructed not to leave to the countryside. Not only did you disobey Miyoshi-sama, but you went with this guy on top of things?"

Something in Tsukuyo snapped when Hijikata said this guy. For some reason it came off offensive to her. "Toushirou-san what do ya mean 'this guy'? This man happens ta be someone that helped me out on many occasions. He also happens ta be mah friend. An' ya already know what ah'm 'bout ta say 'bout tha countryside. I don't care what mah father has ta say. Ah'm never leavin' the kids behind. Ah'll be takin mah leave now. Goodnight ta ya." She had never felt this furious before and left Hijikata speechless.

 _She defended for me twice! She's so kind! She's a good girl. She really is a good girl!_ "Heh looks like you made her angry Mayora," Gintoki said teasingly.

A vein popped on Hijikata's face. "It's Hijikata! What were you doing with her anyways?! How do you two know each other?!"

Before Gintoki could provoke Hijikata any further they heard Tsukuyo calling out to Gintoki. "Gintoki, are ya comin' or not?!"

"I'm coming Tsukuyo! Well then bye Mayora!" Gintoki ran off to Tsukuyo's side.

"IT'S NOT MAYORA, IT'S HIJIKATA!"

xxxxxxxx

They were both going down the lively streets of Kabukichou.

"Oi, is it okay to leave things on that note with your fiance?"

"It's okay. It's not like we're a real couple ya know. We're only engaged 'cause of mah father."

"Well where are you going to go now?"

Tsukuyo pondered for a moment. "Ah'll just go back home an' face tha consequences. Are ya gonna go back home Gintoki?"

"Hm, yeah. Since you're leaving there's nothing much for me to do." _I don't want to leave her alone with how things ended with Mayora. I can tell the situation at home is probably intense as hell._ "Before you leave do you want to eat something together? Ah, but can you pay? I'm broke."

Tsukuyo let out a small laugh, "It's mah treat where do ya wanna go?"

Gintoki smiled. "Yosh let's go to this place I usually go."

Gintoki brought Tsukuyo to the family restaurant. His go-to place to get his parfait fix.

"Welcome!" the waitress said.

"Table for two," Gintoki said.

"Right this way!" She leaded the two to a booth next to a window. She handed out the menus to them. "We're doing a couples special this week! Everything is 25% off for you guys! You two are a couple, right?"

"Of course we are! Right honey?" Gintoki asked. _I wonder how she'll respond._

Tsukuyo's cheeks turned red. She stuttered, "Y-Yeah darlin'."

"Ah! You two are such a lovely couple may I ask how long you two have been together?!"

"Ah we've been married for three years now. We actually have twins at home. They're being babysat, right honey?"

"Yeah."

"Aw how adorable!" the waitress squealed. "Sorry for getting so off-track. What would you guys like?"

"I'll take the strawberry parfait. What about you Tsukki?" Gintoki said teasingly.

Tsukuyo jumped when he called her Tsukki. "I-I don't know what I really want. Ah've never really come ta these kind of places," Tsukuyo whispered to him.

Gintoki corrected the order, "Ah make that two strawberry parfaits then miss."

"Right away!" the waitress chirped and took the menus back with her.

They talked for ten minutes and their parfaits finally arrived.

The waitress set a parfait each down in front of them. "Enjoy!"

"Gintoki, what is this?" Tsukuyo inspected the parfait scrupulously.

 _I can't believe she's inspecting the parfait! It's too funny in a cute way._ "You've never seen a parfait before?! Man, you've missed out on a lot. Grab your spoon and dig in. Let the heavenly parfait take all your problems away!" Gintoki chowed down on his parfait.

 _He makes tha parfait sound so good._ Tsukuyo picked up her spoon and dug in just like Gintoki did. She took a bite of her first parfait ever.

Gintoki looked at her eagerly waiting for her reaction. "So? How is it?!"

"It's a bit too sweet fer mah tastes, but it's still good nonetheless."

Gintoki broke out into a huge smile. _This is so like her._ "It's still good, right?! I'm glad you still like it!"

 _He's such a kid._ Tsukuyo agreed, "Yeah."

They enjoyed their parfaits and each other's company. Tsukuyo paid and the waitress handed over her a small box of cake.

"Thank ya," Tsukuyo said.

"Thank you very much please come again!"

They exited the restaurant. Tsukuyo handed the box of cake to Gintoki. "Here ya go."

"Eh? What is this cake? Why are you giving this to me?"

Tsukuyo felt embarrassed but tried hiding it to her best abilities. "It's not fer ya! It's fer Kagura an' Shinpachi. Don't eat everythin' by yerself make sure ta give them some, ya hear?!"

"Yeah, yeah. I promise. So are you going to go back home now?" _I don't want to say bye. It doesn't make a difference whether it be in this world or my world. Everytime we're together I enjoy her company so much time just slips by so fast._

"Yeah, this is where we go our separate ways. Will ya be comin' ta tha countryside again tomorrow?" _I don't know why but I enjoy his company so much. Ah've never felt this way before. I don't wanna say bye._

"Yeah I told the kids I would. You wanna meet up at the station? That way we can ride the train together."

Tsukuyo nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. Ah'll see ya tomorrow then. Good night, Gintoki."

"Later Tsukuyo."

The two went their separate ways and went back home with a big smile on their faces.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tsukuyo finally made it back home in Aoyama. She was ready to face whatever hell was about to be unleashed. The family's butler saw Tsukuyo and immediately ran up to her.

"Tsukuyo-sama!" the butler cried out.

"Akizuki-san," Tsukuyo calmly responded.

"Don't tell me you went back to the countryside?" Before he could get a response back a voice was heard from behind.

"Tsukuyo, where have you been?"

"M-Miyoshi-sama!" Akizuki turned around and bowed down.

Tsukuyo bowed her head down, "Otou-sama."

"You haven't answered my question. Where have you been?" he asked.

"I was at tha countryside," Tsukuyo responded coolly.

Miyoshi raised his voice, "You ungrateful child! I've basically let you do anything you want up until now. Not only did you get taken as a sex slave, you injured yourself on top of that. I specifically told you not to go back there! Do you know how embarrassed I am of you?! How dare you disobey me?!"

"With all due respect otou-sama, ah've been doin' everythin' ya wanted. Ah've told ya I will not give up on tha kids."

"I took you in and raised you. How dare you treat me this way?" He threw a bucket of water at her. "Ungrateful child. Akizuki lock her up. Make sure she isn't able to leave tomorrow."

Akizuki was shocked. "M-Miyoshi-sama! We can't do th-"

"You dare oppose me Akizuki?"

Akizuki lowered his head. "No Miyoshi-sama. I wouldn't even dare!"

Miyoshi walked away and retired back to the master room.

"Tsukuyo-sama…"

"It's okay Akizuki-san. Just do as he says, ah'm fine."

"My apologies Tsukuyo-sama."

Tsukuyo wheeled herself back to her room and Akizuki locked it from the outside. Tsukuyo dried herself up and was looking at herself in the mirror. This kind of treatment wasn't unusual. Her entire life she got beaten up for every little thing. She wasn't lady-like, she was too rough, she had an accent, women are not allowed to know how to fight. There was nothing about her that Miyoshi accepted. He tried changing her through beatings, but she always defied them. It wasn't like her to be like that. She would much rather stay true to herself than pretend to be someone she's not. She was still grateful towards him of course. She did everything he asked of her as long as it didn't have to do anything with changing her as a person.

"Rely on ya huh?" _No one's really ever told me ta rely on them before. Ah've pretty much been alone all mah life. He suddenly comes inta mah life an' shakes things up. Is it alright fer me ta rely on him? He makes me wanna fight an' break free from this cage ah'm in. I wanna grab a hold of this dirty life he mentioned._ She layed down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. _I needa find a way ta escape tomorrow. Ah'm not gonna give up. Ah'm gonna fight and break this cage!_

xxxxxxxx

Akizuki slid the door open and closed it after himself. He bowed down and said, "Miyoshi-sama."

Miyoshi appeared to be writing something down. "Akizuki. I need you to hire someone to tail Tsukuyo. Knowing her she'll definitely find a way to escape. Make sure to get them to take pictures of every single moment she isn't in this house.

Akizuki lifted his head up slightly, "Miyoshi-sama if you don't mind answering your servant, why do you need her to be tailed all of a sudden?"

Miyoshi had a stern look on his face. "She's gotten quite bold these days. I wonder if she's met anyone or anything."

"I see. Very well, I shall hire a private investigator." Akizuki was ready to take his leave.

"Akizuki."

"Yes Miyoshi-sama?"

"How are the preparations for their wedding coming along?"

"They're going along great Miyoshi-sama."

"Can you speed up the process a bit faster? They need to get married a lot sooner than I originally planned."

"I can try, but I can't guarantee how much faster I can get things done. Would you like to officially announce their engagement to the public?"

"Yes. Let the public know that they're engaged. You're dismissed."

"Thank you very much Miyoshi-sama." He bowed again deeply and left the room.

"The time has come to remove the shogun. Toushirou and Tsukuyo are the perfect tools to get this done."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning.

Tsukuyo carefully slid her window open. She looked around to see if anyone was near her room. The coast was clear. The window was too small to throw her wheelchair out so she had to do without it. She jumped down from her window and was careful not to land on her left leg. She discreetly ran out of the Miyoshi household without being spotted. Once she was completely out she made her way to the Kabukichou station. The private investigator spotted her and started tailing her as he was commanded.

xxxxxxxx

Gintoki was never a morning person but strangely enough he woke up early nowadays without feeling tired. He's always looking forward to meeting up with Tsukuyo and spending time with her and the kids. In his world he barely has a chance to see her since she's always working. Whenever he was lucky enough to spend some time with her, he cherished every single millisecond. He was at the station waiting for Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo saw Gintoki standing and waiting for her. She felt so happy inside but didn't show it. She called out to him, "Gintoki!"

Gintoki looked up. He felt happy inside also but remained cool so he could look cool to her. "Yo Tsu-." _Wait. Is she walking? Her month isn't up yet._

Tsukuyo walked over to him. "Were ya 'bout ta say somethin'?"

Gintoki frowned. "Oi, weren't you supposed to not be walking around for a month and let your leg heal up?"

Tsukuyo avoided eye contact. "I had some circumstances. It's not that bad really."

 _She's hiding something._ Gintoki could tell the leg was still in pain but she's too stubborn to admit it herself. He sighed aloud and picked her up.

People around them started staring at them and some of them even said "woah look at that couple being all touchy from the morning."

"W-What are ya doin' ya idiot?! People are lookin' at us!" Tsukuyo whispered to him.

Gintoki had a deadpan expression on his face. "I don't care. I know your leg hurts but you're too proud to say it. Gin-san will be your wheelchair."

"Let me down. I can walk!" Tsukuyo started lightly smacking his shoulder.

"No matter how many times you smack Gin-san, Gin-san's not going to let you down. If anything," Gintoki readjusted his arms and held onto her tighter, "Gin-san will hold on even tighter." Tsukuyo gasped. Gintoki didn't realize that when he readjusted himself his hand was actually touching her butt. He finally realized why she gasped and beams of sweat started forming on his face. "A-Areh? T-This is..."

Tsukuyo's face turned red and her eyes started swirling. "W-Where do ya think yer touchin' me?!" Instead of the usual german suplex she did, she headbutted him. They both fell onto the floor.

"Ow. Woman your head is so strong! What is it made out of rocks?!" Gintoki was rubbing his forehead. _Instead of the usual german suplex she headbutted me! I don't know which one's worse!_

"Shut it. Ya don't deserve ta be talkin'."

They started bickering like an old married couple like they usually do. They were so busy bickering with one another they didn't notice that the train to the countryside was about to depart.

"Oh crap we gotta catch that train!" Gintoki picked Tsukuyo up and ran for the train. "You're such a troublesome woman," he said to her while running.

She crossed her arms. "An' yer an idiot," she replied back.

Gintoki smirked. "Heh, didn't think I'd ever hear those words from you ever again."

Tsukuyo stared at him with curiosity in her eyes. _Why does he feel so familiar? How does he know me so well? Do we know each other from somwhere or somethin'?_ Tsukuyo tried fitting the pieces together but it only left her with more questions.

They barely made it onto the train and were on their way to the countryside.

 ***Click* *Click*** Pictures of them were taken. "How scandalous."

xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Yorozuya Gin-san's place.

A familiar figure was walking back up the stairs.

"Phew that was such a long job. Damn old geezer dragging me to find parts with him. I wonder if Shinpachi and Kagura read the note I left them. They probably did," they said to themself.

They slid the door open and closed it. It wasn't silent like usual. Kagura came running to the door.

"Eh? Gin-chan why are you back so soon-aru? Weren't you going to go teach the kids with Tsukki?"

"Eh? What do you mean Kagura? Teaching kids? Tsukki? Kagura, I left you and Shinpachi a note letting you guys know I was going to help the old man find some parts for his machinery."

"Note? What note Gin-chan?" Kagura asked.

"Kagura...I left you a note on my desk almost two months ago letting you know that I was going to be away. Don't tell me you didn't read that?!"

Kagura tried to remember the events that had happened these past couple of months. Her eyes opened wide when she remembered. _That paper on Gin-chan's desk-aru! I used it to wipe my boogers and threw it away-aru! This is Gin-chan from our world-aru! That means Gin-chan from the alternate world is screwed-aru!_

Right then Shinpachi walked in. He was surprised to see Gintoki sitting there.

"Eh? Gin-san you didn't leave yet? Aren't you going to make Tsukuyo-san wait?" Shinpachi asked.

 _This is it-aru. This is really the end-aru._

Gintoki started getting annoyed. "Oi Pachi-boy. You didn't read the note I left for you and Kagura on my desk?"

"A note? When did you leave a note Gin-san?"

A vein formed on Gintoki's face. "I left you guys a note saying I was going to help the old man find some rare parts and that it might take a couple of months. I told you guys to hold up the place until I return. You two are acting weird. Who is this Tsukuyo you guys keep talking about? Where am I supposed to be going with this Tsukuyo?"

Shinpachi realized this is the Gintoki from their world. _Crap...this is our Gin-san. We're so screwed. This is goodbye alternate Gin-san. This is really goodbye._

Gintoki stared at them with his dead fish eyes. He knew something was fishy and he was going to get answers. "Oi, you two better be prepared to tell me what's been going on or I won't give you your big pay I earned from this job."

Shinpachi and Kagura looked at each other. Then they looked back at Gintoki.

Shinpachi sighed. "You're bound to find out sooner or later anyways. There's something that happened while you were gone Gin-san."

* * *

 ***A/N: Ah yes he's finally made his entrance. The Gintoki of this world. Wonder how things will go from here on out :^) Thanks for reading! Please drop them reviews they really motivate me a lot 8) Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

***A/N: Hey guys just wanted to clarify things just before you jump into this chapter.**

 **Alternate Gintoki = Gintoki that came into this alternate world through the machine**

 **Gintoki (this world) = It's pretty self-explanatory but just to make sure, he's the Gintoki from this alternate world.**

* * *

Chapter 17

"So let me get this straight. You guys didn't read the note I left behind and thought I just disappeared. Then this alternate me comes along and you thought it was me but it turns out it's an alternate me from another world. He's been living with you guys for these past almost two months." A vein popped on his face. "Oi, what do you guys take me as. You two damn well know I wouldn't leave you guys without saying anything."

Shinpachi had an apologetic look on his face and apologized.

Kagura had a deadpan expression and was picking her nose. "It's your fault you made the note look like tissue Gin-chan," she said.

Shinpachi spoke up before the situation escalated any further. "Now, now Kagura-chan. It is our fault after all." He turned to Gintoki and asked, "What will we do now Gin-san?"

Gintoki picked up JUMP and sat on his seat. "Wait for the other me to come back."

xxxxxxxx

Evening came around. Tsukuyo and Gintoki were on the train making their way back to Kabukichou.

"So why didn't you have your wheelchair with you today? Don't tell me you escaped your house or something like that."

 _B-Bullseye!_ Tsukuyo remained silent.

"Are you for real?! You seriously ran away from home?"

Tsukuyo felt embarrassed. "S-So what?!"

"Sheesh there's no stopping you stubborn woman. You just don't know how to take a break for once."

"I don't needa take a break. I like bein' around tha kids. They're tha only thing that brings me joy."

 _I wonder if she's struggling back home. She doesn't sound so happy._ "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Ah'm good. Thank ya though."

After parting ways with Tsukuyo, Gintoki was walking back home. _Hm, I wonder if she's alright._ He walked in. "I'm back gu-." When he walked in he saw Shinpachi, Kagura, and himself. _Crap this is me from this world._

"Oi, oi there. What took you so long?" Gintoki (this world) asked. "I heard everything from Kagura and Shinpachi."

They both gave him a sorry smile and said, "Sorry alternate Gin-san/Gin-chan."

"Kagura, Shinpachi I need some time alone with my alternate self. You two go out and do something."

Shinpachi and Kagura immediately ran out taking Sadaharu with them.

Alternate Gintoki sat against Gintoki (this world). They both had the same deadpan expression on their faces. "So what have you been doing in this alternate world?" he asked alternate Gintoki.

"Honestly, I was just checking it out and seeing if there were any differences," alternate Gintoki replied.

"I see. Shinpachi and Kagura told me you've been going back to the countryside with this woman named Tsukuyo."

 _Crap. I forgot Gintoki from this world doesn't know Tsukuyo! How am I going to explain it?!_ "It's a long story…"

Gintoki (this world) let out a long sigh. "Jeez you've already managed to screw up my life. Look you can't go around meeting a woman I don't even know. It isn't fair to me or her. Once you go back to your world she won't be seeing you/me anymore. It's best to end things here, you've already messed things up by meeting with her."

"I see your point. Fine, I'll stop seeing her. Could you at least tell her you can't meet with her anymore."

"Deal," he said to the alternate Gintoki.

xxxxxxxx

Tsukuyo managed to make it back into her house unnoticed. She entered her room from the window she escaped from. Once she safely landed on her bedroom floor she let out a soft sigh.

"Where were you Tsukuyo?"

Tsukuyo jumped at the sound of Miyoshi's voice. She turned around and bowed her head. "Otou-sama," she responded.

Miyoshi walked up to her and slapped her across the face. Tsukuyo wasn't even surprised.

"You shameless child." He threw the pictures of her and Gintoki that the private investigator had taken. "You're about to wed and you go fooling around with another man?!"

Tsukuyo was filled with anger. She jerked her head and looked Miyoshi straight in the eyes. "Ah'm not foolin' around with another man. What do ya take me fer? If yer gonna keep actin' like this, ya can consider this engagement over."

"W-What did you say?! Who says you can call the engagement over!" He started throwing punches at her.

Tsukuyo tried protecting herself the best she could. She didn't want to hurt him. "I said so. This is mah life. I have the option ta take mah life inta mah hands an' do what I want with it."

 _This damn girl is revolting against me. She's going to ruin my plans at this rate. How can I get her back? Wait...This man in this picture. He seems important to her. He's probably the reason why she's like this._ Miyoshi stopped hitting her, turned back and left her room without saying a single word. _I'll just hit her where it hurts the most. I'll find this man._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next day in the Yorozuya Gin-san's place.

"Yo are you sure she said she was going to come today?" Gintoki (this world) asked his alternate self.

"Yeah, she usually meets me there. Why she didn't show up?"

"No show. This is such a pain in the ass. Do you wake up this early in your world too?!" Gintoki (this world) was irritated he had to wake up early.

Alternate Gintoki waved his hand back and forth. "Hell no are you crazy?!"

"Why the hell do you wake up so early to meet her then?!"

"Cause in my world she's always busy working. The time we spend together is always limited. It's a nice change of pace to be able to spend a lot of time with her even while she works. When I get back to my world I'll sleep in all I want again."

Gintoki (this world) was looking at alternate Gintoki very intensely. Dead fish eyes were staring at dead fish eyes. "Oi you make her sound interesting. Do you like her or something?"

Alternate Gintoki choked. "What? Are you crazy?! Who would like that workaholic, kunai throwing, drunk terminator of a woman?! No way! She's always trying to shoulder everything by herself, she doesn't rely on others very much, long story short she's stubborn as hell. Oh and I'm always inhaling that damn idiot's smoke."

"Sounds like you know her very well."

Alternate Gintoki proudly smiled. "Of course I do! We've been friends for so long and we've gone through a lot of things together."

"Don't you want to be more than friends?"

"I don't need love. All I need are sweets," alternate Gintoki replied emotionlessly.

"You're a terrible liar. You know even though you are me from another world, you're stupid. Even a damn rock can see how much affection you have for this woman. Why don't you give love a shot?"

Alternate Gintoki continued to look into this Gintoki's (this world) eyes. "You damn well know why. I don't deserve that kind of thing. She deserves someone far better than me."

Gintoki (this world) let out a loud sigh. "You know I had that mentality for the longest time too. I've recently let go of it. It would be nice to try out something new like love. Sure it sounds scary, but I think it's something beautiful. Besides you still want to be surrounded by many grandkids, right? How are you going to be surrounded by grandkids, if you don't think you have the right to fall in love. Stop belittling yourself. If bad people are able to fall in love, you have every right to fall in love too."

Alternate Gintoki let out a small laugh. "I never thought I would be lectured by myself. I told you. We're just close friends."

"You sure awfully want to spend a lot of time with her as a 'friend'. You sure went berserk when you found out she didn't exist in my life in this world as a 'friend'. You totally weren't disappointed when I told you, you can't meet her anymore. Just friends my ass. You may be able to deceive other people, but you can't deceive your other self."

"Tch, maybe I do have some affections for her. So what?" alternate Gintoki said.

"So what? Have you ever thought one day she might get tired of waiting for you and end up finding someone else? Do you want her to end up with someone else? Can you even picture it? It'll be too late then. You'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"I-," before alternate Gintoki could talk this world Gintoki cut him off.

"How will you feel when she starts building a family of her own? I know you wouldn't like it. You'd be in the sidelines sulking while you watch her be happy with some other man."

"OKAY STOP," alternate Gintoki yelled. "I heard you loud and clear. I understand what you're saying. You've really got me thinking. I've never really thought about these things before. The thought of seeing Tsukuyo with another man? Are you kidding me? I'd rather die than see that. I want to be the one she's with."

Gintoki (this world) smirked. "You finally get my message loud and clear. Boy can I be stubborn."

"Yeah, yeah," alternate Gintoki replied.

"Well now that our little talk is over go with Shinpachi and Kagura. We have some jobs. I'm going to relax and take a day off." Gintoki (this world) picked up JUMP and started reading.

"Fine, fine." Alternate Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura left to do the jobs that were requested.

Couple hours went by. Gintoki was drinking strawberry milk and relaxing. "Ah, some time to myself. I wonder if my alternate self is alright. Nah he's fine no need to be concerned."

 ***Ding dong* *Ding dong***

"Ah man who could that be? THE DOOR'S OPEN," Gintoki yelled.

An man in his mid 50s walked in. He had reddish brown eyes and pitch black hair. "Are you yorozuya's Gin-san?"

"Ah yeah that would be me. How can I help you?"

"I need your assistance at home. Do you mind coming back home with me?" he asked.

"I don't mind. When should I swing by your house?"

"I need you to go back with me right now actually."

"Oh this sudden? Uh...okay." Gintoki got up and followed the man. Just before he was about the enter the car with the man someone hit him from behind and knocked him out.

"Tie him up," Miyoshi said.

xxxxxxxx

Tsukuyo was thrown in the dungeon from the night before. She hasn't been back here in years. Long ago when she first came to the Miyoshi residence they often threw her in the dungeon to try to discipline her. She would often get beaten up pretty badly here. This place brought back some unpleasant memories, but it didn't affect her. She was chained against the wall and bloody. She had been receiving beatings. She heard men coming her way.

They tossed someone inside in the cell. Tsukuyo's eyes opened wide when she saw who it was. She tried crawling up to the cell, but the chain was too short. "G-Gintoki!"

"Wake him up." Miyoshi ordered as he entered the dungeon.

The men started beating and kicking Gintoki (from this world) senselessly. He woke up. "Ack!" he yelled out in pain.

Tsukuyo tried convincing Miyoshi. "Wait no otou-sama please. Ah'll do anythin' please don't hurt that man."

Miyoshi glared at Tsukuyo. "Tsukuyo, this man changed you. He ruined the young lady I raised you to be. You've turned into a disgusting and vile young woman. You angered the wrong person."

 _Tsukuyo? Is this the girl my alternate self was talking about?_ Gintoki lifted his head up and saw Tsukuyo in bad condition. _Who would do that to such a beautiful woman?_ Gintoki was starting to get furious. His soul immediately felt connected to hers. _She feels so familiar_ _. I want to protect her._ He didn't know why himself but he whispered out her name, "T-Tsukuyo."

"Silence him!"

The men kept beating up Gintoki until he started bruising and bleeding. Gintoki wanted to fight the men but he was tied up too well. He couldn't move from the position he was in.

Miyoshi walked right up to Tsukuyo and squatted to see her eye to eye. He smiled at her. "Tsukuyo, I'll kill this man right in front of your eyes if it means it'll bring you back." He got up and entered the cell and unsheathed his sword. He raised up the sword and was about to strike Gintoki until Akizuki ran in.

"Miyoshi-sama, Miyoshi-sama!" Akizuki ran up to Miyoshi and whispered something with urgency.

Miyoshi quickly withdrew his sword and gave it to one of the men that beat up Gintoki. "Unchain Tsukuyo immediately and take her to her room."

The other man went over and unchained Tsukuyo. He stretched out his hand towards her to help her get up. She rejected it and got up herself. "I can get up mahself."

Miyoshi quickly walked out with his men quickly following after him.

Tsukuyo approached the cell and gripped her hands on the bars. "Gintoki…" Tsukuyo said softly.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You should take care of yourself. You look in pretty bad shape." He gave her a smirk. _This woman,_ _I want her to be part of my life. I want to get to know her. I want us to have a relationship. When the time comes I'll probably have to explain everything but as of now small steps._

Tsukuyo smirked back. "Ya don't look good yerself." She softened her expression. "Ah'm sorry ya got dragged inta this mess. It's all mah fault."

"It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. We'll pull through this." _I want to see her again and again._

"I promise ah'm gonna get ya outta here. Wait fer me!"

Gintoki made a joke, "I have nowhere else I can go as you can see."

Tsukuyo's heart felt heavy. She blamed herself for getting him into this mess. "Ah'll be back soon. I promise." She got up and limped her way out of the dungeon.

"Sheesh, she's one strong woman. She's in bad shape and her leg looks broken yet she's still able to limp out of here." Suddenly feeling nostalgic about her, a smile curled up on his lips. It's almost as if he knew her from a past life. _Don't take too long._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tsukuyo was back in her room. Women started flooding into her room.

"What's goin' on?!"

A maid answered her, "Sorry for the intrusion Tsukuyo-sama. Hijikata-san is here and said he was willing to make the engagement go public today."

"He said what? I thought we agreed ta let this engagement be private!"

"It was Miyoshi-sama's request that this engagement be announced in public. We have no time to waste. Ladies make sure to cover everything up and make her look extremely beautiful!" she yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" they responded back.

The women crowded around Tsukuyo and covered up everything. They changed her into a more elegant kimono, did her makeup, and changed up her hairstyle. Even in her usual attire she was already a beauty to behold but makeup enhanced her beauty even more. She limped out of her room and was presented to Miyoshi and Hijikata.

"Come sit Tsukuyo." Miyoshi motioned her to sit across from Hijikata.

She sat across from Hijikata and Miyoshi started to speak. "Today you two will be announcing your engagement to the public. Make sure to tell the public how much you two love each other and make sure you two look at each other lovingly. Understood?"

"Yes Miyoshi-sama/otou-sama," they responded.

"Good, let's walk out towards the gate. The press is already out there eagerly waiting." Miyoshi stood up and took his leave first.

Hijikata stood up and walked over to Tsukuyo. He stretched his hand out to her. "You're supposed to be healing that leg still, right?"

"Yeah." She took his hand and stood up they slowly made their way out of their room. The walk to the gate was pretty long and it was going to be even longer for them since Tsukuyo was limping. They decided to have a small conversation together. They made sure no one was eavesdropping.

"What's his plan?" Hijikata asked.

"He's definitely tryin' ta use this weddin' as a way ta remove tha shogun an' seize this country."

"Heh that old man isn't as gentle as he looks is he? He hides his true colors very well."

"Mhmm. Ya an' I are just tools ta him."

"What's our next move?"

"We survive until tha weddin' day. On that day is when we'll turn tha tables. Let Matsudaira-san an' Kondo-san know."

"Thanks for agreeing to help us take him down. I know this wasn't an easy decision, him being your family and all."

"It's no problem at all really. He's doin' evil things it's only right that he gets stopped." Tsukuyo paused for a moment before speaking up. "Toushirou-san I have a request fer ya."

"A request what is it?"

"Gintoki's locked up in tha dungeon right now. I need ya ta create some kinda diversion so I can get him outta there."

"How did that idiot get locked up?"

"Ah'm not really sure mahself but ah'm pretty sure he's gettin' beaten up right now. Will ya lend me a hand?"

"Sure that's not problem at all but I have a question. Do you like him?"

Tsukuyo's face turned bright red, "We're just friends!"

"Heh. I have a hard time believing that. If anyone from the outside were to look at you two they would assume you guys are lovers."

"Y-Yer wrong! I don't like that idiot!"

 _It's so obvious she likes him._ He had a small smirk on his face and said, "Invite me to the wedding."

xxxxxxxx

After they finished revealing their engagement to the public they both followed Miyoshi back to the guest room.

Hijikata spoke up, "Miyoshi-sama if it isn't too much, I was wondering if you could show me around the residence. I've always been curious to look around. I would ask Tsukuyo-sama, but her leg needs to rest. I wouldn't want to burden her by having her show me around everywhere."

Miyoshi chuckled. "You like our Tsukuyo that much huh? Very well I'll show you around since she's injured her leg." Miyoshi gently hugged Tsukuyo. "That man isn't off the hook yet. I will kill him in front of your eyes," he whispered. He broke off the hug and smiled. "Tsukuyo you go rest up. I'll take good care of Toushirou-san for you. Let us go." They both started walking away.

Tsukuyo gave a nod to Hijikata and he gave her half a smile. Tsukuyo quickly limped to her room and took out a dagger and took some first aid items. She stealthily walked up to the side of the dungeon. She noticed it was being guarded by two men. She snuck up to one of the men and took him out. The other one immediately readied his weapon and charged at her. She barely dodged his attack and took him down also. She rummaged through him and found the cell key. She looked around her surroundings and made sure she wasn't being watched. She walked into the dungeon. She saw Gintoki raggedly breathing. He had been continuously beaten even after she was gone. Her heart broke seeing him in that condition. She unlocked his cell and he lifted his head at the sound of it being unlocked.

She gave him a weak smile. "Ah'm back. Sorry ta keep ya waitin'."

Gintoki gave her a smile back. "You're finally here. I was starting to get bored of waiting."

Tsukuyo immediately cut the rope apart. She started putting ointment on the places where he was bleeding. After putting on the ointment she put bandages. "Gintoki can ya get up?"

"This is nothing." He stood up.

Tsukuyo stood up also. "Good. Let's get ya outta here." Tsukuyo and Gintoki made it out of the dungeon unnoticed. They were right in front of the gate and unfortunately they were spotted by Miyoshi's men.

"HEY WHY ARE YOU THERE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH TSUKUYO-SAMA?!" they yelled.

Tsukuyo looked at Gintoki in the eyes. "Ya needa get outta here now! Leave!"

"What about you? Who knows what he can do to you again? I can't leave you behind here!"

"Ah'm fine. He won't kill me trust me! Ya on tha otherhand he will kill so leave! Don't ever come back here again ya hear?"

"Oi, are you al-," before he could finish his sentence Tsukuyo pushed him outside, closed the gate and locked it from the inside.

Gintoki got up and started banging on the gate door. "Oi Tsukuyo! Tsukuyo! OPEN THIS DOOR UP! TSUKUYO!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What's with all this ruckus?"

The men bowed down. "M-Miyoshi-sama!"

"I heard from Akizuki that it was noisy here. What's going on?"

"We saw the guy you captured escaping with Tsukuyo-sama so we tried stopping him," they replied.

"Lock her away in the dungeon. You guys know what to do."

"Yes sir!" They grabbed a hold of Tsukuyo's arms and tried taking her away. She freed her arms and stared at them coldly.

"I can get there mahself. Ya don't needa touch me."

They made sure she was in the dungeon and locked her up in the cell. Meanwhile Miyoshi remained by the gate and stared at the gate doors. "Tch, she freed that bastard. Won't matter now she won't be able to leave until the day of the wedding."

xxxxxxxx

Gintoki dragged himself back home. Every step felt heavy.

"I'm back," his voice was ragged.

Kagura and Shinpachi ran up to him seeing how he was bandaged up. "Gin-san/Gin-chan!" they yelled.

"Oi, oi. What happened to you. Thought you wanted the day off and you come back beaten up," alternate Gintoki said.

Gintoki (this world) plopped down on the couch. "That woman, Tsukuyo, she's in trouble."

"Eh Tsukki?! How is she in trouble-aru?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah Gin-san. She looks fine. She was just on tv today!" Shinpachi said.

Gintoki (this world) looked at them. "She was on tv? Why was she on tv?"

"Turns out Tsukki and Mayora are engaged-aru," Kagura said. "They looked like they were really in love-aru. I don't know why Tsukki would go for some guy like Mayora." Kagura was disapproving of the relationship.

"T-That's not a nice thing to say Kagura-chan…" Shinpachi said.

Gintoki (this world) shot a look at alternate Gintoki. "Is this true? Are what they saying true?"

Alternate Gintoki had an annoying look on his face. "Oi why are you looking at me like that. I knew about it all along. It's true."

Before Gintoki (this world) could say anything the door rang.

 ***Ding dong* *Ding dong***

"I'll go get it!" Shinpachi got up and ran to the door. "Oh Hijika-," before he could finish talking he walked inside.

"Oi, I nee-," Hijikata couldn't believe his eyes. There were two Gintokis right in front of him. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Ah Mayora you came-aru. How did you manage to get someone as pretty as Tsukki? Did you bribe her, yes?" Kagura asked while picking her boogers.

"It's Hijikata and no, I didn't bribe her. Why would I bribe her to marry me?!" Hijikata scowled. He put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He inhaled some smoke and blew it out. "Oi why are there two of you?"

Alternate Gintoki sighed. "I'll explain everything." He explained the whole situation and even showed his broken machine to prove he wasn't lying. "That's pretty much all that happened."

Hijikata took a minute to absorb all the things alternate Gintoki told him. "So you're not from this world, but from an alternate world. It was not this world's Gintoki that was with Tsukuyo-sama, but you?"

"You got it right Mayora," alternate Gintoki said.

"Then why were you at the residence today?" he asked Gintoki (this world).

"Well I was just relaxing here and made alternate Gin-san work with the kids. This old man walks in asks for help, takes me to his car and the next thing I know I woke up in a dungeon with Tsukuyo chained against the wall."

"Wait what? Tsukuyo was what?!" alternate Gintoki shouted.

Kagura grew concerned. "Where's Tsukki now-aru? Is she okay-aru?!" she cried out.

Shinpachi yelled out, "Is Tsukuyo-san okay?"

Gintoki (this world) had a worried expression. "I don't know. I'm concerned whether she's okay or not. She shoved me out and locked the gates from the inside. She told me to leave and never come back again. She saved my ass."

Kagura had a sad expression on her face. "What are we going to do-aru? Tsukki's in danger-aru!"

"There's nothing you guys should do," Hijikata said. Everyone turned their eyes to him. "I came here to tell you guys to butt out. The more you dig in the messier things will get. It'll be troublesome for us." He turned back to the door and was about to leave.

"What if I refuse to just idly sit around?" Gintoki (this world) asked.

"She'll end up paying the price." With that Hijikata left. The atmosphere in Yorozuya Gin-san's place was so heavy it was palpable.

"Tsukuyo…"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Three and a half months later.

During these past couple of months the yorozuya kept themselves busy. Alternate Gintoki covered for Tsukuyo and taught at the countryside. His machine was fixed by Gengai but he decided to stay until Tsukuyo could return back to the kids. The kids really missed her and Gintoki tried coming up with a good excuse to cover for her. Thankfully the kids were really kind and said they understood. They gave him letters everyday to pass along to her. All the letters read how much they missed Tsukuyo, hoped that she's doing well and that they were eagerly waiting for her to come back. Meanwhile Gintoki (this world) along with Kagura and Shinpachi tried finding more information about Tsukuyo and her whereabouts. Much to their efforts they couldn't find even the tiniest information. They came back home defeated and plopped down on the couch.

Kagura yelled, "We couldn't even get anything about Tsukki."

Shinpachi sat down next to her. "Yeah this is much harder than we thought. What are we going to do Gin-san?"

"I don't know yet."

Kagura turned on the television to cool herself. The television turned on to a news channel.

The news reporter was reporting about Tsukuyo and Hijikata's upcoming wedding.

"Gin-chan, Gin-chan they're talking about Tsukki and Mayora's wedding-aru!" Kagura yelled.

Gintoki (this world) looked up and yelled, "TURN IT UP KAGURA!"

Kagura turned the volume of the television up.

"Everyone is bustling with excitement as it has been revealed that Miyoshi-sama's daughter, Tsukuyo, is set to wed the vice commander of the Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushirou, next week. From the shogun to all the important officials of the bakufu have been confirmed in attending this important wedding. The wedding will be taking place in the castle. For those who have been out of the loop this wedding has been considered very important because following in his soon-to-be father-in-law's steps, Hijikata Toushirou will be becoming an advisor to the shogun. This position is rarely ever given to anyone and hasn't been given to anyone in awhile. Miyoshi-sama generously gave Hijikata Toushirou as a way of welcoming him into the family. This is a huge deal! Miyoshi-sama has been given the title second-in-command by the shogun, and the Shinsengumi has been ordered to serve him equally as the shogun. There are a lot of things going on and this marriage will just make everything much more official. These are all the updates we have so far. We'll be following this wedding very closely. Until then!"

"The wedding will be taking place next week, yes? We still have time to save Tsukki!" Kagura threw a fist in the air.

Cold sweat rolled from Shinpachi's face. "Kagura-chan even if we were to have a plan. How the hell are we going to get inside the castle?! Only important of the most important people will be attending!"

"We'll just use disguises uh-huh! Make us look important uh-huh!"

"I've got a better idea." Shinpachi and Kagura looked at Gintoki. Gintoki grinned. "We'll just crash that wedding straight out."

"This is good-bye Gin-san. This is really good-bye."

xxxxxxxx

Tsukuyo was in her room getting her leg checked out by the family doctor.

"All looks well Tsukuyo-sama. You've healed up nicely. This is perfect timing as your wedding is coming up next week."

Tsukuyo remained silent.

"Doctor how is our Tsukuyo doing?" a woman's voice asked.

"Ah Ayaka-sama. She's just great. The wedding should go without a hitch now."

She clasped her hands together. "Ah, this is really good news. Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem at all. Congratulations on the wedding. Hopefully you'll hear news of a grandchild soon after they get married."

"We're really hoping they have a child as soon as possible too."

"Well I'll be taking my leave now. Ayaka-sama, Tsukuyo-sama." He curtly bowed and took his leave.

Miyoshi Ayaka was a beautiful woman in her very late 40s. She had brown hair and red eyes. When Miyoshi first introduced her to his family everyone was against it. No one approved of her. Miyoshi ended up eloping with her. When his parents found out they were enraged especially his mother. Her mother-in-law would always beat her up over the smallest little things behind Miyoshi's back. Ayaka never spoke a word about being beaten because staying in here was the only way she could live. She had nowhere else to go and no family. It's not like anyone in the family would believe her words anyways. Miyoshi Ayaka was the one who discovered Tsukuyo. She took her in because Tsukuyo kind of reminded her of herself. Miyoshi was completely against it. He said it would bring disgrace upon the family to adopt a child rather than having their own child. They had tried for years to conceive even after they adopted Tsukuyo but it never happened. It turns out she was infertile. Ever since then Miyoshi did a complete 180 change and didn't even treat her as a human. To Ayaka she didn't care that she couldn't conceive because she already had Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo was her joy and pride. She often felt guilty for bringing her into this hellhole. Ayaka was the only one who treated and showed kindness to Tsukuyo.

She sat on the edge of Tsukuyo's bed. She took Tsukuyo's hands into hers. She had such a gentle look on her face. "Tsukuyo, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I brought you into this terrible household. Now you're being forced to marry someone. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I won't blame you if you've come to hate me."

"Don't be ridiculous okaa-sama. Ya've taken me in an' sheltered me. I owe ya mah life. Don't worry about me. Ah'll be fine."

Ayaka gently squeezed Tsukuyo's hands. She gave her a small smile. "At least try to be happy with Toushirou-san."

xxxxxxxx

Alternate Gintoki was making his way back to the apartment. He was carrying a bunch of letters the kids gave him once again.

"I'm home." He put the letters on top of the other letters that were already on the desk.

Shinpachi greeted him, "Welcome back alternate Gin-san."

"Oi, oi. Why's the atmosphere like this? Why is there an evil aura emitting from this place?!"

"You're late Gin-san." Gintoki (this world) gave alternate Gintoki a scary smile.

"W-What's going on here?!"

"BUEHEHEHEHEHEHE. You've come at the perfect time alternate Gin-chan. We're planning to crash a wedding right now-aru!" Kagura flashed a mischievous grin.

Alternate Gintoki sat down next to Kagura. "What? Crashing a wedding? Who's wedding?"

Gintoki (this world) spoke up, "Tsukuyo's. She's getting married next week at the castle."

Shinpachi tried being the straight man. "Guys...don't you think this is a little bit reckless? We'll be going against the entire country…"

"Oi Pachi-boy don't worry. I've gone against the country before. I got experience in this kind of thing. Let's do it. Let's go crash a wedding," alternate Gintoki said coolly.

Kagura jumped in excitement. "Yatta! Let's go save Tsukki from Mayora!"

"Yeah, let's bring Tsukuyo back."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

One week later.

The castle was busy with servants running all over the place. They were doing some finishing touches to the castle for the wedding that will be taking place in an hour. Tsukuyo was in a room just to herself. This was the bridal room and she was getting ready in it. Tsukuyo was dressed in a traditional white wedding kimono, her hair was put up, and she had makeup on with red lipstick. She looked like a beautiful doll. The women who were in her room were squealing over how beautiful she looked.

"Oh Tsukuyo-sama you're going to drive Hijikata-san crazy."

"You're so beautiful. How are you so beautiful?"

Ayaka stepped into the bridal room and saw Tsukuyo. Tears started flowing down her face. "You look absolutely precious." She pulled Tsukuyo in for a hug and patted her back.

"Thank ya okaa-sama."

xxxxxxxx

Gintoki, alternate Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura were on the outside of the castle. Alternate Gintoki wore pigtails to distinguish himself from Gintoki (this world). The wedding was about to start any minute now. They were trying to look for an opening.

Shinpachi asked, "Alright what's our plan?"

Gintoki (this world) said, "We're going to take down four guards without getting unnoticed and change into them. You guys got it?"

The other three nodded. They carefully remained hidden and much to their luck four guards were walking right in front of them and no one else was around them. Gintoki, alternate Gintoki, and Kagura swiftly jumped out and knocked them out while Shinpachi lagged behind. Kagura took the last remaining guard down for him.

"You're too slow megane," Kagura said as she spat onto the ground.

"That's mean Kagura-chan!"

"Alright guys less chit-chatting and more changing," Gintoki (this world) said.

The four of them changed into guard outfits and walked into the castle.

"You four! Go guard the place where the ceremony will take place. We're a bit understaffed with our soldiers at the moment!"

"Yes!" they yelled in unison.

"This is perfect," alternate Gintoki whispered. "If we'll be guarding the ceremony hall then we'll be able to crash the wedding more easily."

They walked to their post and stood there. They peeked inside and they couldn't believe their eyes. The place was extravagant. One could tell a lot of money and time were put in the preparations. The ceremony was about to start and everyone rushed to sit down. They heard a voice coming from behind.

"Come on Sougo we're going to be late. We have to grab good seats to see Toshi."

 _C-Could that voice be?_ The four of them thought together.

"Kondo-san. There will be plenty of seats on Hijikata-san's side. You don't have to worry. Oh?" Sougo noticed the four guards guarding the entrance. "Kondo-san isn't that danna?"

"Oh you're right." Kondo called out, "Oi yorozuya!"

 _C-Crap we got caught._ Gintoki (this world) turned around and looked at them. "Y-Yo gorilla, Souichirou-kun! Heard Mayora's getting married congratulations."

Sougo corrected him, "Sougo des danna."

Kondo let out a loud laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, thank you! Toshi is finally getting married. What brings you...eh? Why are there four of you in total? Did you get a new person?"

Alternate Gintoki turned around and spoke in a high pitched voice. "P-Pako des! I'm just here for the day, don't mind me!"

Before Kondo was going to respond the announcer announced, "Alright everyone the wedding is officially going to start. Please take your seats."

Kagura turned around while picking her nose. "Oi gorilla, sadist, you guys should go in before we don't let you guys enter, yes?"

"SOUGOOOO THE WEDDING'S STARTING LET'S GO!" Kondo ran inside to grab seats and Sougo calmly walked behind him.

Everyone was finally seated and the hall turned quiet.

"Hello and welcome everyone. Today is a very special day as Miyoshi-sama's daughter, Tsukuyo, will be given into marriage to Hijikata Toushirou. Now please give a round of applause to the groom. May the groom enter!"

Hijikata was standing right behind them getting ready to enter. The four of them bowed their heads down so they wouldn't get recognized. Hijikata let out an exhale and walked down the aisle. Everyone was giving him a warm clap as he walked down. He wasn't smiling but he made sure he wasn't looking grumpy either.

"That's our groom! Cool as always! Now everyone please stand up as our bride will be making her entrance."

Everyone stood up and turned to the door. Tsukuyo was accompanied by both Miyoshi and Ayaka each at her side. She walked through the door. As she was walking by both Gintokis slightly put their head up to take a small glimpse of her and they couldn't believe their eyes.

 _God damn she looks absolutely stunning_ they both thought.

Tsukuyo walked down the aisle gracefully while people had a smile on their faces and were clapping.

"Ah the most beautiful bride in the world has finally arrived. We will now start the ceremony. Please close the doors."

They closed the doors and put their ears on door to listen to the ceremony. The ceremony dragged on with the priest saying things. Finally the time came where the question was popped.

"If anyone has any reason to object this wedding speak now or forever hold your peace."

It felt like the longest minute of both Gintokis' life. It was so silent that the silence could be heard. Gintoki (this world) grabbed onto the left handle of the door while alternate Gintoki held onto the right handle. They both had the most devilish grin on their faces.

"G-Gin-chan! Alternate Gin-chan! What are you guys doi-," before Kagura could finish they opened the doors.

"I OBJECT!" both of them yelled.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Everyone turned around to the door. Both Gintokis were standing there with a smug grin on their faces.

"WE OBJECT!" they both yelled.

Hijikata scowled. "Tch both those idiots are here."

Tsukuyo was shocked. "G-Gintoki. Wait there are two of them?"

Miyoshi was enraged. "SEIZE THOSE TWO!" he yelled. He turned to a strange man and ordered him to assassinate the shogun immediately.

Guards ran and surrounded the four of them. While all of the guards surrounded the yorozuya no one was protecting the shogun. It was the perfect opportunity for Miyoshi to carry out his plan.

"Tsukuyo-sama," Hijikata said while looking at her with urgency.

She gave a nod back at him. "Go get him. Ah'll protect tha shogun." She yelled, "KONDO-SAN NOW'S THA TIME!"

Kondo and Okita smiled. "You got it!" The Shinsengumi jumped up and surrounded Miyoshi while Tsukuyo ran in front of the shogun.

"W-What's the meaning of this?!" Miyoshi yelled out.

Kondo smiled. "Jig's up Miyoshi. We already know of your plans to assassinate our lord and to take over this country."

"Tch didn't think you stray dogs would be this smart. You were working with her weren't you?" Miyoshi noticed the assassins approaching Tsukuyo who was protecting the shogun. "KILL HER OFF FIRST!" he demanded. "I'm not going to go down without a fight!" Miyoshi's men surrounded the Shinsengumi and Miyoshi himself drew out his sword.

"What's going on?" the shogun asked.

"Ah'm sorry shogun-sama. Please bear with me fer a bit." Tsukuyo tore off the wedding kimono. Underneath she was wearing a plain black kimono that clung onto her body. She pulled out a sword, "Ah'm ready ya bastards."

Three assassins simultaneously appeared in front of her. They threw kunais at her and she deflected them and caught one with her hand. She threw that kunai back hard at one of the assassin's chest and they died. "Hm, kunais are nice ta use." She gave them a smirk and was prepared to beat the other two. "Shogun-sama now's yer chance ta escape. They'll be focusin' on me first. Ya go ahead an' run! Ah'll make sure ta finish them off so they won't be able ta get ta ya!"

The shogun got up and ran with his attendants while everyone was busy fighting.

The yorozuya were able to defeat all the guards.

"WEAK TOO WEAK! IF YOU GUYS ARE THIS WEAK HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DEFEND THIS COUNTRY?!" both Gintokis yelled. The four of them ran to the Shinsengumi's aid. Miyoshi's men were much more tougher than the guards of the castle.

"Oh nice to have you by our side yorozuya," Kondo said as he sliced through some enemies.

"I told you idiots not to butt in but you never listen do you?" Hijikata said with a smirk on his face.

"This is something we decided by ourselves. We're going to follow through with it to the end," Gintoki (this world) said.

"Heh you couldn't stand the woman you love marrying another man that badly?" Hijikata retorted.

"Let's be real Mayora, I look much better with her than you do," Gintoki (this world) answered back. The both of them continued fighting with smiles on their faces.

As they were fighting alternate Gintoki noticed a fourth and fifth assassin sneaking up behind Tsukuyo. "TSUKUYO BEHIND YOU!" he yelled. He ran towards her side but his path was blocked by Miyoshi.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he asked.

Alternate Gintoki glared at him. "You bastard. Up until now she's sacrificed everything she could to please you. You just used her!"

"You're the one that ruined her. Don't you understand that you're the one giving her pain?"

"No it's you that's giving her pain. You don't deserve to have someone kind and strong like her. Get lost. Don't show your disgusting face around her ever again." alternate Gintoki said in a low voice. He readied his bokuto and charged towards him.

Gintoki (this world) ran past the crowd and took down the fourth assassin that was about to plunge his sword into Tsukuyo's back.

"G-Gintoki!" Tsukuyo said.

They both had their backs against one another. "Sorry I took so long Tsukuyo. I wanted to come quickly to your aid. I'm finally here." Gintoki (this world) said.

"What's goin' on. Why are there two of ya?" she asked.

"It's a long story. I swear I'll explain it to you afterwards. For now trust me to have your back and I'll trust you to have mine. As long as you're standing, we're both standing. Got it?"

"Gotcha."

The remaining three assassins were closing in on them. They all started hurling their kunais. Unfortunately they couldn't deflect all the kunais because they were being hit from all sides.

"Gah!" they both cried out. They both removed the kunais that were stuck to them and blood started coming out.

"Let's quickly get this over with," Tsukuyo said calmly.

"Yeah, let's get it over with," he agreed. They both charged. The assassins were a bit fast and fought from a distance. It was a bit troublesome but they managed to take out all of the assassins or so they thought.

Gintoki (this world) was panting. "W-We finally did it."

"Y-Yeah."

As soon as they let their guards down Tsukuyo saw one of the assassins on the floor was barely alive and was about to thrust his kunai to Gintoki's back as his final blow.

"LOOK OUT!" Tsukuyo pushed Gintoki to the side and took the hit. The kunai hit her straight at the chest. "AH" she cried out and fell on all fours. Blood started flowing out of her chest.

"TSUKUYO!" Gintoki struck the assassin with his bokuto to ensure that he was dead for good. He hovered next to Tsukuyo who was heavily panting. He gently put her back onto his lap to inspect her. Not only did a kunai struck her chest but she was still bleeding from all the other kunais that they couldn't deflect from before. "OI TSUKUYO. HANG IN THERE."

Tsukuyo's vision was starting to get blurry from the blood loss. She started drifting in and out of consciousness.

Gintoki tore off his yukata and started bandaging up the areas where blood was coming out of. The blood seeped right through his yukata. "TSUKUYO YOU CAN'T GIVE UP. STAY WITH ME. OI TSUKUYO! RESPOND TO ME."

Tsukuyo barely managed to get words out of her mouth. She gave him a weak smile. Her voice was rough, "Ah'm fine ya idiot. Stop yellin' inta mah ears. Ah'll be fine so don't worry…Ah'll just be closin' mah eyes fer a little bit ya hear?" Her eyes started to close, she couldn't keep them open any longer.

"No, NO TSUKUYO. OPEN YOUR EYES! TSUKUYO!"

* * *

 ***A/N: Am I cruel? Maybe buehehehehehe. Anyways just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews. I've been having kind of a rough time and writing the story really puts my mind at ease. I appreciate every single one of y'all. Look forward to the next chapter! (:**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"This is reporting live from the castle! There has been an outbreak during the wedding. The Shinsengumi arrested Miyoshi Takuma for planning to assassinate the shogun. Thankfully the shogun is safe but one person has been reported to be in critical condition. We'll be keeping you updated. This is it for now, signing off!"

Tsukuyo was on a stretcher being wheeled to the ambulance. She had an oxygen mask on. Both Gintokis were running next to the stretcher. They told Kagura and Shinpachi to go back home and that they would call them when everything's calmed down. They got on the ambulance and went to the hospital. She was taken to the ER to undergo surgery. Both Gintokis sat outside the operating room. Gintoki's (this world) eyes were empty meanwhile alternate Gintoki's eyes were filled with worry.

Gintoki (this world) spoke up, "It's my fault. I wasn't looking properly. If only I was looking properly…" He clenched his hand into a fist.

Alternate Gintoki looked at him for a brief second then back at the wall. "Stop blaming yourself, she wouldn't want that. You can put the blame on me. It's my fault you guys got wrapped up in this mess."

Gintoki (this world) smirked, "Don't be stupid. If it weren't for you, I would've never met her. I can't explain it but she feels familiar. My entire life it felt like I was always missing someone. I couldn't explain this emptiness inside of me. When I met her, that emptiness finally got fulfilled. She quenched my thirsty soul. Immediately my soul got attached to her's. It's almost as if we know each other from another life. Must be because of your presence. It's almost as if your memories of Tsukuyo got linked to me."

"Heh. Maybe our souls were meant to find each other no matter what other worlds we may exist in," alternate Gintoki said.

A small smile crept onto Gintoki's (this world) lips. "Yeah, just maybe."

xxxxxxxx

A couple hours passed by and the operating sign turn off. The doctor and nurses finally walked out.

"Are you guys Tsukuyo's guardians?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." They both got up.

"You guys can rest easy. We were able to safely get the kunai off her chest. The bleeding has stopped everywhere and she has been stabilized. It's a good thing nothing major happened to her."

"Thank you so much sensei. Can we stay with her tonight?" Gintoki (this world) asked.

"I'm afraid only one of you can stay the night. Well if you excuse me." The doctor took her leave.

Alternate Gintoki spoke, "You stay here. Tsukuyo is from this world. It only makes sense that you stay next to her. I'll look over things while you look after her."

"Thanks."

Alternate Gintoki waved as he walked away. Tsukuyo was transferred into a room to rest up in. She still had an oxygen mask just incase anything were to arise overnight. Her heart rate and blood pressure were being monitored. Gintoki sat on the seat next to her bed. He had a soft expression on his face while he was looking at her. Without him knowing his hand reached for hers. He gently put his hand on top of her's. After a couple of hours of watching her, he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxx

Morning approached. The sun was shining through the window. Gintoki was still fast asleep and Tsukuyo was still resting up. Footsteps could be heard approaching Tsukuyo's room. The door slid open.

"Tsukki are you awake-aru?" Kagura asked. "Ah Tsukki and Gin-chan are still sleeping-aru." Kagura walked in and closed the door after her. She tiptoed her way to the bed. She saw Gintoki holding onto her hand. She whispered loudly into his ear, "Gin-chan why are you holding Tsukki's hand-aru?"

"AH," Gintoki was startled by her whispering into his ear. He jumped and fell off the seat. "Kagura what are you doing?!"

Kagura gave him a big grin. "Hehe. Gin-chan what were you doing holding onto Tsukki's hand-aru?"

Gintoki denied it. "W-what?! I wasn't doing such thing! You saw wrong Kagura!"

Kagura innocently made a thinking face. "Hm, I don't think I saw wrong uh-huh."

"What are you doing here so early in the morning anyways?!"

"I came to see how Tsukki was doing uh-huh. She hasn't woken up yet, yes?"

"No she hasn't woken up yet."

The door slid open and closed. Shinpachi and alternate Gintoki arrived.

"Kagura-chan don't run ahead of us!" Shinpachi said.

"I couldn't help it Pattsuan. I'm extremely worried about Tsukki, yes?"

"Oi how's she doing?" alternate Gintoki stepped up and asked Gintoki (this world).

Gintoki (this world) said, "She hasn't woken up yet. Her condition is stable though."

Alternate Gintoki took a peek at her. "That's good. Well we've got some jobs lined up, we'll be going now." He turned to Kagura and Shinpachi. "Yo let's go get some jobs done."

"Okay alternate Gin-san/Gin-chan," they responded.

Before they took their leave Kagura said to Gintoki (this world), "Let us immediately know when Tsukki wakes up, yes?"

"I will kiddo."

The three of them left. Minutes after they left Tsukuyo's eyes opened. Gintoki noticed that she's finally gained consciousness.

"Oi Tsukuyo. Are you awake?!"

Tsukuyo slowly sat up. She took off the oxygen mask and looked at him. "Who are ya?"

"Huh?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Gintoki's face froze. "E-Eh? What do you mean who am I? Tsukuyo it's me!"

She looked at him and blinked a couple of times.

"I-I need to go get the doctor hold up!" He made a break for the door.

"Wait!" she yelled out. Gintoki stopped and looked back at her. She started bursting into laughter. "Gintoki, I was just playin' with ya. Ah'm well aware of who ya are. Ya should've seen tha look on yer face."

Gintoki dropped to the floor. "O-Oi Tsukuyo how can you make a joke like that. You know how scared I got there for a second?"

"Ah'm sorry. I won't do it again." She flashed a smile. "How are ya doin'?"

"Hah the first thing you ask when you wake up is how I'm doing? More like how are you doing?" He plopped down on the chair.

"Hm, I feel fine. Nothing's feelin' off so ah'm good. Ya still haven't answered my question yet are ya okay?"

He gave her a warm smile. "Yeah I'm completely fine, thanks to you. You've saved my life once again." His smile quickly turned into a frown. "I'm sorry I didn't look around carefully. It's my fault."

"It's not yer fault."

"I still feel bad."

"Well don't 'cause ah'm alive an' well." She looked around the room and then back at Gintoki. "Ya have a lotta explainin' ta do ya know."

Gintoki remembered he promised her an explanation once the fight was over. This was the time. He took a deep breath and relaxed his body. "Basically the other Gintoki you saw is an alternate me. He came to our world from an alternate universe. He's the one you've been meeting up with initially. I was gone for almost two months and came back. When I heard about everything I told him to stop meeting with you because he was going to return back to his world once the machine gets fixed. I ended up getting taken to the dungeon that day and met you. Ever since then I'm the one that you've been seeing. I know it's a lot to take in and I'm not expecting you to understand right away. Please just don't push me away. Give me a chance."

She took a couple of minutes to process everything.

 _P-Please say something soon Tsukuyo. I'm going to go crazy from the silence._

"It makes sense now."

 _Huh did she just say it makes sense?!_

"No wonder ya knew me well. Well tha alternate ya. I can't explain it mahself but when I first met ya, I felt connected ta ya. It felt like ah've known ya fer years."

"M-Me too! So, uh, will you be my woman?"

Tsukuyo coughed. "What?! What do ya mean yer woman?! Gintoki it hasn't been long since we've met each other!"

"I know. Just hear me out. We just mesh so well with one another and we had an instant connection. Don't you think we'll make great lovers? What do you think?"

"Heck no! We needa have a fi-"

He cut her off, "Does your heart beat fast around me? Mine does. Does yours?"

She denied her feelings. "N-No."

He started inching closer to her face. "Are you sure you're not lying?" Their faces were inches apart. His dead crimson eyes were looking to her vibrant violet eyes.

"I-I-I"

The door slammed open. The nurse walked in and said in a loud voice, "Excuse me, I'm here to check Tsukuyo-san out!"

Gintoki got startled by the sudden intrusion and his hand grabbed onto something round and soft. "A-Areh? T-This is…"

"WHAT DO YA THINK YER DOIN'?!"

He was headbutted and had a huge bump on his head.

"Oi your head is a rock. Why is your head so hard?!"

The nurse checked Tsukuyo's condition and had left the room.

"Shut it. Ya don't deserve ta be talkin' after all that."

Gintoki put his elbow on the edge of the bed and lazily looked at her. "Oi are you sure I don't make your heart skip?"

"W-What are ya sayin' ya idiot! Mah heart doesn't beat if anythin' mah heart dies whenever yer near me."

Gintoki picked a booger out and flicked it. "Are you sure? When I touched you just before I felt your heart beating pretty fast. You shouldn't lie you know. I can look straight through you."

Tsukuyo scowled. She folded her arms and faced away from him. She couldn't calm down her heart and was too nervous to look at him.

 _She's too damn adorable._ He secretly put his face right behind her head and said, "Oi Tsukuyo."

She turned her head and said, "Wha-." Before she finished her sentence their lips touched each others. Tsukuyo was about to back up but Gintoki was faster and cupped her face with his hands. "Mmph!" She lightly tapped his shoulder to signal him to stop. He stopped and broke away from her.

Her face was bright red. "W-What was that ya idiot?!"

"I wanted to kiss you so I kissed you. If you want me to stop tell me. I won't force you into anything that you don't want to do." He leaned in for another round and this time she accepted. They locked lips for a couple of minutes and slowly drifted from each other.

Tsukuyo calmed down. "Now what?"

"It's your call. I'll ask you once again, will you be my woman?"

* * *

 ***A/N: So I decided to make him a bit more bold since he is the alternate version after all. I hope it isn't too weird, out of place, or rushed(?) I don't know my brain is being weird.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A week passed by since Tsukuyo was discharged from the hospital. Ever since the incidents that occured, the Miyoshi residence was no longer accessible. Ayaka disappeared after the whole ordeal. No one was able to track her down as of yet. Tsukuyo ended up moving to the countryside to live with the children permanently. All was well with the world again. Alternate Gintoki was looking at the sky from a rooftop.

"Finally it's time to go back to my world." He turned on the machine and stepped on top of the saucer. He waited for the machine to warm up and send him back.

"GINTOKI!"

Alternate Gintoki turned around and saw Tsukuyo along with the yorozuya running towards him.

"Tsukuyo, Kagura, Shinpachi, what are you guys doing here?!"

"We came to send you off-aru," Kagura replied with a grin.

Shinpachi said, "To say good-bye alternate Gin-san."

"I only came because these three told me to come," Gintoki (this world) replied.

"Gintoki thank ya fer findin' me in this world."

Alternate Gintoki gave her a grin. "No need to thank me. Whatever world I get tossed in, I'll always find my way back to you Tsukuyo." The atmosphere became all shojo manga feeling.

"Oi, oi. Break it up you two. You may be me from another world but we're still two different bodies and two different people." Gintoki (this world) stepped up next to Tsukuyo and put his arm around her. "Tsukuyo don't go near this scum."

"Gintoki ya do realize ya just called yerself a scum," she calmly replied.

"Oi Tsukuyo don't go lumping me with him! I'm a much better man!"

She just shook her head and let out a gentle sigh.

Alternate Gintoki was shocked. He didn't know that the two of them were going out. "You two don't tell me…"

Gintoki smirked and put his thumb up. "We're lovers. We already made out like crazy. We'll soon be making lo-. Oof!" Gintoki fell to the ground.

Tsukuyo had jabbed him in his side. "Stop sayin' weird things in front of Shinpachi and Kagura."

Kagura gave a huge hug to Tsukuyo and clung onto her. "Tsukki you're always much sharper than that perm-head uh-huh! You're too good for him uh-huh!"

A vein popped on Gintoki's (this world) face. "OI KAGURA DON'T GIVE HER SOME WEIRD IDEAS SHE MIGHT REALLY LEAVE ME!"

The machine finally lit up and light was emitting. It was finally ready to send alternate Gintoki back to his world.

"I guess this is it. It was nice seeing you guys again," alternate Gintoki said with a small smile on his face.

"BYE ALTERNATE GIN-CHAN MAKE SURE TO TAKE CARE OF OUR ALTERNATE SELVES, YES?"

"DON'T BE SO RECKLESS BACK IN YOUR WORLD GIN-SAN!"

"Oi be a man and grow some balls. You may have to beg and plead a lot but if I can do it so can you."

"It's a promise Gintoki. No matter what other many worlds we may exist in, ya better find me."

"Yeah, it's a promise!" He waved as the light became brighter. They waved back at him with a huge smile on their faces. Everything became super bright and he no longer could see them anymore. There was a huge light in Gengai's workshop.

"He's back!" Gengai said.

The light died down and Gintoki emerged out of the light.

"OI OLD MAN YOU SENT ME TO AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE."

"Hehe. My bad, my bad. I mixed up the time machine and the alternate universe machine."

"It's fine. I kinda had fun while I was there. How long was I gone?"

"You were only gone for three days. I already explained everything to everyone so no worries.

"Thank goodness."

"So about finding that part...Could you hop on the time machine this time?"

"Hold it old man. Give me a couple of days of rest. Do I look like a machine to you?!"

"Hehe. Fine I hear you. You better come back in a couple of days."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya." Gintoki ran out of Gengai's workshop. _There's something I absolutely need to do._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Tsukuyo was walking around the streets of Yoshiwara with a kiseru in her hand. She was doing her usual patrol and keeping Yoshiwara safe. She suddenly heard footsteps running towards her way. _Could it be a burglar or somethin'?!_ "STOP RIGHT THERE!" She instantly turned around and hurled a kunai. The kunai landed on the man's forehead and he got knocked down to the ground.

"Y-Yo Tsukuyo." He took the all familiar kunai off his forehead. _Somehow I missed her damn kunais._

"Hah? Gintoki? What brings ya all tha way here? Do ya need more Hyakka members ta help with repairin' tha town?"

He got up and dusted himself off. "No, no. Thanks by the way for sending so many of the Hyakka members they've been really helpful. I actually came here to see you."

Tsukuyo proudly smiled. "Of course they're useful. We're tha women of Yoshiwara after all. What do ya need from me? Ah'm kinda busy 'cause we're low on members right now so make it quick."

 _Crap, this is something I don't want to rush._ Gintoki smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I-It's nothing! I just came to see how you were doing. I'll be off now, bye!" Gintoki sped off.

Tsukuyo held out her hand to signal Gintoki to wait, "Wait Gintoki!", but he was too fast. "Tch what was that fer?" She continued to smoke her kiseru and patrol Yoshiwara.

Gintoki ran all the way to Hinowa's shop. Hinowa noticed Gintoki running towards the shop.

"Areh. Gin-san what brings you all the way to the shop? I'm afraid Tsukuyo isn't in right now."

Gintoki was out of breath from running. "I...I….I came to see you actually. GAH I'M SO OUT OF BREATH."

Hinowa handed over a cup of hot tea to help calm him down. "Here you go." Gintoki sat down and drank the tea. "So why did you need to see me?" she asked.

"It's about Tsukuyo. How is she fairing with less Hyakka members?"

Hinowa's face grew worried. She sighed. "She hasn't really been taking breaks. She's overworking herself trying to keep us all safe. I am really appreciative of her efforts but I'm afraid she might make her health go bad. If there was anything I could do to make her rest a little."

"Actually I have a plan. Do you think you can lend me a room and make her come to my room without telling her I'm the customer tomorrow night?"

"Oh Gin-san that's a perfect idea! That's what we did long time ago right?"

"Yeah. OH BUT DO NOT PUT ANY ALCOHOL IN THE ROOM. GOD HELP ME SO IF SHE GETS A SINGLE DROP OF ALCOHOL IN HER MOUTH."

Hinowa giggled. "That's no problem at all. I was actually very shocked how she couldn't hold her liquor at all too. She's such a good girl isn't she?"

"No she's a drunk terminator. Just please have everything set up for me."

"You got it Gin-san! I'll do all the preparations just come by 8 PM tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll get going now. Thanks for the tea."

"Ah by the way Gin-san! Could you tell Seita to come back home for dinner? He's been helping out the Hyakka, Shinpachi-chan and Kagura-chan the past three days."

"Yeah, you got it. Later!"

Hinowa kept smiling and waving at him as he ran off. _Could it be? He has something important to ask Tsukuyo? I wonder what it could be._

xxxxxxxx

Tsukuyo decided to call it a night and head back to the shop.

"Ah'm back home Hinowa, Seita."

Seita ran up to Tsukuyo and yelled, "Welcome back Tsukuyo-nee!"

Hinowa wheeled herself after Seita. "Welcome back Tsukuyo. Would you like some dinner?"

"Yeah that would be nice." The three of them had a nice dinner. Seita excused himself first because he was exhausted from helping out the entire day. Tsukuyo put away the dishes and started to clean them. Hinowa wheeled next to Tsukuyo with a big smile on her face.

"Uh Hinowa ya know ya can go rest. I got it."

"I know, I know. There's something I need to ask of you Tsukuyo. Can you spare me a minute?"

"Sure." Tsukuyo turned off the water and put the dish she was cleaning down. She dried her hands and sat back down. "What is it that ya needa ask of me Hinowa?"

"I actually need you to serve a very important customer tomorrow."

"Hah? Hinowa as much as I wanna help out, I can't. We don't have enough members of tha Hyakka ta patrol tha streets."

"Please Tsukuyo. I promise it won't take long. He'll be coming by 8 PM so you can patrol during the day all you want. I just need you free during the evening time."

"Fine, since it's tha evenin' time I suppose I can help ya out. Ah'll do it."

Hinowa clasped her hands together in excitement. "Thank you Tsukuyo!"

"It's no problem at all."


	28. Chapter 28

***A/N: Hey guys! I appreciate all the reviews ^^ I felt like I've been writing too little these past two chapters so I decided to write up a longer chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 28

It was close to 8 PM. Gintoki was nervously waiting near the room he's supposed to meet Tsukuyo. It was the same room they first shared a drink together. _I wonder how she'll react? How will she respond?! Will she say yes? I'm starting to get really nervous. Starting to have second thoughts…_ On the other hand Tsukuyo was getting changed into a blue kimono. Her hair was left down and she had a flower ornament on the side of her left ear.

"Oh Tsukuyo you're so beautiful!" Hinowa said.

"Thanks Hinowa. Am I good ta go now?"

"Definitely. Serve him well. I'll be counting on you Tsukuyo!"

"Yeah, I will." Hinowa left Tsukuyo in the room and wheeled herself out. She saw Gintoki quickly pacing back and forth as if he was nervous of meeting Tsukuyo.

Hinowa called out to him, "Gin-san!"

"Hinowa."

She shot him a wink, "She's all yours."

"Thanks I owe you one." Gintoki walked up to the door and inhaled sharply. _You got this. If Gintoki in the other world was able to get it in multiple tries, you can get it in one._ He exhaled and opened the doors.

"Welcome. Ah'm tha Shinigami tayuu it's nice ta meet yer ac-." Tsukuyo lifted her head to greet her customer and she saw his face. A vein popped on her face. "Oi what are ya doin' here? I was told it was an important customer."

"Y-Yo. I'm the important customer." _Why is she always so damn attractive?!_ Sweat started rolling down his face.

"Hah? Yer tha important customer?" She sighed. "Gintoki, ah'm really busy ya know. I can't be sittin' here lollygagggin' with ya. If ya just came here ta play I can get ya someone else." Tsukuyo got up and made her way towards the door.

 _I can't let her leave. I absolutely have to tell her now or I might chicken out._ Before Tsukuyo was able to leave he grabbed onto her wrist. "Wait don't leave yet Tsukuyo. I have something important I need to tell you."

"Somethin' important?" she asked.

"Yeah, all I ask is for ten minutes."

She nodded, "Fine I suppose I can make time ta hear ya out. Ya can let go of mah wrist."

"Oh right, sorry." He let go of her wrist and they both walked to the center of the room and sat down across each other.

"So what do ya needa tell me Gintoki?"

 _It's time. It's finally time to ask her! I'm so freaking nervous. God help me._ "So how was your day?"

"Mine was good, what about yers?"

"Mine was good too. So do you remember the time Yoshiwara had the aizen kou problem?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Do you remember the things I said to you?"

Tsukuyo slightly jolted and started blushing, "W-Why are ya askin' me that all of a sudden?!" _He couldn't be askin' 'bout that, right?!_

"Just. I need to know do you remember or not?"

"Y-Yeah I do. What of it?!"

"I wasn't lying. I tried playing things off as a joke but I can't do this anymore. I can't lie to you and I can't lie to myself any further."

"What do ya mean? 'Bout how all tha women from elementary ta grannies all belong ta ya?"

"No, no, no, not that part."

"Which part then? Ya said a lotta things."

His dead crimson eyes looked into her vivacious violet eyes. "The time when I said I wouldn't mind being yours only. When I told you I couldn't look at you like I usually do when it comes to the woman I really want to court."

"Gintoki it's part of tha past no needa worry. I didn't take it ta heart or anythin'. I know ya only said it 'cause ya were under tha drug."

"No. I didn't say it under the effects of the drug. Yes, I was under the influence of the drug but I meant what I said. I've denied my feelings for the longest time and it's getting me nowhere. My feelings for you are different from Ketsuno Ana's. I mean I guess I don't mind getting stepped on and marrying he- AH!"

Tsukuyo had thrown a kunai at him. "Get ta tha point Gintoki."

He took out the kunai from his forehead. "T-The point is I really cherish every second I spend with you. I'm not really romantic or anything. I'll probably let you down many times. I'm lazy and no good. I probably will make you feel like you're the most miserable woman in the world. But I'm hoping you're willing to give me a shot. Will you be willing to court me?"

"Wait Gintoki did ya inhale tha drug again?! I thought they were all rid of! Gintoki where did ya smell it from?!"

A vein popped up on his face. _She won't believe me! How can I make her believe me?!_ "Tsukuyo, I'm being for real right now."

"Hah? Are ya sure? Is this some kinda joke? Did ya hit yer head somewhere then?"

 _Words won't do. I'll have to show it through actions._ Gintoki didn't say a single word and swiftly pulled Tsukuyo into a gentle yet firm embrace. His heart was pounding so loudly he could swear she could hear his heart beating. His voice turned low to show his seriousness, "I swear I want to court you Tsukuyo."

Tsukuyo's heart was beating uncontrollably fast. _M-Mah heart. It's beatin' so fast!_ "G-Gintoki wait!"

"No." He pulled her into a tighter embrace. "I'm not lying. I'm not going to let go until you give me a serious reply. What will it be shinigami tayuu?"

Tsukuyo took a good minute to think. Her voice became small along with her confidence, "Are ya sure? Will ya be content with someone like me?"

"Damn woman," he muttered. He gently buried his head into her neck. "If anything I'm the lucky one to be having you. You have no damn idea how generous, strong, and beautiful you are. You drive me crazy in a good way."

Tsukuyo had a gentle smile on her face. "Ya idiot. I would've been content with just bein' able ta smoke next ta ya time ta time."

"Make it all the time then. Smoke next to me all the time."

"Ya promise not ta complain then? Don't make promises ya can't keep."

"I promise. A samurai never goes back on his promise."

"There's no goin' back once we cross this line ya know."

"I'm fully aware. I thought about everything thoroughly."

After a good minute Tsukuyo wrapped her arms around him and reciprocated his embrace. Gintoki understood well what this meant. He was overcome with joy and hugged her even tighter.

She lightly tapped Gintoki's shoulder, "Gintoki I can't breathe! Loosen it up a little bit!"

"I'm just too happy. Let me stay like this just for a couple of more seconds." They stayed embracing each other for a couple of more minutes. They finally broke off the embrace. Both their cheeks were slightly flushed.

"W-What do we do now? Will everythin' be completely different between us now?" she asked.

"Everything won't be completely different. Just act like yourself like usual. I'll act like I usually do too. We won't be any different now that we're dating. The only thing that will be different now is that we get to be more affectionate and intimate with each other and we get to go on dates as romantic partners now. Ah speaking of intimacy Gin-san would like to stab you with something better over and over again as much as possible." ***Thud*** Gintoki fell on his back. Tsukuyo's kunai knocked him down. "W-What I meant is that I would love to take you out on a date if that's fine with you."

"Hmph, that sounds good."

"It'll take a little while before I can take you out on our first date though. The old man wants me to step in the time machine and go to the future to retrieve some items to repair Tama. Is that okay? Will you wait for me?"

"Gintoki calm down. I ain't goin' nowhere. Ah'll wait fer ya. It's no rush really. Ah'm too busy patrollin' Yoshiwara right now anyways. We can always go on our first date once things have calmed down."

 _She's so kind. She really is so kind. She's such a damn fine woman._ "Thanks for always understanding."

"I could say tha same ta ya." Tsukuyo stood up and he stood up after her. "Well since I heard ya out it's time fer me ta go. Tha streets ain't gonna be patrollin' itself. Ya should head on home ta Shinpachi an' Kagura."

 _I don't want to go home yet but she's right._ "Yeah I should head on home."

"Before ya go home come with me somewhere fer a bit." She walked to the door and slid it open.

"Hah? Where are we going?"

"Just follow me." She started walking and Gintoki ran to her side and followed her.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Tsukuyo stopped in front of a bakery.

"Hah a bakery? Tsukki why are we here?"

"Stay here ah'll be quick." She stepped inside the bakery. Ten minutes passed by and she finally came out. She was holding a bag and handed it over to him. "Share this with Kagura an' Shinpachi. It's strawberry shortcake so don't eat it all yerself."

"Oi, oi. I'm your boyfriend now you know. Shouldn't I get some extra besides those two?"

"Shut it an' take what ya can get or do ya really want somethin' extra?" She started tossing her kunai up in the air repeatedly.

Chills ran down his spine. "Thank you so much Tsukuyo! I love strawberry shortcake. I'm so grateful, thank you so much! I'll make sure to share it with them. Hahahaha."

"Good. Well I guess this is where we'll part ways now. Get home safely alright?"

"Before we part ways," Gintoki stepped up to her, carefully grabbed the part of her hair she leaves down with his thumb and index finger and softly kissed her hair, "something to keep your mind occupied until I come back to you."

Her face turned extremely red and she couldn't form coherent sentences, "W-What you, I, what?!"

 _She's too adorable when she's flustered!_ Gintoki looked away and started snickering, he couldn't hold his laughter back.

"Y-Ya bastard what are ya laughin' at?!"

He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Tsukki, did you know you're too adorable when you're flustered?"

"W-Who are ya callin' adorable?! Ah'm far from it!"

He picked his nose and dismissed what she said, "Yeah, yeah. You're the shinigami tayuu, the leader of the Hyakka." He let out a small sigh. "I don't want to part ways already."

"Ah'll walk ya all tha way ta tha elevators then." The two of them walked all the way to the elevators. Tsukuyo pushed on the button and after a minute the elevator landed and opened the doors.

"Thanks for walking me all the way. I'll be going now." He walked towards the elevator but something stopped him right before he was about to step in. Tsukuyo gave him a hug from behind.

"T-This is tha most I can handle right now. Ah'll be waitin' fer ya ta come back so have a safe trip. Don't do anythin' stupid in tha future that might alter tha present time." She let go of him and gave him a gentle nudge into the elevator. Once he was in the elevator, he immediately turned around and saw Tsukuyo giving him a smile and waving at him. The elevator doors closed.

A huge smile was on Gintoki's face. "Good grief. This is why I can't stand women in the night business. They totally rip you off." _Sly woman. Gave me something to think about until the next time we meet. I won't take long I'll be back soon Tsukuyo._

xxxxxxxx

"I'm back."

"Welcome back Gin-san," Shinpachi said.

Kagura ran towards Gintoki, "Gin-chan welcome back-aru! What is that you're holding-aru?"

Gintoki gave the bag to her, "Tsukuyo bought some cake for us to eat."

"Woohoo! Tsukki is always sharp uh-huh! I love Tsukki uh-huh! Let's go eat the cake, yes?" She took the cake and set it down on the table. Shinpachi brought out some tea and forks.

"Tsukuyo-san is so kind. These past three days she came by and aided with repairments." He took a bite of the cake. "By the way what were you doing meeting up with Tsukuyo-san, Gin-san?"

Kagura talked with her mouth full, "Yeah what were you doing with Tsukki? It's pretty sneaky of you to meet up with her behind our backs, yes? I want to see Tsukki too uh-huh!"

"Kagura you shouldn't talk with your mouth full. There are just somethings that adults have to meet up and discuss. Plus I was just checking out how she was. She sent us a lot of the Hyakka members to help repair the town."

"That's really mean of you Gin-chan. I want to check up on how Tsukki's doing too-aru! You better bring us with you next time you're going to meet up with Tsukki!"

"I can't bring you with me every time we meet Tsukuyo you know."

"Why not Gin-chan? The three of us usually go to visit Tsukki."

"There's a reason why. You guys will know when the time comes. I'll be leaving the town repairments up to you guys again. I'll be going on the time machine tomorrow."

"You can count on us Gin-san."

Kagura pouted, "Go ahead and go on the stupid time machine-aru. We'll be doing much better without you uh-huh!"

Gintoki rubbed Kagura's head, "Yes, yes. Show me how good of a job you do when I come back."

Shinpachi ended up leaving after finishing eating his slice of cake. The rest of the night was filled with Kagura and Gintoki enjoying the remainder of the cake and watching television together. For Gintoki it was a good way to end the best day of his life.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Gintoki woke up at the crack of dawn. He usually never wakes up this early but today he had a reason. He was finally going to go ten years into the future like he was originally supposed to. He changed and carefully slid the closet door where Kagura sleeps. He gently patted her hair while having a smile on his face. _I'll be back soon Kagura. Stay safe until I come back, even though I know you're more than capable of protecting yourself._ After saying his farewell to Kagura and Sadaharu he made his way to Gengai's workshop once again.

"Yo I'm here old man."

"Ah you're finally here Gin-san. This time I have the proper machine for you to go on. You can check it for yourself."

Gintoki looked at the saucer and made sure the label was named 'time machine'. "Yeah this is the correct one this time. Are you sure you'll be sending me ten years into the future? Double make sure."

Gengai took a look at the machine and double made sure it was supposed to go ten years into the future. "Yep you're going to go ten years into the future."

"Alright let's get this over with." Gintoki stepped on the saucer and a bright light was emitted.

"Good luck Gin-san." The light filled up the entire workshop and seconds later both the machine and Gintoki were gone. "Hopefully there is a way to repair Tama in the future."

Gintoki ended up in the alleyway of Kabukichou. The first thing he did was go to the convenience store to check the date. Lo and behold he was finally ten years into the future.

"Good, I came ten years into the future this time." While he was at it he browsed around the convenience store. He looked through JUMP and grabbed some strawberry milk. He paid for the strawberry milk and left. He walked around in the streets of Kabukichou. Everything in the future was nice. Kabukichou looked much better than it did in its current state back in his time. _I wonder how the apartment's holding up._ He walked to yorozuya Gin-san's place. The apartment looked a bit worn down but nonetheless didn't change. He knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked once more and there wasn't a response. _I guess I'll just go in._ "Excuse me," he said as he opened the door. It was completely empty and silent. He walked in and observed the place. It looked like it's been empty for a couple of years. There was dust everywhere and everything was disorderly.

Footsteps were rapidly making their way towards the apartment. The person slammed the door open and yelled, "GINTOKI! ARE YOU BACK?"

Gintoki turned around and saw Otose who had gray hair. "Gran…"

"Huh? Gintoki why do you look younger?"

"I'm actually from the past...Wait what do you mean am I back? Gran what happened during these past ten years?"

"So you've come from ten years in the past. You're not going to like what you're going to be hearing."

"I've got time. Tell me what happened."

The two of them went down to Otose snack bar. He sat on a stool and Otose stood across from him. The bar was very quiet. Catherine was currently out and Tama was still nowhere to be seen. Otose lit a cigarette. She breathed it in and exhaled. "It happened about all about 6 years ago. Kagura left to go alien hunting with her father and Shinpachi started focusing more on restoring the dojo. Even after they left you were still happy because you had her by your side. Towards the beginning of the year five years ago, you just suddenly disappeared. Your disappearance effected everyone. A lot has changed since those last five years you disappeared. Shinpachi is finally an instructor at his dojo. Otae finally got married with the gorilla. Yes, those two gorillas are mutually in love with each other. They just had their first child a year ago. She's a girl by the way. Got her mother's looks. She'll grow up to be a beautiful young lady alright. Hasegawa has a stable job and reunited with his wife. Kagura drops by time to time but she still is alien hunting. Everyone's curious of where your future self is."

"A lot has happened these past ten years huh."

"Uh huh. A lot sure has changed since you suddenly introduced me to the nice young lady many years ago. The way you two communicated and looked at each other told me that she was definitely the only one for you. Never have I seen you act that way towards a girl like you did with her. I was 100 percent certain you two would end up together after I met her."

"What happened between me and the young lady?"

She exhaled smoke. "Go figure it out yourself."

xxxxxxxx

Gintoki was walking the streets of Kabukichou in a sour mood. "What could gran mean. She was 100 percent certain the two of us would end up together. But what? What happened?" He wasn't looking where he was walking and bumped into a kid five years of age.

"Ouch!" the kid yelled.

"Oh kid, I'm sorry are you okay?" Gintoki held out his hand to help the kid up. The kid took his hand and stood up. _He looks like just like me...That permed hair...Those dead crimson red eyes….His hair is blond though just like her's..._

"Thanks mister." The child dusted himself off.

"Gintaro! Gintaro! Where are ya?" a familiar voice shouted.

"Ka-chan I'm right here!" he yelled back.

Gintoki saw the child's mother approaching them. He couldn't believe his eyes. The woman had blonde hair that went all the way to the middle of her back, violet eyes, and two scars on her face. It was none other than Tsukuyo. Even though ten years had gone by she was even more beautiful. She was holding a child two years of age in her arm. The child was a beautiful girl with dark green hair and had bright violet eyes. His eyes went down towards the noticeable bump in her lower stomach area. She looked deep into her pregnancy. Gintaro ran to his mother and sister. Gintoki quickly ran away and hid while Tsukuyo wasn't looking. Gintoki peeped his head out to see what was going on.

"Gintaro! I told ya not ta run ahead of me! Who knows what could've happened ta ya? Ya know I can't run after ya right now."

Gintaro had a huge grin on his face, "I'm sorry ka-chan but I know you would kick bad people's butts! I bumped into this man and he helped me actually." Gintaro turned around to point to Gintoki but he was already gone. "Huh? He was just here. Where did he go?"

Tsukuyo sighed, planted both knees onto the ground and pulled her son into a hug. "Don't run off like that again ya hear? After I have this baby, ah'll run after ya all ya want then alright?"

Gintaro nuzzled up against her neck and clung onto her kimono. "Okay ka-chan."

Just then a Shinsengumi car pulled up. _Crap it's the damn tax-robbers! Will Tsukuyo and the kids be okay?!_ Gintoki thought to himself. The demon vice-commander, Hijikata Toushirou, stepped out of the car. _CRAPPPPP IT'S MAYORA. SHOULD I JUMP IN?_

"Papa!" the little girl shouted.

 _Eh? Did the little girl just say papa to him?_

"OTOU-SAN!" Gintaro yelled. He ran up to his father.

"Tsumiki, Gintaro. Are you two giving mama a hard time?" he asked his two children. Tsukuyo stood up and walked next to him. Hijikata took Tsumiki from Tsukuyo's arms. He gently pulled her closer to him and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

 _Huh? Those two kids...are their kids?!_

Hijikata gently put his hand on Tsukuyo's stomach. "It's been hard on you right? Thanks for looking after our kids while you're carrying another one…"

Tsukuyo shook her head, "It's no problem at all. We created them ya know. It's not hard fer me at all."

"Blegh ka-chan and otou-san are being all mushy!" Gintaro yelled. Tsumiki on the other hand was giggling and enjoyed seeing her parents being all lovey dovey in front of them. Just then Okita stepped out of the car.

"Hijikata-san what's taking so l-. Oh this was why you were taking so long. Hello Tsukuyo-san." He then turned to the children. "Ah if it isn't Gintaro and Tsumiki."

Tsumiki was stretching out her arms towards Okita. A vein popped on Hijikata's face. "Oi Tsumiki don't you want to stay with papa a little longer?!"

"Sougo! Sougo!" she repeated.

"Oh it seems like Tsumiki likes me better Hijikata-san." Sougo took Tsumiki from Hijikata. "Tsumiki at least you got Tsukuyo-san's looks. I won't harm you as long as you don't look like Hijikata-san."

"OI SOUGO WHAT ARE YOU SAYING TO MY KID." Okita ignored Hijikata and was entertaining Tsumiki. Hijikata turned to Tsukuyo and asked, "Where were you heading? I'll drop you off."

"It's fine yer probably busy enough. We can get there by foot we're not that far off."

"No, I'll drive you. Where were you heading?"

"I was on mah way ta Otae an' gorilla's place."

"Shimura dojo huh I'll take you." Hijikata picked up Gintaro with one arm, took Tsukuyo's hand with his free hand and took her to the car. "Oi Sougo get back in the car we're going to visit Kondo-san."

"Okay before we go. Tsumiki do you want to see an explosion? Just press this red button here," Sougo said with a sadistic smile.

"OIII SOUGO WHAT ARE YOU DOINGGGGGGGGG."

They five of them finally got into the car and drove off. Gintoki finally stepped out of his hiding place. He couldn't process what he just witnessed.

"WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED THESE PAST 5 YEARS?! WHY IS TSUKUYO WITH MAYORA?!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Tsukuyo-san!" Otae called out to her while Otsune was tied to her back.

Otsune is Kondo Isao and Shimura Otae's daughter. She is a year old. She is a perfect mix of her parents. She inherited brown hair and brown eyes from both her parents. She resembles Otae a bit more than Kondo. She's shown to be extremely strong already just like her parents.

"Otae we finally made it," Tsukuyo replied.

"Tae-chan!" Gintaro and Tsumiki walked up to Otae.

"Ara if it isn't Gintaro-chan and Tsumiki-chan. My, my you two have grown up a bit taller than the last time we met," she said with a smile on her face as she gently rubbed their heads.

"We came here to see Otsune-chan!" Gintaro said.

"Ah is that so? Once the class is over you two can play with Otsune alright? For now feel free to play around the dojo."

"Okay! Let's go Tsumiki!." Gintaro took his sister by the hand and walked around.

"Otae, we brought this fer ya." Tsukuyo handed over a fruit basket.

"Thank you so much Tsukuyo-san!" Otae took the basket off her hands. "My goodness. How far along are you now? The bump has gotten a lot bigger than the last time I saw you!"

"Yeah, ah'm seven months now. It won't be long before I push this little one out. Otsune's grown quite a bit also."

"Yeah she's grown quite a bit. I love her so much. Isao-chan pampers her too much though. She's starting to become papa's little girl. Ah where are my manners let's go sit down!" The two of them went inside a room, sat down and caught up with each other's lives over a cup of tea. Their conversion got cut off by a sudden intrusion.

"OTAE, I'M BACKKKK!" Kondo came flying at Otae. She held out a fist and it landed in his face, he went flying.

"Isao-chan, Tsukuyo-san is here to visit. Can you not do that right now?" she said with a smile.

Kondo got up and rubbed the area he got hit and smiled. "Oh Tsukuyo-san welcome! Toshi's always so worried about the approaching delivery date." Kondo sat next to Otae and took Otsune into his arms. The three of them continued to converse about all sorts of things. A group of people was seen leaving the dojo an hour into their conversation.

"Ara the class must be over. I promised Gintaro-chan and Tsumiki-chan they could play with Otsune after the class has ended. Tsukuyo-san would you like for me and Isao-chan to look after the kids while you get some rest?"

"Ah'd really appreciate that. I could use a small break."

"No problem at all! Let's go Isao-chan, Otsune!" The three of them left to play with the kids while Tsukuyo rested for a bit.

Tsukuyo leaned against the wall and relaxed a bit. The past five years have been tough on her. She never completely got over the silver-haired idiot. She would be lying if she didn't miss him at all.

A voice interrupted her thoughts, "Aneu-. Ah Tsukuyo-san you came by."

Tsukuyo looked over and saw Shinpachi. "Ah Shinpachi, yeah."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

"I don't mind at all. How have ya been?"

"I've been good. The dojo's really flourishing now. Otsune-chan even has already shown interest in my classes! How are you Tsukuyo-san?"

"That's good ta hear. Ah've been good. Can't wait ta start workin' again."

Shinpachi softly smiled. As quickly as he smiled, his smile wore off. "How is…"

"Gintaro?" Tsukuyo finished his sentence. Shinpachi nodded. "He's just like his father. He's even inherited the love of sweets just like him. Sometimes it's scary how alike they are."

Shinpachi bowed his head down. "I-I'm sorry Tsukuyo-san! I apologize on Gin-san's behalf."

"Shinpachi put yer head back up! It's not yer fault. It's nobody's fault. It's probably mah fault if anythin'..."

xxxxxxxx

Gintoki ran back to Otose's bar. He was out of breath and Otose handed him a glass of water. He chugged down the water.

"Calm down will you? What happened that you ran back here that fast?" she asked.

"GRAN I SAW SOMETHING WEIRD. TSUKUYO. TSUKUYO'S WITH MAYORA!" he yelled.

"Lower your voice will you? So you've finally found out. Those two ended up getting married two years ago. He understood how she felt and wanted to be by her side."

"Gran besides that I saw something even more weird. She has a kid that looks about five years old and he looks like the spitting image of me when I was younger only except he has blond hair."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Huh? Don't tell me...That kid...He's our kid?"

"Hmph so you've managed to figure out that much. His name is Gintaro. He's five years old and he's exactly like you. Tsukuyo brings him here couple times a week. He knows his biological father is not that demon vice-commander but he still considers him his father. Gintaro is the main reason Tsukuyo decided to give Hijikata a chance. Speaking of which she should be coming here from Otae's place soon. She said she'd be visiting today. Quickly go hide so she doesn't see you." Gintoki quickly ran into the closet and left the door slightly open to see what was going on. Just as Otose said, Tsukuyo stepped inside the bar with her two children fifteen minutes later.

"Tsukuyo!" Otose came out from behind the bar and gave her a hug.

"Hello Otose-san!" she said as she returned the hug. After they finished hugging Otose turned to the children.

Otose went on her knees to see the kids eye to eye. "Well if it isn't Gintaro and Tsumiki. Did you two miss gran?"

"We missed you gran-gran!" the two gave Otose a hug. She patted them on their backs.

"I've missed you kiddos too."

Gintaro pushed a packaged box to Otose. "Gran-gran this is for you! We brought you mochi!"

Otose looked at Tsukuyo. "Tsukuyo you don't have to bring me something all the time! You coming to visit me with the kids this often is enough!"

"I wanna Otose-san. Please accept them."

"Jeez you're too nice. Thank you Gintaro, Tsumiki." She accepted the box of mochi. "Come sit!" Tsukuyo sat on a stool while Gintaro and Tsumiki were playing with each other near Otose. Otose opened the box of mochi and placed it on a plate for the four of them to enjoy together. She sat down on the stool next to Tsukuyo. "You're about to give birth soon. How are you holding up?"

"Ah'm doin' alright. Since this is tha third time it's much easier than before." The two women were deeply conversing with one another. Gintoki was too absorbed eavesdropping he didn't realize Gintaro and Tsumiki were coming his way.

"Hey Tsumiki let's see what's in that closet!" Gintaro walked towards the closet while Tsumiki closely followed behind. He opened the door and saw Gintoki. He pointed his finger at him, "Ah it's you from before mister! Ka-chan this is the man who helped me before!"

 _C-Crap! I've been discovered._

Tsukuyo's eyes widened at the discovery of Gintoki while Otose was facepalming.

"G-Gintoki?"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Otose-san why is Gintoki here? Why does he look so much younger?"

"He's Gintoki from ten years in the past. He came here to retrieve something."

He put his hand up awkwardly. "Y-Yo Tsukuyo!"

Tsukuyo felt like her heart was about to rip into two any second. It didn't matter if it was Gintoki from the past in front of her, she missed his stupid face. Otose noticed how torn Tsukuyo looked.

"I'm going to close the bar today. You two can have some private time together. I'll look after the kids Tsukuyo so take all the time you need." She turned to Gintoki, "Don't do anything stupid. She's seven months pregnant and already has a lot on her plate." She turned her eyes to the kids. "Gintaro, Tsumiki want to go around town with gran? We can go eat something."

"Yes! Gran gran I want a chocolate parfait!" Gintaro yelled. Otose put her hands out and the children took a hand each. The three of them left the bar.

Gintoki cautiously sat next to Tsukuyo. He didn't know what to say nonetheless where to even begin.

Tsukuyo broke the silence, "What brings ya ten years inta tha future?"

"I actually came because of the old man's request. Came here to see if there is anyway to repair Tama back in my time."

"Ah now I remember. We just got together around that time didn't we?"

"Yeah...I just asked you out yesterday actually…" _I need to know what happened these past five years from Tsukuyo's perspective._ "Tsukuyo, there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"What happened these past five years?"

There was a stabbing sensation in her heart. It was still painful to talk about but she didn't let anyone know that. "A lotta things have happened. I had two kids an' got married two years ago." She pointed to her bump, "Now ah'm carryin' a third."

"Let me be more specific. What happened between you and me?"

Tsukuyo let out a small breath. "Well 'bout little over five years ago I found out ah've conceived. At the time I let ya know that I was pregnant an' ya took the news very well. All of a sudden couple of months inta tha pregnancy ya completely disappeared without a trace." She looked straight into his eyes. "I know yer not tha kinda man ta run away without reason. I was so confused an' lost. Heck I still am. I blame mahself. I have this thought that maybe ya ran off 'cause ya didn't like tha idea of havin' a child with me." She had a bittersweet smile on her face. "But I don't regret anythin'. I don't regret givin' us a chance. I don't regret gettin' pregnant an' giving birth ta our child. He's tha spittin' image of ya. He's mah pride an' joy ya know. As long as he's happy I can survive any hell. We're all waitin' fer ya ta return ya know. We all miss havin' ya here. It feels weird without ya."

Gintoki felt a mixed emotion of anger and guilt. He couldn't understand why his future self ended up breaking everyone's hearts like this especially her's. His heart was hurting so bad. He felt extreme guilt towards Tsukuyo for leaving her and their child behind. His body moved on its own and hugged her. His voice became rough, "Tsukuyo I'm sorry for making you go through everything alone. Stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault. It's all my fault. What kind of jackass leaves his woman and child behind? I'm going to find my future self and kick his ass. I'm going to bring him back, I promise."

She let out a small laugh. "Kick his ass good fer all of us. Please bring him back, everyone misses that idiot permhead."

"O-Oi Tsukuyo you know I'm that idiot permhead right?"

"Yer tha idiot permhead from ten years ago but I guess ya ain't wrong. Ya are still ya after all."

xxxxxxxx

Otose and the children came back two hours later. Gintaro brought some cake to share with his mom and Gintoki.

"Ka-chan, mister I bought some cake!" he proudly handed her the box of cake.

"Why thank ya Gintaro." She took the box from his hands. Tsumiki put out her hands towards Tsukuyo. "Mama I want to go up." Tsukuyo picked up Tsumiki and put her on her lap. "Me too, me too!" Gintaro yelled. Tsukuyo picked him up also and sat him on top of the bar table. He looked at Gintoki with the same dead fish eyes. He crawled over to him and sat in front of him.

 _W-What does he want with me? Damn we look too alike, it's like I'm looking into a damn mirror._

"Mister we look alike," he said. "Can I touch your hair?"

"Go ahead kid."

Gintaro's tiny hand patted down Gintoki's hair. "Mister is your hair real or did you get it done this way?"

"It's real."

"Oh what a coincidence! My hair is naturally curly too! Feel it!" Gintaro took his hand and put it on his head. "See? It's natural too!"

Gintoki had a smile on his face. "Yeah it's nice. It suits you kid." _He has Tsukuyo's hair color but everything else he's an exact copy of me._

Otose looked at them from afar with a smile. _I've never seen Gintaro this excited before. Guess you can't deceive blood. Gintaro's blood must've yearned for Gintoki's._

Gintoki and Gintaro had an instant connection and started interacting with each other. Tsukuyo got a look at the time while they were busy talking.

"Ah time has passed by so quickly. We best be goin' now."

"Yeah, thanks for coming by again Tsukuyo. Give gran a hug before you kids leave." The kids ran to Otose and gave her a hug.

"We'll be back soon gran gran!" Gintaro yelled.

Tsumiki waved, "Bye-bye."

"You two be good to your mother. She's already got her hands full with you guys and to top it off she's carrying another kid." Otose turned to Tsukuyo. "Things will get harder from now on but hang in there. We're always here to help you out so just let us know whenever you need help."

"Thank ya Otose-san. Gintaro, Tsumiki grab onta mah hand it's time ta go see papa now." The children grabbed her hand. "See ya next time Otose-san, Gintoki."

"Bye, bye gran gran! Bye mister!" Gintaro cheerfully said. Otose and Gintoki waved at them as they were further and further from their vision. Once they were completely out of sight the two of them stepped back into the bar.

Otose lit a cigarette. "So how do you feel?"

"About?"

"The whole situation."

"I'm disappointed. This is not how I imagined the future to be. I want to know why my future self threw away Tsukuyo and Gintaro. When I find him I'm going to give him a nice beating."

Otose blew out smoke. "Do you have any idea where to start looking for him?"

"I'll try out some of the places I think he would be first then narrow things down."

Otose looked at him and closed her eyes. She spoke up, "You looked really happy you know."

"Of course I am. She had our kid even though she was left all alone. She raised him well. Can't believe she still misses and is waiting for my stupid future self to return."

"She still cares about you, you know. You have a special place in her heart. Jeez. What did the poor girl ever do to have an ending like this?"

"She met a guy that knew he didn't deserve someone as amazing as her."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It was impossible for Gintoki to get information on his future self by himself. People would probably freak out if they were to see him. He wore a huge straw hat, a plain white yukata and wandered around the streets of Kabukichou to find someone who could help him. The streets were crowded and he bumped into someone else.

"Ah, I'm so-. Huh?" The man he bumped into was staring straight into his eyes. "G-G-Gin-san?!"

Gintoki covered his mouth and dragged him to an alley. "Shhh Pachi-boy don't talk." He took his hand off his mouth.

Shinpachi started bombarding him with questions, "Gin-san! Are you back? Where have you been? Why did you leave?"

"I'm not the Gin-san you know. I came here ten years from the past. It's a good thing I bumped into you though. We need to track the older me down."

"First let's go talk somewhere more private Gin-san. Let's go back to my dojo." The two of them walked back to the dojo. Otae was sweeping the ground with little Otsune tied to her back. She spotted Shinpachi and a strange man behind him.

"Ara, Shin-chan welcome back home. Who may the person behind you be?"

"Aneue don't get too shocked when you find out who it is…"

Gintoki took off his hat and revealed himself, "Y-Yo Otae."

"G-Gin-san?!" She immediately punched him in the stomach. "Where have you been gone these past five years?!"

"A-Aneue calm down this isn't Gin-san from our time, he's here from ten years in the past."

"Eh? So this Gin-san is from the past? I suppose that would explain why he looks younger."

"L-Let's all go sit down in a room and calm down shall we?" Shinpachi asked. The four of them went into a room and sat down. Otae brought out some tea for Gintoki and Shinpachi. "Gin-san do you know what has happened these past couple of years?"

"Yeah gran caught me up to date. I, uh, actually bumped into Tsukuyo yesterday."

"You what?!" they both yelled in unison.

"Gin-san! How could you even think about showing your face around Tsukuyo-san! After everything you put her through!" Otae yelled.

"I didn't do it on purpose I swear. I was discovered by Gintaro…"

"You met Gintaro-chan?! Gin-san! Just what are you planning? Haven't you hurt Tsukuyo-san and Gintaro-chan enough?!"

"Aneue please calm down. This isn't the Gin-san from our time and Otsune-chan is getting scared." The little baby was on the verge of tears.

"Ara, ara. Mama's sorry Otsune." Otae turned Otsune to her front side and held her. "I'm going to go cool my head off. Shin-chan you straighten out Gin-san." She got up and left the room with her child.

"Gin-san...How did the meeting with Tsukuyo-san go?"

"She was very understanding but she blamed herself. It pained my heart to see she was blaming herself even after all these years. Shinpachi we need to find my older self."

Shinpachi nodded, "I agree. Tsukuyo-san's been so strong holding on and keeping everyone together. We're all worried about her especially Hijikata-san."

"I didn't ask gran but how did those two get together?"

"Three years ago Tsukuyo-san was here with Gintaro and Seita visiting. Hijikata-san was here with aniue. Gintaro saw Hijikata-san and he instantaneously got attached to him. Because of Gintaro, Hijikata-san and Tsukuyo-san started talking and meeting more for an entire year. They bonded pretty well and pretty quickly too. Tsukuyo-san was reluctant about dating again. Hijikata-san tried persuading her in giving love a chance again but she still wasn't fully convinced. Seeing how Hijikata-san adored and made Gintaro happy, she then gave him a chance. They only went out for a couple of months and got married. Shortly after she got pregnant with Tsumiki-chan. The rest is history."

"Dammit this isn't how the future was supposed to be. I'm the one that's supposed to be next to Tsukuyo and Gintaro. What the hell just happened?!"

"That still remains a mystery."

"Alright first thing's first we need to come up with a way to track older me down."

While Shinpachi and Gintoki were coming up with ways to find his older self, Kondo and Hijikata stopped by the dojo. Kondo was such a doting dad and husband. He had already missed his precious Otae and Otsune so he decided to swing by during his break. He looked everywhere but didn't see his wife or daughter anywhere. He decided to go to the room and check whether they were there.

"Anybody ho-. Huh?" Right in front of Kondo's eyes was Gintoki sitting across from Shinpachi. He rubbed his eyes and double made sure he wasn't seeing things.

"A-Aniue!" Shinpachi yelled in surprise.

Kondo yelled, "Yorozuya?! Are you finally back?!"

"Kondo-san why are you yel-," Hijikata walked next to Kondo's side and saw the reason why he was yelling. Hijikata's deep blue eyes met Gintoki's crimson red eyes.

Gintoki gulped. _I'm totally done for._


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Hijikata's eyes became menacing. He swiftly put his hand on his sword and was about to charge at Gintoki. Kondo saw this coming a mile away and held him back. "TOSHI NO. YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"YOU BASTARD. I'LL SLICE YOU DOWN RIGHT NOW. LET GO ME KONDO-SAN HE'S GOING TO DIE!"

"NO TOSHI YOU CAN'T. THINK ABOUT TSUKUYO-SAN AND GINTARO. HE'S GINTARO'S DAD YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HIM. CALM DOWN TOSHI!"

"WHO ARE YOU SAYING IS GINTARO'S DAD KONDO-SAN. YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME. GINTARO'S MY SON. THIS BASTARD THREW TSUKUYO AND GINTARO AWAY. HE'S NO FATHER."

"C-CALM DOWN TOSHI. WE HAVE TO GET YOROZUYA'S SIDE OF THE STORY TOO. SHINPACHI TAKE YOROZUYA OUT OF THE ROOM, I'LL CALM TOSHI DOWN."

"R-Right, let's go Gin-san!" Shinpachi and Gintoki ran out of the room and to the main part of the dojo where Shinpachi teaches his classes.

Gintoki's eyes became more vacant than usual. "Hah, what a mess the older me created. Even Mayora's after my life. I suppose it's reasonable of him to feel that way though. Even I want to kill my older self right now."

"Gin-san…"

"Oi Yorozuya." Gintoki and Shinpachi turned around to Kondo's voice. "He's calmed down. Let's hear your part of the story." The three of them returned back to the room. Shinpachi and Gintoki sat next to each other. Kondo was sitting across and in between Hijikata and Otae while holding Otsune. Hijikata looked like he was going to murder Gintoki any second, Kondo and Otae had a calm expression, Shinpachi had a worried expression, and Gintoki's eyes looked much more lifeless than usual.

Hijikata popped a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He inhaled and exhaled smoke. "Explain yourself. What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually here from ten years in the past."

A vein popped on Hijikata's face. "Oi, if you're going to lie come up with a better lie."

Gintoki waved his hand back and forth. "It's not a lie. I really did come here to check if the parts to repair Tama are here." Gintoki whipped out his machine and showed that he came on that.

"Hmph, I won't slice you for now. Just don't show your face around my family."

"Actually I accidentally bumped into Tsukuyo yesterday," he said with a deadpan expression.

"Kondo-san I'm willing to go to prison for murdering him. Can I kill him?"

"T-Toshi you're starting to sound a lot like Sougo! Also can you not create bloodshed in front of Otae and Otsune?!"

"What were you doing in front of Tsukuyo's face? You've already caused enough damage. Are you trying to rub more salt on her wounds?"

"That's not any of my intentions. Trust me I'm just as pissed off at the older me as much as you are."

"How can I trust you? Everything coming out of your mouth sounds like a damn lie to me."

Otae chimed in, "Hijikata-san, Gin-san isn't lying. We all know how much Gin-san cherishes and loves Tsukuyo-san. Isn't that right Gin-san?"

"You're damn right. I'm super pissed that Mayora's with her in the future."

"Whatever all you have to do is check whether this time period has the parts to repair Tama right? Check and leave. Don't ever show your face around Tsukuyo and my children again. I'll seriously kill you then. Kondo-san I'm done talking here, I'll be going back first." Hijikata got up and left the dojo.

"I apologize on Toshi's behalf. He was very disappointed when you left Tsukuyo-san. He didn't see you that way and after everything that has happened his opinion of you changed completely."

"No need to apologize. It's completely normal for him to be feeling that way."

"What are your plans now yorozuya?"

"I'm planning to track down the older me. It's not going to be easy but I'm going to do all it takes to find him."

"The Shinsengumi will help," Kondo said.

"I can't let you do that. Mayora will go crazy if you do that."

"Toshi won't go crazy. He's actually been trying to track you down these past couple of years. He cares a lot about Tsukuyo-san and Gintaro and knows that they've been waiting for you to return. He's trying everything to find you and bring you back so don't worry. Yorozuya fight together with us Shinsengumi."

"We'll be getting everyone in Kaubukichou to find any whereabouts about the older you also!" Otae said.

A small smile formed on his face. _These guys never changed these past ten years._ "Thanks. Let's go find him."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The next day Gintoki and Shinpachi spent the entire morning cleaning up the apartment because it was too dirty for Gintoki to reside in.

Shinpachi wiped sweat off his forehead, "It looks a lot better now Gin-san. It almost looks like what it used to."

"Yeah it does. By the way I heard Kagura's alien hunting with badly how is she doing?"

"Kagura-chan's doing great. After you left she hasn't been visiting earth as much but she still comes time to time."

"Damn brat is a big shot now huh."

Right then the door slammed open and someone walked in.

"Who are you calling a brat-aru?"

Shinpachi was shocked. "K-Kagura-chan! You're back!"

Kagura grew taller and her hair was longer. Her body has also developed well like her mother's. She was no longer wearing her red dress but a white one.

"Ah Shinpachi. Eh? Gin-chan?" She ran towards Gintoki and kicked him. "Gin-chan where were you-aru?! Do you know how many people worried about you-aru?!"

"K-Kagura-chan that's not the Gin-san from our time. He's ten years younger!"

"Eh? He's ten years younger-aru?"

"Yes, yes."

Kagura took a seat on the couch and started picking her nose. "I heard from gran that you were back so I rushed up here uh-huh. The place looks a lot cleaner than I last came yes."

Gintoki coughed from the kick. "When was the last time you even came here?!"

"A month ago uh-huh."

"A month ago?! Don't you think you could've cleaned up the place then!"

"Nah, no one's coming in here anyways, yes? It's been awhile since we last had a job, yes?"

Somehow Gintoki had a sinking feeling in his heart. He knew Kagura and Shinpachi wouldn't always be by his side but seeing it play out in reality hurt him. "Well, I have a job."

"We have a job-aru? What is it-aru?"

"Our job is to find my older self."

"Finding older Gin-chan-aru?! This is a job I can get behind uh-huh! Older Gin-chan needs some buttkicking, yes! He left Tsukki and Gintaro behind and Mayora took them-aru!" Kagura realized what she said, gasped, and quickly covered her mouth. "O-Oops…"

"It's okay Kagura, I already know the whole story. I actually met Tsukuyo and Gintaro too." He softly smiled and patted her head, "Thanks for thinking about me though. Now let's get planning and start hunting."

Kagura had a huge smile on her face, "Yatta! I can finally show off my hunting skills uh-huh!"

xxxxxxxx

It was lunchtime and Gintoki decided to stock up on some strawberry milk and ingredients since Kagura was back and staying for awhile to help him out. After buying everything he decided to go grab a quick bite. He was in the mood for some of his special red-bean over rice. He entered the restaurant and took off his hat.

The owner looked much older and greeted her customer, "Wel-. Areh if it isn't Gin-san. It's been awhile how have you been?"

"I've been good, I want the usual please."

"Coming right up!"

Another person stepped in and the owner turned to greet the customer, "Wel-. Oh Hijikata-san how are you? Ara is that little Tsumiki? Hello!"

Tsumiki waved, "Hello~"

 _Tch, what bad timing._

Hijikata saw Gintoki and sat two seats away from him and put Tsumiki on his lap. "I'm good. I got the day off and she wanted to tag along with me."

"Ah she's daddy's little girl isn't she? Do you want the usual?"

"Yeah."

The owner was busy cooking. Gintoki and Hijikata sat in silence.

Eventually Hijikata spoke up, "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to grab a bite."

"I didn't mean that. I meant why are you still here in this time period. You should've been gone by now."

"I have a job to do. I'm going to finish the job and then leave."

"Don't tell me you're actually going to go looking for your older self. Give it up he hasn't been seen anywhere these past five years. Leave. Or are you trying to be sly and try to steal Tsukuyo back?"

"I'm not going to give up. I made a promise to Tsukuyo. I'm going to track his ass down and give him a good beating for everyone. You're pretty slick yourself you know. I thought you only had eyes for Souichiro-kun's sister but you've moved onto Tsukuyo."

Hijikata's face expression turned grim. "It wasn't easy giving love a second chance. I was afraid of these feelings returning to me a second time. I tried suppressing them to my best abilities but I couldn't leave her alone. I fully understood how Tsukuyo felt. Losing someone you love. Although in this case you simply disappeared from her life. Regardless, she still lost the love of her life. I still went for her knowing she wouldn't ever love me like the way she loves you. I wanted to be by her side and protect her. Mitsuba was my first love and that will never change. I regretted not being able to be the one to make her happy. Once I accepted the fact I've fallen in love again, I vowed I would make her happy with my life. That second time happened to be Tsukuyo." Hijikata looked straight into Gintoki's eyes and asked, "Do you know how much it hurts to lose the person you loved with all your heart?"

The heavy atmosphere broke up through the owner's interruption, "The food is ready! One Hijikata special, one small sandwich for Tsumiki, and one Sakata special." She set the bowls in front of them.

Gintoki immediately dug in. He couldn't stand being around Hijikata. His words kept echoing in his mind and he would constantly be reminded of how badly the future him hurt Tsukuyo. For once he wasn't able to enjoy the taste of red bean over rice.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The two finished eating at the same time. They both paid and left. Before they split Hijikata asked, "Are you going to do things differently now you know what the future's like?"

Gintoki smirked, "Hell yeah. No way in hell I'd ever let you have Tsukuyo. Not even over my dead body."

Hijikata smirked also, "Heh. That sounds more like you. Well Kondo-san agreed to help you so I guess we'll help you."

"Oi, oi. I don't ever recall asking for help. I'm totally capable of tracking him down without your assistance."

"Don't get it twisted. I'm only helping because Kondo-san agreed to help you and besides Tsukuyo and Gintaro misses you."

"Don't come all pissed off to me once I bring him back."

"Don't be surprised if I were to throw a couple punches at him."

"Oi shouldn't you hear him out first before throwing punches? Tsukuyo believes that he didn't leave without a good reason."

"I'm on the fence about it. Part of me agrees with her and part of me is still pissed that you just disappeared without a word. I believe there's no reason to ever leave a pregnant woman behind. That's just my thought. Well, see you around then."

"Bye, bye mister," Tsumiki waved at Gintoki with a smile on her face.

 _She has Tsukuyo's eyes._ "Later kid," he replied. The two split and went their separate ways.

Gintoki made it back to his apartment. He put the groceries into the fridge and collapsed onto the chair. He thought about everything that happened so far and became even more determined to find his older self. "I'll definitely find you and bring you back."

xxxxxxxx

Tsukuyo and Gintaro were holding hands and walking down the streets of Kabukichou making their way to Yoshiwara. Little Gintaro loved both Kabukichou and Yoshiwara just like his parents respectively loved the towns they used to live in. Although he was born in Yoshiwara and lived there for a good three years of his life, he loved Kabukichou just as much. Gintaro was excited and let go of her hand. He started happily running in front of his mother. Tsukuyo tried picking up the pace and to catch up with him so she wouldn't lose sight of him.

"Gintaro slow down a bit," Tsukuyo called out. Gintaro was too excited and didn't really pay much attention to what his mother was saying. She called out to him again, "Ginto-," she stopped in the middle of his name. She was starting to feel extremely light-headed. She wanted to stop walking and take a break but Gintaro was getting further ahead. Just then someone called out to her.

"Tsukki! Is that you-aru?" Kagura called out with Sadaharu behind her. Tsukuyo turned around and Kagura noticed she was much more paler than usual. She ran up to her. "Tsukki are you okay-aru?! You don't look so good, yes?"

"Kagura, Gintaro. He's walkin' ahead, he's too fast."

"I'll go get him uh-huh!" She turned to Sadaharu. "Sadaharu look after Tsukki while I get Gintaro, yes?" Kagura ran up to catch up to Gintaro while Sadaharu looked after Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo held on as much as she could but she was growing faint. Her vision started getting blurry and the next thing she knows she blacked out. Sadaharu immediately noticed something was wrong and tried grabbing onto the collar of her kimono but his mouth was too big. A stranger happened to notice Tsukuyo fainting and caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

"O-Oi miss! Are you okay miss?!" A crowd started gathering around her with worried looks on their faces.

Kagura had brought Gintaro back to where she left Tsukuyo and Sadaharu and noticed there was a crowd. "What's going on there-aru? Kagura and Gintaro ran and pushed their way through the crowd. They saw Tsukuyo unconscious. "TSUKKI!" Kagura yelled out. She went and picked up Tsukuyo.

Gintaro had a horrified expression. He knew his mom to be a complete strong, badass woman who took the bad guys down. He never really told her but he completely respected and admired his mother. He knew how hard she raised him despite the fact his father left them behind. "K-Ka-chan…" Tears started flowing down from his eyes. "KA-CHAN!" he yelled. "Kagura-nee, ka-chan. What's wrong with ka-chan why isn't she opening her eyes?!"

"Calm down Gintaro. Get on Sadaharu's back we're taking her somewhere to rest, yes?" Sadaharu put Gintaro on his back and Ginatro clung onto his collar. "Yosh Sadaharu let's get back home as fast as we can, yes?"

"Ang!" Sadaharu replied back. Kagura and Sadaharu ran back to the apartment.

Gintoki was reading JUMP when he heard someone rushing through the door. "Kagura is that you?" He put his book down and saw Kagura holding an unconscious Tsukuyo with a crying Gintaro behind her. He immediately bolted up and ran up to her. "O-OI KAGURA WHAT'S WRONG WITH TSUKUYO?"

"I don't know-aru! I went to go get Gintaro for Tsukki and by the time we came back someone found her unconscious uh-huh!"

"Hospital...We need to get her to the hospital! Something might be wrong with her!" Gintoki immediately grabbed his keys for his scooter and ran out. Kagura clung onto Tsukuyo and got on top of Sadaharu. She made sure to seat Gintaro in front of her so he doesn't fall. "Let's go to the hospital!" They rushed to the hospital. Once they got there Gintoki took Tsukuyo. He told Kagura to stay here with Gintaro but Gintaro refused. He demanded he stays by his mother's side. The four of them entered together.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

He ran up to the receptionist. "Excuse me my friend's pregnant and she suddenly lost consciousness." The receptionist phoned someone and shortly after two nurses came with a stretcher and put Tsukuyo on the stretcher. They took her to a room and the doctor came in to take her vital signs and to examine her. Gintoki had ordered Kagura and Sadaharu to go on home first. He was outside the room with Gintaro anxiously waiting for the doctor to come out. Out of nowhere Gintaro started blaming Gintoki.

"It's all your fault mister. After you came into the picture things started getting weird. I heard otou-san and ka-chan talking last night. They were talking about you and ka-chan started crying. What did you do to ka-chan?" His small hands were hitting his shoulders while tears were running down his face. "You made ka-chan cry! Leave my ka-chan alone! She's already gone through enough especially after having me!" Gintaro stopped hitting Gintoki after he said his last sentence. It was as if he realized something. "It's...it's all my fault. I shouldn't have been born. If I wasn't born ka-chan wouldn't be going through this. Maybe my real otou-san wouldn't have left her if she didn't have me…" He fell back onto his seat. "Ka-chan shouldn't have had me… She would've been better off without me…" Gintaro's tears stopped flowing as his eyes became empty.

Gintoki's heart ripped into two. His future child was sitting in front of him blaming himself for putting Tsukuyo through pain that his future self put her through. He gave the kid a hug. "Don't you dare say that. Do you know how much your ka-chan loves you? She would go through hell just for you."

Gintaro clung onto his yukata. His voice broke down, "Really? Ka-chan really loves me that much?"

He petted Gintaro's head. "You bet kid. She loves you so much. More than anything in this entire world. You're the apple of her eye."

"Mister, why do you think my otou-san left then?"

"I can't exactly say why but please have faith in him. He'll come running back for you and your ka-chan. Just wait for him a little bit longer."

"T-Thank you mister. I'm sorry I blamed you. I know you're not a bad person."

"It's okay kid. It's okay."

Couple of minutes later the doctor walked out and asked, "Are you her caretaker?"

Gintoki stood up with Gintaro in his arm. "Ah yes. How is she sensei?"

"She and the baby are both fine. She was moving around too much without any break which caused interruption in her blood flow causing it to become abnormal. That's how it lead to her fainting. She's awake now so you may come in."

Gintoki bowed his head, "Thank you sensei." He walked into the room and Tsukuyo turned her head to the door. She saw Gintoki holding Gintaro in his arm. Those two had the same exact face.

 _They look exactly tha same._ "Heya Gintoki, Gintaro." She flashed them a reassuring smile.

Gintaro yelled, "Ka-chan!" Gintoki let him down and he ran to Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo picked him up and put him on her lap. He hugged his mother and didn't let her go. "Ka-chan I'm sorry. It's all my fault!"

She petted his hair with one hand while patting his back with the other. "Don't be silly Gintaro. I just didn't have proper rest that's all. It's not yer fault so don't blame yerself." She looked at Gintoki. "Did ya an' Kagura bring me here?"

"Yeah, Kagura found you unconscious by the time she returned. We rushed you here since you're pregnant. Wanted to make sure nothing was wrong."

"Thank ya. Does Toushirou know 'bout this?"

"No, we didn't contact him. We were too busy worrying and didn't know if you wanted him being contacted to begin with…"

"It's a good thing ya didn't. He would probably be more worried than he already is, thanks."

"Are you going to be discharged now?"

"Yeah, tha doctor said ah'm good ta go now that ah've rested up a bit." The three of them went down to the receptionist and she completed the discharge form.

"Please be careful and make sure to properly eat. Have a nice evening." The receptionist bowed her head curtly. The three of them exited the hospital.

"So are you going go back home now? Do you need a ride?" he asked as he faced Tsukuyo and Gintaro.

Tsukuyo looked at Gintaro and asked, "Gintaro do ya want a ride back?"

"I want a ride back ka-chan," he softly replied. In truth he didn't want a ride back home. He would much rather enjoy walking around with his mother but after what had happened he wanted her to get all the rest she could.

Tsukuyo turned to Gintoki. "If it ain't much can ya take us ta Yoshiwara? We were on our way ta meet Hinowa."

"You're going to go to Yoshiwara after all that has happened?!"

"Yeah, we were only in tha hospital fer an hour. I haven't seen her an' Seita in a month. Besides Gintaro misses Hinowa an' Seita too, don't ya?" she asked Gintaro.

"Yeah! I want to go see Hinowa oba-chan and Seita-nii!" he yelled excitedly. He then remembered his mother's condition. He clung onto the edge of her kimono and looked at the ground. He softly said, "Only if it's okay with you ka-chan…"

Tsukuyo smiled and rubbed his hair. "'Course it's okay with me. Let's go. We might even have a sleepover!"

 _She hasn't changed at all._ Gintoki let an inaudible sigh and a small smile formed on his face, "Alright guess I'm taking you two to Yoshiwara."

* * *

 ***A/N: I don't know if I went too far with Gintaro's little speech. I actually kind of teared up while writing it. Idk but I sort of can relate to how he feels (?) but yeah. (: Just wanted to say I read each of your reviews and I'm super grateful for each and every one one of them. Thank you so much!**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Since riding a scooter with a five year old kid and a heavily pregnant woman was out of the question, Gintoki decided to use Sadaharu as the way of transportation. Tsukuyo got on Sadaharu with Gintaro between her arms and Gintoki sat behind them. Sadaharu walked instead of running because of Gintaro and Tsukuyo. Thanks to Sadaharu they got to Yoshiwara pretty quickly. The three of them got off.

"Thanks Gintoki. I appreciate ya bringin' us here all tha way." She gave a small pat on Sadaharu's head. "Thank ya Sadaharu." Sadaharu barked happily.

"I'll take you all the way to Hinowa's shop. I don't want anything happening along the way."

"Are ya sure everyone might get shocked ya know."

"I'm used it by now." Gintoki walked up to the elevator and pressed on the button. The elevator came up. "Yo Sadaharu I'm going to drop Tsukuyo and Gintaro off so stay put here or you can go home if you want your choice."

"Ang!" Sadaharu barked and walked up to Gintaro. Gintaro patted Sadaharu and Sadaharu gave him a lick. After they said their goodbyes Sadaharu walked back home.

A vein appeared on his face. "Damn mutt! See if I ever feed you again!"

The three of them got on the elevator and entered Yoshiwara. Everyone stared at the three of them in disbelief. There was not a single soul in Yoshiwara that didn't know what happened between the leader of the Hyakka and the savior of Yoshiwara. People were whispering amongst each other. Tsukuyo looked at Gintoki with a worried expression but he gave her a smile and a thumbs up to reassure her. Gintaro noticed people looking and began to get more curious of Gintoki. He seemed to be someone everybody knows. He wondered what this man's relationship was with his mother. They finally approached at Hinowa's shop and she had the most confused look on her face.

"T-Tsukuyo, Gintaro, and Gin-san?!"

Gintaro ran up to the woman and she gave him a hug. "Oba-chan! I've missed you and Seita-nii!"

"Hi there Gintaro. I've missed you too," Hinowa said while hugging him back.

Gintoki quickly waved, "Yo Hinowa."

"G-Gin-san how could it be?" She looked at Tsukuyo. "What's going on Tsukuyo?"

"Gintaro ya go inside an' watch some television fer a bit. Mama an' oba-chan has some things ta discuss, alright?" Gintaro nodded and headed into the back where Tsukuyo used to reside. He made it seem like he was out of sight but he actually hid behind the door and decided to eavesdrop. He figured if he listened he might get some answers on who this man is. After Tsukuyo checked to see he was out of sight she turned to Hinowa and explained what happened.

"I see… This isn't the Gin-san from our time. That makes a lot more sense considering how much younger he looks." She turned to Gintoki and asked, "What do you think about the future?"

 _T-This mister is from ten years in the past?!_

"Honestly? It's totally not what I imagined but it is what it is. I'm currently planning to track him down with Shinpachi and Kagura."

 _Huh? Planning to find him and bring him back? Who? How does this mister know Kagura-nee and Shinpachi-nii?_

"What will you do once you find him?" Hinowa asked.

"Beat him up and bring him back. Even if he had his reason like Tsukuyo believes, how he went about it is unforgivable and he owes everyone an explanation, especially to Tsukuyo and Gintaro."

 _He owes us an explanation?_ _Especially to me and ka-chan?_

"To be honest with you Gin-san, I was really shocked when you left Tsukuyo while she was pregnant. I know you're not the type of man that would just run away from things. You are the savior of Yoshiwara and the one that helped Tsukuyo become more relaxed. You two were really in love and already together for a couple of years. Everything just happened out of the blue, which is the part that shocked me. She remained strong and pulled through the pregnancy without you. She also defended for you this whole time. She told everyone that you weren't that kind of man and took the blame instead. She's not the only one you hurt you know. You hurt Gintaro in the process also. Yes, he may look up to Toushirou-san as his father figure but in reality he really misses his biological father."

 _Could this mister be my otou-san? My real otou-san?_

"H-Hinowa! Ya don't have ta bring that up!"

Hinowa looked at Tsukuyo with stern eyes. "Gin-san should know the whole truth if he's going to know." She turned back to him, "I'm pretty sure you had your reasons but you still caused them a lot of pain. If I knew you were going to do this I would not have let you meet up with Tsukuyo in that room ten years ago!"

Gintoki was speechless. He didn't have anything to say since this was the current reality. He couldn't understand how one person could cause such a huge mess.

Tsukuyo noticed Gintoki went silent and spoke up, "Hinowa it ain't all Gintoki's fault. If yer gonna blame him, ya should blame me too. Besides Gintoki's from tha past he didn't do any of tha things."

"Gin-san is still Gin-san. Yes, he may have not been the Gin-san that left without a trace but these events are bound to happen in the future if he doesn't change anything after he goes back to his time."

Gintoki spoke up with confidence, "I'm going to change things when I go back, I promise. I don't want to lose Tsukuyo and Gintaro. I can't imagine my life without her."

"G-Gintoki…"

 _Otou-san he's my otou-san! He's right in front of my eyes!_ Tears started forming in Gintaro's eyes. He came out of hiding and ran to Gintoki screaming, "OTOU-SAN!"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The three of them turned around and saw Gintaro running towards Gintoki. "G-Gintaro!" Tsukuyo yelled.

Gintaro ran straight to Gintoki and had a tight grip on his yukata. "Otou-san I missed you. I've always wondered who you were. Why did you leave us? Do you hate me and ka-chan?"

Gintoki was shocked and at a loss for words. Gintaro had figured out he was his dad. He lifted Gintaro off the ground and gave him a warm hug. Gintaro wailed into his shoulder. He was crying so hard he started hiccuping. Tsukuyo felt bad that Gintaro was crying loudly into Gintoki's ear and was about to get him off of Gintoki but Gintoki put one hand up to stop her. He gave her a smile while patting Gintaro's small back, "It's okay. He's been waiting for a long time." Gintaro stopped crying and put his head up and took a good look at Gintoki's face.

"So do you hate me and ka-chan? Is that why you left us?" Tsukuyo got some tissues and wiped the snot off his nose.

Gintoki ruffled his hair, "Don't be silly kid. I don't hate you or your ka-chan. Matter of fact I love your ka-chan to death. I'm going to get this all figured out so don't worry."

"E-Even though you're my otou-san from the past can I still call you otou-san?"

"Of course kiddo. It doesn't change the fact that ka-chan and I had romance starting from the bed." ***Twhip*** Tsukuyo hurled a kunai at him.

"Otou-san!" Gintaro looked at Gintoki, who had a kunai on his forehead, with worried eyes.

"What kinda weird things are ya sayin' ta Gintaro?!"

Gintoki took the kunai out of his forehead, "What I meant to say is I'm 100 percent your otou-san regardless of what time period I'm from."

Ginataro wrapped his small arms around Gintoki's neck and his voice broke down, "I've missed you otou-san. I was waiting for this day. The day for you to return."

"I'm sorry kiddo you went through a lot. Thanks for growing up well. Everything will get better so rest easy now."

Gintaro turned his head to Tsukuyo and asked, "Ka-chan can I have a sleepover with otou-san?"

Before Tsukuyo responded Gintoki answered him, "You can't. I understand how you feel Gintaro but think about how your otou-san back at home would feel. You look up to him as your father figure right? It wouldn't be right to do that to him. It would hurt his feelings. You understand right?"

Gintaro nodded his head slowly. "Then I want to have a sleepover at oba-chan's place today ka-chan. That's fine right?"

Tsukuyo nodded, "Yeah ah'll go call papa right now an' let him know." Tsukuyo got up and walked to the telephone to let Hijikata know that they were going to be sleeping over at Hinowa's place.

"Otou-san can you stay until I fall asleep then? I want you to be here until I fall asleep…" He looked towards the ground.

"You got it kid. I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

Hinowa wheeled herself towards the back and said, "Well then Gin-san why don't you join us for dinner."

The four of them sat down at the table. Hinowa prepared a lot of nutritious food for Tsukuyo. Seita was still missing from the scene.

"Where's Seita?" Tsukuyo asked.

"Ah Seita and Izumi-chan are on a trip for three days and two nights."

Gintoki was shocked, "Those two actually got together?!"

Hinowa smiled and rejoiced, "Yep! He even introduced her formally to us as his girlfriend. Seita's grown quite a bit."

Tsukuyo nodded, "Seita certainly grew up inta a nice young gentleman. It's all thanks ta ya Hinowa."

Hinowa shook her head, "You contributed just as much Tsukuyo. You taught him a lot of things that I certainly would've never been able to teach." She turned her head to Gintoki, "When will you be leaving to look for your older self Gin-san?"

"Tomorrow. I'm going to start looking at places I feel like I can find him."

Gintaro turned his head to Gintoki, "You're leaving tomorrow otou-san?! W-We just reunited. I want to come with you!"

"No Gintaro. You stay here with ka-chan and look after her. She can get all the help she needs you know. Do you think you can handle that task?"

"Okay...Will you come back otou-san? You won't be disappearing again right?"

"I promise I'll come back. I'll bring your otou-san from the correct time too."

"It's a promise!"

The rest of the evening Hinowa retired to her room so that Gintaro and Gintoki could bond a bit more. Tsukuyo accompanied Hinowa to her room for the same reason. Hinowa eventually went to bed and Tsukuyo came out to the shop and sat down to rest. She was looking up at the sky and it was a beautiful full silver moon. Gintaro also ended up falling asleep while Gintoki stuck by his side. He made sure that his son was fully asleep before tip-toeing out of the room. He noticed Tsukuyo sitting in the shop looking at the sky and approached her.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" he asked.

"Not at all. Help yerself." She scooted over so he could have some space to sit next to her. "Is Gintaro asleep?"

"He's out cold. I can only imagine how he must be feeling from the events that unfolded today."

"Yeah a lotta things happened today alone." A small breeze blew and Tsukuyo shivered. Gintoki noticed it and took off his yukata. He wrapped it around Tsukuyo. "Gintoki it's fine! Ya'll catch a cold take it back." She tried giving his yukata back but he refused.

"Keep it on. You're carrying a child. I don't want you getting sick. It would worry Gintaro if you were to get sick."

"Thanks." The two of them sat in comfortable silence looking at the full moon for a couple of minutes.

"Does he make you happy?"

Tsukuyo slightly blushed and Gintoki noticed it from the corner of his eye. "After everythin' that's happened besides Gintaro an' Tsumiki, yeah he's tha next thing that makes me happy."

There was a sharp pain in his heart. He had an unconvincing smile on his face. "That's good. Your happiness comes above all else. It's good you found someone who's managed to make you happy…. I'm happy for you two."

"Why do ya sound tha least convincin'?"

 _Damn she's always too insightful. She notices everything from 10,000 miles away!_ "I don't know what you mean. I'm really happy you found someone who can make you happy. I'm glad you're not stuck with a scumbag like me."

"Yer not a scumbag. Yer one of tha most selfless an' kindest soul I know. I know ya didn't leave me outta nowhere. I know ya have a reason."

Gintoki looked down at the ground and his bangs covered his eyes. He was getting consumed with jealousy. _Dammit this is getting bad. I can't let my emotions get out of control._ His voice became quiet and the words slipped out of his mouth, "If you really believe that then why? Why didn't you continue to wait for me? Is it that damn hard to wait for me to come back? Why did you move onto another man?"

Tsukuyo eyes grew wide in shock and turned her head to him. "Gintoki! Ya damn well know ah'm still waitin' fer ya."

"What's the point?! It's not like we'll get back together. You have a new man in your life so why do you keep waiting for me? Forget someone like me."

"Gintoki."

Gintoki got up. He couldn't bear to look at her. "Sorry. I don't know what overcame me. Forget everything I said, I didn't mean any of it. I'll be leaving Gintaro in your hands once again. The next time we meet, I'll be back with my older self." He walked away while Tsukuyo looked at him with a sad expression on her face. _Dammit I hurt her again. I fully know why she ended up with Mayora but my emotions got the best of me. It was wrong of me to say those things to her. I'll definitely apologize to her when I come back._

"How could I ever forget ya, ya idiot." Tsukuyo said as she watched Gintoki walk away.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The sun rose and the next day approached. Otae, Kondo, Otsune, Shinpachi, Kagura and Gintoki were in the apartment.

"So far nobody's seen you," Otae replied sadly.

"I've dispersed men all throughout Japan trying to look for you," Kondo said.

"Thanks for the help again guys," Gintoki said.

"Will you three be leaving today?" Otae asked.

"Yeah, we're going to be leaving in awhile. Just wanted to check whether you guys were able to get any information."

"Aniue, aneue, can you guys take turns looking after the classes while I'm gone?" Shinpachi asked.

Otae smiled, "Don't worry about the dojo Shin-chan. Isao-chan and I got you covered."

The five of them walked out of the apartment and exchanged farewells. They didn't know how long it would be before they would see each other again.

"Take care yorozuya," Kondo said.

"Be careful Shin-chan, Kagura-chan, Gin-san," Otae said. Otae gave Shinpachi and Kagura a hug.

"We'll be off now aniue, aneue."

Otae and Kondo watched as the three of them disappeared from their sight. She had a worried expression on her face. Kondo noticed her expression and put his arm around her and planted a kiss on her head.

"Otae, don't worry about them. They'll be fine."

She leaned her head against him. "It's not them I'm worried about, Isao-chan. It's Tsukuyo-san and Gintaro-chan I'm worried about."

xxxxxxxx

Gintaro and Tsukuyo came back from Yoshiwara. They stopped by the Shinsengumi Headquarters. Hijikata came out with Tsumiki to greet them. Since Tsukuyo slept over at Hinowa's, Hijikata ended up bringing Tsumiki to work with him.

"Ah'm sorry ya had ta bring Tsumiki ta work with ya." She took Tsumiki from his hands.

"It's no problem. Did you rest well?"

"Yeah I did, thanks. Hey can we talk later at home?"

Hijikata started getting nervous. He wondered what she wanted to talk about. He nodded, "Yeah."

She gave him a smile, "Thanks, ah'll be seein' ya later then. Have a nice day."

He smiled back at her, "Thanks, you have a nice day too." He turned to the kids, "You two don't give mama a hard time."

The kids nodded. The kids said bye to their father and went back home to relax the rest of the day.

The day progressed and nighttime came. Tsukuyo put the kids to sleep and was waiting for Hijikata to come back home. She had been mentally preparing herself the entire day on how to break the news to him. She heard the door open and heard him walk in.

"I'm back." They hugged each other.

"Welcome back." The two walked over to the dining table. "Did ya have dinner yet?"

"Yeah, I did." He got a glass of water and sat down. "So what do you need to talk about?"

Tsukuyo took a deep breath and quietly exhaled. "Gintaro knows about Gintoki."

"...Huh? Are you saying Gintaro knows about him being his biological dad?"

"Yeah."

"How did he find out?"

"He eavesdropped on the conversation between me an' Hinowa."

"Wait how was he brought up during the conversation?"

"He was there with us."

"Huh?! He was there with you guys? Why was he there?"

"He escorted me an' Gintaro. I was tired from all tha walkin' an' he offered ta take us there."

"I see. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I am."

"How does Gintaro feel?"

"He's really happy ta be reunited with him."

"Go figure. Does he, uh, consider me his father anymore?"

"'Course he does don't be ridiculous. Ya've spent three years outta his entire five years of life with him."

Hijikata cautiously asked, "How do you feel seeing him again? Tell me honestly."

Tsukuyo thought about a minute before answering. "Ah'm a bit happy but it's more painful."

Hijikata stared down at his glass of water. "Do you want to be with him once he returns? I know how much you love him."

She put her hand on top of his. Hijikata's dark blue eyes looked up to her violet eyes. She gave him a smile, "Don't be ridiculous. Gintoki's part of mah past. Gintoki was mah first love just like Mitsuba-san's yer's. Our first loves will never be forgotten an' will always have a special place in our hearts an' that's completely okay. I know how much ya love Mitsuba-san also but ya overcame the reluctance and decided ta ask me out, no? You chose ta give love a second chance. The same goes fer me. Ya knew how much I loved Gintoki and asked me out anyways. It was mah choice whether ta reject or accept. I chose ta accept. Just 'cause I loved him doesn't mean I wanna jump right back inta his arms once I see him again. That bridge burned down many years ago. Toushirou, the point is I chose ya like ya chose me so don't ever have tha idea ah'm gonna leave ya fer Gintoki."

Hijikata intertwined his fingers with hers. He still wasn't fully convinced that she would rather stay with him than with Gintoki. "But didn't you mainly give me a chance because Gintaro got attached to me and because I made him happy?"

"Ta be honest with ya, that was mah initial reason. But when ya started openin' up 'bout yer feelin's, that's when I started ta grow fond of ya. I was afraid of these feelin's but ya taught me that it's okay ta have these feelin's an' that it didn't mean we were betrayin' our first loves. Hopefully yer not regrettin' fallin' in love fer tha second time."

A smile formed on his face. "I'm glad I decided to give love a second chance again. I wouldn't trade this for anything ever. Not even if I could have entire world. Honestly I wouldn't have minded dying alone until we started getting to know each other better. Thanks for giving me a chance and becoming my family. I just want to ask again one last time, are you sure you would rather be with me than him?"

"Ya can ask me a billion times. Mah answer will always be ya. What if I were ta say yes though? Would ya let me go?"

"Hell no. I would fight for you until my dying breath," he replied as he leaned in for a kiss.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

For a month and a half Gintoki, Kagura, and Shinpachi visited places Gintoki thought the older him could go to. It were places Gintoki's always dreamed of or wanted to visit. So far he wasn't in any of the places. It was down to one final place. The place was where he would have nightmares about to this day. He saved this place for last since it was almost the day that Yoshida Shouyou died. If Gintoki couldn't find his older self here, he didn't know where else to look for him. He hoped he would show up around the grave or even around the burned down temple. The three of them finally made it to the countryside around evening time. They were too exhausted from the traveling and decided to call it a day and relax. They looked for an inn and rented a room.

"This is the last place, yes?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah. If he isn't here then we have no other places he could possibly be."

"Hopefully Gin-san's around here…" Shinpachi said.

"You two take it easy. We've traveled and looked around a lot these past month and a half. We can take things a bit slowly now. You guys can have the day off tomorrow and do some sightseeing if you'd like."

"Hm, I do want to look around uh-huh! Alright! I'll be taking tomorrow off then, yes! What about you Gin-chan?"

"Yeah I'll be taking a day off. There are some places I want to visit and see so you two go ahead and have some fun."

"Okay!" Kagura let out a big yawn. "I'm tired. I'm going to hit the bed. Later Shinpachi, Gin-chan." Kagura climbed into bed and immediately KOed.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep too. Good night Gin-san." Shinpachi laid down on the floor next to the bed and passed out.

Gintoki got up and walked outside of the inn. He sat down on a bench next to the inn and looked up at the moon. It was a beautiful night and the moon was shining so brightly. _Tsukuyo…. I feel bad leaving things on a sour note. Hopefully she'll accept my apology. I wonder what she's up to now. It's almost time for her to deliver their child._

xxxxxxxx

It was around 3 am, Tsukuyo started feeling strong contractions and sat up. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch. For an hour she sat and timed her contractions. Each contraction was six minutes apart. Hijikata woke up and noticed she was no longer next to him and got up. He walked out of their bedroom and saw her sitting on the couch and sat next to her.

He took her hand into his, "Tsukuyo, are you alright?"

Tsukuyo was breathing a bit more fast than usual and sweat was forming on her forehead, "Toushirou, mah contractions are six minutes apart." She started clenching onto his hand.

 _Crap, I remember how hard she clenched my fist when she gave birth to Tsumiki. She almost broke my hand then. She's starting to clench that same hand again!_ "Six minutes apart?! Don't we have another two weeks?"

"Y-Yeah we have another two weeks but tha contractions are only gettin' stronger. They hurt so bad."

Hijikata ran back into their bedroom, turned on the lights, and started changing. Tsukuyo slowly walked back and stood at the door.

"T-Toushirou what are ya doin'?"

"We're going to take you to the hospital just incase. I want to make sure nothing's wrong. I'm going to go wake up the kids and get them changed. Hang in there." Hijikata ran out of the bedroom and went to change Gintaro and Tsumiki. He got three of them in the car. Tsukuyo sat in the front passenger while the kids sat in the back. He started driving.

"Otou-san what's going on? Where are we going?"

"Mama might be having the baby so we're going to drop you off at gran's place. Papa will pick you up once everything's under control alright?"

"Okay."

They arrived at Otose snack bar. Hijikata knocked on the door. Otose walked out and was surprised to see them.

"Is it time?" she asked.

Hijikata nodded. "Can you look after the kids while I take her to the hospital?"

"It's no problem." Otose took the kids and saw Tsukuyo in pain in the passenger seat. She looked back at Hijikata, "Please take good care of her and update us once things have settled down."

"I will." Hijikata gave the kids a hug and ran back to the car. He drove off to the hospital with the most worried look on his face.

The finally arrived at the hospital. He parked and ran to Tsukuyo's side.

"I'll pick you up."

"It's fine Toushirou. I can wa-. Nngh!" She clenched her stomach from the pain.

"You're not fine." He picked her up and quickly walked to the hospital. He ran up to the receptionist as soon as they entered. "Hi, my wife's contractions are six minutes apart."

"Is she due for the baby?"

"She's two weeks early."

The receptionist phoned someone and a nurse came with a wheelchair. Tsukuyo was seated on the wheelchair and was taken to the maternity ward of the hospital and put into a room. She was hooked onto machines where her vital signs and contractions were being monitored. The doctor stepped in after to get a steady reading of everything. "Tsukuyo-san and Toushirou-san nice to meet you. I'm your doctor and I'll be delivering your child. Now how far along the pregnancy are you?"

"Just hit 37 weeks."

The doctor had a concerned look on her face. "37 weeks and you're getting contractions already? That's a whole two weeks you'll be delivering early. Let me check how dilated you are." She wore sanitary gloves and checked how dilated she was. She dilated only 5 cm. "Seeing your contractions, you're supposed to be in the second stage of labor but you've only dilated 5 cm. You're quite not dilated as you should be in this stage. You must be dilated 7 cm to fully be considered in the second stage of labor. We'll check in every hour for the next 3 hours to see how far you dilate. Until then keep it easy. If your wife has any needs please provide her with it mister husband." She took her leave and Hijikata sat next to her.

Within the next two hours she finally dilated to 7 cm. Her water finally broke and the contractions were only getting stronger and more frequent. Hijikata was by her side wiping the sweat off for her and tending to her needs. All she needed to do was dilate 10 cm to finally be able to push but she wasn't dilating after she dilated 7 cm. The pain was increasing but she wasn't dilating. This concerned the doctor greatly. If this were to continue, both the child and mother's life would be at risk. After waiting for four hours, there was no sign of her dilating any time soon the doctor called for an emergency c-section.

"C-section? Won't there be a lot of risks?" Hijikata asked.

"Of course there will be a lot of risks to both the mother and baby. Unfortunately we have no other choice. Tsukuyo-san's labor is at a standstill while the baby is ready to come out. We have to perform an emergency c-section."

"What are the risks?!"

"For your wife blood clots, reaction to anesthesia, increase in blood loss, may have to have additional surgeries, and in some rare cases death. For the baby most likely have to stay in the NICU, risk of asthma, breathing problems and other conditions."

Hijikata turned to Tsukuyo with his eyes filled with worry. "Are you going to go through with this?"

"What other choice do I have? Ah'm not dilatin' an' our child needs ta come out. Ah'll be fine don't worry. Sensei ah'm ready ta go."

"Alright let's get you to the operating room now. Before you go you guys can say your final goodbyes. The next time you two meet, you will have your child with you."

Hijikata gave her a kiss. "I'm sorry you're going to the operating room alone. I'll be waiting for you right here."

"Don't be sorry. We'll be goin' now." She waved as the two separated from one another. Hijikata sat and waited in front of the operating room.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The c-section took an hour, it was longer than normal c-sections. There was a bit of a complication but Tsukuyo made it out. It was announced that the baby is a boy. He was being monitored since he was still born a full two weeks early. She was resting on the bed with Hijikata sitting next to her.

"He's being monitored in the nursery. Feel free to drop by anytime to take a look at him." The nurse left the room to give them some privacy.

"You did well. Thanks for having our son."

"Ya did well also lookin' after me an' all. Would ya like ta go see him?"

"Right now? Are you okay to move around?"

"Yeah, ah'm fine." Tsukuyo got out of bed and walked towards her wheelchair. "I feel dizzy." Right after she said that she dropped to the floor.

Hijikata's pupils shrunk. "T-TSUKUYO!" he screamed.

xxxxxxxx

The sun was beaming through the window. Gintoki woke up and saw he was alone in the room. He saw a note left behind and read it. It let Gintoki know that they already left and will be doing some sightseeing. She said that they would be back by dinnertime. Gintoki put the note down and looked at the clock. It was already 11 am. He went into the bathroom and cleaned up. He looked at himself in the mirror. Today was a painful day for him. It was the day that Yoshida Shouyou was no more. Gintoki changed and left the room. He searched around the town for a florist. It didn't take him that long to find one. He entered and bought a bouquet of flowers. After he made his way to his grave. As he was approaching the grave he saw a man standing in front of it. He was wearing a gray yukata and a big straw hat. Gintoki hid behind a tree and looked at the guy from afar. The man took off his straw hat and his short silver hair shone bright against the sun.

 _I finally found him. I knew he would come here today!_

The man touched the wooden stick that marked it as a grave. "Sensei I failed your teachings. I couldn't protect the ones I love. I hurt all of them and left them behind. Even the woman I fell for. I'm sorry Tsukuyo, forgive me. Hopefully you're living a better life now." He heard someone approaching him from behind and he put his hand on lake Toya ready to strike the stranger down any second.

"That's a bit selfish don't you think?"

The voice sounded familiar and the man turned around. He saw a younger version of himself standing in front of his very eyes. "Y-You!"

"Yo what's up? I'm you only ten years younger and better looking." Gintoki walked up to the grave and put his bouquet down. "Sheesh you don't look as good I thought. What happened with you?"

Over the years future Gintoki's body frame became a bit bigger. His hair was a bit shorter but he was still well built. "How much do you know?"

"I know everything. I met with gran, Tsukuyo, everyone. I know everything. I'm just missing your story," Gintoki replied.

"Tsukuyo…. How's Tsukuyo doing?" future Gintoki asked.

"Oh? You have some nerve asking how the woman you left is doing. She's doing well though. She got married, has two kids and is about to have a third any day now."

Future Gintoki had a bitter smile on his face. "Is that so? I'm glad she's found someone who can make her happy."

"Man my future self sure is pathetic. Still sulking over the woman he loves even though he's the one that left her behind with a child."

"Child? Did she have that child?!"

"Why are you so surprised? Yeah she had that child. He's five years old now you know."

"I thought she wouldn't have the child after I left her behind."

"OI that's a cruel thing to say! Besides don't you know her any better? She's a strong and independent woman that is willing to lay down her life so she can protect her loved ones. It's a given she would have the kid with or without you."

Future Gintoki had a small smile on his face. "You're right. She's that kind of woman."

Gintoki grabbed future Gintoki by the collar. "There is no excuse to ever leave your woman and child behind. I'm bringing your ass back with me."

Future Gintoki grabbed onto him too. "Like hell I'm going back. I decided to leave them all in the past. I live a life of solitude."

Gintoki threw a punch at him, "You hurt everyone you care about! Those people are the ones that gave you a purpose and a meaning to your name once again!"

"I CAN'T GO BACK EVEN IF I WANT TO!"

Gintoki looked at him with a confused expression. "You can't go back? What do you mean you can't go back?"

"Five years ago Tsukuyo noticed some shady things happening in parts of Yoshiwara. I inspected around since Tsukuyo was early into her pregnancy. She insisted on coming along but I didn't want her to risk her life and our child's. I discovered a group of naraku members that survived plotting to strike Edo again out of vengeance. I got noticed and they've been after my life ever since. I left Edo because I was afraid they would come after everyone in my life too."

"What came of them? Are they still chasing you down?"

"I managed to kill off most of them. They have Utsuro's blood flowing in them. It's hard to kill them off." Just then five naraku assassins appeared around them. Future Gintoki readied his lake Toya. "Good grief, looks like the remaining ones have come for my life."

Gintoki readied his late Toya also. "Heh, I just came out of a war full of these guys and here I am fighting them again." They both yelled and fought with the remaining naraku assassins. The fight was hard because their enemies had immortal blood flowing within them.

"DAMMIT THEY'RE PERSISTENT AS F***!" future Gintoki yelled.

Right then another wooden sword and an umbrella joined the fight.

"Gin-chan don't tell me you wanted to hog all the action to yourself uh-huh! I'm a well known alien hunter, yes?"

"Gin-san we're strong enough to fight so rely on us! Don't you remember how well we fought during the war?"

Future Gintoki had a smile on your face, "You guys are right. Sorry for leaving you guys behind. I just wanted to protect all of you guys."

"You've always protected us. Let us do the protecting now!" Kagura and Shinpachi yelled. The battle came to an end with Kagura and Shinpachi's help.

"Yo Shinpachi, Kagura." The two immediately kicked future Gintoki. He fell to the ground. "O-OI WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Kagura grinned, "That was for leaving all of us behind uh-huh!"

Shinpachi smiled, "That was for not believing in us and not relying on us."

Gintoki also punched him in the face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? YOU HAVE NO REASON TO HIT ME!" future Gintoki yelled.

"That one's for Tsukuyo. She asked me to give you a good beating."

"Tsukuyo still talks about me?"

Gintoki stretched his hand out to future Gintoki and helped him back on his feet. "Of course she does. She still deeply cares about you. She had your child all by herself for goodness sake. She believes that you didn't leave her without any reasonable explanation. She thought of you and believed in you this entire time."

Future Gintoki felt slightly embarrassed but didn't let it show. "So now what?"

"Let's go back Gin-chan! Let's go back to Tsukki, Gintaro, gran, and everyone else!" Kagura yelled.

"I'm too ashamed to look at Tsukuyo."

Gintoki pushed future Gintoki towards Kagura and Shinpachi. "Tsukuyo and Gintaro are waiting for you. They've been waiting for you this entire time."

"Gintaro? Is that what she named our child? Heh, it's a nice name." Future Gintoki smiled, "Yosh let's go back."

xxxxxxxx

The four of them made it back to Kabukichou. People were shocked at seeing future Gintoki back in town. They all greeted him happily. Future Gintoki felt a lot better after seeing how happy people were to see him again. They were on their way to yorozuya Gin-san's apartment.

"Oi by the way does this time period have the items to fix Tama?" Gintoki asked his future self.

Future Gintoki sadly shook his head, "Unfortunately no. There's little Tamako but Tama isn't fully repaired yet."

"Ah I see. Well at least I know the answer to what I came here for."

The apartment was in sight and they saw Otose hurriedly taking the children with her somewhere.

Gintoki called out to her, "Baba I brought him back!"

Otose turned to his voice and saw him, future Gintoki, Kagura, and Shinpachi together. The look on her face wasn't happiness but full of worry.

Gintoki immediately sensed something was wrong and the four of them ran up to her. "Gran what's wrong? Why are the kids with you and where are you taking them?"

"Otou-san!" Gintaro went up to Gintoki and he picked him up.

"Gintoki this is bad! I just got a call from Hijikata-san and it's about Tsukuyo. Something's not right."

"What's wrong with Tsukuyo?!" future Gintoki yelled.

"I don't really know myself. I'm on my way to the hospital right now."

Gintoki threw the scooter keys to future Gintoki. He grabbed the keys and started the scooter."Gran get on!" He gave her a helmet and she sat behind him.

"SADAHARU!" Kagura yelled. Sadaharu came running down at her voice. The rest of them got on Sadaharu and sped off to the hospital.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

They all rushed to the hospital. By the time they got there they saw everyone there. Hinowa, Seita, Sacchan, Kyuubei, Otae, Kondo and everyone else was standing in the hallway with the most grim look on their faces. They all noticed future Gintoki's arrival but couldn't be bothered at the moment. Even Sacchan didn't say anything when she saw him. Gintoki could tell something was odd and turned to Kagura and Shinpachi and told them to take Gintaro and Tsumiki somewhere else.

"What's going on here?" future Gintoki asked.

"Gin-san…" Hinowa sadly replied.

Future Gintoki made his way to the door. The patient's name was written on the door and it read 'Tsukuyo'. Hijikata snapped and grabbed him by the collar. "You bastard. What took you so long to come back? Do you know how long Tsukuyo's been waiting for you?!"

Future Gintoki shook Hijikata off him. "I had my damn reasons. More importantly what happened to her?!"

Hijikata's eyes became lifeless and he slumped against the wall. "Go in and check yourself."

Future Gintoki was hesitant but opened the door. When he walked in he saw Tsukuyo on the bed. There were no machines hooked onto her to monitor her heart rate or anything. She looked as if she was in a deep slumber. "Tsukuyo?" He ran up to her side and took a look at her. She wasn't breathing or moving. He crouched down on the side of her bed. "Tsukuyo, wake up. I'm back. I'm finally back. I finally made my way back to you." He touched her hands and it was icy cold, it no longer had the warmth it used to. He brought her cold hand to his cheek. "Oi, Tsukuyo. You're playing a joke on me right? Tell me you're just joking and that this is some kind of sick prank." Tears uncontrollably flowed down his eyes. He started yelling in agony, "Tsukuyo you can't leave me. You promised you would always be there for me. Why then? Why aren't you opening your eyes? HIT ME WITH YOUR DAMN KUNAIS AGAIN WOMAN! SAY WELCOME BACK! I STILL HAVE A LOT TO SAY TO YOU. I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE DAMMIT!" While future Gintoki was screaming in denial, everyone in the hallway started silently crying. Tsukuyo was no longer with them.

Kagura and Shinpachi were in the lobby but they could tell what happened from the atmosphere.

Gintaro looked at Kagura. "Hey Kagura-nee, Shin-nii when can we go see ka-chan? Ka-chan said she was going to play with me all I want after she has the baby. Let's go see ka-chan and the baby!"

"Gintaro…" Kagura gave a huge hug. "Let's just stay here for a bit, yes?"

Gintaro couldn't understand what was going on but he nodded.

Future Gintoki stayed with Tsukuyo until the doctor had to take her body away. Everyone was worried about the children so they were with the kids. Hijikata was the only one that remained outside the room.

"She waited for you. Even until her last breath. Why did you come so late?" Hijikata asked.

Future Gintoki still couldn't process the fact that she was gone and she won't be returning anymore. He couldn't hear his question. He only had one question on his mind, "How did she die?"

Hijikata looked away with a sad look on his face. "Her labor was at a standstill so an emergency c-section had to be done. The c-section had some complications but she pulled through. We were going to go to the nursery to see our son but she said she felt dizzy and the next thing I know she's on the floor. Turns out blood clots formed in her pelvic area. The blood clots broke off and traveled to her lungs. It's called pulmonary embolism. That's what caused her death."

"It doesn't have any kinds of warning signs or anything? It couldn't be cured?!"

"No. There's no warning signs until after the clots have broken off and reached the lungs. The clot was so large that she couldn't be recovered with treatment."

Future Gintoki punched the wall. "Dammit. DAMMIT! I shouldn't have left her side. I should've told her what actually was going on. It's all my fault."

xxxxxxxx

Five days later a funeral for Tsukuyo was held. The room was filled with family and friends. Future Gintoki and Gintoki entered and saw everyone was still grieving and crying. Gintaro was sitting next to Hinowa and was strangely quiet. Tears weren't spilling down his eyes. His eyes were vacant. He was in so much shock tears wouldn't come out. He noticed both Gintokis and ran to them.

"Otou-san…"

Future Gintoki picked him up. During these past five days Gintoki reunited future Gintoki with Gintaro. Gintaro had an instant bond with him just like he had one with Gintoki. They spent the past five days reconnecting and spending time with each other. Hinowa wheeled herself to them after Gintaro.

"Gin-san," she said. "Do you think you can stop by again today?"

"It's no problem Hinowa." Future Gintoki looked around the room and noticed Hijikata was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" he asked.

"He's at the hospital right now because of the baby. He wants to come but can't. The baby has some complications also."

"I see…. That can't be helped."

Just then there was a sudden outburst in the funeral.

Sacchan was crying and screaming like crazy, "TSUKKI YOU BITCH. HOW COULD YOU LEAVE WITHOUT A WORD? YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD HAND OVER GIN-SAN IF YOU TWO DIDN'T WORK OUT. SO GET UP AND HAND HIM OVER. GET UP TSUKKI!" Kagura, Kyuubei and Otae were holding her by her arms.

"Sacchan please calm down!" Otae said with a sad look on her face.

Sacchan fell to the floor and kept crying. The women behind her started having tears fall down their faces too.

Gintoki sat down in front of her picture and looked at it. "Oi Tsukuyo this wasn't how things were supposed to be. I said some terrible things to you before I left. I wanted to come back and apologize to you. I'm sorry I said some hurtful things. I promise these events won't ever happen when I go back to my time. I'm going to do things differently. We'll definitely have a future where we have kids and even grandkids. We'll grow old and gray together, I promise."

"That's a very bold promise," future Gintoki said as he sat down next to him. "Please change things when you get back. I beg of you."

"I sure as hell will. I'm much more of a man than my future self is. This future sucks ass. This is the worst future I've ever seen."

The funeral service started and ended. Everyone said their final goodbyes to her. Tsukuyo may no longer be in the world but would she definitely stay in everyone's hearts. Future Gintoki went back to Yoshiwara with Hinowa, Seita, and Gintaro. Future Gintoki and Gintaro sat in front of the shop sitting with each other in silence. Hinowa finally came back out.

"Gintaro why don't you go be with Seita for a bit?" Gintaro got up and went to the back to be with Seita. "Gin-san."

Future Gintoki turned around and saw her holding a box. She wheeled herself to him and handed the box over to him.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Open it up."

He opened it up and saw what looked like a bunch of letters, her kiseru, hair accessory, and her kunai on top. He looked up to her, "Hinowa what is this?"

"You can keep them. Those letters are what she wrote for you after you left her. That girl was such a difficult one. Never expressing her feelings and keeping everything to herself."

Hinowa wheeled to the back to give future Gintoki some privacy. He started opening up the letters and read them. They were very detailed letters about everything that was happening in her life for the past five years. She mostly wrote about every little thing happening with Gintaro. From the exact day and time he was born, to the day he took his first steps, to the day where he said his first words, to his favorite foods, and everything else about him. It made him realize how much he missed out on their lives after he left and made him feel more heartbroken. He put the letters and the items back into the box. He took the box and went to the back.

"Did you read the letters?" Hinowa asked.

"Yeah I did."

"I heard about the reason you left Tsukuyo behind. I know you did it to protect her but you shouldn't have done it that way. There were plenty of other ways you could've done it without hurting her."

"I know. I regret doing it the way I did. If I could go back in time and change things, I would."

"What will you be doing now?"

"Well I'll be residing in Kabukichou again. Yorozuya Gin-san will be operating once more. I also want to raise Gintaro. I asked Hijikata-kun about it and he said he'll go with whatever Gintaro wants."

"Otou-san I want to be with you."

Future Gintoki turned around and saw Gintaro standing in the hallway. "Are you sure? I hurt you and Tsukuyo. Will you be fine with a no good father like me?"

Gintaro nodded. "Ka-chan always told me how amazing, selfless, and admirable you are. She always said that you didn't leave us without a good reason and believed you would come back one day. I never held a grudge against you otou-san. I was only afraid you didn't want me so you left me and ka-chan.""

Future Gintoki walked up to him and kneeled to give him a hug. "I never hated you or Tsukuyo. I never stopped loving her. When she first told me she was pregnant did you know how happy I was? I was a coward and ran away thinking I was protecting everyone but in reality I was hurting everyone. I'm sorry Gintaro. I'm sorry I took so long."

Gintaro hugged him back, "No otou-san. Thank you for coming back."

Hinowa had a small smile on her face while she was watching the father and son in each other's arms. _Are you looking down from heaven? They've reunited Tsukuyo. It's always like you said, he returned. Please continue to look over everyone from above Tsukuyo._


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Hijikata was at Tsukuyo's grave with a bouquet of flowers and their son in his arms. He had named him Tsuyoshi and he was a month old. He had overcome minor complications and became a healthy baby. Tsuyoshi had Hijikata's haircolor, hairstyle, and his eyes. He was an exact copy of Hijikata. He had left Tsumiki with Kondo and Otae. He put the bouquet of flowers down and introduced her to their son. "Tsukuyo this is Tsuyoshi. His name means sturdy. I hope you don't mind me naming him that. I'm sorry I couldn't attend your funeral. Tsuyoshi had a bit of a complication at the time and I had to be by him. A lot as happened within a month. Gintaro's been living with the idiot. I still consider him my son. I'm torn. Tsukuyo what should I do? I don't have the confidence to bring up our family properly."

"Oi you shouldn't say those depressing things to her. You'll make her feel bad for leaving you behind with three children."

"What brings you here?"

Future Gintoki went up to her gravestone and put his bouquet of flowers down. He closed his eyes and put his hands together. "I was missing her so I decided to visit her."

"Gintaro?"

"He's playing at the gorillas' with their kid and his sister." He saw Tsuyoshi in Hijikata's arms. "Sheesh not an ounce of Tsukuyo in him. He's an exact copy of you. He won't be able to get any ladies you know."

A vein popped up on Hijikata's face, "Oi, are you bad mouthing my kid's look?!"

Future Gintoki ignored his remark. "Introducing the kid to her huh?"

"Yeah."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm lost. I don't know what to do from here on out. Tsukuyo was always strong and held everybody together."

Future Gintoki smiled, "Yeah she was always that kind of woman. Absurdly stubborn and strong yet at the same time the most selfless and kindest soul you'll ever meet. You're not alone you know. You don't need to worry about raising up the family alone. You have the gorillas, gran, Hinowa, Seita, me, and all of Kabukichou, Yoshiwara and the Shinsengumi to help you raise the kids. We're all a big family after all aren't we?"

Hijikata walked past future Gintoki to go back to Tsumiki. He stopped for a moment and said, "Yeah. Take good care of Gintaro. I can tell he really wants to be with you. Bring him over anytime. Tsumiki and Tsuyoshi still needs their big brother."

"I will. Same could be said to you. Bring the kids over anytime to me and gran's place. Gran considers all of them her grandkids."

xxxxxxxx

After everything settled down Gintoki was ready to go back to his time. He exchanged his farewells with everyone except Hijikata. "Guess Mayora's too scared."

"It's not Mayora, it's Hijikata. Also I'm not scared."

"Hah so you came."

"Yeah. Are you glad to be going back to your time?"

"Hell yeah. This is the worst future ever. I'm going to turn things around once I get back."

"That's good. Don't leave her side this time."

"Yeah, yeah. I already know that. You're the last person I want to hear it from." Gintoki stepped on the machine and light started emitting. "Later."

"Yeah later." Hijikata left with a smile on his face. He looked up to the sky. "Things will be different in the future now."

Moments later Gintoki was gone and back at Gengai's workshop.

"Oh you're back," Gengai said with a smile. "Any good news?"

"Unfortunately no. How long was I gone?"

"Five days. Well guess it can't be helped. I'm going to have to find other ways. Thanks anyways."

"No problem old man. If you need anything else let me know."

Gengai threw him a thumbs up.

Gintoki walked out and saw the town looked a bit better than the last time. He thought about what he could do to fix the future. "Let's see the future me left because of the remaining naraku. If I get rid of the remaining ones now then the future would definitely change. Alright, I know what I'm going to do."

xxxxxxxx

Tsukuyo was out in front of Hinowa's shop smoking her kiseru and taking a rare but well deserved break. She spotted Gintoki coming her way but continued on smoking. In the inside she was excited to see him again but remained calm.

"Oi, Tsukuyo I'm back!" he said as he walked up to her. He opened his arms out expecting a hug but all he got was her blowing smoke into his face. He started coughing, "Oi Tsukuyo I was gone for five days you know? All I get is smoke in my face?!"

She gave him a smile, "Yep. Welcome back Gintoki."

He leaned against the wall next to her, "Good to be back. Hey are you free anytime next week? I want to take you out for the very first time."

"I suppose I can make time. What do ya wanna do?"

"Let's have dinner together since you're mostly free on the evenings right?"

"Yeah. Sounds good. Where will we be meetin' up?"

"Let's meet up here."

"Are ya sure? I can make mah way around tha surface. It takes ya long ta come here."

"I insist. Let's meet up here by 7:30 pm. Sounds good?"

"It's a deal." She got off the wall. "Time ta get back ta work."

"Already? Damn I came too late. Ditch work for me Tsukki~" ***Thwip*** Blood started trickling down from his forehead. "Just kidding! I'm super busy too. I should get back to work."

"Yer damn right ya got a lotta work ta do. Shipachi an' Kagura's been workin' hard while ya were gone. Go an' help everyone out."

"Noted. When can I see you again?"

"Yer gonna have ta wait until our date."

"I guess I could hold out for a week." Gintoki got off the wall and stood in front of her. He gave her a hug.

"W-What are ya doin'?!"

"Giving you a hug. Stay still I'm recharging my battery." After a couple more seconds of hugging, he finally let her go. Her face was red as a tomato. This made him smile. _She's so pure._ "I'll be going now. Don't work too much and don't forget next week 7:30 pm."

"I can't promise tha workin' part but I gotcha. See ya next week."

"Stubborn woman."

They said their final byes to each other. She watched him until he was out of her sight, before she head back to work.

A week quickly went by and Gintoki was on his way to Hinowa's shop to meet up with Tsukuyo. He was filled with excitement and had been looking forward to tonight. He quickly arrived to the shop and didn't see Tsukuyo anywhere. He decided to sit and wait since it was just 7:30 pm.

"Ara Gin-san is that you?"

Gintoki turned his head around and saw Hinowa. "Ah yeah I'm here."

"What brings you all the way here Gin-san?"

 _From the looks of it she doesn't know about me and Tsukuyo yet. I'll play it off as I just came to visit just to be safe._ "I came here for the free drinks and thought I'd drop by and say hello."

Hinowa smiled, "How kind of you! Would you like some dango and tea?"

"I'm good." Gintoki got up to take his leave. "Where's Tsukuyo by the way?"

"Tsukuyo? She's still probably patrolling. Would you like me to give her a message?"

"No, no. It's fine. I'll come by again soon."

"Ah is that so? Good night then Gin-san."

Gintoki waved with the back of his hand while he walked away.

Hinowa giggled to herself. "They're not the most discreet are they? Going out with each other but trying to make it seem like they're not. They're so cute together."

xxxxxxxx

"Crap ah'm runnin' late. I was so absorbed with work I didn't realize how fast time went by." Tsukuyo was speed walking back to Hinowa's shop. "I hope he's still there." As she was walking she noticed a fight going on in one of the shops. "What's goin' on there?" She ran over to the shop and saw a courtesan being held hostage. "Hey what's goin' on here?!" she yelled. The man turned around and saw her.

"I-It's the Hyakka!" He put his knife closer to the courtesan's neck. "Don't come any closer or I'll kill her!"

"Y-You bastard!" the courtesan yelled. "Do you think you'll be able to get away with this? This is Yoshiwara, it's different from the world above. That woman over there is the Shinigami tayuu also known as the leader of the Hyakka! You've messed with the wrong town!"

Tsukuyo whipped out kunais. "Tha name's Tsukuyo. Pleasure ta meet ya."

xxxxxxxx

Gintoki decided to get free drinks from a bar while waiting for her. It has already been almost two hours since he started waiting for her. He kept drinking on an empty stomach and became super tipsy.

"I wonder where she isssssszzzzzz." ***Hiccups*** "Do you think she forgot about me alreaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadynajshj?" He put his head down. "Angksa Give me amsnfaf more sake."

"Sir, I know you're the savior of Yoshiwara and all but I think you should call it quits," the employee said.

"Haaaaaaaaah?" ***Hiccups*** "Nononono. Keep tuh drinks comingggggggggg whoo!"

"S-sir."

 ***Hiccups*** "I SAID KEEP THE DRINKS COMING DAMMIIIITTTTTTTTTT." He started making a fuss about getting more drinks. The employee not knowing what to do went out of the store to see any Hyakka members around. He saw Tsukuyo walking fast with a tired look on her face and called out to her.

"Tsukuyo-san!"

Tsukuyo looked and saw the employee calling out to her and walked over to him. "How can I help ya?"

"I need your help Tsukuyo-san. The savior of Yoshiwara has been drinking for two hours straight and is demanding more alcohol. I don't mind him drinking, it's just a health concern at this rate."

"Hah that idiot's in there?" She let out a sigh and walked in. She saw him with his head down humming to himself. She walked over to him and called out to him, "Gintoki."

He turned his head to the side, looked at her and starting laughing. "Ah Tsukki~ You're finally hereeeeeeee. I was waiting foreeeeeeeeverrrrrrrr. I thought you'd forgotten about tooooodaaay."

Tsukuyo took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. "Ah'm sorry about this. How much is it?" she asked the employee.

"Oh no. We don't take any payment from the savior of Yoshiwara or the leader of the Hyakka!"

"Still I feel bad fer everythin' that's happened."

"No, no. It's free of charge. Don't worry about it!"

"Thank ya." Tsukuyo helped carry him all the way back to the room where they first shared a drink together. She couldn't bring him back to Hinowa's because she would find out about them. She laid him down on the floor and sat next to him. He was murmuring things with his eyes closed. She got back up to get him a futon but he stopped her. He grabbed her by the hand.

"Tsukuyo," he said in a low voice. "Where are you going?"

"A-Ah'm tryin' ta get ya a futon ya idiot. Let go of mah hand!" He tugged her to the floor with him and rolled her onto her back while he was on top of her. "W-What are ya doin' ya idiot?!" She tried breaking free but he had a firm grasp on her and caged her in between his arms. He put his head down on her shoulder.

"I waited two hours for you. I thought you forgot and weren't going to come."

"Ah'm sorry. There was a hostage situation that I had ta take care of."

"Oi, are you dating your job or me? Can't you leave it to the other members?"

"Gintoki I was tha only one there at tha time. I had ta de-escalate things before they got outta control."

"I know, I know. I just want you to invest more time into our relationship instead of working 24/7."

"Gintoki ah'm sorry. Ah'll try harder."

"No, no. All I want you to do is just spend a bit more time with me that's all."

"How can I make up fer tonight then?"

"Hm…" He thought for a couple of seconds and replied with, "Sleep with me."

Tsukuyo started blushing. "Gintoki! I think yer still tipsy. Ya don't know what yer sayin'!"

"I'm well aware of what I'm saying Tsukuyo. I've sobered up a bit a while ago." He whispered into her ear, "I want you to sleep with me."

"W-Wait Gintoki let's think 'bout this carefully. We needa think 'bout tha consequences!"

He lifted his head up to see her and let out a small laugh. "I'm not talking about doing the dirty Tsukuyo. Unless that's perhaps what you want? I don't mind that either," he said with a smirk. ***Thwip*** "I meant it as let's rest together."

"Get off me so I can go get tha futons." Gintoki got off of her and she got up and took out two futons. She laid it down on the floor.

"Eh? Two futons? Why can't we share one together?"

"Take what ya can get."

"Jeez you're so pure." Before he laid down on his futon he dragged her's right next to his, closing the gap she put between them. He tapped on the futon beckoning her to lie down also. She put her hair down first. She lied down next to him and the both of them were looking up at the ceiling. "I like it when your hair's down." Tsukuyo started blushing. After a couple seconds of silence he asked, "Hey, can we hold hands?"

Tsukuyo turned her head to him and back at the ceiling. She put her hand out in between them and coughed. He looked down and saw she had put her hand out. He smiled and held her hand.

"I might have to leave again soon. This time I don't know how long I'll be gone."

Tsukuyo turned to him once again and kept looking at him this time. "Where are ya goin'?"

"I'm going to go look around for the naraku."

"Tha naraku? Aren't they all gone now? Tha war's over."

"There's a group of survivors left. In the future things happen because of them and I don't like it."

"What happens in tha future?"

Gintoki looked at her. He scooted over to her futon and pulled her in for a hug. "A lot of things happen and I end up losing you. Tsukuyo, I don't want to ever lose you. Will you wait for me? I might take a couple years trying to track them down and eliminating them. Will you still wait for me?"

Tsukuyo hugged him back and give him a little squeeze. "I'll wait fer ya. No matter how many years go by ah'll be waitin' fer ya."

"You promise?"

Tsukuyo broke off the hug and sat up. Gintoki sat up after her. She cut off a strand of her hair. Gintoki also plucked out a nose hair. ***Thwip*** He plucked out of a strand of his hair. Tsukuyo wrapped her hair around his pinky and he wrapped his hair around her pinky. Tsukuyo smiled, "It's a promise." The two lied back down and was looking up at the ceiling linking their hands with each other again. "When are ya planin' ta leave?" she asked.

"Well I'm planning to leave after I tell the kids so tomorrow. Are you free anytime soon like tomorrow evening?"

"No. Ah'll be busy patrollin'. Some of tha members came down with tha cold today so we're very limited on people right now."

"I see…" Gintoki sounded a little disappointed.

"Is there somethin' ya needed?"

"Nah. It can wait until I come back."

"Are ya sure?" she asked with a concerned tone.

He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb to reassure her. "Yeah it's no rush. We'll take things slow."

"Ah'm gonna say this once so listen up. Ah'm gonna miss ya. Don't do anythin' stupid an' ya better return back. Don't be throwin' away yer life tryin' ta protect everyone. Everyone loves ya an' would be devastated if ya don't return. Yer a valuable an' precious person in our lives."

Gintoki chuckled. "I didn't ever think I would hear the shinigami tayuu say that she will miss me." She scowled and looked away from him. "No one will be dying. Well except the naraku. I'm going to make it back to you no matter what. I'm the MC of a shounen manga you know. I'm immune to death."

"Gintoki…"

"I'm just messing with you. I'm not going to throw away my life like that. I want to live a nice long life with you once I get back. Also the same could be said to you too. Don't throw your life away trying to protect everyone while I'm gone. I need you by my side."

"It's a deal."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The next morning arrived and the sun was shining through the window. The light was shining right at Gintoki's eyes causing him to wake up.

"Damn sun," he muttered. He opened his eyes and saw the sun shining at Tsukuyo also. She was still fast asleep due to lack of sleep. The sun made her already pale skin glow brighter and made her hair glisten like gold. Even her just sleeping took his breath away. She looked extremely peaceful while sleeping. He looked down at her lips and was tempted to kiss her. He kept staring at them and felt like he was in some kind of trance. He started inching his face closer to her's without realizing it. Just as he was about to touch her lips she turned around to the other side in her sleep. _Damn! I was so close too._ He internally laughed. _This is much like her though._ He continued to stay in bed until she woke up. Two hours later she woke up. The first thing she did was sit up, stretch, and rub her eyes. She looked to the side and saw Gintoki smiling at her. She recalled the events from the night before and blushed. She turned her face away from him.

A vein appeared on his face, "Oi is that how you greet your boyfriend from the morning?!"

"G-Good mornin'."

He stood up and sat in front of her. "It sounded like you were greeting the wall."

"How long have ya been awake fer?!"

"About two hours now. Can't you say something like, 'ah Gin-san last night was so good. Let's do it again some time' or something like that?"

"W-What kinda weird things are ya implyin'?!"

Gintoki covered his chest with his arms and pretended to be an innocent maiden. "What kind of dirty things are you thinking?! You really are a woman of Yoshiwara after all. I was only saying that it was nice sleeping together Tsukki!"

She grew flustered and got ready to leave. "Ah'm gonna go now. I got a lotta work ta do!"

Gintoki grabbed her from behind and hugged her. He leaned his head on the back of her neck. "I'm just kidding. I was really happy we spent the night together. I never imagined this kind of thing would happen to me. Maybe it's because it's you. It won't do with another woman." The scent of her was tickling his nose. "You smell like strawberries and tobacco. I like it. It's my favorite scent."

"Stop smellin' me! I didn't even get ta shower last night."

"You still smell good. It's okay I didn't shower either. We can be dirty together."

"Tch. Ya wanna get breakfast or what?"

"Can we?!" he asked excitedly.

"If we don't hurry up an' get up we won't be able ta go."

He let her go and the both of them got up to grab a quick breakfast. They entered a store and grabbed a simple breakfast. After they finished eating they stood in front of the store ready to part ways.

She had a concerned look on her face. "Stay safe Gintoki."

He gave her his usual goofy smile. "Oi, oi. I told you I'll be fine. I'd feel bad leaving you behind like this if you have that look on your face. Send me off with a smile won't you?" She tried giving him a smile but it really wasn't convincing. "Oi what kind of weird smile is that?"

"What kinda man leaves a woman shortly after he asked her out?" she retorted back.

"A bad one. But this bad man will come back to his woman."

"Ya better. I won't be tha only one missin' ya. Everyone will."

"I know. Don't be running off with some other man while I'm gone. We haven't broken up, we're still together you know that, right?"

"What do ya take me fer ya idiot."

"A very loyal woman."

They bickered with each other like usual for a couple of more seconds. They had a bitersweet smile on their faces while bickering. Once they finished bickering they said their temporary goodbyes.

"I'll be off now. This is a temporary goodbye. I'll come back to you one day, I promise." He held out his pinky finger that had her blonde hair wrapped around it.

"Yeah this is a temporary goodbye. Ah'll be waiting fer ya along with everybody else." She wrapped her pinky, that had his silver hair around it, around his and they both made a pinky promise.

"It's a promise," they both said.

xxxxxxxx

Gintoki made it back to the apartment. The apartment was still ruined from the war and there was no longer a roof. He sat down on his chair and put his legs up on the desk. Shortly after Kagura and Shinpachi walked in.

"We're back home Gin-chan."

"We're back Gin-san."

"Oi, I have something important to tell you guys."

"Oh me too uh-huh!" Kagura said. "Go first Gin-chan."

"I'm going to be leaving."

"Huh?"

"Me too yes! I'm going to travel around space with papi to see if we can get Sadaharu back uh-huh!"

"Wait you guys are seriously leaving?!"

Gintoki looked up at the sky sadly. "Yep. There's some things I want to do and need to get sorted out."

"So are we never going to see each other again?" Shinpachi asked.

"We probably will meet again megane. Don't you look so down, yes?"

"It isn't a goodbye forever Pachi-boy. This is bye for now."

The three of them said their final goodbyes to each other. Gintoki and Kagura left while Shinpachi remained in the apartment. He sat at the seat where Gintoki sat. He looked up towards the sky.

"We'll definitely meet each other again."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Four years later

Four years had gone by and there was still no sign of Gintoki or Kagura. During these four years Shinpachi finally restored his family dojo. Otae and Kondo finally had gone out on their first date after the dojo was restored. After everything's that happened, she finally realized she's developed feelings for the gorilla over time and agreed to go out on a date. Shinpachi was respectful and was happy that Kondo made his sister happy. Both the Shimura siblings know that he is an honorable man with a golden heart if they look past his previous stalking tendencies. Kyuubei also respected this relationship and was happy as long as Kondo made her happy. She and Kondo had become good friends long ago so she trusted him.

After having lost so many of the oniwaban members during the war, Zenzo and Sacchan have been spending all this time recruiting new members and training people. Edo looked a lot better and everyone was moving on with their lives. Even though four years have passed and everyone was living their lives, they all still missed and was waiting for the loveable silver-haired idiot to return.

Soyo now was a politician and helped lead a new Edo along with Katsura. Katsura had kept his promise with ShigeShige on building a new country. Those two actually lead the country pretty well. Nobume was part of the Shinsengumi and also was a vice-commander. She shared the job with Hijikata. She became a valuable addition to the Shinsengumi.

Yoshiwara was doing well and gained major popularity thanks to Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo proceeded to keep Yoshiwara safe and do the usual these past four years. These past four years changed her. She grew out her hair a bit longer and put it up in a ponytail. On top of longer hair she had an entirely new wardrobe. No longer was she wearing the black kimono with an orange maple leaf pattern, she was now wearing a black kimono that still clung onto her body with an orange flower pattern. She became even more beautiful if that was even possible. Many men all over the country heard about her and visited Yoshiwara just to have a glimpse of the stunning Shinigami tayuu. Some men were even bold enough to ask her out but she just simply rejected them. She was walking down the streets with her kiseru in her mouth. All of a sudden someone hugs her from behind. She instantly whips out kunais, ready to protect herself.

"Tsukki is this how you say welcome back to your boyfriend?"

She dropped the kunais as soon as she heard the voice. It was his voice. The idiot that left Edo four years ago. "G-Gintoki is that you?"

"Then do you have another boyfriend besides me? Oi, I told you not to run into another man's arms while I was gone. Were you meeting different men behind my back?!"

She turned around and saw him. He took his straw hat off. These past four years changed him also. He was now thirty years old. He was no longer wearing the yukata he always wore but another one with both sleeves on. It had a geometric pattern instead of the wind pattern. He wasn't wearing his usual knee-high boots anymore but regular waraji **[1]**.

Her kiseru fell out of her mouth while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ya've kept me waitin' ya fool," she whispered.

"I had to get finish things off for good so that we could live happily together in the future. You've changed since the last time I saw you. You've turned even more beautiful. How the hell is that even possible? I can see all these men checking you out even though it's not like men didn't do that in the past either."

"Ya've changed too. Ya know how ta wear a yukata properly now. Ya look older too."

"Oi, I'm only thirty one now! I'm still young! Are you telling me you don't want to be with an old man like me?!"

"Ah'm just kiddin' Gintoki."

"I know." He smiled and buried his head into the crook of her neck. "I've missed you like crazy. I couldn't wait to see your face again. You've become renowned you know. People all over the country heard about the Shinigami tayuu's unsurpassable beauty. I heard men all over the country come just to get a glimpse of you. It was hard not to punch the idiots who kept fantasizing about you, you know."

She let out a small laugh. "Ah'm not that popular. Ah've missed ya too. Did ya meet up with everyone else?"

"Huh? No. I ran straight to you."

Tsukuyo broke off the hug and pushed him away creating a small distance between them. "Go meet up with everyone else first then come back."

"Hah? I came all the way over here because I missed you."

"Gintoki, ah've missed ya too but everyone's been waitin' fer ya. Hurry up an' go ta Kabukichou first. Ah'll be here."

He let out a sigh. "Why do you have to be ridiculously considerate? Fine, I'm going to go so you owe me one."

Tsukuyo smiled, "Fine by me."

Gintoki went all the way back to Kabukichou because of Tsukuyo. He stepped into Otose's snack bar and everyone was shocked to see him. Shinpachi, Catherine, and Otose's mouths dropped.

"G-Gin-san!" Shinpachi yelled.

"Gintoki!" Otose said.

Catherine scoffed, "Great the idiot's back."

He gave a wave. "Yo, I'm back."

"You've been gone for four years," Otose said as she blew out smoke.

Gintoki sat at a stool in front of the old woman. "I know, I know. You've gotten even older." A vein popped on Otose's face. "Gran, there's something I have to tell you actually."

"Huh? What could you possibly have something to say as soon as you return? You got a woman or something?"

"Bingo."

"Wait are you serious Gin-san?!"

"What kind of woman would go for an idiot like you?"

She put out her cigarette in shock. "Are you for real? You have a woman?"

Gintoki proudly nodded. "Yep, yep. She's a real beauty. Rumor about her has spread all over the country."

"Gintoki stop lying," Otose spat. "A woman whose beauty causes rumors? You're joking."

Catherine agreed, "Yeah he's obviously lying."

"Gin-san did you hit your head somewhere?"

A vein popped on his face, "Oi. I'm not lying. Just to prove it to you guys I'm going to bring her here. Wait here it might take some time." He ran out of the bar.

"DON'T GO COERCING SOME RANDOM WOMAN GINTOKI!" Otose yelled after him.

Gintoki was running all the way to Yoshiwara until something caught his attention. He saw all the men looking at a woman and that woman was Tsukuyo. She appeared to be talking with Hijikata. _M-Mayora and Tsukuyo! Wait what?! When did they get to know each other?!_ He walked up and called out to her, "Tsukuyo!" Tsukuyo saw him and started walking to him. Gintoki defensively put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side. Hijikata had the most confused look on his face. "Oi Mayora what do you want with Tsukuyo?"

"It's not Mayora, it's Hijikata! Besides she just stopped a thief running off with a woman's purse. I was simply thanking her. Thank you Tsukuyo-san."

"It's nothin' Hijikata-san."

Hijikata noticed Gintoki's arm around her. "Oi I can arrest you for sexually harassing a woman you know. Why is your damn arm around her?"

"She's my girlfriend you know."

"Hah?! I have a hard time believing that crap. No way a woman like her would go for a guy like you."

Tsukuyo intervened, "No, it's true. Ah'm with this idiot."

"Heh see? Oi wait what?!" He turned his head to Tsukuyo and she gave him a guilty smile. He let it go because of her damn precious smile. "By the way what are you doing all the way over here?"

"Ah ya forgot yer straw hat." She was holding onto the straw hat he took off before.

"You came all the way here just to give me a straw hat back?! Sheesh woman, you could've kept it as a reminder of me. It's a good thing you came though, I was actually going back to Yoshiwara to bring you back."

"Hah? Why?"

"I actually want to introduce you to the old hag. She has a hard time believing I scored this nation's rumored beauty."

"W-What?! I ain't this nation's beauty! Hold up if ah'm gonna be meetin' her I at least needa buy somethin'!" She started walking by the stores to find something to buy for Otose.

"I still have a hard time she settled for someone like you," Hijikata said as he started lighting his cigarette.

Gintoki put his hand on his mouth and laughed at him. "Oi Mayora are you jealous? It's okay there's someone out there even for you."

A vein appeared on Hijikata's face, "Oi I don't care about love. Welcome back though. You've finally returned."

Gintoki smirked. "Yep. I mainly returned this quick because of her though," he said as he watched Tsukuyo buy a box of cookies.

Hijikata also smirked. "I've never seen you this smitten with a woman before. Invite me to the wedding."

"I wouldn't invite you idiots. You damn tax-robbers would only ruin the event."

"Oi we would make the wedding better if anything."

They saw Tsukuyo finish purchasing the gift and walking back their way. Hijikata started to walk away to give the two privacy. He stopped for a brief moment and said, "Don't lose her. She's a rare one indeed," and walked away.

"As if I'd ever let her go," Gintoki whispered under his breath.

"Did ya say somethin' Gintoki?" Tsukuyo asked.

"No, no. It's nothing. What did you get her?"

"I got her some cookies. I don't know if she would like these though," she said with an unconfident tone.

He put his arm around her, "Oi, she's the type of woman that would be thankful from the gesture alone. Don't worry about it."

The couple started walking back towards Otose's snack bar.

* * *

 **[1] Waraji:** sandals made from straw rope


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Otose, Shinpachi, and Catherine were waiting anxiously. They were all doubtful about Gintoki's claim. Finally the door opened. They saw Gintoki walked in and a woman follow shortly behind him. Shinpachi, Catherine, and Otose's mouth dropped. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"T-Tsukuyo-san?!" Shinpachi screamed.

"How did Gintoki get a girl like her?!" Catherine complained.

"C-Come sit over here please," Otose managed to say despite in shock.

Gintoki sat down. Before Tsukuyo sat down she bowed her head and introduced herself. "Mah name is Tsukuyo. It's nice ta meet ya." Afterwards she sat down next to Gintoki.

Otose set out two glasses of water. Shinpachi came closer and sat next to Gintoki still in shock. "I'm Otose and I run this snack bar. Come to think of it, I saw you during the war. You're the one with the military of girls, right?"

"Yes I run tha Hyakka in Yoshiwara."

"Ah that must mean you must know Seita."

"Yes, Seita is Hinowa's son. How do ya know Seita if I may ask."

"He worked here for a bit long time ago. He was trying to earn money to meet the top courtesan. He said that she might be his mother. I'm pretty sure you know what happened afterwards seeing how Gintoki and the kids went to Yoshiwara to help him."

"Yes, I do. I didn't know 'bout ya takin' care of Seita. Thank ya." She bowed her head. "Ah I bought this fer ya also. It's not much but please accept it." She handed a box of cookies to Otose.

"My, my it's nothing. You didn't have to bring anything. I'm happy alone with the fact you agreed to come with Gintoki. You're a really nice and beautiful girl are you sure he didn't bribe you or anything?!"

"Oi baba. Are you trying to make her leave me?!"

Tsukuyo smiled, "He didn't Otose-san."

"How long have you two been going out?" Otose asked.

"Yeah...How long has it been? How come no one knew about this?!" Shinpachi asked.

"Sorry Shinpachi," Tsukuyo apologized. "Gintoki asked me out four years ago."

Shinpachi choked, "Four years ago?! So he just left you after he asked you out?!"

"Gintoki that's a very rude thing to do!" Otose scolded him.

"I'm more amazed by the fact someone as pretty as her still waited for him," Catherine said.

Gintoki defended himself, "I promised her I would return back to her! I asked her to wait for me you know! It's not like I left her without saying anything! I wouldn't throw out my opportunity with her out the window just like that you know?!"

Tsukuyo put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Gintoki. Ah'm pretty sure they're just messin' with ya."

"But Tsukki they're being suspicious of me! A man's gotta defend his honor!"

She took her hand off his shoulder once he calmed down. "Isn't it fine as long as I know?" Tsukuyo asked.

Gintoki smiled and put his hand on top of her's. "You're right. As long as you know it doesn't matter."

 _Gintoki he's never acted this way towards a girl before. He acts like a giddy teenager that wants to look cool in front of the girl he likes. The way he interacts with her is completely different than any other interactions I've seen with any other girl. He must really love her. This is a surprise. I never knew he had such a beauty and kind girl in his life. They really complement each other very well._ Otose thought to herself with a smile on her face.

"Tsukuyo-san you sure have a lot of patience…. To be able to wait for Gin-san AND put up with him."

"I agree," Catherine said.

"We all waited fer him together didn't we?" Tsukuyo replied with a small smile.

 _She really is a thoughtful girl._ "She's got a good point," Otose said with a smile. _She is the one for him. I'm glad Gintoki decided to introduce her. Didn't know he had this wonderful girl in his life. Wish I knew of her sooner._

Their conversation got interrupted by a sudden intrusion. The door opened and a figure was standing at the door.

"Looks like everyone's here, yes?"

The person slowly started making their way into the bar. Everyone's eyes were wide open when they saw who it was. Kagura was standing there with a smug grin on her face. She was now eighteen years old. She had grown out her hair and grew taller. She was an exact copy of Kouka.

"TSUKKI!" She immediately ran up to Tsukuyo and have her a gigantic hug.

"Welcome back Kagura," Tsukuyo said while patting her on the head.

"I've missed all of you, yes? I see Gin-chan and megane here too. What brings you all the way here Tsukki?"

Gintoki got up and coughed. He put his arm around Tsukuyo, "We're lovers now."

"What are ya sayin' ya idiot?!"

"Tsukuyo, it's the truth. No need to be so shy."

"W-Who are ya sayin' is shy?!"

Kagura gasped. "Then Tsukki will be my earth mommy, yes?" She started rubbing her head against Tsukuyo. "Tsukki what do you see in Gin-chan anyways-aru? He's no good and lazy uh-huh."

A vein popped up on Gintoki's face, "Oi Kagura are you trying to persuade her to leave me?"

Kagura had a deadpan expression, "Tsukki's too good for you Gin-chan. If you do anything weird or hurt Tsukki, I'm going to come after your life Gin-chan."

"Now, now Kagura. We can both go after his life together."

Gintoki said, "This is bad. These two women are after my life."

"Yatta!" Kagura yelled in excitement. "Oh I have good news by the way, yes? Sadaharu's back yes! He's resting up though upstairs uh-huh."

"That's great Kagura-chan! You did well finding a way to bring him back!" Shinpachi yelled.

"It was hard finding a way but I found it uh-huh!"

Otose set out the cookies Tsukuyo had bought and some tea. All of them had a very fun conversation while catching up on each other's lives, it was a wholesome evening. After a couple hours of conversing Tsukuyo got up from her seat.

"It's time ta go back. I should get back ta work. It was a pleasure meetin' ya."

Gintoki got up too. "I'll take you back."

Tsukuyo shook her head. "Ya just reunited with everyone after four years. Stay here. I can get there just fine." Tsukuyo bowed her head to Otose. "Until next time then Otose-san."

"It was really nice meeting you Tsukuyo. Come back again anytime without Gintoki. Bring Seita along too please, I could use the kid's skill time to time. Gintoki what are you doing? Escort her back home!"

"It's alright Otose-san. Ah'll make sure ta come visit again. Ah'll be on my way now. See ya around Gintoki, Kagura, Shinpachi."

Shinpachi smiled, "See you soon Tsukuyo-san!"

Kagura ran up to Tsukuyo and gave her a hug again. "Come back again Tsukki! Or we can visit you too uh-huh!"

Tsukuyo smiled, "Sounds good." After saying bye for the final time she finally left.

Gintoki got up and started walking out the door.

"Where are you going Gin-chan?" Kagura asked.

"Oi, don't wait up for me. I won't be returning home today. See you tomorrow." He then left the bar.

"Huh?! Where is Gin-chan going-aru?!"

Otose exhaled smoke and had a smile on her face. "Kagura, let him be. There are some things adults who are in love would like to do."

xxxxxxxx

Gintoki was slowly going down the streets of Kabukichou on his scooter. He finally spotted Tsukuyo walking and stopped right next to her.

"Yo."

"Gintoki what are ya doin' here? I told ya ah'm fine."

"I felt like it. Plus I don't like it when guys are ogling my woman. Get on." He put his helmet on her.

"Gintoki I don't need tha helmet. Ya wear it an' that's final." Tsukuyo put it back on his head and sat behind him.

"Sheesh there's no besting a stubborn woman like you."

Tsukuyo smirked, "'Course there ain't."

Gintoki smiled. He drove all the way to Yoshiwara with Tsukuyo holding onto him from behind. They arrived and Tsukuyo got off the scooter. Gintoki parked his scooter and followed her.

"Gintoki why are ya followin' me?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Huh?! What do ya mean yer comin' with me. Ya should get back home."

He started picking his nose with his pinky. "You owe me a favor remember? I went to go meet everyone first for you and I said you owed me one and you agreed."

"Tch. What do ya want from me?"

Gintoki grabbed her hand and walked into the elevator without saying a single word. After they got off they both started walking down the streets of Yoshiwara.

"Gintoki ya haven't said a single word. Where are ya takin' me?"

He kept on walking without saying a single word. Finally he brought her back to the room where they first shared their first drink, he asked her out, and where they slept next to each other.

"Gintoki why are we back in this room?"

He finally let go of her hand. He turned around and hugged her. "I won't force you into anything. If you're uncomfortable tell me. I won't make you do anything you're uncomfortable with. I've been wanting to express my love for you so badly. I don't know how much longer I can hold back."

"Gintoki ya don't mean?!"

"I mean that. Only if you're comfortable with it though."

Tsukuyo thought for a good couple of minutes. She clutched onto his yukata and said, "Ah'm ready."

Gintoki couldn't believe his ears. "T-Tsukuyo are you sure? I know this is your first time and all."

"Yeah ah'm sure. I trust ya an' know ya'll treat me with utmost care. Ah'm bound ta lose it one day. Why not lose it ta tha man I love?"

"I-I didn't think you'd say yes. Now my heart's pounding even harder."

"Mah heart's poundin' like crazy too." She broke off the hug, took his hand, and placed it on her chest. Surprisingly she didn't german suplex him. Her heart was beating as fast as his was. "See?"

"Damn woman. You sure know how to drive a man crazy without knowing it."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

That night their bodies passionately became one over and over again. They finally decided to give it a rest after going at it for a couple of hours straight. They were both looking at the ceiling and he moved his body closer to hers for a cuddle.

He lightly kissed the top of her head. "Was I too rough? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Ah'm not fragile ya know."

"I know that too damn well. Especially because you're the drunk terminat-" ***Thwip*** "I meant I was just making sure you were okay because it was your first time and we kept on going at it."

"Ah'm fine. Just feelin' a little bit sore down there."

"Want me to make it feel better?"

"In yer dreams Gintoki. Yer not comin' near there fer a long time."

"Speaking of dreams I've only ever dreamed about seeing you like this, you know."

"What are ya sayin'?!"

"Tsukki any man with working pair of eyes can see how attractive you are. You got a beautiful face and body."

"Gintoki!"

He gently put her head against his chest. "Ah I got this woman all to myself. Oi, this isn't a one time thing right? You'll be doing this with Gin-san again right?!"

She lightly smacked his chest. "Is that somethin' ta ask right after?!"

"Ow. It's just that I don't want this to be the first and final time we make love you know!"

She turned away from Gintoki. "It won't be tha final time so calm down."

He smiled at her reply. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer so that her back was on his chest. "Hey Tsukuyo I have something I want to ask you."

"Hm what is it?"

He put his chin on her shoulder. "Will you die by my side?"

"G-Gintoki. Ya don't mean…"

"Tsukuyo, I want you to die by my side. I want to die by your side."

She turned her body towards him. Her beautiful violet eyes were staring into his crimson red eyes. "Gintoki, ah've been ready ta die by yer side a long time ago."

He was astonished how she was already determined to die by his side long ago. His face broke out into the goofiest smile ever. "You really are strong. Our bodies may not last forever but my love for you is eternal Tsukuyo." He plucked a strand of his hair. He took her left hand and tied his hair around her ring finger. He took a good look at his hair wrapped around her ring finger. "Silver sure fits the moon best. I don't have enough money for a ring yet, sorry."

"I don't need a ring. This is much better than a ring. I love it."

 _I love how she's so simple._ "Oh by the way do we have to break it to everyone?"

"What do ya mean do we have ta? 'Course we do!"

"Ah that's such a pain in the ass! Can't we just get married in secret then announce that we got married?!"

"Gintoki they're our friends. It wouldn't be right ta go behind their backs."

"Fine, fine. I'm only doing this because you want to."

She smiled, "Thank ya." She mustered up all her courage and give him a kiss on his cheek. "Mah way of sayin' thanks."

Gintoki slightly blushed at the secret attack. "Oi that was sneaky!" He pulled the covers over them as he went on top of her.

"Gintoki!" she yelled.

xxxxxxxx

The sun was shining into the room. Tsukuyo was the first to get up and immediately sat up. She let out a yawn. She had a slight bed head from the wild night she had the previous night. She made sure Gintoki was fast asleep. She carefully slipped out of the futon to pick up her undergarments and kimono.

"Oi are you trying to seduce me from the morning? If you are, it's working."

She slightly jumped at his voice and turned around. He was laying down on his side while leaning his head on his hand. She covered herself with her kimono that was in her hand. "I thought ya were sleepin'!"

"I was until you got out of the futon, that's when I woke up. You don't have to cover yourself Tsukki. I already saw and discovered every milli centimeter of your body last night."

She blushed at the mention of last night. "Sorry fer wakin' ya up."

"Where were you running off to? That's mean of you. To leave first before I wake up."

"I was gonna wake ya up after I put on some clothin'!"

"I prefer to be woken up by you naked though."

She scowled and passed his clothing to him. "Hurry up an' get up."

"Ah Gin-san's in pain. Only if someone could help me change."

 _He's such a kid._ Tsukuyo walked over to him to play along with his shenanigans.

"Just kidding." He pulled her down on top of him and pulled the covers over them again.

"GINTOKIIIII!"

After an hour they finally made it out of the room and onto the streets of Yoshiwara. They were walking to Hinowa's shop. Tsukuyo had to drop by to take a quick shower. Hinowa was out in the shop and noticed Tsukuyo and Gintoki together.

"Ara, Tsukuyo! Where were you last night and why is Gin-san with you?"

"I was busy doin' somethin' last night sorry Hinowa. Gintoki an' I happened ta meet up. Ah'm gonna go head in an' take a shower." Tsukuyo turned to Gintoki, "See ya around Gintoki."

"Later Tsukuyo."

Tsukuyo headed to the back and was gone from their sight.

 _There were hickeys around her neck for sure. These two were together last night weren't they?_ She decided to have a talk with Gintoki. "Gin-san."

"Hinowa."

They both called out to each other at the same time.

"Ah, go on first Gin-san."

"No, no you go first."

"Would you care for some tea and dango?"

"That would be nice."

Hinowa brought out some dango and tea and set it down next to Gintoki. She had a huge smile on her face. "What did you want to talk about Gin-san? You looked like you had something to say."

"Ah well I don't think Tsukuyo told you yet but we've been together for four years."

Hinowa giggled. "I could already tell something happened between you two. Honestly, I'm glad you two decided to act on your feelings. I was concerned you two would be too stubborn to the end. I'm happy for the two of you."

"That's not all. There's another thing I need to tell you."

Hinowa looked at him with curious eyes, "What is it Gin-san?"

"I asked her to marry me."

Hinowa's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my! This is certainly wonderful news. Congratulations! Please take good care of our Tsukuyo, Gin-san."

"I promise to take good care of her." Gintoki got up. "I should get going now, I told her I was going to leave after I dropped her off. I'm going to invite everyone to make an announcement so can you bring her along? It'll take place around 8 PM at Otose's snack bar. Seita knows where it is so just ask him for the directions."

"Most certainly I can. Leave it up to me!"

"Thanks, I'll see you later tonight."

"Well then bye for now Gin-san. See you soon!" Hinowa said.

Gintoki waved and disappeared into the busy street of Yoshiwara. Hinowa went into the back to wait for Tsukuyo. Ten minutes later Tsukuyo came out of the shower. Hinowa noticed her and had a huge smile on her face.

"Tsukuyo do you have some time to talk?"

"Yeah, I got some time."

The two women went into Tsukuyo's room. Hinowa wanted to be on the ground and Tsukuyo helped her sit on the ground. Tsukuyo sat across her afterwards.

Hinowa giggled. "Gin-san told me everything you know."

Tsukuyo blushed. "A-Ah'm sorry Hinowa! I was actually gonna tell ya today."

"It's not an issue Tsukuyo. I already knew long ago. I knew you wouldn't tell me so easily." She gave Tsukuyo a hug. "You've changed a lot ever since you met them. I'm so happy for you. It'll be a bit lonely for me and Seita once you get married and live with Gin-san but I was prepared a long time ago. I knew that one day a good man would come by and take you away."

"Hinowa…"

"I'm really glad you gave a chance for your love to blossom Tsukuyo. It's now time for the moon to shine bright with a silver glint."

She hugged Hinowa back, "Thank ya fer everythin' Hinowa."

"I can't wait for you two to have kids. Yoshiwara would have more kids besides Seita now."

Tsukuyo broke off the hug. "H-Hinowa! It's too early ta be talkin' 'bout havin' kids!"

Hinowa closed her eyes with a smile on her face. "I know you two were together last night. I can see the hickeys around your neck. Seems to me you two were busy making kids."

Tsukuyo's face was bright red and she quickly covered her neck with her hands. "T-That idiot! I told him not ta put it where people could see it!"

Hinowa giggled. "Well then we should start planning for the wedding!"


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Gintoki walked into the apartment and saw Shinpachi and Kagura were eating breakfast while watching television.

"I'm back home."

"Welcome back Gin-chan," Kagura yelled from the couch.

Shinpachi stood up and walked to Gintoki. "Welcome back Gin-san."

Sadaharu went up and gave Gintoki a big lick. "Glad to finally see you too damn mutt," Gintoki said. "Alright listen up you two, I need you to invite all the idiots of Edo to gran's place today."

"Eh? Is something going on Gin-san?"

"There's something I need to announce to everyone. Gather them up by 8 PM got it?"

"You got it Gin-chan!"

"Alright I'm going to go downstairs for a bit." Gintoki went downstairs and entered the snack bar. "Yo."

Otose smirked, "If it isn't the man that never returned from Yoshiwara last night."

"Oi don't say it like that baba. You make me sound like a pervert."

"Heh, what brings you here this early?"

"I'm planning to invite all the idiots of Edo over here tonight. Do you think you can accommodate?"

"Hah? Why are you having a gathering here?"

"Yes, is a meeting going on here Gintoki-sama?" a voice asked.

Gintoki looked at the source of the voice in disbelief. "T-Tama!"

Otose had a smile on her face. "He managed to bring her back. She returned last night."

"I have added to my data about you courting Tsukuyo-sama. You have my congratulations Gintoki-sama."

"Thanks Tama. Welcome back. This actually makes everything even better. I need to make an announcement to everyone."

"What kind of announcement is it that you're inviting everyone here?"

Gintoki smirked, "I asked her."

"What do you mean you as-," Otose finally understood what he meant. "She said yes?!"

Gintoki proudly nodded. "Yep."

"Did you get her a ring?!"

Gintoki scratched his head, "I, uh, couldn't afford one. I wrapped my hair around her ring finger and she said she didn't need a ring and loved the way I proposed to her much more."

Otose hit his arm. "You should've asked me for money to buy a ring at least! Jeez that girl is too nice. You're extremely luck you know that?"

"Ow! Ow! I felt bad I didn't get her one. I am really lucky, I know!"

xxxxxxxx

Shinpachi and Kagura spent the entire day inviting all of their friends to Otose's snack bar by 8 PM. The time finally arrived and everyone was coming into the bar. Kondo came with Otae, Hijikata, Sougo, Kyuubei, Kagura, and Shinpachi. Sacchan entered with Zenzo. Katsura and Elizabeth came together. Gengai came with Kintoki and Tetsuko. Sakamoto and Mutsu came because they happened to be in earth. Hasegawa came alone but finally got back with his wife. Lastly Hinowa, Tsukuyo, and Seita were making their way to the bar.

"We're almost there," Hinowa said.

"Where are we goin' Hinowa?"

"Don't worry about it Tsukuyo-nee and just continue walking!" Seita said happily. They finally arrived at the bar.

"What are we doin' at Otose-san's bar?"

"Why don't you go in and see?" Gintoki asked from behind.

"Gintoki! Ya set this up? What's goin' on?"

Hinowa whispered to Seita, "Seita let's go on in first." Seita nodded and silently entered the bar with his mother.

"I want to tell everyone right away so we can get it over with. Is that okay with you?"

"I don't mind."

"Did you prepare yourself? They're going to go crazy."

"Gintoki, ah'm ready. How bad can it be?"

"Tsukuyo, you'll see." Gintoki opened the door and was followed by Tsukuyo. The lively atmosphere suddenly became silent once they saw them enter through the door.

"AHN~ GIN-SAN," Sacchan yelled and flung her body at him. Gintoki dodged and Tsukuyo caught her before she would crash into the wall. "Tsukki!"

"Sarutobi be careful," Tsukuyo said calmly.

"What's going on why did you gather all of us here Gintoki?" Katsura asked.

"Yeah why are we all here Gin-san?" Otae asked.

"It's kind of weird for all of here to be like this yorozuya. What is going on? You ruined me and Otae-san's date tonight!" Kondo yelled.

"Complete waste of my time," Hijikata said as he lit up a cigarette.

"All of you silence!" Gintoki yelled. He took Tsukuyo's hand and stood next to her with confidence. "We're getting married."

"EH?!" Everyone except the few people that already knew were going crazy.

Sacchan started shaking Tsukuyo back and forth. "TSUKKI WHEN DID YOU AND GIN-SAN EVEN START DATING?! HOW CAN YOU TWO BE GETTING MARRIED NOW! GIN-SAN'S SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME."

"Ah'm sorry Sarutobi. We've been together fer four years now."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT?!" She started shaking her faster.

Everyone else was also bombarding the couple with questions. Gintoki and Tsukuyo calmed them down and decided to answer everyone's questions one by one. They grew more flustered and embarrassed at the lovey dovey questions. In the end everyone started laughing and congratulating them.

"Hahahaha. Congrats Gin-san. You scored the hot Yoshiwara babe," Hasegawa said.

"You two really suit each other the best. Still I can't help but feel like it's a loss for Tsukuyo-san," Otae said with a smile.

Kondo let out a loud laugh, "Congratulations yorozuya. You two still aren't on par with me and Otae-san!"

"Congratulations Tsukuyo-dono. I agree with Tae-chan. You are too good for Gin-san," Kyuubei said calmly.

"Hmph. I guess it would be you if it wasn't me. Gin-san's all mine once you're out of the picture Tsukki!" Sacchan yelled.

"Heh, he's finally getting married," Hijikata said.

"It's okay Hijikata-san. You don't have to be too sad about being alone forever. If you want I can end your lonely life now," Sougo replied.

Katsura and Sakamoto walked over to Gintoki and Tsukuyo to formally introduce themselves to her. Sakamoto's loud laughs echoed throughout the bar. They both said their congratulations to them.

"Thank ya Sakamoto-san an' Katsura-san." Tsukuyo suddenly got dragged by the women which left Gintoki alone with Sakamoto and Katsura.

"It's hard that Kintoki scored a complete babe though. AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tsukuyo-dono does seem a bit too good for Gintoki," Katsura said while nodding.

Gintoki had a vein pop on his face. "I'm going to kill you both."

The women decided to be Tsukuyo's entourage and help chip in and plan the wedding. All the women were happy for Tsukuyo. Even Sacchan showed very slight interest. Hinowa, Otae and Kagura were most excited in particular for planning the wedding.

"I can't wait to see Tsukuyo in a dress!" Hinowa said with a smile.

"Me too! Me too!" Kagura yelled with excitement. "Tsukki going to look even more beautiful uh-huh!"

"She would look really beautiful," Otae nodded in agreement. "When is it best to go dress shopping Tsukuyo-san?"

"I don't know if I got tha time."

"Nonsense!" Hinowa chimed in. "This wedding is once in a lifetime. You can let Seita and the Hyakka take care of things. Let's go dress shopping in three months everyone!"

"Three months? I'll take a mental note of that," Kyuubei said.

"Hmph you can count me being there. Only to sabotage your dress!" Sacchan said.

While the women were chatting amongst themselves Otose and Gintoki were relaxing and talking to each other.

"I thought the only women in your life was Kagura, Otae, and that stalker. I didn't know you had a hidden jewel like her."

"Well she's a workaholic and lives all the way in Yoshiwara. Of course you wouldn't know."

Otose gave a light smack. "You should've at least mentioned her to me or something!"

"Ow! Alright, alright. I was wrong! Sheesh."

Otose had a smile on her face, "I never seen you this happy over a woman before though."

Gintoki smiled, "Why wouldn't I be? I've hit the jackpot. The only thing is she can't hold her liquor at all but that's fine. I'm just going to keep the alcohol away from her at all costs."

For the rest of the evening the idiots of Edo celebrated Gintoki and Tsukuyo's engagement over snacks and soft drinks. Everyone was in a good mood and happy for the soon to be wed couple. After celebrating for hours and hours, everyone decided to call it a night. They all said their farewells and parted ways. Gintoki and Tsukuyo said their byes and went back home. Gintoki plopped down on the couch and was glad Tsukuyo encouraged him to tell everyone. Sure it was hectic but he was glad that everyone was supportive and happy for them.

"Gin-chan," Kagura called out to him.

"Hm?"

"What will happen to me once Tsukki comes to live here also-aru?"

"What do you mean what will happen to you?"

"Will I have to leave-aru?"

"What?! Where did you get that ridiculous idea."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno maybe you want some alone time with Tsukki."

"Don't be silly Kagura. Tsukuyo and I already discussed this. We want you to remain right here with us. This is your home."

"Really-aru?! Yatta! I get to live with Tsukki uh-huh!"

"Do you like it that much?"

"Of course I do! I love Tsukki!"

Gintoki smiled at Kagura excitedly talking about Tsukuyo coming to live with them. She expressed how dear she was and how she looked up to Tsukuyo. Gintoki patted her head while she excitedly talked.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Three months later

Tsukuyo was walking down the streets of Kabukichou with Hinowa, Kagura, Otae, Kyuubei, and Sacchan. They were going to a bridal shop. After looking and trying on dresses the next thing on the agenda was to grab something to eat. They walked for five minutes and finally found the bridal shop.

"Let's go in!" Hinowa said excitedly. The women agreed with excitement.

They stepped into the shop and was greeted by a bridal consultant. "Hello and welcome to our bridal shop! May I ask who the beautiful bride to be is?" Everyone pointed to Tsukuyo with a huge smile on their faces. "Oh my how lovely you are! Please come over here." The consultant took them to an area with a large sofa. The women seated themselves. "Now may I ask what kind of dress you are looking for?"

"Ah'm actually not sure what kinda dress I want…"

The women started yelling out some suggestions.

"I wanna see Tsukki in a ball-gown uh-huh!"

"Oh I want to see her in a trumpet style dress! Tsukuyo-san would look so beautiful in one," Otae said.

"A white traditional kimono?" Kyuubei chipped in.

"An a-line style to make her look unflattering!" Sacchan yelled.

"A mermaid style dress would also look good on her body!" Hinowa said happily.

This was a bit too much for the consultant to handle so she decided to take everyone's suggestion one by one. "Let's start off with the ball-gown style." The consultant took Tsukuyo to a changing room and brought in a ball-gown style dress. She came out in the ball-gown dress and stood on the pedestal. All the women gasped in awe. She turned around to the women.

"What do ya guys think?"

"You look like a princess!" Kagura yelled with a smile on her face.

"You look really pretty Tsukuyo-san!" Otae said as she clapped her hands together.

"You look good Tsukuyo-dono."

"Hmph you look alright. I would look better in it," Sacchan said.

"Oh my Tsukuyo you really do look like a princess!"

"How do you like it?" the consultant asked.

"It's a bit too poofy an' big fer mah tastes," Tsukuyo replied.

"That's no problem. We'll be trying the trumpet style dress next." Tsukuyo and the consultant head back in to the changing room and changed her into a trumpet style dress. She came back out and everyone was excited.

"She really looks good in it!" they all said to one another.

"What about this one?"

"I don't think this one is good. It shows mah chest a little too much…"

"No problem at all. Shall we go in and change?"

"Yeah." They stepped back in and she changed into an a-line dress. The bridal store didn't sell any traditional wedding kimonos. She stepped back out.

"Hm, this one seems a bit too plain," Hinowa, Kagura and Otae said.

"I LIKE THIS ONE!" Sacchan yelled.

"Sarutobi-dono it isn't nice to try to sabotage Tsukuyo-dono like that," Kyuubei said.

"Who am I kidding? Take that off Tsukki! It doesn't look good at all," Sacchan said. Despite not showing it, she was happy for Tsukuyo. She even secretly threatened to take Gintoki's life if he were to ever break her heart. Gintoki was surprised that she threatened him and promised he won't hurt Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo changed into the final dress. It was a beautiful mermaid style dress. It accentuated her curves at all the right places. It didn't accentuate too much or too little, it was just right. There were ruffles at the bottom and it had the perfect voluminity. The top had a small sweetheart neckline. When Tsukuyo saw herself in the mirror, she was shocked. She couldn't believe she was the person in the dress. The consultant took notice of her reaction and had a smile on her face. "Now that's a reaction that I haven't seen. Do you like it?"

"I really do," Tsukuyo replied with a smile on her face. Tsukuyo stepped out of the room and everyone's eyes opened wide and mouths dropped when they saw her.

"T-TSUKKI!" Kagura yelled. "THIS IS THE ONE. YOU LOOK PERFECT TSUKKI!"

"Tsukuyo-san! You look so beautiful I can't describe how beautiful you look!" Otae said with her mouth agape.

"Tsukuyo-dono you certainly look best in this dress," Kyuubei said. Even Kyuubei was a bit shocked.

"This is the one Tsukki!" Sacchan replied.

Hinowa had a smile on her face, "This is definitely the one Tsukuyo!"

After the women calmed down, they all asked her, "What do you think?"

Tsukuyo flashed them a smile, "This is tha one."

They all cheered and was happy they helped find Tsukuyo her perfect wedding dress.

"When will you be getting married?" the consultant asked.

"We decided on four months time."

"You're going to have to come back for alterations two months from now will that be okay?"

"Yeah that's fine." Hinowa ended up paying for the dress. "Hinowa ya didn't have ta! I could've paid fer it mahself."

"I want to," Hinowa said with a wink.

"Thank ya."

"No problem, no problem!"

After leaving the shop the ladies decided to go get something to eat at a family restaurant. They got seated and made their orders. About fifteen minutes later the food arrived. Everyone had the food they ordered in front of them. They all started digging in except for Tsukuyo.

"Tsukuyo-san is something wrong?" Otae asked with a concerned look on her face.

Tsukuyo's face had gotten paler as if she'd seen a ghost or something horrifying.

Hinowa was concerned also, "Tsukuyo is everything alright?"

"Tsukki are you okay-aru?" Kagura asked with food in her mouth.

"Tsukuyo-dono you don't look so good…" Kyuubei said.

"She's probably too excited from the dress shopping and wedding planning," Sacchan said.

"Ah'm sorry I gotta go ta tha bathroom." Tsukuyo covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. The women were concerned and all went after her. Tsukuyo started throwing up into the toilet. Otae walked into the stall and patted Tsukuyo's back gently. After Tsukuyo's body calmed down and she cleaned up, they all went back to their table. Hinowa found it odd that Tsukuyo was going through the symptoms of a pregnant woman as of recent. She decided to bring it up.

"Tsukuyo could it be that you're pregnant by any chance?"

"What?!" they all yelled.

"H-Hinowa what are ya sayin'!"

"You've been feeling a bit more tired of recent, having frequent headaches, can't stand the usual breakfast that I make any longer, and I noticed you haven't had your period in two months."

"Hinowa it's probably 'cause I haven't been sleepin' well. Irregular periods can happen time ta time."

"You just threw up just from the smell of food," Hinowa replied back.

"Is Gin-chan making you do things with him Tsukki?! Just watch until I get back home uh-huh! Gin-chan's going to get a good beating, yes!"

"Is he forcing you to do things with him?!" Otae asked concerned about Tsukuyo.

"If he's doing making Tsukuyo-dono do things with him against her will, he shall pay with his d***," Kyuubei said in a serious tone.

"More like she's probably seducing him!" Sacchan said. She was still concerned about her so she asked, "Are you okay though Tsukki?"

"Guys he's not forcin' me inta anythin' so ya don't needa worry."

"I still think it's safe for you to take a pregnancy test," Hinowa said. The rest of them all agreed.

"Alright, ah'll take a pregnancy test."

"Let's head over to my house after we get the pregnancy test!" Otae said.

They finished up eating and headed over to a pharmacy afterwards. They selected couple of pregnancy tests from different brands and bought them. They all headed to the Shimura dojo. They all sat down and Otae brought out some tea for everyone. They eagerly waited for Tsukuyo while she took multiple pregnancy tests. Tsukuyo brought all the pregnancy tests and they all circled around the tests. After a couple of minutes two bright pink lines started showing up on all of them.

Kagura pointed at the tests. "IT'S TURNING PINK-ARU! THE RESULTS HAVE TWO PINK LINES-ARU!"

"Oh my! That means Tsukuyo is pregnant!" Hinowa said.

"Congratulations Tsukuyo-san! Hopefully the child will get your looks and brains!" Otae said with a smile.

"Congratulations Tsukuyo-dono. I agree with Tae-chan's statement."

"Hopefully the child will come exactly like Gin-san~" Sacchan squealed with excitement.

Kagura threw her fist in the air with excitement, "TSUKKI'S HAVING GIN-CHAN'S BABY. HOPEFULLY SHE'LL BE STRONG AND BEAUTIFUL LIKE TSUKKI UH-HUH"

Tsukuyo was in shock. "T-These tests can't be true. Tha test got it wrong."

"If you want to be a hundred percent certain why don't you go to the hospital with Gin-san?" Otae asked.

Hinowa agreed, "That's a fine idea! Why don't you go to the hospital with Gin-san?"

"Ah'll let him know an' ask him."

For the rest of the day the women were squealing about the exciting news and tried imagining what the child would look like. After spending time with each other the whole day they went their separate ways. Kyuubei stayed with Otae, Sacchan went back to her home, Hinowa, Kagura, and Tsukuyo were walking back to yorozuya's apartment together. The three of them were in front of Otose's snack bar.

"I'll be going to Yoshiwara first. Tsukuyo you can take your time and tell Gin-san the good news!"

"Hinowa I can't let ya go back alone."

"I'll take her uh-huh!" Kagura yelled happily. "I might as well visit Seita while I'm at it, yes?"

"Thank you Kagura-chan! I could use your cheerful company!" Hinowa said with a smile.

"Thanks Kagura, ah'm countin' on ya."

"Yes! Yes! Let's go uh-huh!" The two women went into the busy street of Kabukichou.

Tsukuyo walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Gintoki are ya there?" There was no reply. "Come ta think of it tha lights aren't on." Tsukuyo walked back down to Otose's snack bar and entered the bar.

"Tsukuyo welcome," Otose said.

"Hello and welcome Tsukuyo-sama," Tama greeted.

"It's the pretty girl," Catherine said.

"Hello everyone. I was wonderin' if ya knew where Gintoki is."

"He went out on a job earlier today. Why don't you have a seat while you wait?" Otose asked. Tsukuyo sat down at the stool. Otose gave her a warm cup of tea. "I heard you went dress shopping with the girls today how did it go?"

"It went really well. They sure do have good fashion tastes."

"Is that so? I'm glad it went well. You look very tired. You must be exhausted after all the shopping and walking today, what brings you back here?" Tsukuyo nervously cupped her hands around the cup. She stared down into the tea. Otose noticed she was nervous about something. "Is it bad news?" Otose asked worried.

"No, it's not bad news. It's just really shockin'."

"Do you mind sharing?"

"I don't mind at all. It's just that it might shock ya also."

"I can handle it. What is the news?"

"I-I think ah'm pregnant."

"Huh? You're what? You're pregnant?!" Otose was shocked.

"Added to my data," Tama replied.

"That idiot got the pretty girl pregnant?!" Catherine shouted.

"TSUKUYO YOU'RE WHAT?!"


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

They all looked at the door and saw Gintoki standing at the door in shock. They were so busy talking to each other they hadn't noticed that Gintoki entered the bar a couple of minutes before. He ran up to Tsukuyo and sat next to her.

"G-Gintoki when did ya enter?!"

"Tsukuyo nevermind that. Did I hear you right? Did I just hear you're pregnant?"

"I think I am. Ah'm not entirely sure. I took a bunch of pregnancy tests today 'cause tha girls think I am."

"And?! What did they come out as?!"

"P-Positive…"

"Then you're pregnant!"

"Pregnancy tests can still be incorrect. I would have ta go get checked out by a doctor ta be completely sure!"

"Let's go immediately. When were you planning to get checked out?"

"I was gonna go tomorrow."

"Let's go tomorrow then. I'll come pick you up."

"We can meet up at tha hospital Gintoki."

"No, no, no. I'm going to pick you up. I don't want you walking or running around a lot while you're pregnant. Does Hinowa know about this?!"

"Yeah she was there with us."

"Good. Look Tsukuyo I don't want you running around fighting crime with the Hyakka. I don't want you or our baby in any danger."

Tsukuyo scowled, "I can take care of me an' our possible baby just fine."

Gintoki put both his hands on her shoulders and had a very serious look on his face. "Tsukuyo, I know you. You are a workaholic and a very stubborn woman. Please just listen to my wishes just this once," he pleaded.

Tsukuyo let out a gentle sigh. "Fine Gintoki. Ah'll take it easy."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

Otose had a smile on her face, "Congratulations you two. You two are going to be parents. Can't wait for the baby to be here."

"Thank ya Otose-san." Tsukuyo got up from her stool. "I best be goin' now. Ah've been feelin' really tired an' haven't been able ta sleep properly."

"I'll take you back."

For once Tsukuyo didn't argue back. She was feeling really tired and he could tell she was tired because she didn't fight back. He ran upstairs and grabbed his keys and readied his scooter. "Ah'll come back another time Otose-san. Have a nice evenin' everyone."

"Take it easy Tsukuyo," Otose said.

"See you next time pretty girl!" Catherine yelled.

"Take care of yourself Tsukuyo-sama. Until next time," Tama said as she bowed her head.

Tsukuyo got on the seat behind Gintoki. She wrapped around her arms around his waist and put her head down on his back. "Tsukuyo wait." She put her head back up and he put his helmet on her. "No arguing." She nodded and put her head on his back after he secured the helmet on her head. "Get a good grip on me." He slowly went down the streets of Kabukichou. The wind was blowing against her and it felt nice. She slowly started to drift off to sleep. He finally got to Yoshiwara and called out to her, "Tsukuyo." There was no response. He panicked and turned around only to see she was asleep. He let out a sigh of relief. He gently nudged her awake.

"Huh? Oh we made it back already?" She got off the scooter and gave his helmet back to him. "Thanks Gintoki. Get home safely alright?"

"Wait right here." He parked his scooter to the side and went back to her and held her hand. "I'm going to drop you off all the way." They walked all the way to Hinowa's shop.

"Tsukuyo, Gin-san! Welcome back!" Hinowa said.

"Gin-chan, Tsukki welcome back!" Kagura said with her mouth full of dangos.

"Kagura what are you doing here?" Gintoki asked.

"She dropped me off," Hinowa said as she patted Kagura's head.

"Did you break the news Tsukki?"

"Gintoki happened ta hear tha news while I was tellin' Otose-san."

"Gin-chan it's not nice to eavesdrop on women's conversations, yes? Tsukki you look really tired. Let's go back to your room and sleep, yes?"

"Oi Kagura what do you mean? You're sleeping here?! You're coming back home with me!"

"No Gin-chan. I don't want to sleep in a cramped up closet. I want to sleep in Tsukki's room uh-huh! It's nice and spacious!" Kagura ran into the back and into Tsukuyo's room.

"Kagura!" Gintoki yelled at her.

"It's fine Gintoki let her sleep here." Tsukuyo took his hand to stop him from chasing Kagura. "Thanks fer tha ride by tha way. What time will ya be comin' by?"

"Is 10 AM fine?"

"Yeah that's fine. I wanna go an' get some sleep now. Get home safely alright?" She gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I will. Get some rest."

Tsukuyo went on ahead into her room.

Hinowa turned to Gin-san with a smile. "How do you feel about your new addition to your family?"

Gintoki sat down and let out a small sigh, "Honestly? I'm scared to death. I don't know whether I'll make a good husband or father."

"Don't think such nonsense Gin-san. Although I'm pretty sure you two both feel that way, there's nothing to be afraid of. As long as you guys continue to communicate and work together as a team, everything will be okay. You two always make the best and survive even the stickiest of situations, don't you?"

"Heh. That's true but I still lack the confidence of being a good dad you know."

"I'm sure Tsukuyo feels the same way about becoming a mother, she's just too stubborn to say it out loud. You two already have experiences. For you it's Kagura-chan and Shinpachi-chan and for Tsukuyo it's Seita. I'm confident you two will be great parents. Besides the child will become the child of Edo also won't they? We will always help you guys out with raising them you know."

"Yeah, everyone in Edo will always be there to help us."

The next day arrived. Tsukuyo got up and looked at the time. It read 9:30 AM. She had thirty minutes to get ready to go to the hospital. She looked at her side and saw Kagura sleeping with a snot bubble and her blanket in a disarray. She put the blanket on top of Kagura back properly. She got up and made her way to the bathroom to clean her face. She decided to leave her hair down, she didn't want to bother putting it up. She changed into her kimono and walked out. Hinowa was in the kitchen making some plain toast for Tsukuyo.

"Good mornin' Hinowa."

"Tsukuyo good morning! How are you feeling?"

"Ah'm feelin' a bit better. Is that toast yer makin'?"

"Mhmm. I figured you should have something extra light before you leave. Do you think you can handle toast?"

Tsukuyo took a seat, "Yeah I can handle toast."

Hinowa set down a plate of toast in front of Tsukuyo. She took a bite of it and slowly ate the toast. "Are you nervous?"

"Kinda. Ah'm more nervous whether ah'll make a good mother or not. I don't know if I would make a good one."

 _They have the same concerns._ Hinowa smiled, "Tsukuyo you will make a good mother. Don't worry about it and go with the flow. You did well with Seita, you will do well with your child." The two women continued chatting until they heard someone call out from the shop.

"That must be him," Tsukuyo said as she got up. "Ah'll see ya later Hinowa."

Hinowa waved, "Have a safe trip Tsukuyo!"

Gintoki was sitting and saw Tsukuyo with her hair down. She looked just as beautiful as she does with her hair up. "Didn't feel like putting your hair up today?"

"Couldn't be bothered," she replied. "Are ya ready ta go?"

"Yep. Let's go." He held out his hand to her and she took his hand. They left Yoshiwara and went to the Edo hospital. Once they entered they were sent to the maternity ward of the hospital. They sat and waited until their names were called.

"Tsukuyo-san and Sakata Gintoki-san?" the nurse called out. Tsukuyo and Gintoki got up and followed the nurse to a room. "Sensei will be come in a moment please wait."

They sat in the room looking around. There were a lot of charts and pictures of babies and pregnant women. They heard a knock on the door and the doctor stepped in.

"Hello, I'm the doctor that will be taking a look at you today. You are Tsukuyo-san and Sakata-san, yes?"

"Yeah that's us," Tsukuyo said.

"Well let's see." She was going through the papers. "You came here to confirm whether you're pregnant or not correct?"

"Yes," they both replied.

"How long has it been since you last had your menstrual cycle?"

"It's been 'bout two months."

"Alright, since it's already been two months what we can do is examine you by ultrasound. If you don't want to we can get some blood work done but that would take a few extra days. Which one would you prefer?"

"Ah'll get tha ultrasound done."

"Sounds good. Please follow me." The doctor got up and they followed the doctor into a room. "Please lie down there. Sakata-san you can sit next to your wife over there." Tsukuyo lied down and Gintoki sat next to her and held her hand. "Hm, you're wearing a kimono. Do you mind lifting up the kimono? I can put a blanket over you waist down."

"Stay lying down, I'll do it." Gintoki pulled up the kimono up to the point it fully exposed her stomach. The doctor handed over a blanket and he covered her from the hip down.

"Alright I'll be applying some ultrasound gel on your stomach area. It'll feel a bit cold at first but please bear with me." She started spreading the gel all over Tsukuyo's stomach. The doctor turned off the lights, got the small transducer and started moving it around her stomach. All of a sudden the room was filled with two rapid heartbeats and one steady heartbeat. "The one steady heartbeat you faintly hear is Tsukuyo-san's. There are two heartbeats I hear. You see that over there?" She pointed at the monitor. There were two hearts simultaneously beating.

Tsukuyo immediately looked at Gintoki. "Gintoki…"

Gintoki looked back at her in shock. "T-Two heartbeats. That means that they're…"

"Twins," the doctor finished their sentence. "Congratulations you're having twins! Now we won't be able to tell the gender until twenty weeks into the pregnancy. Would you guys like a picture?"

"Yes please," Tsukuyo replied.

They walked back to the room they came from. The doctor sat across from them. "Now Tsukuyo-san you are eight and a half weeks into the pregnancy already. That's a bit over two months. Now since you're carrying twins it is extremely likely you will give birth four weeks earlier. You came at the right time. I can start you on your prenatal care right away since you're already eight weeks in. Now it is super important to take care of your health. I will prescribe you a prenatal vitamin and it is absolutely crucial you take it. No strenuous or dangerous exercises, smoking, and drinking alcohol. It is super important that you eat properly, rest often, and get proper sleep on top of the prenatal care. Be prepared for body changes like swollen ankles, varicose veins, stretch marks, and growth in breasts."

"I'm not complaining about that last comment." Tsukuyo elbowed him on the side. "I meant yes sensei. We'll be super careful. Is there anything else?"

"It's good to slowly plan out your delivery bag for when you come to the hospital to deliver. Prepare for the kids financially. Children are super expensive."

"Yes sensei," they both said.

"Are there anymore questions?"

"Not any I can think of at tha moment."

"Alright then. Come back in four weeks for another check-up. Make sure to immediately come to the hospital if there's something wrong even in the slightest. The receptionist downstairs will give you the prescription for the prenatal vitamin and the picture of the ultrasound. Have a nice day."

"Thank ya/you sensei." They both took their leave and got the prescription and picture of the ultrasound. Once they left the hospital Gintoki collapsed onto the nearest bench.

Tsukuyo was concerned. "Gintoki are ya alright?"

Gintoki gave her a hug. "I'm alright. I'm just so amazed and happy. I'm super happy right now. Not only are we planning our life together but we're also having our own kids. I just want to say thanks for everything. I may be lazy and a no-good man but I promise I'll take care of you. Even until my dying breath I'll take care of you."

"Yeah ya might be a lazy an' a no-good man but I love everythin' 'bout ya. Yer good sides an' yer bad. Ah'm no angel either. Ah'm pretty stubborn, can't handle liquor, don't know how ta be ladylike, an' more."

He let out a laugh. "Yeah you sure are a pretty stubborn woman, a drunk terminator, and definitely far from ladylike. But I love you just the way you are. You have much more beautiful qualities that outshine them all."

"We'll pull through this together Gintoki."

"Hell yeah we will. We make the best tag team in the entire universe. This is just another battle we'll overcome together. We'll become the most badass and coolest parents our kids have ever seen. Right honey?"

Tsukuyo smiled and petted his head, "Yeah we will be darlin'."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Kagura and Otose were eagerly waiting for Gintoki and Tsukuyo to come back and tell them about the hospital visit. It was as if they knew how eager they were, he stepped inside the bar with Tsukuyo a couple of minutes later.

"Gin-chan! Tsukki!"

"Gintoki, Tsukuyo!"

"Idiot and pretty girl."

"Tsukuyo-sama, Gintoki-sama. How was the trip to the hospital?"

Gintoki had a proud smile and put down the picture of the ultrasound in front of them. They all huddled around the picture.

"What am I looking at-aru?"

"Gintoki could it be? You're having twins?!"

He put his thumb up, "Hahaha. Yep. Tsukuyo and I made twins."

"Holy...Otose-san we better pray they both look and have the brains of the pretty girl. I can't stand having anymore of him around."

"Added to my data. Gintoki-sama and Tsukuyo-sama will be having twins."

Otose was overcome with joy. Her eyes started tearing up and she sniffled.

"Oi baba why are you crying? You'll look more older and ugli-" ***Thwip***

"That's not a nice thing ta be sayin' Gintoki!"

He took the kunai off his forehead. "Oi Tsukuyo you shouldn't be carrying around kunais anymore."

"Ah'm gonna be carryin' them as I please. It's also fer a just incase."

"Just incase what?! What do you think will happen to a pregnant woman?!"

"It's fer self-defense an' when ya say somethin' or do somethin' stupid."

"That's right uh-huh! That's Tsukki!" Kagura gave her a hug and started rubbing her head back and forth against her. "Tsukki congratulations! I can't wait to teach the kids everything I know uh-huh! Tsukki you remind me a lot of my mami who's in heaven, yes! You are strong, beautiful, and kind just like her uh-huh! Gin-chan's exactly like my papi when he was younger yes. He even trapped you with him like my papi trapped my mami uh-huh."

"Oi are you comparing me to that baldy?! I'm not bald! What do you mean trap?! It was mutual! Mutual!"

Otose came out from behind the bar and took Tsukuyo's hands. "Thank you for the best news I've ever had. Is it alright to give you a hug?"

"'Course it's alright."

Otose gave her a gentle hug and softly patted her in the back. They pulled apart from each other after a good minute. Otose wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to Gintoki. "Gintoki you better take good care of her! Carrying one baby is hard enough but she's carrying two. Don't you ever stress her out or make her cry. The only tears I better see coming from her eyes must be from too much happiness."

"Baba, what do you take me for? I promised I'll take care of her until the very end of time."

"You better Gin-chan or all the women of Edo will be after your life uh-huh!"

They all laughed and had a grand time. All of a sudden Tsukuyo's stomach started grumbling loudly.

"Tsukuyo are you hungry?"

"Yeah all I had was toast fer breakfast."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner. It's already past noon!"

"You two hurry up and go get some food," Otose said.

"The babies must be hungry uh-huh! Gin-chan hurry and take Tsukki somewhere nice-aru."

"Yeah, we'll be going! Come on Tsukuyo let's go." Tsukuyo said her byes to them as she walked next to Gintoki. They walked down the streets of Kabukichou.

"What are you craving?"

"Surprisingly ah'm cravin' somethin' sweet."

"Sweet?! Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Ah've been cravin' somethin' super, super sweet. I think tha kids already inherited yer taste buds."

"I know the perfect place!" Gintoki brought Tsukuyo to the family restaurant. "This is my go-to place to get my parfait fix." They both walked in and were seated.

"What can I get you two today?"

Tsukuyo pointed to the picture at the menu. "I would like this please."

"Miss that's the super chocolatey parfait deluxe. This could feed up to two to three people. Will you two be sharing this?"

"No ah'm gettin' this fer mahself. He'll be gettin' something else."

"Ah yeah I want a regular chocolate parfait miss."

"M-Miss are you sure? It's a lot you know…"

"Ah'm sure. I would like tha super chocolatey parait deluxe."

The waitress wrote down their orders and took the menus back. "Your orders will come out soon please wait."

Gintoki was in disbelief. "Tsukuyo are you sure you can handle that? It's super big and super sweet you know. Even I haven't tried it yet and I'm a parfait maniac."

Tsukuyo was calmly drinking water. "Gintoki ah'm positive. Ever since a month ago ah've been cravin' somethin' really sweet."

After ten minutes of waiting the waitress brought out a gigantic parfait while another waitress set down a regular chocolate parfait in front of Gintoki. Gintoki was shocked at the size of the huge parfait. It was set down in front of Tsukuyo. "Here you go ma'am. I just wanted to let you know if you finish this parfait in twenty minutes we won't charge you for the entire order but if you don't you'll have to pay it in full price. Will you be willing to do the challenge?"

"Ah'm up fer it."

Gintoki tried convincing Tsukuyo not to take the challenge. "Tsukuyo let's not be rash here. Don't take the challenge. I'll even pay for the parfaits so please don't take this challenge." Tsukuyo's eyes were already burning with determination. _T-THERE'S NO STOPPING HER. SHE'S TOTALLY READY TO DO THIS CHALLENGE._

The waitress reluctantly set down a timer on the desk. She set it to twenty minutes. "Whenever you're ready miss."

Tsukuyo picked up the spoon and was ready to dig in. "Ah'm ready."

"Okay the challenge starts….NOW!" The waitress let the timer start counting down.

Tsukuyo immediately dug in and started eating the challenge apart. For every bite Gintoki got into his mouth she had already taken three bites. _S-She's insane. Man this side of her is so attractive. She's crazy enough to eat this all by herself but damn I love this side of her too._

"Gintoki, water!" He slid his glass of water to her since she gulped her's down. He finished his parfait and continued to watch Tsukuyo chow down the giant parfait.

"How much time is left?!"

He looked at the timer, "Ten minutes remaining." _IT'S ALREADY BEEN TEN MINUTES AND SHE'S EATEN 75% OF THE PARFAIT. JUST HOW BADLY WAS SHE CRAVING SWEETS?!_

Tsukuyo devoured the entire bowl of parfait with five minutes remaining. She cleaned her mouth with a napkin afterwards. Everyone in the restaurant was shocked. After a moment of silence everyone started going crazy how she finished the parfait. Even the manager and staff were in shock. Gintoki sat across from her with his mouth wide open. The manager ran up to their table.

"M-Miss what is your name?!"

"Mah name's Tsukuyo."

"Can we take a picture of you with the clean bowl? You're the first person to ever complete the challenge."

"Sure."

They took a picture of Tsukuyo with a stoic expression and the large empty bowl in front of her.

 _S-She finished that damn parfait. DAMN, IT WAS SCARY BUT I FELL IN LOVE WITH HER ALL OVER AGAIN._

"Gintoki are ya ready ta go?" Tsukuyo was already standing ready to leave.

Gintoki quickly stood up and took her hand. "I fell in love with you all over again. Will you be willing to accept my proposal a second time?"

"Stop bein' silly let's go."

They left the restaurant without having to pay a cent for their dessert. They were both in good moods and were walking back to Yoshiwara.

"Oi, why don't you move in with me already? It's going to be a pain for you to constantly walk back and forth in the upcoming months. I also want to be there for every single thing that happens. I don't want to miss out on anything."

"Ya've got a good point. I just wanted ta stay with Hinowa an' Seita a little bit more."

"Oi you make it sound like you'll never see them again. I know once you have our kids you'll bolt back to work immediately. It's not like I won't take you to visit them you know. We always got my scooter. We'll go visit often as much as you want. We can take it slow though. I'll help you move."

"I don't have much things ta move so tha move will be quick. Ah'll move in tomorrow. Can ya take some of mah stuff back with ya?"

"Yeah I'll take your things back with me."

"Gintoki."

"Hm?"

"Should we change our weddin' date?"

"Huh why?"

"Well tha dress won't fit me in four months time. Ah'll only be gettin' bigger here on out."

"Let's see so far we already got your dress and my tuxedo. We need to make an actual guest list, send out invitations, decide on the food and cake, get a photographer and a DJ, and most importantly a venue, right?"

"Right."

"Well you and I will go over the guest list right now and we'll go cake testing tomorrow or something and everything else leave it up to me. I can get everything done in a couple of weeks. How do you feel about getting married next month instead?"

"Can ya really get things done that quick? If ya really can I don't see why we can't get married next month. Are ya sure ya don't want any help? I wanna help ya out."

"Take a break for once damn woman. I got everything under control. Just sit back and watch as I make our wedding the best damn wedding. It's settled then. We're getting married next month. Now who are we inviting?"

"We're invitin' all of tha Hyakka, Hinowa, Seita"

"Wait hold up. That's practically all of Yoshiwara!"

"Gintoki they're important people ta me. How can we not invite them?"

"Fine, fine. Go on."

"Obviously Kagura, Shinpachi, Otae, Kyuubei, Sarutobi, Kondo-san an' his entire force, Otose-san an' everyone that was in tha bar that night. That includes Katsura-san and Sakamoto-san."

"This is such a pain. You know how many people we'll have?! Why do you have to invite Zura and Tatsuma?! They're both idiots! I can't stand his laughter either!"

"They're yer friends Gintoki. It's not nice not ta invite yer friends."

"Jeez why do you have to be too nice. Alright I'll invite everyone. They can only rsvp when I invite them or they're not allowed to come." They finally arrived at Hinowa's shop while they were going through the guest list. "Alright what are you going to give me to take?"

"Come on in." Tsukuyo walked into her room while he closely followed behind. She opened her wardrobe and was taking clothes out and putting them neatly into a small suitcase. Gintoki on the other hand was browsing through her drawers because he was bored. He was going through them and he finally found the drawer with her undergarments.

 _Jackpot!_ He started looking through all the different undergarments she had. It was nothing fancy, just simple undergarments. He didn't really care that they were simple because it would all wound up on the floor anyways. Besides Tsukuyo made the plainest of things look extremely sexy. He held up one of her underwear in the air. "This is so cute Tsukki."

Tsukuyo turned around and saw that he was holding her underwear. She quickly walked over and grabbed her underwear from his hands. "What are ya doin' with mah underwear ya perv?!"

"Tsukuyo there's no need to be shy. We've been having sex for quite awhile now. These undergarments are nothing. You should be used to me seeing you naked more than you in your bra and underwear by now."

"Stop sayin' those things out in tha open!" She gave her suitcase to him. "Here these are tha things yer takin' with ya tonight." He opened up the suitcase and started putting her undergarments in it also. "Why are ya puttin' mah undergarments in there?!"

"Huh? Why not? Will you not be wearing any undergarments Tsukuyo? Heh, how naughty. I don't mind you not wearing undergarments either." He started putting the undergarments back into her drawer.

"W-Wait no put them back. Ah'm gonna be wearin' them."

"Yes, yes." He put back her undergarments into the suitcase. "You know I was just playing with you right." She scowled. "Alright is this all?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll be going now then. You get some rest." He stood up and she stood up after him.

"Ah'll walk ya ta tha front."

He started walking and stopped right before he opened the door. Tsukuyo stopped, seeing him stop. He dropped the suitcase to the ground and turned around. He cupped her face into his hands and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their kiss deepened over a longer length of time. Because they were so deep into their kissing, they didn't hear Hinowa call for Tsukuyo. Hinowa slid the door open because Tsukuyo didn't respond. She let out an audible gasp as soon as she opened the door. Gintoki and Tsukuyo froze in place and their eyes ripped open.

"Oh my I didn't know Gin-san was over. I'm so sorry!" Hinowa quickly closed the door. They slowly pulled their lips apart.

Gintoki coughed, "I'll see you tomorrow then. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, ah'll come ta ya."

"Okay." He gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Good night."

"Ya too." He left and ten minutes later Hinowa knocked. "Come in."

She slid the door open. "I'm sorry Tsukuyo for interrupting you two. I was worried something was wrong seeing how the light in your room was on but you didn't respond."

"No it's mah fault fer not hearin' ya."

"I saw Gin-san take your suitcase with him. Is something going on?"

"I needa ta talk ta ya 'bout this actually. Gintoki an' I were talkin' an' he wants me ta move in with him as soon as possible. He said he didn't wanna miss any moment with tha kids."

"Wait Tsukuyo did you just say kids?"

"Ah right where is mah mind." Tsukuyo took out the picture of the ultrasound and showed it to Hinowa.

Hinowa gasped and tears started swelling up in her eyes. "Tsukuyo are those their hearts?" Hinowa gave Tsukuyo a hug. "My goodness. I'd never thought you would be having twins!"

"Yeah we heard two heartbeats loud an' clear."

"I can't wait to see them! Guess we'll be having two more children of Yoshiwara instead of one."

Tsukuyo smiled, "Yeah."

"Now then," Hinowa wiped her tears, "Did you decide to move in with Gin-san?"

"I gave it a thought an' I agree. Although I wanna stay longer with ya an' Seita, it would be unfair ta Gintoki when I get ta have every single second with tha kids. They're his kids too an' he doesn't wanna miss out on any moments. So ah've decided ta move in with him ta be fair."

"Is that so? You've made the right decision Tsukuyo. If you two live together they will be able to hear his voice all the time. Don't worry about Yoshiwara. Seita, the Hyakka, and I have everything under control."

"Ah'll be leavin' everythin' in yer guys' hands."

"You can always count on the women of Yoshiwara, isn't that right?"

"That's right."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The next day came faster than Tsukuyo had wanted. Tsukuyo decided to spend the last day just walking around the streets of Yoshiwara with Seita and Hinowa by her side. The Hyakka members were also in the shadows looking after the town and their kashira to protect her from any harm now that she's carrying two babies.

"Tsukuyo-nee when is the wedding? Can I also invite someone?" Seita asked. Seita was now already twelve years old and taller.

"'Course ya can Seita. We decided ta move tha weddin' ta next month. He told me ta relax an' that he'll handle everythin'. That part worries me tha most."

"Don't worry about it Tsukuyo. Gin-san and I will be in charge of the wedding planning. He asked for help last night before he left."

"That makes me feel a lot better. Ah'm sorry Hinowa ta make ya be doin' this."

"Don't be silly Tsukuyo. I love doing this for you. It's no problem at all."

"Thank ya Hinowa. By tha way Seita will ya be invitin' Izumi?"

Seita blushed at the mention of her name. It was obvious that he has a crush on her. "Y-Yeah I was planning to ask Izumi-chan."

Hinowa smiled and patted his head, "My, my. My little boy is growing up already."

"Kaa-chan! I'm twelve years old already. I'm not a little boy anymore!"

Yoshiwara's trio had a day full of fun and laughter. Nighttime came and it was time for Tsukuyo to say bye to Yoshiwara for now.

"Tsukuyo we'll visit you so don't walk all the way over here. Make sure to take the prenatal vitamins, eat properly, and rest up a lot. You've been working too much all these years protecting us and keeping us safe so take things easy now."

"We'll keep Yoshiwara and kaa-chan safe so don't worry Tsukuyo-nee!"

They had a group hug and said their goodbyes. Hinowa and Seita insisted they drop her off all the way but Tsukuyo told them that it was fine. Tsukuyo started walking down the streets of Yoshiwara towards the elevators. All of a sudden the Hyakka jumped down from the roof and landed on the ground in front of Tsukuyo.

"Kashira, we promise to keep Yoshiwara safe with Hinowa-sama until you return. Please take care of yourself. We'll escort you all the way."

"Just ta tha elevators are fine." They escorted her to the elevators. "Thank ya. I can't thank ya guys enough fer everythin'."

"Kashira…. It's us that should be thanking you for everything. The next time we see you here, we'll see the next leaders of the Hyakka!"

Tsukuyo smiled at their words, "Ah'll be back sooner than ya could imagine." The elevator doors closed and she was taken up to the surface. It wasn't goodbye forever. The kashira of the Hyakka was simply taking a temporary leave because a new family of her own started forming.

xxxxxxxx

 ***Ding dong* *Ding dong***

"Gin-chan someone's at the door uh-huh!" Kagura yelled while lying down on the couch and watching the television.

"Kagura go open and see who it is! I'm busy cooking right now!"

"Fine, fine." Kagura got up and lazily walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Tsukuyo."

"Tsukki?!" Kagura immediately opened the door. "Tsukki come on in uh-huh!"

"Thanks Kagura." Tsukuyo walked in behind Kagura and sat down on the seat next to her.

"Tsukki you didn't have to ring the doorbell, yes? This is your house too-aru!"

"I didn't wanna barge in outta nowhere. Thanks fer welcomin' me with open arms Kagura."

"Tsukki what do you mean?! Of course I would open you with open arms! I love you uh-huh! You're my earth mommy, yes!"

"Kagura who's here?" Gintoki asked from the kitchen.

"Tsukki's finally here!"

"Tsukuyo's here?!" A clatter of kitchen utensils could be heard. Gintoki bolted out from the kitchen. "Tsukuyo! You finally came."

"Gintoki. I was spendin' tha day with Hinowa an' Seita. Sorry I came a little bit late."

"No, no. Thanks for moving in so quickly. I'm making dinner right now so hold up." Before he walked back into the kitchen he said, "Oh and by the way welcome back home." Tsukuyo smiled and Gintoki went back into the kitchen to finish making dinner. Tsukuyo and Kagura were happily chatting and watching television together. "Dinner's ready," he called out.

"Yatta! Let's go eat Tsukki!" Kagura and Tsukuyo entered the kitchen together. He had made fried rice and set it down on the table. "Oh fried rice! Tsukki go on and sit, yes? I'll sit next to you uh-huh!" Tsukuyo took her seat and Kagura plopped down next to her. Kagura got worried. "Tsukki are you able to eat fried rice?"

"Tha smell isn't overbearin' fer now. Thanks fer tha concern Kagura."

Kagura had a huge smile, "It's nothing uh-huh! If anything blame everything on Gin-chan, yes?"

"Oi why are you blaming everything on me?!"

Kagura had a deadpan expression, "You're the one that's making Tsukki carry the babies uh-huh. You carry them Gin-chan."

"Kagura that's not how babies work! I can't carry the babies for her!"

Tsukuyo couldn't help but silently laugh at the two. They were so much like a daughter and a father bickering. They noticed Tsukuyo laughing and they started laughing at each other too. What started off as a sad day ended with a night full of laughter.

xxxxxxxx

Kagura was fast asleep and snoring in the closet. Tsukuyo and Gintoki were lying down on futons next to each other while holding hands.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Ah'm feelin' fine. I can't feel tha babies until weeks later."

"I'm not asking about the kids. I'm asking about you."

"Ah'm fine."

"Tsukuyo, be honest." He turned his head towards her to take a good look at her.

"I miss them already. It's only been a couple of hours but I miss them already." Tsukuyo could feel her voice about to break down but maintained composure.

"Tsukuyo remember I told you to lean on me with your runny nose. Cry when you feel like crying. Laugh when you feel like laughing. When you're tearing up with an ugly face, I'll give you a good cry with an uglier face. When you're laughing so hard your stomach hurts, I'll laugh in a louder voice. That's how it should be Tsukuyo. What I said to you that day hasn't changed and won't ever change. Lean on me until the very end."

She turned her face towards his. "Same could be said ta ya too Gintoki. Lean on me until tha very end."

Gintoki smirked, "Don't complain if I put my snot all over you."

Tsukuyo smirked back, "Ah'm not ever gonna complain. Don't ya know who I am? Ah'm tha kashira of tha Hyakka. Tha Shinigami tayuu. Ah'll just wipe all yer snot off fer ya."

Gintoki tucked Tsukuyo's hair behind her ear with a smile on his face, "I'm taking your word for it. Now that we made that promise, you can cry now." Gintoki opened his arms out. It's like her read her like a book. Tears started forming in her eyes. She moved her body onto his futon and into his arms. She silently cried while Gintoki put his head on top of her head and gently rubbed her back up and down. "Jeez if someone were to look at us they'd think I kidnapped you or something."

"What kinda kidnapper would be huggin' his victim like this?"

He laughed, "You got a point." He gently started patting her back, "You've made some pretty big decisions compared to me. Thank you Tsukuyo. I promise you won't regret it."

"Gintoki don't be ridiculous. We both made tha big decisions together. I won't ever regret this so hopefully ya won't ever either."

"Silly woman. There's no way in hell I'll ever regret this. I wouldn't trade this even for a lifetime supply of strawberry milk, chocolate parfaits and all the sweets in the entire galaxy."

"Hoh? Quite a bold statement."

"I know. I'm even shocked I said that sentence. Guess our lives are really changing for the better."

"Fer tha better."

xxxxxxxx

The next day Gintoki went around all of Edo with a list of people's names he and Tsukuyo agreed to invite. He made everyone rsvp on the spot or they weren't allowed to come.

Otose blew out smoke from her mouth. "Of course I'm coming. Is that even a question? I'm more surprised the wedding moved up to next month. Couldn't wait to marry her, huh?"

"She wanted to move the wedding date because she won't be able to fit in the dress in four months so I suggested we get married next month. I don't know what to do about the photography and music though."

"Leave the photographer and music up to me. You take care of the rest of the things."

"Baba are you sure I can trust you?"

She smirked, "Don't underestimate one of the four devas of Kabukichou, Gintoki."

He started off his day by walking around Edo to make the people rsvp to the wedding on the spot. He was now in front of the Shinsengumi HQ. He took a deep breath and walked in. Sougo was in the front and noticed Gintoki.

"Danna, what a rare sight this is. What brings you all the way over here?"

"Oi Souichirou-kun is gorilla around?"

"Sougo des. Yeah he's in that room over there." He pointed at a room.

"Thanks." Gintoki walked to the room and entered.

"Oh yorozuya what brings you all the way over here?" Kondo asked.

"Tch. The idiot's here?" Hijikata said with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yo gorilla, Mayora, Tsukuyo's making me invite you guys to our wedding that's taking place next month."

"Oh really? How generous of her! We're coming! Oh I'll be bringing a date and it's Otae-san."

Gintoki wrote down that they were coming, "I already invited your gorilla girlfriend and she said she's coming so don't worry."

"Otae-san is not a gorilla, she's an angel!"

"You sure have it lucky. A woman like her is willing to marry someone like you."

"No need to be so jealous Hijikata-kun. By the way gorilla, I was going to ask you if we can hold our wedding at the park where the cherry blossoms are."

"NO WAY IN HELL WE'LL LET YOU HOLD A WEDDING ON GOVERNMENT PROPERTY. YOU'LL RUIN EVERYTHING. TELL HIM NO KONDO-SAN!"

"Now, now Toshi calm down. Yorozuya you're free to use that area as the wedding venue."

"KONDO-SAN THIS IDIOT AND THAT CHINA GIRL'S GOING TO DAMAGE THE ENTIRE PARK. THERE WON'T BE A PARK ANYMORE."

"Toshi think of it more as our way of saying thanks to Tsukuyo-san for stopping that robber."

"Now that you put it that way Kondo-san, I don't mind letting Tsukuyo-san use the place."

A vein popped on Gintoki's face, "Oi why is it okay for Tsukuyo and not me?!"

"She's a calm and nice person unlike some idiot I know."

"Hijikata-kun you know she's taken right? You know she's marrying me right?"

This time a vein popped on Hijikata's face, "OI I'M NOT SOME SCUMBAG UNLIKE A CERTAIN IDIOT IN THIS ROOM. I'M NOT THE TYPE TO MAKE A MOVE ON ANOTHER MAN'S WOMAN. WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?"

"OI WHO ARE YOU CALLING SCUMBAG?!"

"Calm down Toshi, yorozuya!"

"Tch whatever. I have you guys listed as coming so you better come."

"We'll be there yorozuya."

Gintoki left and finished getting the complete list of people who were coming. He looked through the list and over one hundred guests were on the list. "Why are there so many people attending?! There's one last person I need to invite." He walked into Hokuto Shinken ramen shop.

"Welcome!" Ikumatsu said. "Gin-san it's been awhile!"

"Yo is Zura around?"

"Zura ja nai. Waiter da!"

"Oh Zura there you are. Figured you might be here. Tsukuyo said I have to invite you. We're holding our wedding at the cherry blossom park in a month do you want to come?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Gintoki! Count me and Elizabeth in."

"You're getting married Gin-san? Congratulations! Why don't you bring her to the shop some time?"

"Do you want to come too? You can come with Zura. I'll ask her if she wants to swing by. She still can't handle some foods."

"She can't handle foods? Is she sick?"

"Ah no it's not that. She's pregnant," Gintoki said proudly. A second later he realized what he just revealed in front of Katsura. "OH CRAP I ME-"

Katsura started shaking Gintoki violently. "GINTOKIII! YOU IMPREGNATED TSUKUYO-DONO? WHAT KIND OF HONORABLE SAMURAI DOES THAT TO HIS WOMAN?"

"Oh my congratulations again Gin-san! I would like to come also if you don't mind taking me Katsura-san."

Katsura turned around and bowed his head to her, "It's a pleasure Ikumatsu-dono." He turned back to Gintoki, "Gintoki I'm ready to be the best uncle to your child. I'll teach him everything I know."

Gintoki scowled at him. "You're not coming anywhere near my children." Gintoki facepalmed himself. "Oh my f******* goodness, not again."

"CHILDREN?! YOU GUYS ARE HAVING MORE THAN ONE CHILD? OH MY GOODNESS. THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD AFTER YOU MARRYING TSUKUYO-DONO."

"It's just news after news isn't it?" Ikumatsu said in the background.

Gintoki was picking his ear. "Yeah, yeah whatever. You guys are all coming right?" He put them down as coming and bolted for the exit.

"Gintoki! Wait Gintoki!" Katsura called out after him. Ikumatsu just kept shaking her head at Katsura.

Gintoki completed getting people's rsvps and finally made it back home exhausted. "I'm home." He heard the clattering of dishes and ran into the kitchen. The entire kitchen was in a disarray and Tsukuyo was standing there with a guilty face.

"G-Gintoki. Welcome back home."

"Tsukuyo were you trying to cook?"

"I, uh, yes. I wanted ta do somethin' nice fer ya since yer workin' so hard fer our weddin'."

He put his hands on her shoulders and sat her down. "Tsukuyo I'm thankful for the thought but please leave the cooking to me. You just sit and relax alright? You've always worked until now, it's okay to take a break."

"Gintoki, lemme at least clean up tha mess."

"Keep sitting stubborn woman. I'll clean up everything. Where's Kagura?"

"Kagura just left ten minutes ago. She said she wanted ta give us some privacy tonight so she went on over ta Otae's."

"Mmm that sounds good. Are you craving anything?"

"Ah've been havin' this craving fer some ramen."

Gintoki grinned, "I have the perfect place to go. Let's go there."

Gintoki came back to the ramen shop with Tsukuyo this time.

"Wel-. Oh Gin-san and this must be your bride! Hello my name is Nishiki Ikumatsu." Ikumatsu bowed her head to greet Tsukuyo.

"Ah hello mah name is Tsukuyo." Tsukuyo bowed her head down also.

"I heard that you're pregnant with twins, congratulations!"

"Thank ya so much. Did Gintoki invite ya ta our weddin'?"

"Yes he did. I hope you don't mind me coming."

"Not at all. Ah'm glad he did. Tha more friends tha better."

"Come sit! I didn't think Gin-san would bring you here this soon."

Gintoki and Tsukuyo sat down. "Coincidentally she was craving some ramen by the time I came home and I remembered what you said so we're here."

"You did the right thing! For bringing her with you, the ramen's on the house!"

"Oh no we couldn't do that. That wouldn't be right. We'll pay."

"Tsukuyo, the nice owner is giving us a free meal. Let's just take it."

"It's okay Tsukuyo-san. Please think of it as congratulating you two on your exciting future together."

"Thank ya so much Ikumatsu-san. By tha way where is tha bathroom?"

"Oh the bathroom is over there to the side."

"Thank ya." Tsukuyo got up and went to the bathroom.

"She's such a beautiful and kind woman. How did you find someone as wonderful as her?" Ikumatsu asked as she started making ramen.

"I was on a job when I first met her. She was just as kind even back then. She saved my life from the start."

"Oh she saved your life?"

"Yeah. She's the kashira of Yoshiwara's paramilitary force known as the Hyakka."

"She's a total badass! How did you get to keep her in your life?"

"Well ever since we first met each other our personalities meshed so well. I wanted her to be a part of my life so I made sure she returned to me by making her give me her treasured kiseru."

"Oh? What a bold move Gin-san. I must admit you two suit each other though. You've really hit the jackpot."

"I really have."

Shortly after Tsukuyo came back from the bathroom. Ikumatsu set down a bowl of ramen each to Gintoki and Tsukuyo. They dug in.

"This is really good Ikumatsu-san."

"Thank you so much Tsukuyo-san."

"May I ask how this store came ta be?"

"I would love to share." Ikumatsu shared everything that happened with her since her childhood up until now. She even mentioned her husband and how she was running this shop to continue his legacy. "That's how this store came to be and why I'm still running it."

"That was a really lovely story Ikumatsu-san."

Ikumatsu smiled, "The future is full of uncertainty but as long as you two continue to love each other and work together as a team, you guys can overcome anything."

Gintoki looked at her and grinned, "Good thing we make the best tag team ever, right honey?~"

"Yer right 'bout that darlin'," she replied with a stoic expression.

Ikumatsu giggled, "I could already tell from the moment you two entered together. There's nothing to worry about with you two."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

A month finally went by and the day of the wedding was here. It was a clear and sunny spring day. It was currently 4 PM and the wedding was going to start in an hour. A changing tent was set up for both Tsukuyo and Gintoki separately. In Tsukuyo's tent there was a big white vanity with makeup all over the desk. Tsukuyo was in a robe calmly sitting on a chair while Hinowa, Kagura, Otae and Sacchan were surrounding Tsukuyo. They were doing her makeup and hair. Her hair was put up into an alluring low elegant bun.

"There's no need to do so much makeup on Tsukuyo-san since she already has so much natural beauty."

"Anego's right uh-huh! Tsukki's already pretty enough she doesn't need makeup, yes?"

"Alright now that we're done with the makeup and hair let's finally change her into the dress shall we?" Hinowa said excitedly.

"Yes, yes! It's time to put on the dress-aru!" Kagura grabbed the dress and brought it to Tsukuyo.

"Thank ya Kagura." Tsukuyo took off the robe and all the ladies were in awe of the small bump that has finally formed.

"It's much more real now that a bump has formed. I can't believe Tsukuyo-san's carrying twins!" Otae said happily.

"Right? I can't wait to welcome the twins!" Hinowa squealed.

"Hopefully they both come out to look like Gin-san~" Sacchan yelled.

"Hopefully they'll both be as honorable as Tsukuyo-dono," Kyuubei chimed in.

Kagura carefully put her hands on Tsukuyo's bump, "These two will be the next queens of Kabukichou and Yoshiwara uh-huh!"

"Thank y'all." Tsukuyo put on the dress and Kagura zippered up the back. All the ladies took a good look of Tsukuyo and were speechless. "Why are y'all so silent all of a sudden?"

"Tsukki," Kagura said. "You're the most beautiful bride in the entire galaxy uh-huh!"

"Tsukuyo-san you are absolutely stunning. You're too good to hand over to Gin-san," Otae commented.

"Tsukuyo-dono, Gin-san sure is lucky to have you," Kyuubei added.

Sacchan readjusted her glasses, "Oh Tsukki you are beautiful."

Hinowa was smiling at Tsukuyo from the side. _You have really come a long way Tsukuyo. You have all these friends beside you now._ "There's something we wanted to ask you by the way Tsukuyo."

"Somethin' ta ask me? What is it?"

The women all stood next to Hinowa with a huge grin on their faces, "Can we be your bridesmaids?"

Tsukuyo was taken back from the answer then flashed a small smile, "'Course ya guys can."

"Woohoo! We're all gonna be Tsukki's bridesmaids uh-huh!"

"Then shall we also change into our dresses?" Hinowa asked the women.

"Yeah!" they replied in unison.

On the other hand Gintoki was going around the venue making sure everything looked good. Hinowa had done the decorating and she did a really good job of it. There was a beautiful white lattice arch covered with lavender roses that was seven feet tall as the entrance. In the middle was a nice white wedding aisle runner. There were white elegant chairs neatly put in rows on each side. Gengai and his machines were in charge of taking photos and the music. Yoshiwara took care of the food and made plenty of delicious food for everyone. Everything looked gorgeous.

"How do you like it Gin-san?"

Gintoki turned back and saw Hinowa wheeling herself towards him. "You did an amazing job Hinowa. I didn't know purple roses existed. What do they represent?"

"It was hard obtaining the lavender roses but they do exist. They are made through cross-breeding different colors of roses. Lavender roses are a sign of enchantment and love at first sight. Those who have been captivated by feelings of love and adoration use lavender roses to express their feelings. Isn't it such a beautiful meaning behind it? I thought it would be perfect for the both of you."

"It is fitting for a day like today. The color of the roses remind me of her eyes. It's breathtaking."

Hinowa looked at him with a surprised expression then softly giggled to herself. _He makes it sound like he's talking about the roses but he's actually talking about her isn't he?_ "Gin-san you should start getting ready to. The wedding's going to start really soon."

"You're right. See you soon." Gintoki ran into his tent. Gintoki entered his tent and was scolded by Shinpachi immediately.

"Gin-san where were you? You have to change into a tuxedo. The wedding's going to start soon."

"Here's the tuxedo Gin-san." Seita brought the tuxedo to Gintoki.

"Thanks. Oi Pachi-boy don't worry about it. I'm just changing into a tux." Gintoki took off his clothing and changed into his tuxedo. He checked himself out in the mirror, "I look pretty damn good."

Seita stood behind Gintoki, "Are you nervous Gin-san?"

"Hell yeah. I can't afford any of the idiots messing anything up. Hopefully everyone else will behave." The tent opened and the Shinsengumi trio, Katsura, and Sakamoto were standing at the entrance.

"Kintoki today's the day. AHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Oh Gintoki's wearing a tuxedo," Katsura pointed out.

"Oh yorozuya not bad."

"Can't we do something about his face?"

"Hijikata-san it's not nice to talk about your face like that."

"Oi why are you idiots all here?! You guys better not ruin our wedding or I will kill you all when Tsukuyo isn't looking."

"We came here to ask you something yorozuya."

"What? What is it?"

"Gin-san let us be your groomsmen," Shinpachi and Seita said.

"Hah? No way."

"What why?! Tsukuyo-san already let all the girls be her bridesmaids!" Shinpachi yelled.

"That's because Tsukuyo's too nice. I'm different and I say no."

"Gin-san please. Let us be your groomsmen," Seita pleaded.

"No."

Seita started walking to leave the tent, "I'm going to tell Tsukuyo-nee that you're rejecting the idea."

"WAIT SEITA-KUN. Okay, okay! You guys can be my groomsmen just don't be idiots." The men all high fived each other in victory. Kintoki popped his head in and called for Katsura.

"Katsura-san it's time to start the wedding."

"Oh I'll be there."

"Wait Zura you're our officiator?!"

"Zura ja nai, officiator da! Sorry I cannot talk to you right now Gintoki, later!" Katsura ran out.

"OI OUR WEDDING IS SCREWED. THAT IDIOT IS OUR OFFICIATOR?!"

Shinpachi tried calming Gintoki down, "Gin-san please calm down. How bad can it be?"

A vein popped on Gintoki's face and he slowly moved his head to face Shinpachi, "This is Zura we're talking about Pachi-boy. What does he never screw up?"

Shinpachi had a sudden flashback of everything Katsura has done. "This wedding is over Gin-san. I'm sorry."

Gintoki started rubbing his temples to calm himself down. Kintoki popped his head in the tent. "Guys it's time for the groomsmen to enter with the bridesmaids.

"Oh that's us let's go guys," Kondo said.

The men started leaving the tent to go make their entrance. Five minutes later Kintoki popped his head in again and said it was time for Gintoki to make his entrance now. Gintoki got up and walked out of the tent. He stood at the lattice arch. Shinpachi, Kagura and Otose came to his side. "Huh? What are you guys doing here?"

Kagura grinned, "We're going to walk you down the aisle uh-huh!"

"Kagura, Shinpachi, old hag…" Since Gintoki didn't have parents they decided to walk him down the aisle. He was touched that they were walking him down. It made him smile. "You two sure grew a lot."

"Now it's time for the groom's entrance. Come on down Sakata Gintoki!" Katsura yelled.

Gintoki made his entrance with Otose, Kagura, and Shinpachi. He stood in front of Katsura and Shinpachi stood next to him while Kagura went to the bridesmaids side.

"Now it's time for the bride, Tsukuyo-dono, to make her entrance. If you all will, please stand up." All the guests who were seated stood up and looked towards the entrance. 'Here comes the bride' started playing.

Tama was the flower girl and Kintoki was the ring bearer. They were in front of Tsukuyo and people couldn't see her because they were covering her.

 _Who made those two the flower girl and the ring bearer?!_ Gintoki thought.

Tama started throwing lavender rose petals everywhere as Kintoki walked down next to her with the rings in the box. Otose bought the rings for Gintoki and Tsukuyo as her way of saying congratulations. It was two simple silver bands. Tsukuyo's band was thinner while Gintoki's was a bit thicker. Otose insisted that they get a gemstone on it but they refused and said this was what they both preferred because they were both simple people. Tsukuyo was walked down the aisle by Hinowa and Seita since she too didn't have parents. Once people got a look of Tsukuyo they looked at her in shock.

 _What why are they looking like that?!_ he wondered.

Tama and Kintoki finally moved out of the way after walking down the aisle and Gintoki finally got a look at Tsukuyo. His jaw immediately dropped. Shinpachi noticed this and whispered to him, "Gin-san your jaw dropped! Please put it back up!"

"Huh? Oh!" Gintoki closed his mouth. He couldn't get his eyes off of Tsukuyo. She was in a gorgeous mermaid gown that highlighted her curves in all the right places. She wore a pretty veil from the back. Her hair and makeup were on point. Tama and Kintoki were also the photographers. Tama was taking pictures like crazy while Kintoki recorded the wedding. She finally made it to Gintoki. Gintoki stepped up and held out his right hand to receive her.

"Please take good care of our Tsukuyo, Gin-san," Hinowa said with a smile.

"Take good care of Tsukuyo-nee, Gin-san," Seita added.

"I will," he replied confidently.

Tsukuyo took his hand with her right hand and they stood in front of Katsura together. They were facing each other with the biggest grin on their faces.

"Everyone may now be seated," Katsura said. Everyone seated themselves. "Dear family and friends of Gintoki and Tsukuyo-dono, welcome and thank you for being here on this very special and important day of their lives. Love. What is love really? I don't really know what it is myself."

Gintoki mentally facepalmed himself. _I'm so going to kill him after this wedding._

"Today is the day that these two lovers will be combining their lives into one. They will no longer be two separate bodies but one. I don't mean literally because she's already carrying their kids right now."

 _TSUKUYO CAN I KILL HIM?_ he asked her mentally.

Somehow she heard his mental question and responded back. _Gintoki calm down. Everythin' will be alright._

"Anyways Gintoki over here isn't the most honorable samurai by knocking up his soon to be wife before they got married but at least he loves her so much he knocked her up. Tsukuyo-dono now is your last chance to run away from Gintoki if you'd like."

There was a blazing aura coming off of Gintoki. Tsukuyo didn't want the situation to get out of hand so she answered, "Ah'm fine Katsura-san. Please continue."

Katsura nodded. "You are a very honorable person indeed Tsukuyo-dono. Hm, I see. Your love for each other is very strong. It's so strong that IT'S OVER 9000! May it always be over 9000." Katsura babbled on for another minute. "Now a vow from the groom and bride."

Gintoki and Tsukuyo stared at each other in surprise.

 _Eh? A vow? I didn't know we had to prepare a vow!_

 _M-Me neither. Ah've never been ta a weddin' before so I didn't know. Just say anythin' that comes ta yer mind!_

"Gintoki?" Katsura called out to him.

Gintoki coughed, "Where do I start? I just want to start off by saying thanks Tsukuyo. You've shown me that someone like me can be loved. You've taught me many things and made me feel all sorts of emotions. Now our life together as husband and wife and soon to be parents will start. Honestly I'm really nervous about everything but as long as I have you by my side, I can overcome anything life throws at me. You and I may not be on this earth forever but I swear my love for you is eternal."

Everyone let out a loud 'aw'.

"Tsukuyo-dono?"

Tsukuyo cleared her throat, "Gintoki ya've also shown and taught me many things. Ah've learned that it's okay ta lean on others an' ask fer help, ta fall in love, an' many other things. At first I was nervous ta take our relationship ta tha next level but ya helped me overcome that hurdle. Ah'm lookin' forward ta tha new chapter in our lives an' tha new additions ta our family. I know we'll have many ups and downs in life but mah heart will be yers forever. Let's work hard together."

Gintoki smiled at her vow. _She really has changed a lot since the first time we met._

People in the audience started crying and wiping their tears because their vows were so beautiful and realistic.

"Truly such honorable vows," Katsura said as he wiped his tears. "Now it's time to exchange the rings to show their eternal commitment towards each other." Shinpachi handed over the rings to Gintoki, Gintoki then handed it over to Katsura. Katsura gave Tsukuyo's ring to Gintoki. "Gintoki take Tsukuyo-dono's hand and repeat after me." Gintoki took her left hand. Katsura said the things that Gintoki had to repeat out loud. After Gintoki repeated the words he slid the ring onto her ring finger. "Tsukuyo-dono please take Gintoki's hand." Tsukuyo took Gintoki's left hand. "Please repeat after me." Tsukuyo repeated the words that Katsura said and then slid the ring onto his ring finger. "With the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Gintoki," Katsura said as he snickered. Gintoki scowled at him but started leaning in for a kiss. Tsukuyo grabbed his tie and pulled him down for a kiss. The crowd was whistling and shouting. "EVERYBODY THEY ARE NOW MR. AND MRS. SAKATA." Everyone clapped while Gintoki and Tsukuyo walked down the aisle with their arms linked together.

 _She's ridiculously gorgeous. How can one person be this gorgeous?! Calm down Gintoki. Appear cool, appear cool._ Gintoki teased her, "Heh you're not as dull looking as usual."

Tsukuyo calmly replied, "Yer burnt field looks less burnt today outta all days."

"Oi you're talking about my hair aren't you?!"

Tsukuyo looked at him, he looked back at her and they bursted into laughter. "Ya know I love yer hair."

"I know. Damn I love your quick-witted tongue. Damn woman you're insanely beautiful."

Tsukuyo smirked, "Yer quite tha looker too."

While the tables and chairs and everything were being set up, Kintoki made announcement, "It's time to take pictures can the bride and groom's family members come for a picture?" Hinowa and Seita were on Tsukuyo's side while Shinpachi, Otose, Catherine, and Tama were on Gintoki's side. Kagura barged in between Tsukuyo and Gintoki.

"Oi Kagura why are you in between me and Tsukuyo? Go stand next to me or her."

"No way, I want to be in between you guys yes?"

"Gintoki, it's fine. Let Kagura be in tha middle."

"Yatta! You see Gin-chan, Tsukki understands uh-huh!"

"Alright I'm going to take the picture." Kintoki took the picture and in the picture Kagura and Gintoki were arguing while Shinpachi tried calming them down. Tsukuyo had a 'Gintoki let it go' expression, while Sadaharu, Otose, Catherine, Tama, Hinowa, and Seita all looked at the camera and smiled.

"Alright the bride and groom with the groom's side of the family now." Kagura remained in between Gintoki and Tsukuyo and she linked her arms with theirs. Shinpachi stood next to Gintoki and Otose stood next to Tsukuyo. Sadaharu remained behind them. This time they all smiled and it was a nice picture. "Alright this time the bride and groom with the bride's side of the family." Hinowa was next to Tsukuyo, Seita stood in front of and in between Tsukuyo and Gintoki, Kagura moved next to Gintoki's side. Kintoki continued taking pictures with Gintoki and the groomsmen and Tsukuyo with her bridesmaids. He took more pictures of Tsukuyo and Gintoki alone with different sceneries.

xxxxxxxx

It was finally time for the wedding reception. It was much darker than it was at the start of the wedding so white string lights were used. The string lights were hung in a way that made the area look like it was surrounded by stars. Everyone gasped at the sight of the area. It was truly awe-inspiring. They all grabbed a seat at a table and chatted with one another. It was announced that the food is a buffet style and that everyone is free to go get food now. People slowly formed a line and grabbed food. They were all having a fun evening and eating.

Katsura tapped on the microphone and it got everyone's attention. "Ahem. Now I have the privilege to formally introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Sakata! A round of applause everyone!"

Everyone started clapping and cheering for the couple as they made their entrance. Gintoki was holding Tsukuyo's hand with one and waving with his other one while Tsukuyo smiled and gave people a small nod. Music started playing and people went back to their conversations and enjoyed each other's company. Tsukuyo and Gintoki sat in the front where it was designated only for them.

"Everybody looks happy don't they?" Tsukuyo asked.

"They sure do. Are you happy?"

"'Course ah'm happy. Are ya happy?"

"Hell yeah I am. Are you hungry?"

"Ah'm starvin'. Let's get some food."

"I'm starving too. Let's go eat all the food we can." They both went to the buffet and got plates of food. They enjoyed each other's company and finished off their plates of food.

After they finished eating, they slowly started walking around to formally introduce themselves as a wedded couple and to thank people for coming. After they finished their round Katsura called them to the dance floor. They were to have their first dance together. Both of them being warriors, they didn't really know how to dance. They danced to the best of their abilities. People came onto the dance floor and danced after Gintoki and Tsukuyo were finished with their first dance. The night carried on and people had fun dancing and eating cake. Like all good things, the wedding came to an end at 10 PM. Gintoki and Tsukuyo changed back into their yukata and kimono. Everyone went home except for Hinowa, Seita, Otose, Kagura, Shinpachi, Otae, Kondo, Hijikata, Sougo, Kyuubei, Tama, and Sacchan.

"Thanks for making our wedding amazing guys," Gintoki said.

Tsukuyo agreed, "Thank ya guys."

"No it's us who had fun. Thanks for inviting us," they replied.

"Well Tsukuyo and I are off to Osaka. Kagura, Shinpachi I leave everything up to you two for a week."

"You can count on us Gin-chan/Gin-san! Have a nice honeymoon you two~"

Tsukuyo and Gintoki waved at everyone as they were leaving. They were looking forward to a new life together. Tsukuyo's and Gintoki's journey together had just begun.

* * *

 ***A/N: Here comes the bride, all dressed in white~ Hey guys thank you so much for reading. The next chapter will be the last chapter. Honestly I want to do an epilogue kinda thing of Tsukuyo and Gintoki's life together and was wondering if you guys would be interested in an epilogue. Thank you so much! ^^**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 (Final Chapter)

Five months had quickly gone by. Tsukuyo was now eight months into the pregnancy and a huge bump had formed. Despite the fact that she was undergoing through a lot of hormonal changes she never really expressed mood swings and remained calm. It was a brisk autumn day and winter was just a month away. Tsukuyo was holding a bag of groceries and walking around Kabukichou with Sadaharu. Gintoki and Kagura were out on a job. Gintoki and Kagura insisted that either one of them stay by her since the children could arrive any day now but she told them that was it was okay. She felt a sudden gush of water from her lower region.

Sadaharu noticed her water broke and let out a bark, "Wang!"

"Ah'm okay Sadaharu. Can ya take tha groceries back home? Ah'm gonna go ta tha hospital. Let Gintoki know ah'll be at tha hospital."

"Wang!" Sadaharu opened his mouth and Tsukuyo handed over the bag of groceries to him. He ran off home while Tsukuyo carefully walked to the hospital. Sadaharu came back home and saw Gintoki, Kagura, and Shinpachi had returned too.

"Sadaharu! Where's Tsukki?"

He put down the groceries and barked, "Wang!"

"Oi where is Tsukuyo?" Sadaharu barked again. That's when it finally hit him. Gintoki stood up. "Wait she's going into labor isn't she?! Stubborn woman I told her to let me stay near her. Shinpachi, Kagura let everyone know that we're going to be at the hospital!"

"The twins are finally here uh-huh!"

"You can count on us Gin-san," Shinpachi replied. "Hurry up and go Gin-san! Tsukuyo-san must be waiting already!"

"Yeah I'm going after I find the bag!" Gintoki looked for the hospital bag that she had prepared. He got the bag, sped out and ran to the hospital. He finally made it to the hospital and was out of breath. The receptionist was looking at him with the most weird look on her face.

"Sir how can I help you?"

He was wheezing and couldn't form a coherent sentence, "My wife, twins, labor."

"Sir please calm down. What is the name of your wife?"

"Sakata Tsukuyo."

The receptionist looked through the computer. "Oh she's in room 504. You may go up."

"Thank you." He got on the elevator and got off on the 5th floor. He ran down the hallway and finally found room 504. The patient name read Sakata Tsukuyo. "She's in here." He slowly opened the door and saw Tsukuyo serenely sitting on the bed. She noticed him and gave him a small smile. He sat next to her and sighed out loud. "Damn stubborn woman. I told you to let me stay with you."

"I told ya ah'll be fine an' see? Ah'm fine. Ya didn't miss a single thing. Did ya bring tha bag?"

Gintoki showed her the bag, "I got it right here. I told Kagura and Shinpachi to let everyone know you're going to be delivering soon. How are you doing so far?"

"Ah'm alright. Tha contractions are gettin' painful an' I can't wait ta have them out already."

He put his hand on top of her's, "I'm going to be with you every step of the way." Tsukuyo replied with a nod.

Four hours later there was a knock on the door. The doctor walked in with nurses behind her. "Hello Tsukuyo-san I'm just here to check how dilated you are now compared to before." The doctor checked her cervix and it was fully dilated. "Well it looks like you're fully dilated now. It's time to deliver the babies. I need you to start pushing."

Tsukuyo had a good grip of Gintoki's hand and started to push. She wasn't the type to show that she was in pain or discomfort so she took it out on his hand.

 _T-TSUKUYO MY HAND. YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK MY HAND._

"It's okay to relax and take your time to push Tsukuyo-san. Take deep breaths whenever you need to."

Tsukuyo continued to push and took breaths in between. Beads of sweat started forming on her forehead. Gintoki gently wiped off the sweat with a cloth. She pushed for an hour and the first baby finally came out. A loud cry could be heard thirty seconds after the baby was born.

"WAH! WAH! WAH!"

"The first one's a boy!" The doctor quickly suctioned the mucus off the baby's mouth and nose area. She immediately handed over the baby to Tsukuyo. Gintoki froze. He couldn't believe that his first child finally arrived. He looked at his son and was amazed. Two minutes later Tsukuyo delivered the second child and the same thing was done to the second child. The second child didn't cry as loudly as the first. The two babies were on Tsukuyo's chest and she immediately started nursing them. "The other one's a girl! Congratulations you two! Otou-san would you like to cut the umbilical cords?"

"Can I?"

"Of course you can!" The doctor handed over a pair of scissors to Gintoki. Meanwhile the doctor spoke to a nurse. "Record that the twins were born on November 20. The first one was born at 9:27 PM and the second one at 9:29 PM." The nurse scribbled down their birth date and time on the records.

 ***Snip* *Snip*** Gintoki carefully cut the umbilical cords.

The doctor turned back to the new parents. "We'll be taking the twins and assessing their health. Once everything checks out okay, we'll bring them back to you later. You did a great job okaa-san." The doctor left and the nurses took the twins for a check-up.

Gintoki rubbed her knuckles with his thumb affectionately. "You did well. Thank you so much for bringing our kids into this world."

"Ya did well too an' were very supportive. I know I kinda grabbed onta yer hand a bit too hard, sorry."

"It hurt like crazy but it isn't nearly as painful as what you went through so I'll manage."

There was a quiet knock on the door and two nurses came in. Each of them had their son and daughter in their arms. "This is your son and daughter. They all checked out healthy. We'll give you a bit of time with them." They gave their daughter to Gintoki and they gave their son to Tsukuyo.

Gintoki and Tsukuyo were both looking at them in amazement. They couldn't believe they created these two. Their son had silver hair and a natural perm just like his father. His eyes were the shape of Gintoki's but he had violet colored eyes from Tsukuyo. He looked as tired as Tsukuyo did.

"Oi, he looks exactly like me. Why does he look like we just disturbed him from his nap?!"

Tsukuyo let out a small laugh. "He's an exact copy of ya. He's adorable."

Next they took a look at their daughter. She had straight, blonde hair just like her mother. Her eyes were the shape of Tsukuyo's but she had crimson red colored eyes from Gintoki. Unlike her brother, she looked much more alert.

Gintoki immediately became a doting dad and was super protective over her. "I can't ever send her off for marriage."

"Gintoki why are ya thinkin' so far ahead?! Why are ya dictatin' her future anyways?!"

"Tsukuyo she's got your looks. I know those scummy men will be after my precious daughter. I can't let those beasts come near her."

Tsukuyo ignored his comment and let it go. She didn't have the energy to argue back. "What should we name them?"

"Let's name them Dia and Block."

"Heck no! I only said Dia an' Block at tha time ta make us look like thugs. They are not gonna be named after our fictional scenario."

 _I really liked the name Gintaro from the future._ "Why don't we name our son Gintaro then? He will be someone who is creative, full of charm and the life of the party, just like me."

"Gintaro. I like tha name." She looked down at her son with a smile, "Gintaro."

Gintoki looked down at his daughter who was staring back at him with her big crimson red eyes. "For this little one, what about Tsukiko?"

"Tsukiko? That means moon child."

"Exactly. She is the child of the moon of Yoshiwara and our small mini moon. It suits her perfectly."

"Tsukiko huh?" She smiled at her daughter too. "I love it. It's a beautiful name." Gintoki smiled at his twins and cautiously handed Tsukiko over to Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo received her and smiled at both of her babies.

"Are you fine with everyone coming in now?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back." Gintoki ran to the waiting room with a huge smile on his face. Hinowa, Seita, Kagura, Shinpachi, Otae, Kyuubei, Sacchan, Otose, Tama, the Shinsengumi trio, Hasegawa, Katsura, and Elizabeth were in the waiting room. They finally saw Gintoki and were eagerly waiting for him to speak up. "Oi why are the tax robbers and Zura here? You guys stay here, the rest of you can come in."

"Zura ja nai. Uncle da! How can you be so cruel Gintoki?! I'll be the one teaching your kids the way of an honorable samurai!"

"Like hell you are! Anyways you guys can come in now." Gintoki walked ahead of them and they all quietly entered the room. They all approached Tsukuyo and saw the babies. Gintoki let out a small cough, "I present to you Sakata Gintaro and Sakata Tsukiko. Gintaro is our son with the silver hair and Tsukiko is our daughter with the blonde hair.

"They're so beautiful," Hinowa said with a smile.

"Tsukiko is definitely gonna be the next queen of both districts uh-huh! Gintaro got Gin-chan's dead fish eyes but hopefully he'll get Tsukki's brains uh-huh! I'm going to teach them everything I know uh-huh! "

"Hopefully Gintaro will be as hardworking as Tsukuyo-san. Tsukiko does really resemble Tsukuyo-san," Shinpachi said. He pushed his glasses up. "It seems like Gintaro has Tsukuyo-san's eye color. He looks cooler than Gin-san already."

"Thank goodness Tsukiko-chan looks like Tsukuyo-san," Otae said relieved. "Shin-chan's right. Gintaro-chan has Tsukuyo-san's violet eyes. It's so beautiful!"

"Ahn~ It's a mini-Gin-san!" Sacchan squealed.

"Tsukiko really looks like Tsukuyo-dono. That really is a relief," Kyuubei commented.

"Ohh they're really tiny and cute," Kondo said.

"Danna, your son really is an exact copy of you. He's really is the mini-danna."

"Hopefully he doesn't get his father's brain," Hijikata added.

"They're finally here. I can't wait to see them grow," Otose said with a smile.

"Ah they will truly become honorable samurais," Katsura said with a proud smile.

"Haha more kids running around. Hope these two bring me luck," Hasegawa commented.

Everyone left after they took a good look at the babies, they didn't stay too long. They wanted to give Gintoki and Tsukuyo some privacy with their babies. Tsukuyo was nursing the twins once again. Gintoki was looking at his family attentively. He still couldn't believe he had two kids of his own flesh and blood.

"We really are parents now aren't we?"

"Yeah, we really are. Ya should go home an' get some rest."

He shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here by your side." He turned his eyes to the twins. "I wonder how they'll grow up to be."

"We'll try our best ta raise them ta be respectable human beings, won't we?"

"We sure will. I'm excited to raise our children and grow old with you."

Tsukuyo smiled at him. "Me too."

He put his arm around Tsukuyo, "Hey Tsukuyo."

"What is it Gintoki?"

Gintoki started feeling slightly bashful and had a tint of pink on his cheeks."Aishiteru **[1]**."

Tsukuyo was surprised that Gintoki said those words. They knew that their love for each other was strong but they never said the actual words to each other. They showed their love for one another through actions instead. "Hah? What's with all this lovey dovey atmosphere?"

"S-Shut up! I'm trying to express my feelings for you since we only show them through actions. Thought it would be a nice change of pace. Am I being creepy? Was what I said weird?!"

Tsukuyo laughed. "I'm just messin' with ya."

"T-Tch!" Gintoki averted his eyes from her because he felt embarrassed.

"Gintoki."

"What?" he asked as he looked back into her eyes.

She broke out into a soft smile and said, "Aishiteru."

Gintoki couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Hearing those words from her also made his heart melt and overwhelm it with undescribable happiness. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. They looked forward to the future with each other and with the two new additions to their family.

* * *

 **[1]:** Aishiteru means I love you. It is rarely used in Japanese culture as it indicates the utmost level of affection. It is only used when one is super, super serious about their feelings.

 ***A/N: This concludes the story! Thank you for reading the story and dropping reviews. To clear any confusions I will continue on the story with an epilogue now. Stay tuned! (:**


	56. Epilogue: Chapter 1

***A/N: Hey guys! I am back ^^ Even though I didn't post for only a day haha. Anyways I'm back with the epilogue! It won't be thaaaat long (I think). It'll just be random moments in the Sakata family's life. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Gintaro, Tsukiko [Age: 9 months]**

It was a nice summer day in August. Since summer was coming to an end, it wasn't too hot. Gintoki was pushing the stroller with the twins in it while Tsukuyo, Kagura, and Sadaharu were walking next to him. They were going to the park for a family picnic.

"It's a perfect day for a picnic, yes?"

"It sure is," Tsukuyo replied.

They arrived at the park and decided to settle down under the shade of a tree. Tsukuyo laid out a blanket. Kagura put down the baskets and started taking out the food. Sadaharu laid down and started dozing off under the nice cool shade. Tsukuyo picked up Tsukiko and Gintoki picked up Gintaro. They sat down and put them on their laps. While they were relaxing and enjoying each other's company, they heard a voice.

"Ara? Kagura-chan, Tsukuyo-san, Gin-san it's nice to see you guys here."

"Anego!"

"Otae," Tsukuyo greeted her with a small smile.

"Oi who let the gorilla ou-," ***Thwip*** "Weird bumping into you here Otae."

"Thank you Tsukuyo-san. It's nice meeting all of you here too. My, Gintaro-chan and Tsukiko-chan grew quite a bit from the last time I saw them."

"Yeah we're tryin' ta encourage them ta take their first steps. Why don't ya join us?"

"Oh! That's so generous of you Tsukuyo-san. I'm not alone though. I'm here wi-."

"OTAEEEEEEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Kondo ran up to Otae.

"With Isao-san," Otae smiled as she finished her sentence.

"Oi who let the other gorilla ou-." ***Thwip*** "Nice seeing you here gorilla."

"Oh if it isn't the yorozuya. It's fancy bumping into you guys here. Out on a family picnic?"

"That's right gorilla," Kagura said with her mouth full.

"Would ya two like ta join us?"

 _Oi Tsukuyo why are you letting the two gorillas join us?!_ Gintoki telepathically said to Tsukuyo.

 _They're our friends Gintoki an' stop callin' them gorillas._

 _Those two are gorillas!_

 _Do ya want a taste of mah kunai?_

"You two don't be shy! Tsukuyo and I really insist you two join us."

"If you two insist." Otae turned her head to Kondo, "Isao-san let's sit with them."

"As long as it makes you happy Otae-san, I don't mind." The two of them sat down on the blanket.

"Where's Shinpachi?" Tsukuyo asked.

"Shin-chan is busy instructing a class at the moment. Isao-san took me out for a bit while the dojo is busy with classes." The twins caught Otae's attention. "Tsukuyo-san do you mind if I hold Tsukiko-chan?"

"I don't mind." Tsukuyo got up and gave Tsukiko over to Otae.

Tsukiko was in Otae's lap and Tsukiko was staring at her. "She really is the spitting image of you Tsukuyo-san. She's so pretty, I'm getting sucked right in!"

"She's got Gintoki wrapped around her little finger."

"That's not true Tsukuyo! I can be stern with her when I need to."

Tsukiko wanted her mother back so she tried getting up. "Oh my is she trying to get up?"

Tsukuyo sat back down next to Kagura. "Yeah they've been tryin' ta get up by themselves. They can do it with a little bit of help. Just lend her a hand an' she'll get up."

Otae put her hand out. Tsukiko put her tiny hand on Otae's to help support her body in order to stand up. Otae was amazed. "She's trying really hard to stand up." With the support of Otae, Tsukiko finally stood up. Kondo and Otae were looking at her with amazement while Gintoki and Tsukuyo were smiling at their daughter.

Tsukuyo put her arms out with a smile. "Tsukiko try walkin' over ta mama."

Tsukiko's eyes filled with determination but she was standing in place.

Tsukuyo kept encouraging her, "Tsukiko ya can do it. Ya can walk over ta mama."

After holding onto Otae's hand for a minute she carefully let go of her hand. She looked at Tsukuyo and she slowly and carefully made her first step.

Gintoki had been recording Tsukiko ever since she stood up before. "OI TSUKUYO, TSUKIKO'S FIRST STEP. DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Gintoki excitedly yelled.

"I did Gintoki." She smiled at Tsukiko, "Good job Tsukiko. Just walk a little bit more."

"That's Tsukiko for you uh-huh!" Kagura smiled proudly. She started encouraging her too, "Come on Tsukiko, come over here-aru!"

Tsukiko continued to walk to Tsukuyo one step at a time until she finally made it into Tsukuyo's arms. "Ya did well Tsukiko." She hugged Tsukiko and kissed her on the head.

Gintaro noticed his sister taking her first steps and hogging all of his mother's attention. He decided to stand up also. He put his hand on Gintoki's shoulder and stood up.

"Oi, oi what are you doing Gintaro? Jealous your sister is taking all of mama's love?"

"Gintaro's just like Gin-chan. If he doesn't get the slightest attention from Tsukki he gets jealous uh-huh."

"Kagura that's not what I do!"

Kagura was picking her boogers, "Don't lie Gin-chan. Just last night you moping in the corner because Tsukki was busy paying attention to Gintaro."

Kondo and Otae started snickering to each other. "Otae-san yorozuya's jealous of his own son getting all the attention from his wife."

"That's so pathetic. When we have a child, don't be a pathetic father like him Isao-san."

"OI, stop saying such things about me while I'm still recording! Also there's nothing wrong with a man wanting his wife's attention. It's manly!"

Kagura started snickering too, "Totally Gin-chan. Competing with Gintaro over Tsukki's attention is totally manly-aru."

Gintoki was about to argue back until something caught his attention. Gintaro also took his first step. Gintoki eyes widened and he broke out into a huge smile, "Gintaro good job! You're a quick learner just like me!" He continued to record Gintaro this time. Gintaro's legs were a little shaky but he was persistent. He took small steps towards Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo opened her arms wide while Tsukiko was sitting on Tsukuyo's lap and watching her brother take his first steps too. "Yer doin' well Gintaro. Come ta mama. Ya can make it."

"Gintaro come over here, yes? If you stay near Gin-chan too long you'll catch his stupidity uh-huh."

He slowly made it into her arms and Tsukuyo gave him a hug and a kiss on his head also. "I knew ya'd make it Gintaro. Good job!"

Gintoki quickly whipped out his cellphone with his free hand and took a picture of his wife and kids. Tsukuyo was smiling while holding Gintaro with one arm and Tsukiko looking up to Tsukuyo from her lap. "Yosh this is a perfect picture," he whispered to himself.

"It's so fascinating to witness their first steps!" Otae said with a smile. "Time really goes by fast doesn't it? It feels just like yesterday we saw the results of the pregnancy tests!"

"Anego's right! The twins already started eating solid food too. It won't be long until they get married too uh-huh!"

A dark aura was emitting from Gintoki. He slowly turned his head to Kagura, "Oi Kagura what do you mean marriage? No scum is good enough for my Tsukiko. Any boy who tries to come near her will be killed." ***Thwip*** "Ow. Tsukuyo what was that for?!"

"Fer dictatin' our daughter's future. She's allowed marry whatever nice man she falls in love with."

"What if he's a bad man?!"

"Then ya know what we'll do."

Gintoki broke out a wicked smile and started laughing to himself.

Kagura had a deadpan expression on her face. "Gin-chan is really overprotective of Tsukiko uh-huh."

-x-

The picnic continued for a couple of more hours. Gintaro and Tsukiko ended up walking a few more steps to Gintoki. They started packing up and put the twins back into the strollers. The twins fell asleep in the stroller. They all walked back to the entrance of the park. Kondo and Otae faced Kagura, Tsukuyo, Gintoki, the twins, and Sadaharu.

"We had so much fun. We'll see you next time Kagura-chan, Tsukuyo-san, Gin-san."

"See you around yorozuya."

"See ya two around."

"Bye anego, gorilla!"

"Thank goodness the gorillas are finally leaving," Gintoki muttered under his breath. He made sure Tsukuyo couldn't hear him.

Tsukuyo and Kagura waved as they left while Gintoki was picking his nose with his pinky.

Kondo and Otae were walking back to the dojo. Kondo put out his hand out and Otae happily took his hand.

"Isao-san seeing Tsukuyo-san and Gin-san with their kids, I kind of can't wait to have a future together with you too."

Surprised, Kondo turned his head to her. "O-Otae-san."

Otae looked away slightly embarrassed. Her cheeks had a small pink tinge. "I know you're a very good and honorable man. You're super kind-hearted and always see the good in people. You're someone people want to be near. I know I was cruel to you many times but I only wanted you to put away your perverted stalking side and show me the true side of you." Kondo stopped walking. She turned around to see why, "Isao-san?" He gave her a hug. "Isao-san!"

His voice was serious, "Otae." Otae slightly jumped because she was surprised he didn't add the san like he usually does. "I probably deserved all those hits from you but I don't know how to act around the woman I love. Thank you for looking past that and my true self. You really are a incredible woman."

Otae's eyes started shining and gave him a hug back. She had a huge smile on her face. "There really is no man as amazing as you."

-x-

Gintoki and Tsukuyo were walking back home. This time Tsukuyo was pushing the stroller. Kagura said she promised to meet up with Soyo and Nobume during the evening time and went to meet up with them.

"Hey Tsukuyo."

"What is it Gintoki?"

He put his hand on top of her's, "Thanks for giving us a chance."

Tsukuyo broke out into a soft smile, "It's tha best chance I ever took."


	57. Epilogue: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Gintaro, Tsukiko [Age: 11 months]**

Gintoki was in the living room with the twins while Tsukuyo was out working. Gintaro was babbling and crawling over the place while Tsukiko was content with sitting in between her father's legs. She was quietly playing with the toys. Gintaro crawled up to Tsukiko and sat next to her. He started taking all the toys one by one. Each time he would take a toy from her she would pick up another one until there were no more toys. Once she was out of toys she looked up to Gintoki.

"Oi, oi Gintaro. A man shouldn't take things from a woman. Give your sister half of the toys to play with." He started taking half of the toys to give to Tsukiko.

Gintaro started having tears form in his eyes. He started to cry out loud and pointed at the toys Gintoki took. "WAH! WAH! WAH!"

"Papa's not going to give it back to you just because you're crying. It's unfair to your sister that you get to hog all the toys."

Tsukiko kept staring at her brother who was crying. She looked back at Gintoki and said her first words, "Papa."

"Yeah papa's trying to be f-." He stopped mid sentence realizing what just came out of her mouth. "Oi, Tsukiko what did you say?!"

She had a calm expression and repeated herself, "Papa."

"T-Tsukiko! Did you just say papa?!" Happy tears started rolling down his eyes. "Tsukiko! I knew your first words would be papa. Papa is better than mama afterall right?!" ***Thwip*** A kunai had landed on his head. Gintaro stopped crying and started laughing. "Oi Gintaro it's not nice to laugh at papa's pain." Gintaro ignored his comment and crawled towards the door. He mustered all his strength to stand up. Tsukuyo entered and picked him up. She walked over to Gintoki and Tsukiko and put Gintaro down next to Tsukiko. She took the kunai out of Gintoki's head.

"Mama's back home Gintaro, Tsukiko," she said with a smile.

Gintaro loudly babbled while Tsukiko gave her a smile.

"Oi, oi where's my greeting?" Gintoki closed his eyes and approached Tsukuyo's face to get a kiss. She put her hand in front and blocked the kiss. "Oomph. That's so cold of you honey~"

"What are ya doin' in front of tha kids?"

"Don't be so shy Tsukki. Don't you remember how passionately we made them?" he teased.

Tsukuyo scowled at him. "Don't say that kinda thing in front of tha kids."

Gintoki kept teasing her, "Fine, fine. In exchange for keeping my mouth closed, prepare to give me tons of loving later tonight to make up for it~"

She teased him back, "Ya'd best prepare yerself then Gintoki. In Yoshiwara, women don't like it if tha man is too fast or too slow. Ah'm gonna go shower now." _Hmph that should leave him speechless._ With that she left him speechless and his mouth wide open. He looked down at his twins who were looking back at him innocently.

"Tsukiko, Gintaro can you two sleep well tonight without a fuss? Please let papa get some loving from mama. I really need it. I beg of you two." The twins looked at each other and started laughing. It was as if they were telling him no and they were planning something with each other to ruin the evening. "You two aren't going to let papa and mama do the deed are you? You two are so cruel you know. You two get to come in contact with mama's breasts daily. Papa wants some puff-puff action too you know?!" The twins kept laughing at their father ranting. "Fine, fine let's make a deal here. I'll give you 300 yen if you guys stay asleep the entire night." They continued laughing at his desperation. Gintoki thought of another deal that they couldn't refuse. _Aha I got it!_ "Tsukiko, Gintaro how about once you two are old enough papa will treat you to some nice parfaits?" The duo immediately stopped laughing and looked at him. _Heh I knew you two couldn't resist my offer!_ The two looked at each other and back at him. There was a smile on their face. "Yosh it's a deal! I promise to buy you two parfaits only if you two sleep throughout the entire night without waking up."

Twenty five minutes later Tsukuyo came out of the bathroom. She changed into a pink yukata, had her hair down, and had a small towel around her neck. She didn't see Gintoki and the twins in the living room anymore so she walked into the kitchen. Gintoki was simultaneously trying to feed the twins and cook dinner.

"Gintoki ah'll feed them." She pulled up a chair and sat in front of them. Gintoki handed over the jar of baby food to her.

"Thanks. I just finished with Tsukiko, it's Gintaro's turn to eat." He went back to focusing on preparing their dinner.

"Gintaro, say 'ah' fer mama." She brought the spoon to his mouth and he ate the food. Even though it's already been months since they started eating baby food, it always warms her heart to see the twins eat solid foods now. It reminds her how much they've grown already. "So Tsukiko said her first words today?"

Gintoki finished preparing dinner for the both of them. He set down a plate of curry in front of Tsukuyo and for himself right next to hers. Gintoki had the biggest grin on his face and proudly said, "Yep! Our little Tsukiko said papa today. I'm so proud of her. Don't worry Tsukuyo maybe she'll say mama a year later~"

Tsukuyo remained coolheaded but in the inside she felt bad that she didn't spend more time with the kids. "Gintoki, it's natural she says papa first. Ya do spend more time with them than I do."

 _She's probably feeling bad in the inside. Silly woman._ He gave her a quick kiss on the head. "You work hard everyday to give our family a good life. On top of that you always make time for the kids and for me. You do the most for our family. The kids love you just as much as they love me. They'll be saying mama in no time."

Gintaro was having his mouth open waiting for the next spoonful of food but didn't get any. He started getting impatient and said his first words also, "Mama." Tsukuyo and Gintoki turned to Gintaro in shock. Gintaro kept pointing at the baby food. "Mama, ah."

Gintoki smirked, "I told you they'd be saying mama in no time."

Tsukuyo got emotional in the inside. She'd never thought a single word like mama would make her feel this way. She wanted to hear it again. "Gintaro who am I?"

Gintaro smiled and said, "Mama." He kept repeating it afterwards.

"That's right Gintaro. Ah'm yer mama." She continued to feed him until he was done eating.

After feeding the twins, Gintoki and Tsukuyo ate dinner too. After dinner they spent a couple of hours playing and reading storybooks to the twins. The twins slowly drifted off to sleep and they put them down into their cribs. They slowly tiptoed out of the room and cautiously closed the door. They walked back into their room and collapsed onto the bed.

Gintoki flipped to his side facing Tsukuyo. He bent his arm and supported his head with his hand. "They said their first words today. Looks like things are going to get loud in the Sakata household."

Tsukuyo turned her head to him. "Yeah. Ah'm lookin' forward ta it."

Gintoki laid back down on his back and let out a yawn. "Ah I'm so exhausted. Taking care of babies is so tiring." Tsukuyo sneakily got on top of him. He unconsciously let out a small moan. "O-Oi Tsukuyo!" _My joystick. My joystick just stood up in attention! Damn woman. She's the only one that can drive me insane!_

Tsukuyo smirked, "Gettin' ready ta sleep already Gintoki? Here I was tryin' ta show mah appreciation fer ya."

"Dammit Tsukuyo. That's sneaky of you! You're driving me mad here!" His voice became husky, "I want that damn yukata off you already."

"If ya want it off that badly, why don't ya take it off of me then?"

"Damn woman. You know you're the only one in the entire world that can make Gin-san go crazy," he said as he excitedly sat up while reaching for her face.

The twins kept their promise that night. They didn't wake up once and was deep in dreamland. Gintoki owed them parfaits once they're old enough.


	58. Epilogue: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Gintaro, Tsukiko [Age: 1 year]**

It was the twins' first birthday. It had already been a year since they were born. Gintoki and Tsukuyo agreed to hold a small party with family and friends. The party would be taking place in Otose's snack bar in an hour. Tsukuyo was in the house with the twins while Gintoki was making sure everything was prepared downstairs. She was playing with them when Gintoki finally came back home.

"Yosh Tsukuyo all the preparations are good."

"Thank ya Gintoki. What should we change them inta?"

Gintoki had a smug grin, "Stay right here. There's something I have to show you." He ran into their room and came back out with a bag in his hand.

Tsukuyo and the twins were looking at him. "Gintoki what's in tha bag?"

He handed the bag over to her. "Check it out," he said with a huge smile.

Tsukuyo opened the bag. The twins were also looking out of curiosity. She saw what was inside and her eyes widened. She looked up to Gintoki who kept smiling at her. "Gintoki this is…"

He held out a peace sign. "Yep. It's our old outfits designed for our children."

"Gintoki when did ya-"

"I got them custom made two weeks ago. I wanted to make their first birthday special."

"Gintoki that's really thoughtful of ya."

"Isn't it? What's my reward Tsukki?"

She motioned him to come closer to her. He came closer to her. "A little bit closer Gintoki." He came a little bit closer to her. She covered the twins' eyes with a hand each and gave him a kiss. "That's yer reward."

"I should do more things that deserve rewards."

"Don't push yer luck. Ya won't be gettin' it all tha time." She lifted Tsukiko up. "Ah'll change her, ya change Gintaro."

"Wait Tsukuyo are you going to be changing too?"

"Yeah. Unless ya want me ta go in mah sleepwear."

He gave her a package. "Wear this today."

"Oi, are ya startin' ta dictate what I should wear now?"

"No, no. I just want you to wear that for today. The Sakata family will look so good today. I mean we look good all the time because let's face it we're both good looking people."

"Alright, ah'm gonna go change her now." Tsukuyo went into the room with Tsukiko. "Let's change ya Tsukiko." She took out the small kimono Gintoki had gotten made for her. It was a replica of her old outfit. She changed Tsukiko into the familiar black kimono with orange leaves. "Tsukiko ya look really good in it. Ya look even better in it than I did."

Tsukiko smiled in her new outfit and kept saying mama.

"Should we see what papa bought fer mama?" She opened the package and saw what was inside. "T-This is!"

On the other hand Gintoki finished changing Gintaro into his old trademark yukata. He started snapping pictures of Gintaro. "Oh Gintaro you look just like papa. You'll make all the girls weak in the future for sure. Gintaro make sure to protect Tsukiko at all costs. Don't let any guy come in contact with her or even breathe the same air as her, understood?"

"Papa." Gintaro nodded to let him know he understood.

"That's my boy! Now it's time for papa to change." Gintoki took out his outfit. His outfit was Tsukuyo's old kimono pattern. "Papa's always wanted to try mama's outfit you know. She makes it look so good." He draped it over him like a cape. "How does papa look Gintaro, cool?"

Gintaro clapped his hands started giggling. "Mama."

"I'm not mama Gintaro. Papa."

"Gintoki what is this?" Tsukuyo asked from behind.

Gintoki got startled and jumped. _That's why Gintaro said mama._ He turned around and saw Tsukuyo. His eyes widened in surprise. Tsukuyo was wearing his old trademark yukata exactly the way he wore it on one arm. She even wore the black jumper he got customized to her size. She didn't button it all the way like he does or rather it didn't button up. He had a huge grin on his face. He started snapping pictures of Tsukuyo and Tsukiko like crazy. "Tsukiko you look so adorable. Tsukuyo you look so good in my clothing. Why didn't you button it all the way?"

"It won't button up all tha way ya fool."

He stopped taking pictures and looked at her seriously, "I change my mind take it off. Only I'm allowed to see that part of your body."

"I ain't changin'. Stop takin' pictures an' let's hurry up. It's almost time already."

"Fine, fine." He picked up Gintaro.

Tsukuyo took a good look at her son. "Gintaro ya look really good. Ya look like tha most handsomest man on tha earth."

Gintaro smiled and said, "Mama."

"Oi Tsukuyo how could you say that?! The handsomest man is right here!"

"Where do ya think tha handsomest man got his looks from?"

Gintoki thought about what Tsukuyo said and a stupid grin appeared on his face. "Tsukuyo you're so sly." He handed over Lake Toya to her. "Here, to complete the world's most beautiful woman's mama's outfit ."

She took Lake Toya and put it through the black belt. "Gintoki yer missin' somethin' too. Hold Tsukiko fer a minute." She handed Tsukiko over to him. She ran into the bathroom and came out with gel.

"Hm? Gel?"

"Hold still fer a second." She put gel on her hands and put his middle bangs to the back. She whipped out her hair accessory and put it in between just the way she does. She stepped back and took a look at him. "Ya look good in mah old outfit, it suits ya. Hand over tha camera fer a second." Gintoki handed over the camera and she started taking pictures of the three of them. Once she was finished taking pictures she put the camera inside the bag and took Tsukiko back into her arms. "Alright, let's go."

 _I love how she always plays along with me. I love how she's willingly silly with me._ "Hey Tsukuyo."

"What is it Gintoki?" He whispered something into her ear. "G-Gintoki!"

"What? Is it wrong for me to be wanting to do that?"

Tsukuyo smiled and shook her head at her silly husband. She turned her eyes to their children. "More importantly, happy first birthday Gintaro, Tsukiko. Mama an' papa loves ya two very much."

Gintoki nodded in agreement, "Papa and mama loves you two so much. We're glad we have you two as our kids. You two may not fully understand us right now but we'll make you feel our love for you two forever, right honey?"

"That's right darlin'."

The twins couldn't fully understand what their parents were saying but they could feel their emotions. They both snuggled up to their parents to show them how they felt. There will come a day where they will be able to properly express their love for their parents with words but for now their small gestures were enough to express how they felt.


	59. Epilogue: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Gintaro, Tsukiko [Age: 2 years]**

It was a hectic morning in the Sakata household. The twins were now bigger and could walk well independently on their own. They were at the table while Gintoki was making breakfast. Gintaro started getting fussy.

"Papa, Gintaro wants food."

"Yes, yes. Papa's making breakfast right now. Tsukiko are you hungry too?"

She nodded, "Un."

Gintoki continued cooking. Tsukiko was holding onto her favorite bunny plushie. Gintaro was playing with his toy until the plushie caught his attention. He grabbed onto the plushie.

"Mine," he said.

"No, bunny's mine!" Tsukiko argued back. She started tugging to get her plushie back.

"No, mine!" Gintaro tugged back. They kept tugging for the plushie. ***Zzzrip*** There was a tear in the bunny's ear.

Tears started forming in Tsukiko's eyes. She let out a cry, "Wah! Wah!"

Gintoki immediately turned around to see what happened. "Oi what's going on you two?!"

Tsukiko pointed at Gintaro. "My bunny papa."

Gintoki walked over to see what Tsukiko was crying about. There was a tear in the bunny's ear. "What happened to the bunny's ear? Gintaro did you try to take the bunny away from Tsukiko?"

"My bunny."

"Gintaro you picked out your toy when we went shopping that day. Tsukiko picked out the bunny. You can't toss aside your toy and take your sister's bunny."

Tears started welling up in Gintaro's eyes. "My bunny." He started to cry also, "WAH! WAH!"

 _Oh my goodness. They're both crying now._ "Now, now you two. Gintaro you were in the wrong here. Say sorry to your sister."

Gintaro looked at Tsukiko with tears running down his face. He started feeling sorry for trying to take her bunny from her. "S-Sorry."

"Tsukiko what do you say back?"

"It's okay."

"Now what do you two do?"

The twins got out of their chairs and gave each other a hug.

"That's right. You two shouldn't fight a lot. Besides mama and papa you two are the only ones to have each others backs, you know. Yosh get back to your seats, I made breakfast."

The twins climbed back onto their chairs and sat. He put out bowls of soup in front of them. "Papa made some nice soup for breakfast. Make sure to eat slowly. Papa has somewhere to take you two after breakfast."

"Where papa?" Gintaro asked. Tsukiko looked at Gintoki waiting for the answer to the question.

He let out a mischievous smile and said, "It's a surprise."

The twins slowly finished their breakfast. Gintoki changed them into warm clothing suitable for the weather. He put on a red scarf and put out his hands. "Yosh, time to grab onto papa's hands." Tsukiko grabbed onto two of his fingers on his right hand and Gintaro grabbed onto three of his fingers on his left hand. The three of them walked down the stairs and into the streets of Kabukichou. As they were walking down the street, people were greeting them.

"Ara if it isn't little Gintaro and Tsukiko. Hello!" the dango shop owner greeted.

Gintaro smiled and waved like crazy. "Hello!"

Tsukiko bowed her head down and quietly said, "Hello."

"Where are you two heading with your papa?"

"Surprise," Gintaro chirped.

"Is that so?" The owner went to the back and brought back two sticks of dango for the twins. He gave them one each, "Here you go. Dango for you two."

The twins both inherited Gintoki's love for sweets. Gintaro was excited he got dango and Tsukiko's eyes also sparkled at the treat she received.

"What do you two say?"

"Thank you," Gintaro loudly shouted while Tsukiko politely bowed her head and said it in a more calm manner.

Gintoki covered his face with his hand and whispered to the owner, "Oi where's my free dango?!"

"You've got to be kidding me…"

Gintoki's face was serious, "Does it look like I'm joking? Give me a damn free dango too."

The owner reluctantly brought out a dango for him too. "Here you go."

Gintoki excitedly got the dango. "Thanks for the free dango. I'll drop by some time with my wife and the kids again."

The owner waved at the trio. "Yeah please do. See you around Gintaro, Tsukiko."

The trio continued walking down the streets of Kabukichou while eating their dangos. As they finished their dangos they finally arrived at the destination.

"Yosh we're here."

"Papa where are we?" Tsukiko asked looking inside the store.

"This is the hair salon kids."

The twins looked at him with a confused expression. He pushed the door open and let the twins walk in first. There were mirrors and a chair in front of each mirror. They were immediately greeted by a voice.

"Hello and welcome. You two are adorable aren't you?"

Tsukiko bowed her head while Gintaro happily shouted, "Hello!"

"Hi, I called in about my kids. They're getting their first haircut today."

"Ah yes. I remember," the hairdresser said. He turned to the twins and squatted. "I'll be your hairdresser for today. What are your names?"

"Tsukiko," she said softly.

"I'm Gintaro!" he proudly shouted.

He shook their hands. "My name is Kei. Let's get you two seated." He put padding on top of the chairs and seated them on top of the paddings. Kei whipped out utensils to use to cut their hair. There were various combs and scissors. Gintaro and Tsukiko took a glimpse of the utensils.

Gintaro got intimidated by the scissors and called out for Gintoki. "P-Papa." Tears started forming in his eyes.

Gintoki ran over to Gintaro and tried calming him down. "Gintaro it's okay. The scissors aren't going to hurt you." Much to his avail, his words didn't comfort Gintaro. He started to cry. _How the hell can I calm him down?!_

Tsukiko called out to her brother, "Gintaro." He looked at her with tears falling down. She gave him a nod. "It's okay." Her words comforted him and instantaneously his tears stopped.

 _That's my little girl. She's just like Tsukuyo, knowing what to do in tight situations._ Gintoki proudly smiled at her.

"Alright who will be getting their hair cut first?"

Tsukiko put her hand up.

"What a brave little girl. Papa-san how would you like their hair cut?"

"Just a small trim."

"And you want the hair of the first cut I give them, right?"

"Yeah."

Kei stood behind Tsukiko and wrapped a salon cape around her. "My, oh, my what a beautiful hair color she has. She has beautiful blonde hair. It shines as bright as the sun!" He gently combed her hair and cut a little bit. ***Snip snap*** He set aside the first bunch of hair he cut. He continued to cut the rest of her hair to even it out. "Finished!" He took the salon cape off of her and showed Tsukiko her first hair cut using a hand mirror. "Do you like it?"

Tsukiko nodded in response. She turned her head to Gintoki and said, "Papa I want to go down."

"Yes, yes." Gintoki lifted Tsukiko off of the padding and put her down.

She walked up next to Gintaro and stood next to him. "I'm here Gintaro, it's okay." Gintaro nodded in response.

Gintoki watched his kids from behind with a huge grin on his face. _They sure are growing up fast._

Kei put the salon cape around Gintaro this time. Gintaro tensed up as he was still afraid. "It's alright Gintaro-chan. Tsukiko-chan cut her hair just fine, right?" Gintaro slowly nodded. "Alright I'll be cutting your hair now! Papa-san a trim for him too?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, alright! Looks like you have shining silver hair. Oh a natural perm too, just like your papa. How rare indeed. Your children have been very blessed papa-san."

Gintoki had a haughty smirk, "Thank you." _Heh. Of course our children are genetically blessed, Tsukuyo and I made them after all._

Kei started cutting Gintaro's hair. Like Tsukiko, he set aside the first bunch of hair he cut. ***Snip snap*** "Voila! We're finished Gintaro-chan." He took off the salon cape and showed Gintaro his hair using a hand mirror. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. Papa I want to go down."

"Okay, okay." He lifted Gintaro and put him down next to Tsukiko. He walked with the hairdresser to the cash register. He kept his eyes on the twins.

Kei put the snips of their hairs in two different small plastic bags. "It'll be 600 yen in total."

"600 yen in total?! Oi, why is it so expensive?! All you did was do a small trim for two toddlers!"

"Well...It is a hair salon."

Gintoki started to negotiate with him, "Come on. I'll pay you 300 yen in total."

"Papa-san...that's half the price that I'm asking for."

"Come on. 300 yen take it or leave it."

 _This guy is going to be a pain in the ass if I don't take his negotiation._ He let out a sigh. "Fine I'll take it for 300."

"Yosh!" Gintoki handed over 300 yen and in exchange he received the snips of their first haircut.

The twins thanked the man and they left. They were walking back home and Gintoki looked down at his kids.

He spoke up, "How was your first haircut? You two like it?"

They both nodded as they let out a yawn.

 _They must be tired from all the walking around._ "Are you two sleepy?" They nodded as their eyelids started drooping. "Alright you two stop walking." They both stopped walking and stared at their father. Gintoki scooped both of them up. "Feel free to fall asleep. I'll carry you guys the rest of the way." The twins soon fell asleep. Gintoki continued walking down the streets of Kabukichou filled with excitement. _I can't wait to tell Tsukuyo about their first haircut and show her the first bunch of hair that got cut off._


	60. Epilogue: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Gintaro, Tsukiko [Age: 4 years]**

"Gintoki are ya ready?" Tsukuyo asked as she was dressing the twins.

"Yeah I'll be just out in a minute," he responded from the bedroom. He was busy packing tubes and floaties just incase. He squished everything in a bag and ran out.

"Gintoki, what is that?" Tsukuyo asked while pointing at the bag.

"Ahaha this? This is just stuff we need if we're going to the pool."

"Gintoki if it's what I think it is, we don't need it."

Gintoki defensively hid the bag behind him, "Y-You never know!"

"Mama, papa let's hurry up and go to the pool!" Gintaro shouted.

"Alright, alright. Are we all ready to go Tsukuyo?"

"Yeah. Let's go ta tha pool."

The Sakata household made sure to grab all their bags and headed off to the pool. As soon as they entered the pool area they saw familiar faces.

 _Great two of the biggest idiots of Edo are here._

"Oh, Gintoki and Tsukuyo-dono." Katsura greeted them with Elizabeth following closely behind him. "Gintaro, Tsukiko hello!"

Tsukiko and Gintaro bowed their heads. "Hello uncle Zura!" Gintaro chirped. Tsukiko walked over to Elizabeth.

"Gintaro, Zura ja nai. Katsura da!"

Gintaro paid no attention to Katsura's correction and ran up to Elizabeth also.

Elizabeth put up a cardboard that read, "Hello Tsukiko and Gintaro."

They both smiled and greeted Elizabeth back. "Elizabeth can you play with us in the kiddie pool?!" Gintaro asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied back. Elizabeth and the twins went over to the kiddie pool.

"How is he exactly like Gintoki?" Katsura asked.

"I ask mahself that too," Tsukuyo replied.

"Oi! You two talk like it's bad to have a mini-me around!"

"Gintoki it's not that at all ya know that."

"Don't worry Tsukuyo-dono. I will straighten out little Gintaro so he doesn't turn out like Gintoki. I will teach him the true ways of an honorable samurai. Elizabeth and I will take care of the kids today so you two enjoy your time together." Katsura ran off towards the kiddie pool.

"OI DON'T GO PUTTING WEIRD IDEAS INTO MY CHILDREN'S HEADS," Gintoki shouted at Katsura.

"Gintoki this is perfect. I can teach ya how ta swim like ya requested last night."

Gintoki gulped and slowly moved his head to face her. "Tsukki, I change my mind. Let's just play in the pool. I don't need to learn how to swim."

She took off her jacket. "Gintoki it's nice ta know how ta swim. C'mon we'll start off with a warm up." She took his hand and lead him up the stairs. "First put lotion all over yer body."

 _Damn she's too damn attractive. I can't say no to her!_ "Can I rub the lotion all over your body instead?" ***Thwip*** Gintoki poured lotion all over his body just like Tsukuyo did.

"Alright let's get on this stool an' spread yer legs." Tsukuyo sat down on the yellow stool. Gintoki sat behind her with his legs spread so Tsukuyo was in between them.

 _Whenever she's sitting like this in front of me, I'm always reminded how much smaller she is than me._ It brought a warm smile to his face. _I adore this woman so much._

"Gintoki hold onta me or ya'll fall off."

"How bold Tsukuyo. You could've just said you wanted me all to yourself."

"Gintoki, I have no idea what yer talkin' 'bout. It's time ta go down tha slide. HERE WE GO!" Tsukuyo used her feet to push them down the water slide.

"AHHHHHHHHH! WAIT TSUKUYO I DIDN'T HOLD ONTO YOU YET."

"HAH? I CAN'T HEAR YA GINTOKI!"

Gintoki was frantically trying to hold onto her. He unknowingly grabbed onto the string of her bikini top to keep his composure. Afterwards he immediately put his arms around her waist. _Phew I won't fall off now._ They finally landed into the pool.

 _Mah bikini top...IT FELL OFF!_ Tsukuyo immediately covered her chest and remained in the pool up to her neck. She quietly called out to Gintoki, "G-Gintoki."

"That was sure a warm up. That was fun, let's do it again." He felt something against his leg. He pulled it up and it was her bikini top. _O-Oh crap…_

Tsukuyo's face went bright red when she saw Gintoki pick up her bikini top.

 _S-She's topless right now!_ Gintoki immediately hugged Tsukuyo. He whispered, "My body will cover you. Stay put, I'll put it back on you." He carefully helped put her bikini top back on her. Thankfully no one noticed the incident that had happened. "All done." He took a step back.

"Thanks Gintoki. Now that we've warmed up, are ya ready ta learn how ta swim?"

"Y-You promise to teach me well. You won't let me drown right?! You'll hold onto me at all times?!"

"Gintoki yer not a baby."

"I'm your baby you know?! You can't let your baby die!"

Tsukuyo internally sighed. "Gintoki I promise ta have yer back at all times. Don't worry."

"Alright, I'm entrusting my life to you."

"Gintoki, ya'll be fine. Here take mah hands." She put out her hands and he desperately grabbed onto them. "Lift yer feet off tha bottom of tha pool an' try ta float."

"T-Tsukuyo I'm scared. You won't let go of me, right?!"

"Gintoki I gave ya mah word. Now try ta float."

He slowly lifted his feet off the floor one by one. _Remember to float. Float. Float. Float._ He started to float. "TSUKUYO I'M DOING IT. I'M FLOATING."

"I see ya Gintoki. Good job. Ah'm gonna start walking backwards just paddle yer feet."

"Wait Tsukuyo aren't you moving too fast?!"

"Gintoki just paddle yer damn feet." She slowly started moving backwards. He started to paddle his feet as she moved backwards. "See yer gettin' tha hang of it. Ah'm gonna slowly let go of ya now."

Panic started settling in Gintoki's brain. "Wait no not yet. Don't let go of me."

"Gintoki just move yer arms in a circular motion. Ah'm gonna let go now." She let go of his hands. As soon as she let go he started failing his arms around and started to sink. "G-Gintoki!" She lifted him out of the water.

 ***Cough*** "I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET GO OF ME DAMN WOMAN!"

"I TOLD YA TA MOVE YER ARMS IN A CIRCULAR MOTION. WHY ARE YA FLAILIN' AROUND LIKE A FISH OUTTA WATER?!"

"I wouldn't be flailing my arms around if you hadn't let go of me! I can't do this, I quit! I'm going to stay with the kids." Gintoki stormed off to the kiddie pool. As he was walking each step felt heavy. _What the hell am I thinking?! I was clearly in the wrong. She was only trying to help me. I'm going to go back and apologize._ He turned around and made his way back to the pool.

Tsukuyo let out a sigh. _I guess I shoulda held onta him fer a little bit longer._ She walked out of the pool to go after him.

"Oi nee-san."

Tsukuyo's path got blocked by three men. She just stared at them.

"Woo-whee. She's a complete babe. Oi nee-san we're kind of lonely here, why don't you come play with us us?"

She completely ignored them and walked past them. She got stopped by the arm.

"Didn't you hear us? I said entertain us."

She shot them a glare. She was about to talk until a voice spoke for her.

"Oi get your stinking hands off that woman."

"Shit. Who the hell is bothering us." The men turned around and saw Gintoki with an extremely furious expression on his face. "Listen here. You caught us in a good mood today so we'll let you off the hook. Scram if you don't want to get beaten up." They turned around back to Tsukuyo. "Come on let's go."

He repeated himself in a much angrier tone, "Oi I told you to get your dirty hands off of her. She's not someone you can touch so easily."

The men let out a laugh and turned back around. "You're asking for it buddy." The men got into a fighting stance. "I don't know who you are but you shouldn't butt into other people's business like that."

Gintoki had a sadistic smile on his face and showed off his wedding ring, "She's not just anyone. That's my wife."

Before they were able to get into a physical fight Tsukuyo just kicked the three of them down with one leg. The men were shocked while Gintoki smiled.

He walked over to her and put his arm around her. "Don't take me and my wife lightly. She's a hundred times stronger than me. She could skewer you guys in an instant. You're lucky you're off the hook, she would've murdered you guys. Let's go honey." They turned around and started walking away.

The three men went on their knees and bowed their heads. "W-We're sorry!"

"Damn punks are so lucky you and I didn't unleash hell on them."

"What brought ya back over here?"

Gintoki felt a bit embarrassed and started rubbing the back of his neck. His voice grew small, "I-I wanted to apologize."

"Fer?" she asked coolly.

"For getting angry and giving up when all you were trying to do was help me."

"No, ah'm sorry. Ya told me not ta let ya go an' I did. Ah'm sorry fer lettin' go."

"Oi. I said it was my fault. You shouldn't be apologizing."

"An' I said it was mah fault. Ya shouldn't be tha one apologizin'."

"IT WAS MY FAULT."

"NO IT WAS MAH FAULT."

"MY FAULT."

"MINE."

"MINE."

"NO, MINE."

They were looking at each other slightly breathless from the yelling. A big smile formed on their faces and they laughed. People were looking at them weird but they didn't pay them any attention.

"I'm only letting you win this round Tsukki."

"Don't be silly Gintoki. Ah'm tha one lettin' ya win."

He took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Damn stubborn woman."

"Ya fool," she retorted.

There was a moment of silence before Gintoki spoke up, "Hey can you try teaching me again next time?"

"Will ya be a good student an' not run off?"

"Anything for you Tsukuyo-sensei," he teased.

"Hmph. Fer bein' somewhat of a good student today, let's go eat some barbeque."

His eyes twinkled, "Eh? For real?! Yahoo! You really are the best damn woman in the entire world."

 _Idiot._ She thought as she smiled.

The two of them were making their way back to the twins. On the way Gintoki was excitedly talking about the rest of the plans of the summer for the Sakata household while Tsukuyo was listening with a smile on her face. The trip to the pool turned out to be fun.


	61. Epilogue: Chapter 6

***A/N: Hey guys I'm alive! I'm sorry I haven't been uploading as much lately. I just finished with finals week and I'm back to continue the epilogue ^^ I'm so happy and grateful for the follows T_T Didn't even think a lot of people would bother to read this to begin with. I thank y'all from the bottom of my heart. I missed you all a lot :D Without further ado here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Gintaro, Tsukiko [Age: 6 years]**

 ***Snap* *Snap*** "I can't believe my babies are already six years old. I can't believe you two are going to start temple school already," Gintoki said crying while taking pictures of the twins.

"Oi Gintoki how long are ya gonna cry over them? I didn't take a day off ta see ya cry tha entire day."

Tsukiko had a deadpan expression while Gintaro was smiling and flashing a peace sign with his fingers.

Tsukuyo noticed Tsukiko's deadpan expression. _Ah'll stop yer father fer ya._ "Gintoki we should take them ta school now."

Gintoki wiped away his tears. "Alright, alright. Hold on." He ran into the kitchen and came back out with two bentos wrapped in cute wraps. He gave them each their bento. "This is your lunch. Papa and mama woke up early and made it with love."

"Thank you," they replied.

"Alright ya two let's head on out now. Ya'll be late at this rate."

The four of them walked down the stairs and saw Otose waiting for them.

"Gran gran!" they both yelled out. They ran up to her in a hurry.

"Come here my sweet babies." She gave them a hug. "I can't believe you two are starting school already. Are you two excited?"

"Yes!"

Otose gave them money.

"Otose-san! Ya don't needa give them any money!"

"Tsukuyo, I want to. My grandkids are growing up so fast right before my eyes." She turned back to the kids, "Buy something nice for yourselves after school. Come to gran gran's after and I'll have delicious snacks ready for you."

"Gran gran you're the best!" Gintaro yelled while Tsukiko nodded. "Let's go to school now. See you later gran gran!"

Tsukuyo gave a quick bow and Gintoki gave Otose a lazy wave. Otose sent them off with a smile while waving. "Those two came a long way."

They arrived at the temple school and was greeted by the sensei. "Hello. Welcome! What may your names be?"

"I'm Sakata Gintaro and this is my sister Sakata Tsukiko!" he happily replied while pointing at his sister.

The sensei looked down the list and saw their names. "Ah the Sakata twins. It's nice to meet you two. You must be their parents," he said while looking at Tsukuyo and Gintoki. "Mrs. Sakata you surely are a beautiful woman," he said with a smile.

"Thank ya sensei."

Gintoki was behind Tsukuyo and was glaring at the sensei.

 _The husband sure is scary._ "Well there's still another ten minutes until class starts. You may say bye to Gintaro and Tsukiko now. Excuse me if you will." He bowed his head and went to check other kids off the list.

Tsukuyo gave them both a hug and kissed their heads. "Ya two be good students alright?"

"Yes mama," Tsukiko replied.

"I'll be a good student and overthrow the government mama!" Gintaro said with a fist in the air.

"OI Zura's been teaching you that hasn't he?!" Gintoki put his hands on Gintaro's shoulders, "Gintaro listen very well to papa, toss out anything that Zura taught you. He's not a good teacher."

"Okay papa," he answered back.

A bunch of kids started going through the gates.

"Gintoki it's time fer them ta go in."

Gintoki hugged his kids. "Alright you two have fun. Remember you two are the coolest kids with the coolest parents. You two make sure to lead the class alright?"

They both nodded. Tsukiko started walking in and Gintoki pulled Gintaro over to the side for a second.

"Gintaro you remember what you and I discussed right?" Gintoki whispered.

Gintaro firmly nodded. "Don't worry papa. I won't let any guy come near Tsukiko."

"Yosh, that's my boy."

"Gintoki what nonsense are ya puttin' inta Gintaro's head?"

"N-Nothing honey. Alright Gintaro have fun!"

Gintaro walked in after Tsukiko. After making sure their kids went inside, they started walking back home.

"What did ya tell Gintaro just before?"

"I-It's nothing Tsukuyo! Nothing really!"

"Gintoki."

"If you want me to tell you, you'll have to go on a date with me."

"Gintoki."

"You can't make any excuses since you've got the day off. You've been so busy with work so we haven't been able to be as lovey dovey. I want some alone time with you," Gintoki said as he made a sad face.

"Gintoki, I wasn't gonna make any excuses. Let's go on a date."

"Eh? Wait really?!"

"Why are ya so shocked? Yer tha one that said it."

"I thought maybe you might be too tired or something. What do you want to do?"

She thought for a couple of seconds. "Why don't we get yer favorite sweets an' pick up a couple of movies? We can also go pick up JUMP while we're at it."

"Tsukki are you using JUMP as an excuse to pick up your shoujo manga also?"

She looked away from Gintoki, "N-No yer wrong."

 _Hahaha. She's so adorable._ "Come on." He held out his hand. "I'll buy you your shoujo manga."

She took his hand. "Ya better buy me all of tha ones I want."

"Yeah, yeah I hear you."

-x-

During dinner Gintaro was excitedly talking about their first day at school while Tsukiko made couple of comments here and there. After dinner the four of them enjoyed a family movie together. Gintaro and Tsukiko fell asleep towards the end of the movie so Tsukuyo and Gintoki put them to bed in their respective rooms. Tsukuyo and Gintoki plopped down on their bed.

"Time to finish our date on a good note." Gintoki whipped out his JUMP. "Let's read it together honey~"

Gintoki opened up JUMP and put it in between them so they could read it together. Tsukuyo would let Gintoki know when she was done reading the pages so he could turn to the next one. Gintoki was suddenly distracted from reading. He had caught a glimpse of Tsukuyo's bra from the gap in her yukata.

"Gintoki turn ta tha next page." He didn't respond so she looked up and saw that he was in a daze. She waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Gintoki are ya there?"

"I can't resist you," he growled. He tossed the book to the floor and crashed his lips onto hers.

-x-

"Hahaha. What are you mute? Why don't you talk?"

"She's such a creep."

"Has anyone ever heard her even talk? Maybe she doesn't know how to speak. Hahaha!"

Tsukiko bolted up while gasping. She looked around and realized she was in her room. She got out of bed and turned the nightlight on. She never used the nightlight since she wasn't afraid of the dark but she needed it on right now because of a terrifying nightmare. There was a soft knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she softly asked.

"It's me, Gintaro."

She went over to the door and opened it. Her brother was standing there with his pillow.

"Gintaro why do you have a pillow with you?"

"Why do you have your nightlight on? You never use it."

"I-I had a bad dream."

"You too? I had one too! Let's go sleep with mama and papa."

"No it's okay. You go if you want. I can sleep by myself."

"Stop acting all tough." He grabbed his sister's hand. "Let's go ask mama and papa if we can sleep with them!" He walked towards their parents' room while dragging Tsukiko with him.

-x-

Tsukuyo barely managed to say his name in between the kisses. "Gin. To. Ki."

Gintoki started trailing his kisses to her jaw and then to her neck. "Hm?"

"Gintoki we gotta stop. What if tha kids wake up?"

"Tsukki don't worry about them. They're deep in sleep." He started undoing the sash on her yukata.

"Mama, papa," Gintaro called out from the front of their door.

"Gintoki wait, I think I heard Gintaro just now."

Gintoki paused for a second and it was silent. "Tsukuyo I think you're being paranoid. I told you they're knocked out." He continued to completely undo her sash. He started taking the yukata off of her.

"Mama, papa," Gintaro said louder.

"Geh."

"I told ya I heard Gintaro!" Tsukuyo put her yukata back on and opened the door. She saw Gintaro holding his pillow and Tsukiko behind him.

Gintoki walked up and stood behind Tsukuyo. "What's wrong you two?"

"Tsukiko and I had bad dreams. We want to sleep in here tonight."

Tsukuyo smiled and took their hands. "Come on let's get ta bed." Tsukuyo put them in the middle and tucked them in. She gently patted them until they fell asleep.

Gintoki lied down on the end of the bed after. "Tuck me in too."

She let out a sigh with a smile on her face. She sat on the edge of his side and gave him a kiss. "Ah'll make up fer tonight another day."

"You better," he replied while picking his nose.

Tsukuyo hopped into bed on the other end of the bed. She looked at her kids with a smile on her face.

Gintoki was looking at his kids also. "Nightmares huh. I haven't had those for some time now thanks to a certain drunk terminat-." ***Thwip*** "Thanks to my wonderful wife."

"I know ya still have them time ta time."

"Good grief. I really can't hide anything from you, you see right through me. You really did ease a lot of my nightmares though. You fully understand how I felt and you helped me."

"I would do everythin' in mah power ta help ya."

"You really are a nice woman. Your kindness will make me want to cry you know."

"Hah. Isn't that what ya said tha first time we met?"

"Yep. I still have the same thought. Thought you were nice then, think you're still nice now. Maybe you've become a tad bit more grumpier now. Maybe it's because you've gotten old."

"If ah'm old, ya must be ancient then."

"Jeez! There's no besting you woman! I take back my comment sheesh."

"I take mine back also then."

"Do you think we'll be able to soothe their nightmares?"

"We'll try ta soothe their nightmares ta the best of our abilities won't we?"

A small smile crept on his face. "You're right. We'll definitely work hard to soothe their nightmares together."


	62. Epilogue: Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Gintaro, Tsukiko [Age: 8 years]**

"Oi Gintaro what did your parents pack for lunch today?" Keiji asked.

Keiji is Gintaro's friend. He has golden blond hair and golden yellow eyes. He is one of the popular kids alongside Gintaro and their other friends Takeru and Yuu. He has a timid personality. He has a huge crush on Tsukiko and considers her his friend. On the other hand Tsukiko doesn't really seem to show much interest or let alone see him as a friend.

"I don't know let me see." Gintaro whipped out his bento box and opened it. "Oh deco bento."

"Ohhh! Those octopus sausages are so cute!"

"Right, right? My ka-chan's cooking has gotten so much better. She really tries hard!"

"I can see that." Keiji looked at Tsukiko. "Ne, isn't Tsukiko going to join us?"

"Nah, she said she wants to eat lunch alone from now on."

"Eh? What a bummer! I miss Tsukiko-chan already~" Yuu said as he sat down.

Yuu is Gintaro's other friend. He is one of the four popular kids. Yuu has dark blue with mesmerizing green eyes. He is the most flirtatious one out of the four. He has a hot-blooded and carefree personality. He has fangirls following him everywhere. He finds Tsukiko adorable and openly expresses his feelings for her.

"Not every girl wants to be near you, idiot," Takeru said behind him.

Takeru is the last friend and is the last of the four popular kids. He has pitch black hair and hazel eyes. He is the intelligent and mysterious one out of the four. He is the straight man of the group. He doesn't really care about his popularity and is pretty much indifferent to everything. He is really calm and often makes witty remarks.

Tsukiko was across the room from Gintaro and was alone. She took out her bento and opened it. She had the same deco bento as her brother. She was about to eat until three girls walked up to her.

"Could you move? We want to sit here."

Tsukiko ignored them.

The other kid spoke up, "Oi creepy girl do you not know how to talk? Are you stupid? We're telling you to give up the spot."

Everyone in the classroom stopped talking and was looking at the situation.

"Pfft. She is mute alright. She never talks. She's the complete opposite of her brother. Weirdos like you don't belong in the class, get lost."

The other kids started whispering to one another. "Should we intervene? Should we call sensei?"

Gintaro got pissed and was about to get up but Keiji and Yuu beat him to it and stormed their way to the other side of the room in an instant.

"OI you three shouldn't be talking to her. You'd just be a waste of her energy," Keiji said.

"You three shouldn't be talking to a pretty lady like that. Could it be you're jealous of her?" Yuu asked.

"Hah?! Keiji, Yuu how could you take her side?!"

"How could we not? She's our precious friend. If you three try to mess with her one more time, we won't let it go," they both replied in a cold tone.

Their tone sent a shiver down their backs. "T-Tch! Let's go somewhere else!" The three of them marched off.

Keiji and Yuu quietly sat in front of Tsukiko and started eating their lunches. The rest of the classroom went back to being lively and noisy. Gintaro and Takeru soon joined them. A bunch of girls followed and sat near the five of them.

"You didn't have to speak up for me," Tsukiko said softly.

"I-I wanted to. Those three were out of line. Don't listen to them," Keiji said with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"What do you mean Tsukiko-chan? They were being nasty to you! A pretty girl like you doesn't deserve that kind of treatment!" Yuu said with a playful smile on his face.

"I'm not afraid of them. I let it go in one ear and out through the other."

 _That's Tsukiko for you. Cool and calm as always._

"Thank you though."

 _Huh?_

"Thanks for standing up for me," she said with a tiny smile.

Keiji's heart sped up like crazy and he was feeling super nervous. "Yes, no! It was nothing!"

Yuu got worked up, "Tsukiko-chan thanked me! I won't ever forget this day!"

"Eh? A thank you from ice queen Tsukiko? That's rare for sure," Gintaro said with deadpan eyes.

Tsukiko jabbed her brother on his side. "What do you mean ice queen? Watch your words Gintaro."

"O-Ow! You damn brat! I'm telling ka-chan on you!"

"Go ahead, I'll just tell papa you were calling me ice queen."

 _That's the Sakata twins for you._ "By the way Yuu is the sleepover still on?" Keiji asked.

"Of course it is!" He turned to Tsukiko with a huge smile on his face. "Tsukiko-chan do you want to come over too?"

Tsukiko just ignored his invitation and ate her bento.

"Tsukiko-chans's as cute as ever! She's so cute even when she's shy!"

"Eh? Yuu-chan how come you invite Tsukiko and not us?!" the fangirls asked.

"Would you like to come also?" he asked.

"Kyaaa! Yuu-chan!"

Takeru hit him in the head. "Oi stop being all flirty."

"Ow! That hurts Take-chan!"

"You being flirtatious is bothering our lunchtime. If you're going to be all flirty, go somewhere else. Let us eat in peace."

"That's so mean of you Take-chan! You know I can't stay away from Tsukiko-chan~"

"Eh?! Yuu-chan do you like Tsukiko?!"

"Now, now ladies. I like all of you equally so don't worry."

The girls started going crazy and it got louder.

Gintaro kicked Yuu. "Gyah, gyah, gyah. It's so noisy. What is it mating season?"

"That's so mean of you Gin-chan!"

"Oi I can't enjoy ka-chan's bento because of you and your little fangirls. If you let these fangirls of yours join us again during lunch, I'll really hurt you."

Yuu flinched because he knew that Gintaro would really do it. "Geh. I won't do it again."

-x-

"Alright that's it for today. Class is dismissed have a great weekend everyone."

"Thank you sensei!" the class replied.

Everyone packed up and started leaving the school. Tsukiko was walking alone until Yuu ran up to her.

"Tsukiko-chan~ I'll hold your bag for you!"

"It's fine."

Gintaro, Takeru, and Keiji caught up to them. Gintaro had his arms behind his head. "Oi what's our plan? What are we going to do?"

"Why don't we grab some snacks?" Keiji suggested.

"Oh snacks sounds good," Takeru chimed in.

Gintaro smiled, "If it's snacks, I know the perfect place. Let's go!"

The five of them arrived at Otose's snack bar ten minutes later. They saw Kagura at the entrance waiting for them.

"Kagura-nee!" the twins shouted. They ran up to her and she gave them a big hug.

"Tsukiko, Gintaro welcome back uh-huh! How was school? Did you two have fun-aru?"

"Yeah! Were you waiting for us to come back?"

"Yep! Tsukki's in Yoshiwara and Gin-chan went to bother her. He put me in charge of you two-aru." She noticed three boys behind them. "Are these your friends-aru?"

The three of them bowed their heads and introduced themselves.

"I-I'm Tanaka Keiji! It's nice to meet you onee-san!"

"I'm Watanabe Yuu! Nice to meet you nee-chan~"

"Sato Takeru des."

 _Hm I wonder if any one of them likes Tsukiko. Gin-chan would go crazy uh-huh._ "Nice to meet you guys. Please be nice to our Tsukiko and Gintaro uh-huh."

"Yes!"

"Kagura-nee is gran gran available?"

"Gran? Yeah."

"Let's go in guys, gran gran's snacks are the best." The four of them entered the bar.

"Eh, Tsukiko aren't you going to join them-aru?"

Tsukiko shook her head, "No."

Kagura grinned, "Then should we have fun just the two of us?"

Tsukiko's eyes lit with excitement. It was obvious she looked up to Kagura as a sister figure. "Un!"

"Yosh let's go have some fun together!" The two of them disappeared into the streets.

-x-

The boys were in pajamas and chilling. Yuu and Keiji were playing games while Gintaro and Takeru were reading their JUMP.

Gintaro was flipping through JUMP. "Hey do any of you guys like someone at school?"

"Eh?! W-Why would you ask that so randomly?" Keiji asked nervously.

"Oh, there is someone I like!" Yuu said excitedly.

"Eh? Yuu you like everyone," Gintaro said nonchalantly.

"There's this one girl I really, really like though. She's different from the rest."

"Who is it?"

"I like Tsukiko-chan~"

"Eh?!" Gintaro and Keiji said.

"Why are you two so surprised? He always is around her," Takeru replied calmly.

 _Y-Yuu likes Tsukiko too…_

"Yuu I can't hand over Tsukiko to you."

"Eh?! Why Gin-chan? I'll make the best brother-in-law in the entire world!"

"You flirt with every girl in the class. You won't be loyal to my sister. I'm not going to let my sister waste her time on a guy like you."

"Gintaro calm down. Tsukiko probably doesn't have any interest in Yuu anyways," Takeru said.

"You know I just say those things to be nice! Tsukiko-chan is different. I'll definitely make her heart beat fast for me!"

"I don't want you as a brother-in-law. I'd rather have someone like Keiji as my brother-in-law."

 _Eh? Does this mean Gintaro accepts me?!_

"Don't come crying to me for help when you need a wingman Gin-chan."

"As if I'd ever need a wingman! I can get any girl I want."

"Why don't you tell us who you like then Gin-chan."

"I don't like anyone. None of the girls in our class stand out."

"Then what kind of girl do you like?"

Gintaro started scratching his cheek. He felt slightly embarrassed. "Me? Well I'd like a beautiful woman, one who fully understands me, one who is super kind, willing to be silly with me, and loves all of me. I want a woman that would keep me straight and push me to be a better man. A woman who also isn't afraid to stand up for herself and has a quick-witted tongue. Oh, also someone I can playfully bicker with. Most importantly one who is willing to fight and die by my side." Seeing his parents' relationship, it was obvious he wanted someone like Tsukuyo.

"Eh? That sounds really nice."

"Oi we're only eight years old why are we discussing such deep topics?" Takeru asked.

The four friends all stared at each other and started laughing.

"Right? We're still kids. Let's play some games!"

The four friends spent the rest of the night playing games and telling each other scary stories.


	63. Epilogue: Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Gintaro, Tsukiko [Age: 9 years, turning 10 later in the year]**

"Tsukuyo, let's go on a cruise."

"Hah? What are ya sayin' Gintoki. Why do ya wanna go on a cruise?"

"Well our tenth anniversary is coming up. Let's do something fun!"

"What 'bout tha kids? Who's gonna look after them?"

"Don't worry Kagura and Shinpachi will look after them. So can we go?"

"I don't know Gintoki...I don't know if I can leave work fer a week..."

Gintoki got up and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and dialed a number. "Hello? Ah yeah it's me Hinowa. Tsukuyo and I will be going on a cruise for a little over a week for our tenth anniversary. What? It's perfectly fine with you? Alright, thanks." He hung up and had a smug grin on his face. "You're free now honey."

-x-

The twins were helping Gintoki pack since their parents were leaving tomorrow for the cruise. They were in their parents' closet taking out clothing and stumbled upon an album. The cover read 'Our wedding'.

"Hey Tsukiko this must be ka-chan and tou-chan's wedding album. Should we take a look?"

"Uh-huh."

They sat down and looked through the album. It was pictures of their parents and everyone of Edo all happy and celebrating.

"Mama looks beautiful."

"Yeah." Gintaro noticed a small bump in the photos. He pointed to the small bump in the picture. "Hey I wonder what that little bump in ka-chan's stomach is."

"What do you think it is?"

Gintaro turned around and saw his father squatting behind them with a smile. "T-Tou-chan!"

"Do you want to know what that little bump is?"

"Yeah! What is that little bump?"

Gintoki ruffled Gintaro's head. "It's you two."

"Us?"

"Yep. Mama was pregnant with you two during our wedding."

"Ohhh. Does this mean we were part of the wedding too?!" Gintaro asked with his eyes sparkling.

Gintoki let out a laugh. "Does it make you that happy that you two were part of the wedding?"

"Yeah! That means we were there for you and ka-chan's big day."

"Guess you're right about that. Let's finish packing. Afterwards I'll show you two our wedding on dvd."

"Oh let's hurry up and pack Tsukiko!"

-x-

"Sorry ta be leavin' them in yer hands Kagura, Shinpachi."

"Don't worry about it Tsukki! I love spending time with Tsukiko and Gintaro. They're in good hands so you and Gin-chan have fun, yes?"

"Kagura-chan's right Tsukuyo-san. We promise to take good care of them."

"Thank ya." She turned to the twins and planted her knees to the floor, "Ya two listen ta Kagura an' Shinpachi alright? Don't give them a hard time."

"We'll be good and listen to Kagura-nee and Shinpachi-nii ka-chan!"

"We'll be good mama."

Gintoki ran in. "Oi Tsukuyo the taxi's here!"

"Alright." She gave the twins a hug and kissed them. "We'll be back in a week."

Gintoki gave them a hug and kissed them too. "Be good kiddos."

"Happy 10th anniversary!" the twins, Kagura, and Shinpachi said.

Tsukuyo and Gintoki smiled and waved. They left the house and it was just the four of them now.

The four of them had a fun and productive day at the Shimura dojo. They took one of Shinpachi's class alongside Otae and Kondo's five year old daughter, Otsune. Kagura and the twins ate dinner at the family restaurant and headed back home. The three of them were in the living room and watching television.

"Looks like the house will finally be silent for a week now," Gintaro said. Tsukiko nodded in agreement.

"Eh? What do you mean-aru?"

"Well I don't know if it happens every night but whenever I wake up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, I hear noises coming from ka-chan and tou-chan's room."

"I hear a lot of creaky noises too," Tsukiko added.

 _That idiot Gin-chan doing things to Tsukki. I'll hurt him when he comes back uh-huh._ "Tsukki and Gin-chan are probably wrestling-aru."

"Wrestling? Why would they be wrestling?"

"You see when two people love each other they like to do some adult wrestling, yes."

"I see. Kagura-nee how are babies made?"

"You see Gintaro…"

-x-

Two months later

It was five in the morning, Tsukuyo wasn't feeling well so she bolted up and ran towards the bathroom. She had been vomiting these past couple of days. Gintoki followed her and gently patted her back. After she finished vomiting they went back to bed.

"Tsukuyo it's happening again."

"Yeah, I can't tell what's goin' on."

"Tsukki do you think you could be pregnant?"

Tsukuyo quickly denied the possibility. "There's no way. Gintoki ya know we've been very careful after tha twins."

"Tsukuyo sometimes things can happen even though we're meticulous. When's the last time you got your period?"

"When did we go on tha cruise again?"

"That long?! It's been two months Tsukuyo! I think we should really see a doctor you could be pregnant."

"Gintoki, ah'm thirty five years old now. It's hard ta get pregnant at mah age."

"Can we still go just incase?"

"Alright. We'll go an' check it out just incase."

Later that day they went to the hospital to get it checked out.

"Looks like you are pregnant! Congratulations!"

"I told you so!" Gintoki declared proudly. "Looks like I know your body more than you do Tsukuyo." Gintoki continued with a smirk on his face. "That's not surprising, considering how I know your body like the back of my hand. I know every single little detail because I-" ***Thud*** Gintoki fell face down onto the doctor's desk with a familiar kunai stuck in his head.

Tsukuyo was speechless from shock. She quickly managed to regain composure to talk. "H-How can this be sensei?! Ah'm thirty five years old an' we've been so careful. I heard it's really hard ta get pregnant startin' around this age an' up."

The doctor let out a small laugh. "Looks like your body defied all the odds!"

They left the hospital after confirming the pregnancy. They announced the big news to all of their friends. Everyone was shocked at the sudden news of them having their third child after ten years. All there was left was to announce it to their kids.

"We're back home!" Gintaro announced.

"Oh welcome back kiddos. Come into the kitchen, we have something to tell you guys."

They followed their father's voice and walked into the kitchen. They saw their mother already sitting down and she gave them a smile.

"What's going on?" Tsukiko calmly asked.

Gintoki let out a cough with a small smile on his lips. "Don't be surprised you two. Tsukuyo if you will."

"Our family will be growin' by one."

Gintoki gently put his hand on her stomach after she made the announcement.

"Growing? Will we be getting a pet?" Gintaro asked.

"Are you an idiot? Mama's saying she's pregnant."

"P-pregnant?! We're having a sibling?!"

"Yep, yep. Mama and I went to the hospital today and we got it confirmed."

"How do ya guys feel?"

Gintaro blasted with excitement. "I'm excited! I can't wait! I'm going to show the baby how to use kunais and the wooden sword the way we were taught!"

"I don't mind having another sibling I guess."

"Oh so this must mean ka-chan and tou-chan must've been adult wrestling at night!"

Tsukuyo shot Gintoki a glare.

 _She thinks I told him! If I don't clear this misunderstanding, she's going to kill me._ "G-Gintaro where did you learn that from?" Gintoki nervously asked.

"Kagura-nee taught me! I asked her how people make babies and she said that the wrestling noises I hear from your room at night is how you make babies. Ka-chan and tou-chan are always making babies!"

Gintoki and Tsukuyo were too embarrassed to say anything.

 _Damn brat telling him weird things! I wanted to be the one to teach him._

"A-Anyways just know that ya'll be havin' a new siblin' soon."

"Ohhh I can't wait until the baby arrives!" Gintaro kept rambling with excitement. Tsukiko showed interest through her comments here and there.

Tsukuyo and Gintoki looked at the twins then at each other with a soft smile on their faces. Tsukuyo put her hand on top of Gintoki's which was on her stomach. The Sakata household was thrilled about the news of a new addition to their family.


	64. Epilogue: Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Gintaro, Tsukiko [Age: 11 years]**

Gintaro was standing in front of his parent's room. _You can do this._ He took a deep breath and let it out. He slid the door open. "Ka-chan, tou-chan I have something to ask."

"What is it Gintaro?" Gintoki asked while feeding their one year old son, Tsuneo.

Tsuneo was born on December 17th, nine months after they celebrated their 10th wedding anniversary. Tsuneo was born with platinum blonde hair. He had a natural perm and Gintoki's eye shape but he had Tsukuyo's violet eyes. Unlike the twins, he doesn't seem to have a love for sweets. His personality is a mixture of Tsukuyo's and Gintoki's. He's expressive at times when he needs to and calm when he's just chilling.

"Can I invite the guys over for a sleepover tomorrow?"

"A sleepover? They won't be able ta sleep. Ya know how loud Tsuneo can get at night."

"I told them and they said they didn't mind. They said that they want to see Tsuneo."

Gintoki and Tsukuyo exchanged smiles. "Tell them to come over tomorrow."

Gintaro's eyes sparkled. "Really tou-chan?! They can really come over tomorrow?!"

"Yep, yep. As long as they don't complain about Tsuneo's cries to their parents the day after."

"I promise they won't! Thank you ka-chan, tou-chan you guys are the best!" He bolted out of their room to call his friends and let them know about the good news.

"Tsukuyo."

"Hm?"

"Can you stay home tomorrow?"

"Hah? Why Gintoki?"

"I just want to make it seem like I work hard and earn money in front of his friends. I don't want to look like a loser."

She lightly pinched his nose.

"Ow!"

"Yer not a loser. Yer a very good father ta our children an' a very good husband ta me."

Gintoki pouted. "That's it? I'm not the best husband in the world?"

Tsukuyo pinched his cheeks and played along. "Ah how forgetful I am. Yer tha best husband in tha world."

"That's damn right I am. After we put Tsuneo to sleep, how about we have some puff puff action?"

Tsukuyo whipped out a kunai. "How 'bout ya focus on feedin' him properly first? Yer spillin' all tha milk."

Gintoki noticed the bottle wasn't on Tsuneo's mouth anymore and quickly readjusted the bottle. "Y-Yes ma'am."

-x-

Gintaro, Tsukiko, Keiji, Yuu, and Takeru were walking back to their house after school.

"It's our first time sleeping over your house Gin-chan. We'll be meeting your little bro too!"

"I can't believe your parents had a baby ten years after you guys," Keiji said.

"I know right? Tsukiko and I were so shocked when we heard the news."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes. "You mean you were shocked. I wasn't that shocked."

"Tch, whatever."

Five minutes of walking they finally arrived at their house. Gintaro led his friends up the stairs. "Come on let's go!" Gintaro entered the house and announced himself, "I'm back home!"

"Excuse us for the intrusion!" the three boys said.

Tsukuyo came out holding Tsuneo. "Gintaro, Tsukiko welcome back." She noticed the three boys behind them. "Oh Yuu, Keiji, an' Takeru welcome. How was school?"

"It was good," they all replied.

"Where's papa?"

"What do ya mean where is he? Papa went out ta work."

"Eh? Tou-chan is always usually ho-." Gintaro's voice became muffled because Tsukuyo quickly covered his mouth.

"Ya know how hard workin' yer papa is." Tsuneo started crying. "Ah'm gonna go put him ta sleep. Gran gran prepared some snacks. They're on tha kitchen table so help yerselves. Make yerselves at home. Call me if ya need anythin'."

"Yes ma'am!" the three friends replied.

Tsukuyo smiled at them and disappeared into the bedroom to put Tsuneo to sleep.

Gintaro walked into the kitchen and grabbed the snacks. "Come on let's go to my room and play some games." The five of them marched to his room and sat down. "Yosh time to play some games." They entered his room and sat down. "Oi Tsukiko are you going to join us?"

"No, I'm just here for the snacks," she coolly replied. She plopped down on a bean bag and opened up her book while stuffing her face with snacks.

Yuu's eyes sparkled. "Tsuki-chan's so beautiful even when she stuffs her face!"

Gintaro rolled his eyes. "Yuu you're gross whenever you fanboy over her. Come on." He dragged Yuu towards the bed. "Let's play."

An hour later Gintoki came back into the house. He spent his time at the pachinko parlor and eating parfaits. He tiptoed into the bedroom and saw Tsukuyo taking a nap while Tsuneo was asleep in the crib. Tsuneo woke up to the sound of his father entering the room. He grabbed onto the bars of the crib and stood up. He had a huge smile on his face. "Papa."

"Hey, there's my big boy." Gintoki went over and picked Tsuneo up.

"Mmm." Tsukuyo opened her eyes and rubbed them. She sat up and saw Gintoki holding Tsuneo. "Welcome back."

Gintoki gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Thanks. Are their friends here?"

"Yeah. They're in Gintaro's room."

"Dinner?"

"They only had some snacks Otose-san prepared."

"Yosh, Tsukuyo can you give me the credit card?"

"What do ya need tha card fer?"

"It's our chance to show them how cool we are. Let's take them out for dinner."

She took the card out of her wallet. "Here. Show them are cool we are darlin'," she teased.

He had a goofy grin on his face, "They'll see how cool Sakata papa and mama are."

"Ooh!" Tsuneo cooed.

-x-

"I've never come to this restaurant before," Yuu said while looking around.

"Thank you for taking us out Mr. and Mrs. Sakata," Keiji said.

"Thank you," Takeru added.

"No problem kids." _Hehehe look how cool we are kids._

"Mrs. Sakata you look even more beautiful every time we see you. I see where Tsuki-chan gets her beautiful looks from," Yuu said with a smile on his face.

 _This one is the cunning type. He's trying to get on Tsukuyo's good side. Also Tsuki-chan?! Who the hell does this brat think he is nicknaming my baby._

Tsukuyo gave a small smile. "Thank ya Yuu. Yer words are always full of charm."

The food arrived ten minutes later and everyone started digging in after they said their thanks.

Gintoki put on a fake smile. "So Yuu-kun, do you have any girl you like? You seem like someone who would be very popular."

 _Gintoki what are ya tryin' ta start?_

 _Tsukuyo let me handle this._

Tsukuyo sighed internally and just kept eating quietly.

"I do," Yuu replied cheerfully.

"Oh? She must be a very lucky girl." _This brat isn't backing down. Heh neither will I._

"I'm the lucky one. Right Tsuki-chan?"

Tsukiko ignored him and kept eating her food.

"Just wait Mr. Sakata. Once I have a job and have enough money to buy a ring, I'll come asking for her hand in marriage!"

A vein popped on Gintoki's face. _This damn brat has the nerve to say he's going to marry my Tsukiko. I'm going to crush all his hopes and dreams._ He then felt a kunai tracing his outer thigh.

 _What was that Gintoki?_

 _N-Nothing honey. I wasn't going to say anything, I swear._

 _That's what I thought._ Tsukuyo smiled. "Eat up all of ya."

-x-

The four friends were comfortably in their sleeping bags. Takeru and Keiji had already passed out and only Yuu and Gintaro were awake.

"Your family sure is warm and full of love."

Gintaro looked at Yuu and then back at the ceiling. "What makes you say that?"

"It's so painfully obvious how much your parents love the three of you. Also it's super visible how much your parents love each other."

"Eh? What do you mean? Tou-chan always shows affection but my mom pushes him away. If anything, tou-chan loves ka-chan more than she loves him."

"You're wrong. You don't see the small things your ka-san does for your tou-san behind the scenes. She's not the type to outwardly express her feelings but you could still see her intentions. The love they have for each other is very real and passionate. They seem to have a deep understanding of each other and respect each other very well. You don't see that a lot these days."

"What a creep. You've been observing my parents."

"You can't help but notice these things if you're in my shoes. I wish my parents had half the love your parents have for each other."

"Yuu, I may not understand what you're going through but I'm here for you bro. Me, Tsukiko, hell even my parents we're all here for you. Come whenever you feel like it."

Yuu had a small smile. "Thanks for having my back."

Gintaro was picking his nose. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going to pass out any second now, night."

"Night." _For once it feels so warm._


	65. Epilogue: Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Gintaro, Tsukiko [Age: 15 years] Tsuneo [Age: 5 years]**

"Y-Yer what?! Yer gettin' married?" Tsukuyo's eyes widened at the surprise news.

"Hehe yep! I was hoping if we could have Tsuneo as our ring bearer."

"If you want our precious son as your ring bearer you're going to have to pay up," Gintoki said while picking his nose.

"Haha you're still trying to extort money from me Gin-san. I'm sorry but I'm already spending a good portion of my money on this wedding," Seita said with a tired smile.

"Then I can't hand over our precious son for your wedding."

Tsukuyo jabbed Gintoki on his side. "Stop sayin' ridiculous things. Ah'll bring Tsuneo outta his room an' ya can ask him yerself Seita." Tsukuyo quickly stepped out and brought Tsuneo back out with her.

As soon as Tsuneo saw Seita a big smile formed on his face and he ran towards him. "Seita-nii!" Tsuneo jumped onto him and Seita picked him up onto his lap.

"Hey, hey Tsuneo! It's been awhile. You sure grew a lot since the last time I saw you."

Tsuneo let out a small giggle. "That's because I've been eating all my vegetables. Mama said that if I eat all my vegetables I'll grow up to be a strong and handsome man!"

"Is that right? Well you should listen to Tsukuyo-nee she always gives good advice! So, uh, listen Tsuneo I have a request of you."

"A request? What is it?"

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my ring bearer?"

"Ring bearer? What's that?"

"A ring bearer is someone who is responsible of protecting and holding onto the rings for a wedding. Do you want to do it?"

Tsuneo's eyes sparkled. "I do! I want to be a ring bearer! Seita-nii you're getting married? Are you getting married to Izumi-nee?"

Seita's face turned into a deep red at the mention of her name.

"Oi, oi are you still going to be blushing like crazy over the mention of her name? You won't be able to last in bed you know." Gintoki said lazily while he had his head on Tsukuyo's shoulder. "You gotta learn to be a man." Gintoki slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and planted a kiss on her neck. "Like so," he said with a smirk.

Seita's mouth slightly parted from Gintoki's boldness.

"Gross. Papa's being all lovey dovey with mama again."

Seita looked back down at Tsuneo. "Again?! He does this in front of you guys a lot?!"

Tsukuyo put her hand on the spot he kissed her and started blushing. "W-What are ya doin'?!"

"I'm just trying to show Seita-kun over here how to be a man. He's going to have to do the thing with her eventually."

"T-The thing?!" Seita's eyes started spinning at the mention of it.

"See? He's already getting restless from the mention of it. He won't last."

"Stop teasin' him! Anyways Seita ya said ya were usin' a big portion of yer money fer tha weddin'. I would like ta offer ta take some of that load off ya. Ah'll pay fer tha weddin'."

"T-Tsukuyo wait! We haven't even discussed this yet. We used up a lot of money after paying for some of Kagura's wedding!"

"That's right! I can't do that to you Tsukuyo-nee!"

Tsukuyo gave Gintoki a grin. "Don't worry Gintoki ah'll just work harder. I wanna do somethin' nice fer Seita since Hinowa paid fer our weddin'."

Gintoki felt a slight pain in his heart and felt a bit guilty when Tsukuyo said she would work harder. He acknowledged her as the breadwinner of the family and a lot of times he felt bad seeing her come home so exhausted to support the five of them. Throughout this entire time she hasn't even complained once and would give him a smile and say she's okay. _You're too good to me. You're too good for me damn woman._ He loved her so much and he was willing to do anything to make her happy and take the weight off her back.

"No Tsukuyo."

Tsukuyo looked at Gintoki in surprise. "No? What do ya mean no?"

"I'll work harder. I'll bring up the money for Seita's wedding this time."

"Gintoki! It's okay, Ah'll just work ha-"

Gintoki stopped her mid-sentence. "No. I'll work this time. You always work hard to provide for us. It's okay to relax Tsukuyo. I'm your husband. You promised you would share everything with me. Let me do this."

Tsukuyo softly smiled at him and briefly nuzzled up to his neck. "Ah'll leave it ta ya mister husband," she said in a low whisper which sent a shiver down Gintoki's entire body.

Gintoki immediately shot glares at Seita signaling him it was time for him to leave.

"Oh! Uh, I'll be going now. I'll be taking Tsuneo with me to Yoshiwara for sightseeing. How about it Tsuneo you want to go to Yoshiwara with me?!"

"Can I? Papa, mama can I go?"

Tsukuyo gave him a nod and Gintoki gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay off to Yoshiwara we go!" Seita immediately took Tsuneo with him and ran out of the house.

"You're going to pay for that just now," Gintoki growled.

Tsukuyo looked at him innocently. "Pay fer what? I don't know what yer talkin' about," she said with a smile.

"Oh you exactly know what you did!" Gintoki pounced on Tsukuyo like a wild animal while Tsukuyo's laughter filled the entire room.

-x-

8 months later.

Tsukuyo was sitting on Seita's side of the section and watching his wedding take place. Seita looked super nervous while Izumi was looking at him happily.

Gintoki slid his hand down to Tsukuyo's which was on her lap. He intertwined his fingers with hers. "Remember our wedding?" Gintoki whispered into Tsukuyo's ear.

Tsukuyo smiled and whispered back, "'Course I do. How could I forget our own weddin'?"

"You were the most stunning bride that day and that statement still stands."

Tsukuyo slightly blushed at his comment. It brought a smile to his lips. He loved it how even after fifteen years of marriage he can still get her to blush like the old days. It made him feel good because she sure as hell made his heart flutter even till this very day. Sure they had their arguments here and there but they made sure to properly communicate and talk things through. He loved how they worked so harmoniously as a team. His thoughts got interrupted by her reply.

"You were the most handsome groom that day and that statement still stands," she whispered back.

God how much he adores his wife. _How the f*** did I get so lucky? I love you so much. Do you know how much I love you?_ He moved his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He rested his head on hers and continued to watch Seita's wedding take place.

The twins saw their parents getting close to each other and rolled their eyes.

"Wedding season. They're being gross."

"You know ka-chan used to push him away at the slightest PDA when we were young but now she's warming up to it. Speaking of PDA I saw you and Yuu on a date the other day."

"It wasn't a date you idiot. I just happened to bump into him while I was trying to get food."

Gintaro silently snickered. "Sure you just bumped into him. You two have been awfully getting close. I didn't think you'd like that ladies' man."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes at her twin. "You're imagining things."

The ceremony finally came to an end and everyone was clapping their hands for the newlyweds. Tsuneo ran up to his parents.

"How did I do mama?!" he asked excitedly.

Tsukuyo picked him up and give him a kiss on his head. "Ya did well mah handsome ring bearer."

Tsuneo buried his head into the crook of her neck. He let out a soft yawn.

"Are ya gettin' sleepy?"

He replied with a slow nod, desperately trying to keep his eyes open.

"Here you can sleep on papa," Gintoki offered.

Tsuneo shook his head and grasped onto Tsukuyo's kimono harder. "No I want to stay with mama," he said with a muffle voice.

 _D-Damn brat!_ Gintoki remembered how Gintaro was just as clingy with Tsukuyo when he was younger too. He refused to let go of his mother. Tsukuyo had to delay her return to work for a month because Gintaro would cry so much without her. In Tsuneo's case Tsukuyo had to delay going back to work for three months. Even not being in the same room as his mother made him cry. "All the Sakata boys crave their mother's attention," he muttered under his breath.

"They must've gotten it from their papa," Tsukuyo said with a small laugh.

There was a slight pink tinge on Gintoki's cheeks. "That's not true! Gin-san doesn't crave any attention from his wife you know."

"That's a lie, yes? Even though you're approaching your fifties you're still acting like a kid Gin-chan." a voice said behind them.

"Kagura-nee!" the twins shouted. They ran towards her and gave her a hug but was careful about it since she was midway through her pregnancy. They greeted and hugged Kagura's six year old daughter standing next to her. Her name was Kanako. She had sandy hair like her father but had Kagura's bright blue eyes. Kanako ran up to Tsukiko. She looked up to Tsukiko like an older sister.

"Tsukiko-nee!" Kanako stuck to Tsukiko like glue.

"Kagura," Tsukuyo walked over and greeted Kagura with a warm smile. "How are ya doin'? Ya've grown bigger since tha last time I saw you."

"Tsukki!" Kagura gave her a side hug making sure not to wake Tsuneo up. "I'm doing fine uh-huh! Tsukki I don't know how you managed to go through pregnancy with twins one child is difficult enough!" Kagura buried her head into Tsukuyo's chest and let out a small cry.

Tsukuyo gently patted Kagura's back with her free hand. "Ya did well with Kanako, yer doin' well now. We're with ya every step of tha way."

Kanako ran up to Tsukuyo and hugged her leg. "Tsukki!"

"Hiya Kanako. How have ya been?" She rubbed Kanako's head.

"I've been good! I'm getting ready for my younger brother to hurry up and come out!"

"Is that so?" Tsukuyo also smiled at Kanako.

"Good grief everyone's flocking and hogging my wife."

"Gin-chan!" Kanako yelled. "You look shabby as ever!" she said with a huge smile.

"Oi who taught you to say that? Was it Kagura huh?!"

"You did well Kanako," a voice said.

"Papa!" Kanako ran up and Okita picked her up.

"There's my little girl. Danna, Tsukuyo-san, it's nice seeing you again."

Tsukuyo gave a smile and a small nod as a greeting.

"So it was you Souichirou-kun," Gintoki said.

"Sougo des."

Their conversation got interrupted by Kagura. "Sougo we need to go and rest. My ankles are starting to swell."

Sougo took her by the hand and they exchanged their byes as they parted ways.

"Should we head on home now?" Gintoki asked while eyeing a passed out Tsuneo.

"Let's go congratulate Seita and Izumi before we head back home."

The Sakata household tracked down the new groom and bride and offered their congratulations. The newlywed was so happy to see them and thanked them once more for helping to pay for the wedding. After they finished talking the five of them started walking back home.

"Tou-chan, ka-chan I'm going to go hang with the boys. I'll come back around later. Oi Tsukiko let's go."

"Eh? Why do I have to go?"

"They're your friends too." Gintaro quickly whispered in her ear, "We're actually going to a mixer and we're short of one girl can you please come? I promised to bring a girl."

"A mixer? I don't want to be in a mixer with you, you idiot," she whispered back.

"Can you pleaaaaaaaaase come?! We really need one more girl! I'll give you 300 yen."

Tsukiko let out an internal sigh. "You owe me 500 yen."

"500 yen?! Are you crazy?!"

"450 yen take it or leave it."

"Fine, fine 450 yen. Jeez you are good at swindling people."

"You two are you two plotting something? You two have been whispering to each other forever." Gintoki said while eyeing his twins.

"It's nothing tou-chan! Tsukiko and I are going to go now!"

The twins quickly walked away from their parents in the opposite direction while they looked at them quizzically. They decided to shrug it off and go back home to rest.

-x-

The mixer had ended and everyone split up with their designated person. Tsukiko and Yuu ended up together and were walking down the busy streets of Kabukichou.

"I didn't know you'd come Tsukiko."

Yuu was now also fifteen years old. He was a lot taller and was slightly taller than the rest of the boys. His voice also started getting low and he had a lean body. He looked much more manlier now.

"I made Gintaro pay up 450 yen for me to come," she replied coolly.

Yuu let out a small laugh. "That's so like you."

Even though he was always bright and laughing Tsukiko knew that he was feeling hollow and empty inside.

"How are things at home? You still purposely going home late?" Tsukiko asked.

"You remembered what we talked about?" Yuu asked a bit surprised.

"Of course I do."

Yuu let out a bitter laugh. The laugh made Tsukiko slightly jump. She had never heard such a laughter from him before.

"You don't have to concern yourself with a piece of trash like me. I don't deserve your kindness."

Tsukiko's heart ached for him. The more they got to know about each other the more her heart softened for him. But as of the recent years Yuu started affiliating himself with the wrong group of people and started drifting apart. She still cared for him and wanted him to know. "Don't say stupid things like that you idiot. You're not a piece of trash. You're a human."

Yuu stopped walking and Tsukiko stopped after him. His back was turned on her. "If you keep being nice to me, I might take advantage of you."

"Take advantage of me? How can you take advantage of me?"

Yuu turned around and walked up to her. He grabbed her chin and lifted it up. His green eyes locked with her beautiful crimson red eyes. He couldn't bring himself to be cruel to her beautiful face so he let go of her and stopped. "Hah, I can't do it."

Tsukiko grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her mouth. She gave him a kiss. Her first kiss. Yuu eyes widened from shock. She let go of him and they were both blushing. Yuu covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I, what. What just happened?!" he asked in disbelief.

"I gave you a kiss. Look I know you're hanging out with not so good people. Just know that everyone's here for you. I'm here for you. Please come back. I'll be going now!" Tsukiko ran off before Yuu could utter another word.

Yuu was covering his red face with his hands. "How are you so intoxicating? I can't leave you even if I wanted to," he said into his hands. Yuu remembered what Tsukiko said and was determined to cut off ties with the bad crowd. He knew they weren't good for him but he just didn't want to go home. He was going to do it for himself and for Tsukiko before he ended up turning bad.

Tsukiko reached her house breathless from running. She was greeted by a pissed off Gintaro.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"I, I just was somewhere." Tsukiko responded with breathlessness.

"Your cheeks are red. Did Yuu do something to you?"

"No we didn't do anything at all!" she responded in a higher pitch.

Gintaro eyed his twin suspiciously and decided not to question her any further. "Let's hurry up and go in ka-chan and tou-chan must be waiting." Gintaro headed in first.

Before Tsukiko headed in after him she looked out at the street of Kabukichou filled with people. She looked at the busy street with a sad expression on her face. _I hope he felt what I said. I meant every word of it._ Then she headed back in after her brother.


	66. Epilogue: Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Gintaro, Tsukiko [Age: 20] Tsuneo [Age: 10]**

Yuu and Tsukiko were walking down the streets of Kabukichou. They finally started going out a week ago. Yuu side eyed Tsukiko. He wanted to hold her hand so badly but was too shy to. It was weird since he was always so good with the ladies and always openly admitted his feelings for Tsukiko but after they had started dating he became super shy and hesitant in his actions. He really liked her and didn't want to screw up this relationship.

"Ahem. Hey Tsukiko if you want candy bring out your hand." He knew Tsukiko couldn't resist sweets and used it as bait.

Tsukiko without missing a beat opened up her hand for some candy. Yuu swiftly put his hand and intertwined it with hers.

"!" Tsukiko looked at Yuu whose face was as red as a tomato. Tsukiko's cheeks started turning red too. They continued to walk in silence with hand in hand.

"I knew it! Those two are so going out!" Gintaro whispered to himself from afar. He thought Tsukiko had been acting odd this past week and decided to follow her.

"Nii-chan? What are you doing here?"

Gintaro jumped at the sudden voice and turned around. He saw his younger brother Tsuneo holding a white cat that oddly reminded him of his father.

"Tsuneo what in the world are you holding?"

Tsuneo lifted it up to his face. "It's a cat. He was abandoned and lonely and kept following me so I decided to take him."

"Don't tell me you're planning to take him home. Ka-chan and tou-chan are so going to get angry at you."

Tsuneo hugged the cat. "Ka-chan and tou-chan aren't going to get angry. I know they're going to let me keep him." Being born ten years later, Tsuneo was slightly spoiled.

Gintaro was speechless. "Whatever don't expect me to bail you out if you do get in trouble."

Tsuneo ignored his older brother and petted the cat. "Anyways what are you doing out here?"

"Crap Tsukiko!" Gintaro had forgotten he was spying on his sister because he got distracted by Tsuneo.

"Nee-chan? Were you tailing nee-chan?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Don't you think she's been acting off lately?"

Tsuneo thought back. "Hm she has been a bit more happy lately."

"Well I found out why."

"You did? Why?"

"Come follow me."

The two Sakata brothers stealthily walked around town and finally found their sister again. Tsuneo's eyes widened at what he saw.

"Nee-chan! She's holding hands with Yuu-nii!" Tsuneo whispered to his brother.

"That's what I was saying! Sly bastard made his move on her!"

They watched the young couple enter the family restaurant. They sat in a booth next to the window and across from each other. The waiter took their order and left them. About fifteen minutes later their food came out and they started enjoying a meal together. They looked like they were holding a conversation and enjoying each other's company.

"Nee-chan looks really happy."

"She sure does." Gintaro got up and started walking back home. Tsuneo quickly got up and followed his brother.

"We're done spying on her?"

"Yep. As long as my sister's happy and he treats her right, it's all good. Hopefully tou-chan won't go crazy when he finds out."

"Sheesh tou-chan can be a little too much. Nee-chan's twenty years old now, it's about time for her to find someone to spend the rest of her life with."

"Yep, yep."

"What about you nii-chan aren't you interested in dating anyone yet?"

"Nah not yet. No woman has caught my eye just yet. Wanna grab some parfaits?"

Tsuneo rolled his eyes. "Gross. I want hamburger steak instead."

"Oi are we really brothers? Tsukiko and I really love sweets but you don't."

"That's because you two inherited tou-chan's love of sweets while I didn't."

"Whatever I'll buy you hamburger steak."

"Wait we need to put Shiro somewhere."

"Shiro? Did you name the cat Shiro?"

"Yep since he's a white cat. Let's go home first."

The two brothers dropped by home first.

"I'm back!" Tsuneo yelled.

Gintoki came out of the kitchen and saw his two sons. He noticed his precious daughter was missing. "Eh? It's just the two of you? Where's your sister? And is that a cat?"

Tsuneo held Shiro up. "His name's Shiro. Tou-chan can we keep him?"

"Tsuneo we're going to have to talk to ka-chan about that."

Tsuneo made his best puppy dog eyes. "Please tou-chan? Shiro has nowhere to go. Pretty please?"

Gintoki had a weakness for puppy dog eyes. More specifically puppy dog eyes with violet eyes. _Dammit Tsukuyo._ Her eyes were so captivating, he had a weak spot for them. Gintoki let out a sigh. "Alright I'll try talking to ka-chan. Keep him in your room for now."

"You're the best tou-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah." Gintoki mentally prepared himself for hearing an earful from his wife. "Anyways where's Tsukiko?"

"Nee-chan's on a date with her boyfriend," Tsuneo spilled.

"Tsuneo!" Gintaro hissed.

Tsuneo realized what he just said and covered his mouth. "O-Oops sorry nii-chan…"

There was fire blazing around Gintoki. His face darkened. "She's doing what and she has a what?"

Gintaro hit Tsuneo's head. "O-Ow! Nii-chan that hurt!"

"Where is she right now?"

"Tsuneo put down Shiro down right now."

"Huh? Why?"

"Put him down and….RUN!"

Tsuneo immediately put Shiro down and the two brothers ran out of the house.

"OI DON'T YOU TWO RUN AWAY!" Gintoki was going to chase after them put Shiro stopped him. He started purring against his leg. Gintoki pulled Shiro up into his arms. "Those two are lucky you stopped me. Just wait until the three of them get back home later."

The two of them ran into a restaurant and got seated.

"It's...all...your...fault...GAH I'M SO OUT OF BREATH." Gintaro gulped down the water that was given to them.

"I said sorry!" Tsuneo tried defending himself.

"Um...can I take your orders?" the waitress asked.

"Oh yeah. Chocolate parfait for me and a hamburger steak for him, thanks."

The waitress took their orders and left. While they were waiting a familiar voice called out to them.

"Gin-san, Tsuneo!"

"Oh Isamu! Otsune-nee!"

Isamu was the same age as Tsuneo and they are best friends. Isamu is the second child and last child of Kondo and Otae. He is Otsune's younger brother. Isamu is a vibrant and kind person just like his father. He looked just like his father but inherited his mother's brown hair.

"Oh big gorilla, little gorilla fancy bumping into you two here."

"Who are you calling gorilla?" Otsune said with a smile that had hidden meaning just like her mother's. She started cracking her knuckles ready to beat Gintaro up. "Tsukiko-san isn't here to stop me today."

"Huh? Otsune is that you?" a voice asked before Otsune would unleash hell.

Otsune turned around, "Ara, Rina-san! What are you doing here?"

Rina is a eighteen year old. She has medium length blonde hair with amber eyes. She has her hair up in a ponytail. She has a slim but fit figure. She is a courtesan in Yoshiwara and is a member of the Hyakka. She's very close friends with Tsukiko and Otsune.

"Ah I was spending time with a friend and I got hungry so I came by to eat."

When Gintaro saw Rina he immediately looked away and a tinge of pink could be seen on his cheeks. _A friend? I wonder if it's a guy… Does she have a boyfriend?_

Rina took notice of Gintaro and smiled. "Gintaro, hi!"

"Hey," Gintaro replied tediously, trying his best to sound uninterested. Gintaro originally met her before Tsukiko did. He was patrolling around Yoshiwara and saw two men forcing themselves on Rina. Rina was a tough woman but these two men were really huge and rough with her. It pissed him off so he beat them up and she thanked him. Rina decided to join the Hyakka after seeing Gintaro beat the two guys up alone. Ever since then they became friends and he had developed feelings for her over time. He wasn't sure whether she liked him the same way.

Tsuneo took notice of his brother blushing and smirked. _Such a liar you have someone you're interested in nii-chan._ "Rina-nee!" Tsuneo gave her a hug and rubbed his head against her chest. He glanced at his older brother who was giving him the death glare. Tsuneo loved taunting his older brother. Tsukiko was a whole different story though. He loved his older sister so much and would do anything for her.

"Hi there Tsuneo it's been awhile!"

Tsuneo nodded slowly. "It's been awhile Rina-nee I've missed you so much. Nii-chan missed you so much too. Right nii-chan?" he asked with a smirk.

 _This brat! He's so dead later._ Gintaro kept a straight face. "Pfft as if."

"Oh…" Rina had a sad expression on her face. "I've kind of missed you…"

 _Dammit. Did I screw up? She looks really sad._ "I-I guess I've sort of missed you too."

Rina's face lit up, "Really? That's a relief."

Gintaro was dying in the inside. He wanted to badly bash his head against the wall.

"Come sit with us!" Tsuneo invited all three of them.

Tsuneo sat in between Isamu and Rina. Across from them was Gintaro and Otsune. The waitress came back to take the other three's orders. Gintaro kept looking at a smiling Rina and he couldn't help but have a small smile form on his lips too.

"You're being all gross," Otsune said quietly. "It's so obvious you like Rina-san why don't you ask her out already?"

"Oi little kids should mind their own business."

"For your information this little kid knows who Rina-san likes."

Gintaro gulped at what she said. His heart started beating fast. Part of him wanted to know but the other part didn't. What if it wasn't him? What if she says she has a boyfriend already? Any guy with a pair of working eyes could see how beautiful she was. "Who is it?" he quietly asked.

"If you want to know pay for all our meals."

"What?! Am I made out of money to you?!"

"Then forget it. I'm not telling you who Rina-san likes."

"Alright, alright! I'll pay for all your meals just tell me who she likes."

"You swear to pay?"

"I swear!"

"She likes you. I would hurry up and ask her out soon because there's a line of guys who would want a chance with her."

 _She likes me too!_ Gintaro was celebrating and doing mental backflips. He was carefully planning on how to ask her out in his mind.

After everyone finished with their meals Gintaro got ready to pay for everyone's.

"Oh no! You don't have to pay for mine, I can pay for mine," Rina said. "I'd feel bad."

"Just let me pay. I want to," Gintaro mumbled shyly.

The five of them exited the restaurant and agreed to split ways. Otsune and Isamu went back home first.

Gintaro was rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry I can't drop you off home. Next time we meet I'll drop you off with my scooter."

Rina smiled at him, "It's no problem at all. Thank you for paying for my meal."

"It's, uh, nothing."

"Let's hurry up and go nii-chan. I wanna go see Shiro."

 _You little cockblocker!_

Rina let out a small laugh. "Guess it's time to split up now. See you around Gintaro. Bye Tsuneo!"

"Bye Rina-nee! See you again!"

Rina turned around to walk back to Yoshiwara.

"W-Wait!" Gintaro yelled out to her.

Rina turned around and looked at him with her gorgeous amber eyes. "Yeah?"

"You wanna get a parfait sometime next week?"

Rina had a huge smile on her face and she nodded. "It's a date! I'll be waiting for you give me a call." She gave them a final wave and walked away.

"You finally did it nii-chan," Tsuneo said nonchalantly.

"You brat. You did everything on purpose didn't you."

Tsuneo started walking towards their home, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

-x-

"We're back," the brothers announced.

As soon as they entered they saw Yuu and Tsukiko sitting across from Tsukuyo and Gintoki.

 _Oh crap did we enter in the middle of a war?_ both brothers thought.

"Ah there are my sons. Why don't you two sit down also?" Gintoki pointed at the empty spots next to Tsukiko with Lake Toya. It had been awhile since he had Lake Toya out and the two brothers were kind of afraid.

As they were making their way next to Tsukiko, she was sending death glares to her twin. They settled down next to their sister. Shiro was napping on Tsukuyo's lap.

All of a sudden Yuu went on his knees. "Please Mr. Sakata, I really treasure and love your daughter so much. Please accept our relationship."

"Please get up Yuu!" Tsukuyo said immediately.

"And why should I accept you?" Gintoki asked while hitting Lake Toya against the palm of his hand.

Tsukiko got on her knees next to Yuu too. "Please papa. I really love Yuu and I want to be with him."

"Tsukiko!" Gintoki was shocked his own daughter was siding with her boyfriend.

"Just approve of their relationship already," Tsukuyo hissed into his ear.

"Get up both of you," Gintoki said. "You two are adults now, you're free to do whatever. If you'll excuse me." Gintoki retreated to the master bedroom.

Tsukuyo noticed her husband sulking and decided to follow after him. "If ya'll excuse me too. Please take good care of our Tsukiko, Yuu. Next time ah'll prepare a meal fer ya."

"Thank you Mrs. Sakata!" Yuu stood up and bowed. "Please let Mr. Sakata know I'll take good care of her!"

Tsukuyo gave a smile and a small nod before she disappeared also.

After Tsukiko made sure Tsukuyo was gone she glared at Gintaro.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

She whipped out a kunai. "You ratted on me!"

Yuu grabbed her by the arms and stopped her. "Babe it's okay! Our relationship is approved by your parents. Let your anger cool off."

"Yuu let her go. If it's a fight she wants, a fight she'll get." Gintaro whipped out a kunai too.

"Wait!" Tsuneo cried out. "Nee-chan it's all my fault. I accidentally blurted it out to tou-chan. I'm sorry." Tsuneo started crying. Even though he liked taunting his brother he hated to see his brother and sister get into an argument.

Tsukiko let out a sigh and put her kunai back in. "It's not your fault Tsuneo." She hugged her crying brother. "I'm sorry for getting angry, I just knew papa would oppose our relationship flat out so I wanted to wait a little longer."

"You forgive him so easily but you're willing to pull out a kunai on me?!"

Tsukiko glared at her twin. "He's just a kid. Kids make mistakes but you, you should know better."

Yuu tried settling things between the twins. "You know Tsukiko you wrongly accused Gintaro. I think you at least owe him an apology," he said while gently massaging her shoulders.

Tsukiko let out a gentle sigh. "You're right. I'm sorry for falsely accusing you Gintaro."

 _Yuu's more handy than I thought. He brings out the softer side of her._ "Apology accepted. You now owe me a parfait."

"Fine." Tsukiko turned to her boyfriend. "I guess you're going to go now."

"Yeah I should head on home. I'll call you once I arrive."

"Okay. Hold on one second let me use the bathroom real quick." Tsukiko ran for the bathroom. It was the two Sakata brothers and Yuu just chilling now.

"Congrats man. I knew you two were going to get together since like five years ago."

"Thanks Gintaro it means a lot."

"Take good care of Tsukiko-nee, Yuu-nii!" Tsuneo said.

"That's right. If my sister cries sad tears or you break her heart, I'm going to kill you."

"I know you would. I'll treat her right with all my life. I'll try my best to make her the happiest woman alive."

Tsukiko came out of the bathroom. Yuu got up and said bye to the three siblings. The three siblings saw him off from the balcony and entered back into the house.

"Well I'm going to go play some games, later." Tsuneo walked in to his room and closed the door behind him.

"Well I'm going to go look for some food." Tsukiko started walking towards the kitchen and stopped midway. "Oh and it's so obvious you have the hots for Rina," Tsukiko said teasingly.

Gintaro's face immediately turned red and Tsukiko ran into the kitchen before her brother could blurt something stupid and hurl the kunai that's in his hand.


	67. Epilogue: Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Gintaro, Tsukiko [Age: 27] Tsuneo [Age: 17]**

It was the night before Tsukiko's wedding. Yuu had asked for Tsukiko's hand in marriage two years ago. The couple decided to save up enough money to purchase a house and whatever else they needed during the two years. Tsukuyo and Gintoki were in bed and neither of them could fall asleep.

"Tsukuyo are you awake?"

"Yeah, I can't fall asleep."

Gintoki searched for his wife's hand and held onto it once he found it. "Our little girl's finally going to get married." He started tearing up a little. "I remember the day the she was born so vividly. It felt just like yesterday. Where did the time go?"

"Gintoki, ya an' I talked 'bout how this day would come. Our kids are meant ta leave tha nest."

"I know. It just feels like time went by too fast. I still see my little girl when I look at Tsukiko."

Tsukuyo scooted over and Gintoki freed his arm so she could snuggle him. She put her head on his arm and her arm over his waist. "I know. Ya did well raisin' our daughter ta be such a beautiful an' strong young woman."

Gintoki let out a small laugh. "You mean we."

There was a small knock on their door, interrupting their conversation. "Come in," Gintoki said. Tsukuyo and Gintoki both sat up. She turned on the lamp on the nightstand next to her. The door slid open and Tsukiko stepped into the room.

"Papa, mama."

"Oh Tsukiko. What brings you over here?" Gintoki asked.

Tsukiko ran over and gave her parents a big hug. Tears started flowing from her eyes. "Thank you so much. Thank you for giving me life and raising me. I couldn't have asked for better parents. You guys are my world."

Tsukuyo softly smiled and petted her daughter's hair. "Thank ya fer growin' up so well."

Gintoki tried fighting back tears but greatly lost. He started breaking down and hugged his daughter back. "No matter what you'll always be our little girl. If Yuu ever does anything to hurt you, you come running back to papa right away. I may fifty eight years old but I'm still as strong. I will teach him a lesson if he ever hurts you in any way."

Tsukiko let out a small giggle. "Papa you still haven't changed. Remember when you chased my friend when I was thirteen years old because you thought we were dating. I didn't know you were following me around."

Tsukuyo facepalmed at the story. She clearly remembered well what happened that day and how she had to profusely apologize to the young man's parents.

Gintoki laughed at the memory too. "I had to protect you from the beasts. You're the other precious woman in my life besides your mother."

The three of them stayed up the next couple of hours talking and reminiscing about the past.

"Ah I should go to bed now! Got a big day ahead of me."

"You're going to be the most beautiful bride tomorrow," Gintoki said with a soft smile.

Tsukiko took a good look at her parents. Gintoki hair was a bit shorter and Tsukuyo cut her hair to shoulder length. They looked completely the same except they had small visible wrinkles now. _This is the last day I'll be in this house. I won't be seeing mama and papa on a daily basis anymore._ Part of her was sad she won't be seeing her amazing parents anymore but at the same time she was excited to start her new life with the man that she loves. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Good night!" She slipped out of their room and back into hers. Gintoki and Tsukuyo laid back down.

"I thought I was tha most beautiful bride ya ever seen."

"Jealous are we?" Gintoki laid on his side and started curling Tsukuyo's hair with his finger.

Tsukuyo turned her face towards her husband. "Not really. I was simply statin' what ya said in tha past."

"You are the most beautiful bride in the world. Who do you think our baby girl gets her looks from?"

Tsukuyo traced Gintoki's jaw with her finger. "It's not all mah genetics. It's a mixture of yers an' mine."

"I like that mixing part. I want to mix with you."

Tsukuyo playfully hit his arm. "Go ta sleep. Tsukiko's weddin' is tomorrow fer goodness sake."

Gintoki inched closer to her ear. "I can't go to sleep unless I feel all of you." He playfully nibbled her ear.

"Gintoki ya better stop it right now. I know ya won't be able ta stop once ya start."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto him. He smirked at her and gave her that look. "Make me my beautiful bride."

Tsukuyo was blushing and couldn't shake the feeling of his eyes gazing at her. "Fine. Just one time no more rounds after, ya hear?"

He rolled her onto her back. _Heh, as if I'll stop at one round. I'll make sure to have her crying for more._ "Don't be asking for more after," he said with a devilish grin before hungrily diving in for her lips.

-x-

Tsukuyo gently shook her husband. "Gintoki, Gintoki! Hurry up an' wake up!"

"Huh? Hah? What's going on Tsukuyo? Ten more minutes."

"Gintoki ya needa wake up right now! We're already behind on schedule."

Gintoki tugged his wife on top of him and embraced her. "Gyah, gyah, gyah. You're so loud from the morning. What is it mating season? Oh wait I guess it is considering what we did last night."

Tsukuyo pinched his cheek. "Wake up right now before kunais end up in yer head."

"Ow, ow, ow." Gintoki let go of her. Tsukuyo sat up and Gintoki lazily sat up after her. "How behind on schedule are we anyways?"

"We're fifteen minutes behind. Hurry up an' get dressed." Tsukuyo walked over to the wardrobe to take out two beautiful kimonos Tsukiko got for them.

Gintoki let out a huge yawn while scratching his chest. "Only fifteen minutes? What's the big deal?"

"Ya planned our weddin'. Don't ya know how stressful it is ta make sure how everythin' must be on time?"

All of a sudden the stress he felt on the day of their wedding hit him like a brick. He jumped out of the bed. "Tsukuyo we need to hurry!"

"Ya can start by puttin' on yer boxers." She tossed his boxers to him.

-x-

Yuu and Tsukiko's wedding was taking place in a beautiful hotel. Gintoki, Tsukuyo, Gintaro, and Tsuneo were greeting guests. Across from them Yuu's father and step-mother were greeting guests also.

"I don't like our in-laws. I feel like that woman is vile. She'll treat our Tsukiko badly for sure," Gintoki whispered to Tsukuyo.

"Gintoki let's not jump ta conclusions."

"Congratulations yorozuya!" a hearty voice said.

Kondo and Otae were holding hands and walking towards them. Their son Isamu was walking next to them. Otsune was in the bridal room with Tsukiko and Rina and a couple of their other friends. Isamu walked away from his parents and started talking to Gintaro and Tsuneo.

"Oh it's the gorilla family."

"Thank ya fer comin' Kondo-san, Otae."

"There's no way we would miss Tsukiko-chan's wedding Tsukuyo-san! I still remember the day we saw the twins for the very first time. Time sure flew by. I can't wait for our Otsune to get married too!"

"Otae-chan what do you mean she's going to get married?! She's going to live with us forever!"

"That's right, that's right. Daughters are too precious to give over to any beast. I don't think it's too late to convince Tsukiko to call off this wedding!" Gintoki tried making a run towards the bridal room. ***Thwip***

"Just where do ya think yer goin'?! Get back here!"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Gintoki walked back with slumped shoulders and stood next to his wife with a kunai in his head.

"Please enjoy tha weddin'!"

"Thank you so much. Congratulations once again!" Otae said with a smile. She turned to her husband and whispered, "Don't you dare try to get in Otsune's way of marriage!"

"But Otae-chan!"

"Hmph!" She pouted and looked away from him.

Kondo sighed in defeat. "I promise I won't…"

She turned back to her husband and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Isao-chan," she said with a smile. The two of them made their way into the wedding hall to grab seats with Isamu following behind them.

"Ahn~ Gin-san!"

 _Oh no._ Sacchan and her daughter, Aya, flung themselves at the father-son duo. Both Gintoki and Gintaro ducked. Zenzo was quietly reading JUMP while walking behind the two women in his life. Tsukuyo caught Sacchan while Tsuneo caught Aya before they were able to crash into the other guests.

"Tsukki!"

"Tsuneo!"

"Sarutobi."

"Hattori."

Tsukuyo and Tsuneo put down the woman they were holding down to the floor.

Aya is the daughter and the only child of Zenzo and Sacchan. She was twenty one years old. She had her father's hair color and her mother's eye color. Her personality was much more like Sacchan but her fighting skills were more like Zenzo's.

"Congratulations." Zenzo said calmly as he flipped to the next page.

"Hmph I still can't believe you two are still together!" Sacchan screeched.

"What can I say? I love my wife very much," Gintoki said straight out while picking his nose.

"I still offer my congratulations to you two," Sacchan said.

"Thank ya Sarutobi it means a lot that ya guys came." Tsukuyo turned to Aya. "Aya would ya like ta go see Tsukiko in her bridal room?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Can I?!"

"'Course ya can. If ya just go down that way an' make a right it should lead ya ta her room."

"Thank you! Mama, papa I'll be with Tsukiko-san!" She sped off towards the bridal room.

"She reminds me of ya Sarutobi."

"I did give birth to her Tsukki."

The two mothers talked while the two fathers talked. After they talked for a little bit Sacchan and Zenzo made their way into hall to grab seats.

More and more familiar faces started to pop up and congratulate Gintoki and Tsukuyo on their daughter's wedding. Hijikata came with Okita who was holding his son. Kagura and Kanako were in the bridal room with Tsukiko. Shinpachi came with his wife and his son. Seita came with Izumi and their daughter. Yamazaki, Tama, and Kintoki came together. Hasegawa and his wife came together. Katsura came with Ikumatsu and their son. Sakamoto came with Mutsu and their daughter. Kyuubei came and many other people of Edo came.

The wedding went without a hitch. Everything was amazing and everyone had a fantastic time. After the wedding ended the Sakata household was ready to send Tsukiko off to her honeymoon and her new life. Yuu and Tsukiko was standing in front of the decorated car.

"Yuu, take good care of our Tsukiko."

"We leave Tsukiko in yer hands."

"You already know what will happen if you hurt my sister's heart."

"I second nii-chan. Have a nice life with nee-chan Yuu-nii."

Yuu bowed. "I promise to take care of her to the end of time!"

Tsukiko gave her family one last smile. "We'll be off now!"

Her parents gave her a smile back. "Take care."

Yuu and Tsukiko got into the car and rode off. She saw her parents and her siblings waving at her as they were leaving. Tsukiko felt sad and she tried her best not to cry but a tear slid down her eye.

Yuu noticed and got concerned. "Honey what's wrong?!"

"I miss them so much already."

Yuu grabbed onto her hand and squeezed it gently. "We'll go visit your parents as much as you want. They're my parents too now."

"Thank you for being so understanding." She squeezed his hand back. "I know son-in-laws usually don't like their parents-in-law."

"Are you kidding me? Your parents are the people who brought you into this world. I can never thank them enough. I loved your parents and your family from the beginning. I aspire to love you like the way your parents love each other."

"Thanks Yuu."

"No problem. By the way I, uh, spoke with Keiji before."

Tsukiko froze at the mention of Keiji. Keiji had confessed his feelings to her one year into being with Yuu. She gently rejected him but she didn't tell Yuu he confessed because she was afraid it would cause tension between the two friends.

"Yuu, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I'm not angry. You just didn't want us to get an argument over you, right?"

"Yeah…I feel bad for hiding it from you."

"It's okay. I know this is the one thing you decided not to tell me. Thank you for thinking about our friendship. Keiji did warn me though if I were to ever mistreat you he would come take you away. I have a lot of people on my back. If I don't treat you well, they'll take you away from me. We can't have that happening now, can we?"

"I'm sure you'll live up to everyone's expectations darling."

Yuu smiled. "Of course I will. I don't want the light of my life taken away from me." He brought her hand up and kissed the back of her hand. "I'm going to treat you so right."

"I'm going to treat you so right too."

The two of them drove off into the night excited to begin the new chapter in their lives.


	68. Epilogue: Chapter 13

***A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait! It's been awhile hasn't it? In case you guys aren't really updated with the manga Tsukuyo has re-appeared last week! I won't spoil anythingu ^^ I'm just so excited and happy she's back! Anyhow here is the next chapter. I'm thinking of ending it next chapter or the chapter after, will think about it. No worries though I have a new story running in my mind. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

Chapter 13

 **Gintaro, Tsukiko [Age: 29] Tsuneo [Age: 19]**

"Ya've grown so big! Yer ready any day now right?" Tsukuyo asked her daughter while her hand was on her noticeable bump.

"I'm ready to pop him out any second now. Mama I didn't know carrying a child would be this difficult. Can't believe you carried me and Gintaro."

Tsukuyo smiled. "Ya've really grown up."

"Mama I'm almost thirty years old now!"

"Yer child is still yer baby no matter how old they are. Ya'll see what I mean when our little grandson grows up. It feels weird sayin' grandson."

"That's because it's the first grandbaby of the Sakata family," Gintoki said as he brought in some of Tsukiko's favorite snacks. "Ka-san's right though. I still see you three as my babies, although you guys are all adults now."

Tsukiko quickly popped a dango into her mouth. "I'm so glad I get to see you guys again. I've missed you guys so much. Oh by the way Tsuneo told me about you guys retiring. What is this all about?"

Gintoki plopped down next to his wife. "You see ka-san and I have been discussing about going into retirement. Gintaro and Tsuneo pretty much runs the yorozuya now and you practically lead the Hyakka now so I think it's a good time to leave."

"Where will you guys go? Will you be staying here?"

"We'll be moving to the countryside."

"The countryside?! That's far from here! Why the countryside?"

"Well you know about how ka-san and I grew up, right?"

Tsukiko nodded. She remembers when she discovered about her parents' tragic pasts. How they were both orphans. How they both lost their teachers that taught them. How they grew up to be such kind and selfless people always willing to toss their lives to the side to protect the ones they love. She had always admired her parents' strength.

"Well we decided to go settle down in the countryside and help orphans out just like us."

"Is that so? Well if that's what you guys want to do, I'll fully support you. Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"We can't do that ta ya. Ya've just started a family of yer own. We'll be fine."

Tsukiko shook her head. "No the three of us will help support you guys with everything and anything you need."

"We'll be counting on you guys."

Tsukuyo elbowed her husband. "What do ya mean we'll be countin' on them?!"

"Tsukuyo let's just take up their offer. They're so insisting how can we say no? It's a good thing we ended up with three kids."

Tsukuyo shook her head while Tsukiko laughed. Her father hadn't changed at all after all these years. Tsukuyo looked at the time and got up.

"We should be on our way now. We don't wanna intrude ya an' Yuu's time together. Gintoki let's go."

"Tsukuyo it hasn't been long since we've been with Tsukiko. It's been such a long time since we've last seen her. Can't we stay here a little bit longer?" Gintoki whined.

"Gintoki come on. Ya know how easily tired a pregnant woman gets?"

"No, no it's okay mama! Please stay little bit longer here. I know let's have dinner together!"

"That's right, that's right Tsukuyo. Can't go against a pregnant woman's cravings. I know about this from firsthand experience."

"Hah? Firsthand experience? Did ya carry our children Gintoki?"

"You know that's not what I mean! I meant as in I know from firsthand experience how important it is to please your pregnant wife's cravings."

"I was just playin' with ya."

There was a huge smile on Tsukiko's face. Even though her parents had been married for thirty years, their love and playfulness with each other was strong as ever. She could understand why her husband aspired to love like her parents. She noticed that they were out of refreshments and grabbed the cups.

"I'll go get us more drinks!" she cheerily said. She got up to walk and all of a sudden she felt a rush of water.

Tsukuyo ran over to her daughter. "Tsukiko your water broke! We need to take you to the hospital right now."

"I, I, what do I do?!"

"Don't worry ah'm right here with ya! Where are yer car keys?"

"They're in my purse and the bag for the hospital is in our bedroom."

"Gintoki ya grab her purse an' start tha car. Ah'll get her bag an' bring her down!"

"Roger that honey!" Gintoki grabbed her purse and ran out the door to start her car up.

Meanwhile Tsukuyo went into Tsukiko's bedroom and snatched the baby bag. Before she left the house she phoned Gintaro and told him to let everyone know what was going on. She ran over to her daughter. "Here grab onta me." Tsukiko put her arm around her mother for support. "Deep breaths darlin', deep breaths."

"Hee-hoo. Hee-hoo."

Tsukuyo carefully got her daughter into the car and she sat next to her to keep supporting her. Gintoki pressed on the gas and drove them to the hospital as fast and carefully he could. The hospital admitted her into the room and the soon to be grandparents were just hanging out next to her. An hour later Yuu and her siblings ran into the room.

"Tsukiko!"

"Yuu!"

Yuu ran next to his wife's side. He noticed his parents-in-law and greeted them immediately. "Otou-san, okaa-san how have you been?"

Tsukuyo smiled at him, "Yuu! It's been awhile huh? We're doin' well. Thank ya fer takin' good care of our daughter."

"I-It's nothing! It is my duty as a husband to be loving and caring to his wife!"

"Hm good, good. I like that response," Gintoki nodded with his hand on his chin.

"Yuu please take out mama and papa for dinner. They haven't eaten yet."

"They haven't?!" Yuu bowed, "I'm so sorry! It's my treat! Anything you want to eat otou-san, okaa-san?"

Tsukuyo politely waved her hand, "We're fine. Don't worry 'bout us."

"Ah can you get us some chocolate parfaits, dangos, hamburgers, fries, and drinks?"

"Gintoki!" she quietly hissed at her husband.

"What? I'm starving. Tsukiko anything you want? Papa will make sure you get anything you want."

Tsukiko had a guilty smile on her face. "I want some donuts…"

"Add donuts to the list."

Tsukuyo stood up from her seat. "Yuu ya don't have ta do it. Ah'll go get tha food. Ya stay here."

"No I couldn't ever let you do that okaa-san!"

Gintoki took his wife's wrist and gently pulled her back down to her seat. "The boy said he'll treat us just let him do what he wants."

"I'll be back really soon!" He bowed and ran out of the room.

"I'm, uh, going to go help him out," Gintaro said walking to follow his brother-in-law.

"Will ya Gintaro? Thank ya."

"I'll be waiting in the waiting room to greet people who are coming," Tsuneo said walking out of the room.

"Thank ya Tsuneo. Mah boys are always reliable."

"Of course they are. They take after me in that sense!" Gintoki said proudly smiling.

Tsukuyo stayed silent and just smiled.

"Oi why aren't you agreeing with me wife?"

"Uh-huh. Our children take after yer reliability."

"Why does it sound not convincing at all?"

"Ah it wasn't? Ah'll try harder next time."

"Pft. Mama's a savage. You just got owned papa!"

-x-

Yuu and Gintaro were walking down the lively streets of Kabukichou. They had gotten most of the foods on the list and were now looking for the famous donut shop to satisfy Tsukiko's cravings.

"So when are you going to propose to Rina-chan?"

"I don't know man. I've been meaning to ask her but I can't seem to find the right moment. How did you do it man?"

"Well you remember the day Tsukiko said that she was going to go sleepover at Rina-chan's place?"

"Yeah…"

"Well actually she came over to my place and we spent the night together."

Gintaro whipped out his bokuto and put it in front of Yuu's neck. "You what with my sister?!"

"Hold on Gin-chan! I'm not done with my story yet!"

"This story better change into something not rated R or I will beat you right here."

"We only slept next to each other that's all calm down! When I woke up in the morning and had to send her off, I didn't want to. I said out loud I wish you would marry me so that we can stay together all the time and she said okay. Of course at first I was shocked but she said let's get married then. I ran into the bedroom, opened up my drawer, and took out the ring I was waiting to give to her. Slid that right on her finger and yeah. Point is don't fret about doing it at the "right" moment. It'll come out naturally."

"Naturally huh?" Gintaro put his bokuto away. "For your nice advice I won't tell tou-chan about the truth."

"You were going to tell otou-san?! HE WOULD KILL ME."

Gintaro smirked, "Of course. That's the point idiot."

"You really are a sadist. All three of you are sadists. The sadist Sakatas are truly frightening."

-x-

It had been five hours since Tsukiko had been admitted to the hospital. The time for her to deliver has finally come. Tsukuyo and Yuu were allowed to be in the delivery room at the same time. Tsukiko was clenching hard onto Yuu's hand.

"AHHHHHHHHH! YUU THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU HAD TO KNOCK ME UP!"

"Babe I'm sorry! You're doing so well! I'll treat you to all the parfaits in the entire world!"

Tsukuyo was busy wiping the sweat off her daughter's forehead. "Darlin' yer doin' well hang in there!"

"Mama it hurts so much! How did you give birth to twins?!"

"It was worth all tha pain ta have ya two," she said as she affectionately touched her daughter's cheek.

"Mama you're going to make me cry!"

Meanwhile Gintoki and his two sons along with friends were out in the waiting room. Gintoki was pacing back and forth and was worried about his daughter.

"What if something goes wrong?! I can't imagine how much pain my poor baby girl must be in." He then heard the screams coming from the delivery room. "Tsukiko! Yuu just had to impregnate her!"

"Tou-chan I think you're overthinking this," Tsuneo said with a deadpan expression.

"I'm overthinking this?! Why don't you give birth in your sister's place!"

"Tou-chan you know that's physically impossible," Gintaro chimed in while picking his nose.

"Argh! I know! It's just that my precious little girl is in pain and I can't do anything to help her. What is taking so long anyways?! That baby should hurry up and come out!"

About twenty minutes later the room became deadly silent. After what felt like forever a baby's cry could be heard. A minute later Tsukuyo came out with a huge smile on her face.

"Gintoki. We're finally grandparents! Our grandson is finally here!"

He ran up to his wife and hugged her. "For real? He's finally here?" he whispered.

Tsukuyo nodded. "He's finally here."

Gintoki hugged Tsukuyo tighter. "Thank you Tsukuyo."

"What are ya thankin' me fer? Tsukiko did all tha pushin'!"

He buried his head into her neck. "The building and growing of our family started with you. Without you none of this would be possible. I couldn't have asked for a better wife and mother to my children."

"Gintoki ya must really be old now. Ya've gotten super soft."

Gintoki laughed. "I'm only a softie when it comes to you. Can we go see the baby?"

Tsukuyo broke apart from his embrace. "Yeah. Tsukiko said she's ready to have everyone in."

Gintoki turned around to everyone in the waiting room. "Tsukiko said she's ready to see everyone. Let's go!"

Everyone entered the room and saw the new parents looking down at their newborn son.

"Hi everyone thanks for coming!" Tsukiko said with a smile. She showed everyone her son. "His name is Yuuto. In hopes that he will be a man with a tender heart."

Yuuto was born with dark blue hair from his father and crimson red eyes from his mother.

"Everyone say hi to Sakata Yuuto!" Yuu proudly announced.

Yuu had decided to marry into the Sakata family and changed his last name to his wife's.

Everyone got a chance to greet and fan over the newborn baby. After everyone got their dose of looking and greeting the baby. They congratulated the new parents once more before leaving.

"I want to have a baby someday," Rina said while she was walking with her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you start a family with me?"

Rina stopped walking and looked up to her boyfriend. Her face was super red. Gintaro realized what he said and he started blushing like crazy.

"W-What did you just say?"

"Uh, what I meant, is tha-," before Gintaro finished he got tackled to the floor.

"Yes, yes, yes! I want to start a family with you!" Rina said with small tears falling down her cheeks.

Gintaro's eyes widened in surprise. "You're willing to marry me?"

"Of course I was you idiot! I've been waiting for you to ask me!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted small kisses all over his face.

"Wait hold up!" Gintaro reached into his pocket and took out a velvet box. He opened the box up and took out the beautiful white gold ring with big diamond in the middle. He took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. He kissed the finger with the ring on it. "I now pronounce you future Mrs. Sakata." This warranted another tackle and more tears down his now fiance's face.

"I can't wait Gintaro!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "I can't wait either Rina."


	69. Epilogue: Chapter 14

***A/N: Hey guys. I've decided that the next chapter will be the final chapter. I thought about it and I think it's time to wrap things up. I just wanted to say thank you so much for all your support. At times when I felt like not writing anymore you guys helped me push myself. I do have another story in mind so do not fret! :D That's all for now, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

 **Gintaro, Tsukiko [Age: 40] Tsuneo [Age: 30]**

"That will be all today. You're dismissed!"

"Thank you sensei!" Kids thanked their teacher and all ran out of the classroom to play with their friends.

"Ya did a nice job today sensei."

Gintoki looked at the doorway and saw his beautiful wife standing there smirking at him.

"Does sensei get any rewards for doing good today?"

"Just maybe. Do ya want yer reward right now?"

"Hell yeah I do."

Tsukuyo looked out the door and motioned someone to come over here. Gintoki looked at her in confusion. Before he could ask his wife what was going on, she slid the door shut.

 _What the hell is going on?!_

A minute later Tsukuyo slid the door back open with a smile on her face.

"Tsukuyo what was that for?! Where is my reward?!"

A group of children appeared from behind Tsukuyo, "HERE WE ARE JII-CHAN!"

"You guys! When did you guys get here?!"

Tsukuyo approached her husband while their grandchildren ran ahead of her and tackled their grandfather.

"JII-CHAN, JII-CHAN WE MISSED YOU!" they yelled.

"I missed you kiddos too." Starting with the oldest, Gintoki gave each of his grandchildren a hug.

First up was Yuuto who was now eleven years old. Next was his younger brother Itsuki who was nine years old. Itsuki inherited the Sakata natural perm. He had his mother's blonde hair and his father's beautiful green eyes. After them were Gintaro's and Rina's children. The two of them had twin daughters. They both also inherited the Sakata natural perm. Both of them inherited Gintaro's silver hair and violet eyes. Their face structure and their eye shape resembled their mother's. Their names were Akiko and Akina and they were seven years old. Lastly was Tsuneo's son who was three years old. Tsuneo had knocked up his girlfriend just like his father knocked up their mother. They've been raising their child together and recently got married and now they were expecting their second child. His son's name is Reo and he inherited his mother's pitch black hair and his father's lively violet eyes.

"Jii-chan we were watching you teach class!" Akiko said excitedly. "You looked so cool teaching all the kids!"

"Is that so? Am I the best jii-chan ever or what Akiko?"

"You're the best! You're the best!"

Tsukuyo shook her head. _Ya don't have ta feed yer jii-san's ego Akiko._

Soon after the three Sakata siblings joined their parents and their children.

"What's up with the surprise visit?"

"It's your birthday tou-chan. Don't think we were going to miss out on it," Gintaro said.

"You guys come down here a lot. You didn't have to come down for my birthday."

"We couldn't miss out on it otou-san," Yuu said.

"Let's get started then!" Tsukiko said with a smile.

The Sakata family celebrated Gintoki's birthday at an extravagant restaurant. It was such an exclusive place the three siblings made reservations a year before.

"Isn't this place a bit too high class for a birthday?" Gintoki asked his three children.

"Nonsense tou-chan. Growing up, you and ka-chan always worked hard to make our birthdays amazing. This is the least we could do for you."

After eating a late lunch they all went back to the orphanage that Gintoki and Tsukuyo had been in charge of after retiring. Five years ago Tsukiko, Gintaro, and Tsuneo all chipped in and paid for the orphanage to be built. Even though their mother refused to allow her children to do such a thing, they went on ahead and built it secretly behind her back. Once they got back, all their grandchildren came up and presented their gift to their grandfather. They all saved up their allowances and pitched in to buy a customized photo album of all of the family memories from even before they were born. Gintoki went through the photo album and his eyes started getting watery. It was filled with the memories of when it was just him and Tsukuyo, to their wedding, to when the twins were born, to them growing up, to them having a tiny Tsuneo, and the three of them growing up, and then their wedding pictures and the birth of their grandchildren. There was one last page that didn't have pictures in it yet. Gintoki had a puzzled expression and his grandchildren noticed.

"Jii-san let's fill that last missing page with pictures of today!" Yuuto said with a smile.

"Let's do it! Let's do it!" Akina shouted in agreement.

Tsuneo whipped out a camera and a tripod. "Alright everyone gather around."

Gintoki and Tsukuyo sat next to each other. Their children along with their children-in-law and their grandchildren surrounded them. Tsuneo quickly ran over and placed himself next to his wife and they all posed for a picture. Gintoki gently took Tsukuyo's hand onto his lap and held it. ***Click*** The picture was taken. Tsuneo ran back and took the camera.

"How about we pose in front of the orphanage too? For keepsake."

The family stood at the entrance of the orphanage. Tsuneo set up the camera once more. This time their grandchildren stood in front of them and their children next to and behind them accordingly. Gintoki put his arm around Tsukuyo's shoulders and made a goofy smile while their grandchildren made silly faces except for Yuuto. Yuuto just calmly smiled resembling Tsukuyo a lot. The three Sakata siblings decided to copy their father and put up the cheesiest smile also. The camera made a click sound and they all broke free from their formation. Afterwards they decided to finish off the birthday celebration with a gigantic cake. Nighttime fell upon them and they were all ready to go back up to Kabukichou.

"Get back home safely, ya hear?"

"We will ka-chan don't worry! We're forty years old but you still lecture us," Gintaro said.

"Ka-san and I just worry about you guys. You guys are still our kids." Gintoki replied.

"We'll make sure to give you a call once we get back home," Tsuneo said to reassure his parents.

After giving everyone one final hug they got onto their cars and drove off. Tsukuyo and Gintoki kept waving and sent their children and grandchildren away until their cars could no longer be seen. They walked back inside to their room and spend the rest of the night cuddling with each other until they drifted to sleep.

A week later while Tsukuyo was busy teaching the kids how to use a kunai and self-defend themselves, Gintoki received an envelope sent from Tsuneo. He opened it up and saw he had sent pictures that he had taken on Gintoki's birthday. Gintoki looked at the pictures with a smile on his face. He took the pictures and carefully placed them into the empty slots of the photo album he received from his grandchildren. He closed the photo album and decided to take it with him. He went to go watch his wife teach the kids. He brought the photo album with him because she's the first person that came to his mind when he thought of who he wanted to show the completed album to.


	70. Epilogue: Final Chapter

Final Chapter

Tsukuyo and Gintoki were well in their years. They were sitting on the engawa and watching the rain pour down. Gintoki was leaning his back against the wooden wall and Tsukuyo was leaning on him with his arm around her. It had been years since they stopped teaching children. Tsuneo took over the orphanage when his parents decided to rest for good now. The sound of the rain was soothing and they looked at the little garden they created in comfortable silence. Gintoki looked down at his wife. Tsukuyo had grown old. She had cut her hair and had a short bob. Her hair no longer had the beautiful blonde she had. Small wrinkles formed at the end of her eyes and the corners of her lips. It didn't matter to him, she had aged gracefully. She was still as beautiful and breathtaking in his eyes. As for Gintoki his hair was more white and he had some wrinkles on his face but they weren't bad. Tsukuyo's beautiful violet eyes locked onto his crimson red eyes. She broke into a soft smile.

"What are ya lookin' at?"

"I'm looking at the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Ch'yeah right. Ah'm all old an' wrinkly now."

"You're old, I'm old, we're both old. I mean what I said. You've aged so wonderfully like fine wine." He put his head on top of hers while she look back at the garden.

"I can't say tha same fer ya Gintoki."

A vein popped on his face. "Oi. What did you just say?"

Tsukuyo softly laughed. It always sounded like music to his ears. He loved hearing her voice, especially her laughter. He would do anything to see that precious smile and adorable laughter of hers.

"Hey Gintoki, ya know how some people say they have a hunch when they're 'boutta depart tha world soon?"

Gintoki's entire body tensed up when he heard that. He didn't say anything to continue to hear what she was going to say.

"I think mah time might be up soon," she said softly. It was almost like a whisper that was drained out by the sound of the rain.

"W-What? Tsukuyo what are you trying to say?"

"Ah've been havin' dreams Gintoki. I saw Hinowa an' shisho again. They've been tellin' me how they've been waitin' fer me an' how much they've missed me."

He hugged his wife tightly. "Don't say such things. You promised you won't leave me."

Tsukuyo reached for his hair and petted his hair. "Ah'm not leavin' ya ever. Even if I were ta not be around anymore ah'm still with ya."

He clenched onto Tsukuyo's hand that was petting his hair. "Don't leave me. I don't know how I can live on without you," he said in a soft whisper.

"Gintoki I never said I was gonna leave ya. Ah'm just tellin' ya I feel like I have a hunch an' tha dreams ah've been havin'."

"Look at me then. Look into my eyes and say you won't leave me," he demanded. He took his head off of her and gently took her chin and moved her face so she would be looking at him. Her vibrant violet eyes was piercing into his eyes.

Tsukuyo was shocked at the way he demanded her. She knew he was afraid of being left all alone. She put her hand on his cheek and caressed it. He put his hand on top of hers and pressed his cheek into her palm. "I won't ever leave ya. Ya know that already."

He knew that Tsukuyo meant it when she said she would never leave him. They did grow old and gray together after all. If she didn't leave him after all these years, she never would. He let out a huge sigh of relief. _I still can't get this sinking feeling out of my heart._ The wind blew and Gintoki shivered.

"Let's go inside Gintoki. Ah'll make some hotpot fer us." She got up and put her hand out. He reached for her hand and followed her inside.

-x-

"Gintoki...Ah'm gonna go now. Ya be good, alright? Ah'll be waitin' fer ya right here. Take good care of our kids an' grandchildren please." Gintoki bolted up from the futon with a loud gasp and sweat forming. He had a nightmare that Tsukuyo left him behind. He reached next to him where Tsukuyo sleeps but found it to be empty. Panic started settling in and he started shaking. "Tsukuyo?" He got up and started frantically searching for his wife. He found her sitting on the engawa with a haori on. The rain had stopped and the sky was clear. She was looking at the beautiful full moon. He quickly walked up to her and hugged her tightly from behind. She was startled at first but she smiled and put her hand on his arm.

"Gintoki what are ya doin' up?" She felt his body shaking and turned around. She looked at him with a smile to reassure that she's right here.

"I was so scared you were gone. Why are you out here?"

"I promised not ta leave ya didn't I? I didn't wanna have those dreams so I decided to stay awake."

This time he caressed her cheek. "Idiot woman. If you weren't going to sleep, you should've told me. I would love to keep you company."

"Ya've finally managed ta have peaceful sleep. I don't wanna keep ya up fer mah selfish reasons."

"They're not selfish. You're my wife. Whatever you're going through, I'm going through with you. Besides I've been able to obtain peaceful sleep because of you. Without you I wouldn't have been able to."

"Ah'm sorry if I scared ya. Ya can go back to sleep."

Gintoki was reluctant but he wanted to be respectful of his wife's decision. "Alright, alright. I'll be in the room. Wake me up if you need to okay?"

"I will."

Gintoki gave her a hug and started to go back to their bedroom. Before he went back inside Tsukuyo stopped him with a back hug.

"Gintoki."

"Yeah?"

"I love ya. I love ya so, so much. Don't ever forget that."

Gintoki turned around and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you so, so much too. Don't you ever forget that."

Tsukuyo gave him a smile. He went back in but he couldn't shake off the feeling that it sounded like a goodbye. _No Gintoki be positive. Look how hard she's trying to stay awake just to fulfill a promise she made to me._ He slipped back into the futon and slowly drifted off to sleep while thinking of Tsukuyo's face.

The next morning the sun rays entered through the window and hit Gintoki in the eyes. "Damn sun so bright," he muttered. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Tsukuyo wasn't next to him so he went into the kitchen to see whether she was there. There was no sign of Tsukuyo. He walked out to the engawa and saw her sitting on her knees with her head drooped down. He smiled and walked up to her. He put his hand on top of hers and felt that it was icy cold. Gintoki immediately realized something was off. He yelled out her name so many times but she didn't respond. He held her tight against his chest and tried so hard to fight against the tears but they couldn't stop flowing down.

"Wait for me Tsukuyo. I'm going to come for you. Just wait for me."

-x-

A week later there was a funeral held for Tsukuyo. Family and friends all attended. Gintoki turned into a gigantic mess after her death. He's been severely depressed and always slept because that was the only way he could see her again. He refused to speak to anyone and had felt bad chest pressures. His heart was so broken beyond words. As he was sitting he felt a sharp pain in his heart and the next thing the world around him suddenly turned pitch black. Gintoki opened his eyes and there was a flash of light. The bright light faded away and he noticed that he was in a meadow. There was a pond and a cherry blossom tree in a distance. He walked over to the pond and saw his reflection. He looked like he was in his late twenties again.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"GINTOKIIII!"

Gintoki looked up and saw Katsura running towards him.

"Oi Zura what's going on. Why are you here? Why do you look young again? Where are we?"

"Zura janai Katsura da. Come with me Gintoki there are people I must introduce you to."

Katsura walked Gintoki to the cherry blossom tree. All of his friends from Edo who departed the world before him were there and greeted him with a huge smile on their faces. He reunited with everyone and caught up with them.

"Where is she?" he asked Katsura.

"You must be talking about your bride. She greeted us and wandered off somewhere."

"She wandered off somewhere?! So you don't know where she is?!"

"Sorry Gintoki. We don't know where she is. Why don't you go look for her? Surely she's waiting for you."

Gintoki parted ways with his friends and set out to find Tsukuyo. As he was walking he saw a familiar face. Gintoki stopped in his tracks and he just stared at the man in front of him.

"It's been awhile Gintoki."

"Sensei…"

"Shall we talk and catch up?"

Gintoki silently nodded. They both sat down on the grass and was in silence until Shoyo decided to break it.

"How have you been?"

"Well a lot has happened after everything…"

"You found a woman you love didn't you?"

Gintoki avoided eye contact and smiled. "Yeah, I found a stubborn woman."

Shoyo let out a chuckle. Gintoki missed his sensei's laughter. It felt so nostalgic. "Are you here to find her?"

Gintoki looked at him with a surprised expression. "Did you meet Tsukuyo?"

"Who knows? Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You shouldn't keep her waiting any longer then. We can always talk more another time. I won't be going anywhere anymore."

Gintoki agreed and got up. As much as he liked his sensei, he really missed his wife so much.

"Oh and Gintoki?"

"Yes sensei?"

"I'm glad you found yourself such a wonderful woman. Come meet me again with her." Shoyo smiled at him and walked away.

Gintoki wandered around for what felt like forever but he wasn't going to give up. He finally approached a field full of beautiful flowers of all sorts. He saw a figure up ahead and decided to approach it. When he was able to clearly see who the person was, it was like time stood still. It was her. The one person he was searching for the entire time.

"Gintoki!"

He ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Tsukuyo!"

"What are ya doin' here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I came to look for you. I've been missing you like crazy. My heart was so broken beyond repair. It ached for you physically and emotionally."

She rubbed her husband's back to console him. "Gintoki I told ya ah'd always be with ya."

"You left me so suddenly! You have any idea how horrified I was?!"

"I'm sorry Gintoki."

"No, no. It's not your fault. It's just that I've missed you so much and I've finally found you. I'm never letting you leave me ever again now. We'll be together for all eternity."

"All eternity? We've already been togetha fer a long time on earth Gintoki!" she said jokingly.

"It's too late now. You should've reconsidered it before we said our 'I do's'," he replied back jokingly.

She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. She buried her face into the crook of his neck. She had missed him so much and felt so sorry she left that night without a word. "Ah've missed you."

He hugged her tighter. "I've missed you more."

"How are the kids?"

"They weren't doing well but they're probably doing even worse now. We were in the middle of your funeral and next thing I know I ended up here. Guess my heart couldn't take it without you by my side any longer."

Tsukuyo took a good look at his face with a sad expression. "Ah'm sorry. Things must've been so tough."

"Don't be sorry. I've reunited with you for good now."

"Ah'm concerned 'bout tha kids now."

"Don't worry about them. They're our kids, they'll pull through this. We'll just protect them from here. By the way what are you doing all the way here?"

"I decided ta look around an' stumbled upon this place. It was felt really calm here so I stayed here. I can't believe ya found me so fast."

"Of course I'd find you fast. I was looking for you like a madman you know."

The two of them finally had all of eternity to be together. Even if death wanted to, death couldn't tear them apart any longer.

"Thank ya fer findin' me. I love ya Gintoki."

Gintoki plucked a beautiful pink flower and tucked it behind her ear. He gave her the most tender but passionate kiss ever. "And I love you Tsukuyo. Nothing will ever take you away from me ever again. Even if something were to take you away or I end up stranded in a completely different world from you, it doesn't matter. **Our souls are one so no matter what, I'll find you.** "

* * *

 ***A/N: This is the end guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. This is my first big story so I had tons of fun with it. I will be using this experience hoping to improve my writing. I do have an idea or two for my next story but I might do a detour and write a song lyric story kind of thing (idk what they're called) first. Thank you so much for everything and I hope you guys will continue to support me! ^^**


End file.
